Touched By a Babe
by Zorra de Plata Loco
Summary: Six months ago his wife left him... Six months ago she left him with a child... Six months ago... is six months ago and now he must face the present. With his job, child, and life on the line will he be able to bear through? HxK
1. A Shock to the Heart

_Sorry, I'm reposting this, the last one was too brief and I didn't quite like the title... Though this one is questionable too... Babe as in baby by the way...__ hehe There's a better summary on my page by the way. _

_Alright, well I'm pretty sure if you like my other story, _What Lies Beneath Our Skin, _you'll like this and vis versa. _

_Please tell me what you think. If you like this I'll continue it, but at a slower pace then the other story because I don't have as much of this done as I do of my other story. Read and review please, thanks! XD_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: A Shock to the Heart_

Drumming his fingers' tips as an effort to thinking of _something_ that held his future, the young man sighed, "I'm not getting anywhere by sitting here... Screw Mukuro I'm taking my break..."

His foot barely touched the ground before his intercom sounded, "Sir your twelve o'clock has arrived, should I send him in?"

He took his seat again before responding, "My twelve o'clock? I don't remember having any meetings scheduled for today. Tell him to come back tomorrow and schedule a _real_ appointment."

"But sir, Mukuro told me to-"

"Mukuro?", he growled before gripping hard at his armrests, "Hn. Fine send him in..."

"Yes sir."

"Fucking son of a bitch... She knows me too damn well...", he mumbled out.

Before a knock could be placed on his door he yelled, "Come in!"

A smiling redhead entered.

"Hn. I think you have the wrong place, I'm waiting for a _male _client so-"

The person turned around after closing the door to chuckle, "I am he. Let me introduce myself. I am Shuichi Minamino."

The man held out a hand and the shorter one stretched over his desk to shake.

"Hiei Jaganishi. So what can I help you with? A position in our soap, cologne, or undergarments modeling?", he monotonously recited and reclined in his chair.

Shuichi blushed slightly and held up his hands and waved them, "No, no! As flattering as that is I'm after the position of assistant advertiser-"

"Sorry, that's not possible.", Hiei glared at the other.

Startled a bit by the dark haired one's behavior the man asked, "May I ask why not?"

"Because that's _my_ job."

"Now that is a problem but I was asked here to try out for this position. Let's see..." the man patted himself down before pulling out a letter, "Right here it states that-"

Hiei snatched the letter and read over it quickly before glaring up at the redhead again.

After punching in some numbers the small one cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, "Give me a minute to straighten this out.. I swear if this is one of her fucking hints about something I'll-"

"Hello Kingdom's Delight Co., Mukuro Mekaei speaking."

"Mukuro, what is this about? Is this some kind of sick joke!"

"What are you talking about now Hiei?", the woman held a hint of mischief in her tone.

"What is this about a new assistant advertiser!"

"Oh, So you've met Shuichi? Wonderful! He'll be your new assistant, with all his experience he doesn't need a trail run."

"My assistant? So that would make him _assistant _assistant advertiser."

Green eyes stared on in slight amusement before laughing, "Ah! I see! Is she the type to surprise her employees with promotions?"

The phone dropped from it's holdings and landed softly on the carpeted floor, "Hiei? Hello? Am I going to have to send the medical staff down there?"

Shuichi calmly picked up the phone, "I believe he'll be fine as soon as the idea has settled in..."

A laugh echoed through the device, "Alright- Wow, I wish I was there to see that... Here's the instructions for you for now on, unless told otherwise, report to your office every morning at six-thirty."

"Hiei will instruct you what to do from there and then at five you may leave. You know the pay I trust and there will be no overtime. Any questions?"

"Just one, will I be getting my own office?"

"No, you'll be sharing with Hiei. All the office spaces are full, even the old advertiser's. By tomorrow another desk will be put in there. I do believe that there's enough space. Has he recovered yet?"

The redhead smiled and turned to the still spaced-out Hiei, "No."

Another round of laughs sounded from the device before a click was heard signaling an end to the call.

He placed the phone back on it's cradle.

"I'm sure it's going to be a pleasure to work with you Mr. Jaganishi.", after shaking the limp hand he left the office.

Hiei slowly racked a hand through his hair, "Great... now _I'm_ going to have to put up with the dumbasses all the time... Unless..."

After devising a plan he smirked maliciously before grabbing his coat and leaving, "Kai tell Mukuro I left early if she goes looking for me... Say I have some celebrating to do." "Alright sir-"

His apartment door crept open slowly and closed in the same manner, "Yukina? I'm home you can leave now..." He looked in the kitchen, finding no one he started to look in all the rooms.

"Yukina?"

An even softer reply answered as another door was closed, "_Shh_...I just got Kitshu to sleep."

He nodded before smiling, "Yukinia guess what happened today?"

She smiled before going into the kitchen, him following her lead, "I don't know oniisan. You're home early but you're smiling so I am guessing it's a good thing?

"Well there's this new guy in work who is now assistant advertiser...", he let his smile fall to confuse his sister.

"I don't see why you're so happy about that? Did you not like your job? Hiei if you lose your job-"

"I'm _the_ advertiser now!"

Yukina brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes widened, "You're joking! Y-you're kidding me right! Oh my, Hiei that is fabulous! You've been waiting _years _for that job!"

Hiei suddenly frowned, "It did take me years to get where I am today... didn't it? Yet here comes this newbie taking up my _old_ position... He doesn't even look like he's two years out of college!"

"Hiei don't yell you'll wake-"

A piercing scream cut right through their conversation and after running a hand quickly through his hair he went to deal with it.

"Shh. Everything's alright... shh...", the man rocked the baby in his arms before sighing when he refused to quiet. "Imouto, when was the last time you feed him? I think he may be hungry again."

The girl smiled before patting her brother on the shoulder, "About an hour ago he took a few sips but no more. Kitshu always has an appetite when his father is feeding him though..."

"Thanks again for watching after him almost everyday... I know this must-"

Holding up her finger the sister glared at her brother, "It's no problem for the last time. It doesn't stop me from doing my own chores... Plus Kuzuma adores his nephew..."

Hiei hned before making his way to the kitchen to warm a bottle, "I still don't know what you see in the fool..."

With a tiny sigh the woman let that comment slip, "So tell me a little about your new assistant."

The bottle's warmth was tested before Hiei let his son slip the nipple into his small mouth, "I don't know anything about him. Just talked for a bit."

He sat himself in the chair across from his sister with a small smile as he watched his child.

"Well what does he look like than?"

The awkward brown eyes lifted to gaze at his twins equally strange eyes in question, "He has long crimson hair, emerald eyes, and at first sight looks like a woman..."

"Crimson hair? Emerald eyes?..."

"Yeah."

Hiei placed the bottle on the table when the young one started to refuse it. After placing a small towel on his shoulder he leaned Kitshu against it and ever so gentle rubbed his back.

The girl chuckled at both the sight and the way he described his new coworker, "What's his name?"

He rolled his eyes before dabbing and Kitshu's mouth with the towel, "I don't know... Um I think he said it was Shushi or Shuichi... Shuichi that's what it was."

"Shuichi? Oh what a coincidence! You're not speaking of Shuichi Minamino by any chance, are you? Don't you remember Shuichi, Hiei! He went to our highschool- I think he was a freshman the year we graduated."

A large sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he looked over at his eager, excited sister, "Yukina I barely remembered people in our own class; You expect me to remember a _freshman_?"

"Oh, he was just so adorable then! You have to invite him over I must see how he was grown in the past ten years-"

"No... if you_ must see how he has grown_ just stop by my office like you use to- just don't leave Kuwabara too long with Kitshu."

"I can't bring Kitshu to the office? I'm sure he would enjoy a little tour... Wouldn't you Kitshu?" She reached over and tapped his button nose. In return the baby giggled and reached out.

"If he's anything like me he wouldn't like new surroundings and people crowding around him...", he sighed out and gently twirled his fingers in the small spiky dark brown hair.

"What if he's like Ami? She loved to try new things and-", she stopped short and bit her lip when she saw her brother looking away, "I'm sorry..."

He nodded and carefully stood. With lulling motions the baby boy slowly drifted to sleep.

"Maybe you're right... Perhaps he should come in more contact with people..."

She hugged her brother from behind, "It's natural for a parent to be concerned but you're going to have to let them grow and the only way _that_ can happen is if you let him into the light."

After looking over his shoulder he smirked, "You're speaking as if he were a teen... He's only five months..."

Soon she withdrew and laughed, "One step at a time. So about noon tomorrow?"

"Fine... Can you bring lunch? The last couple of days they've been keeping me in the office and I've been too busy to go get something to eat."

"Certainly!"

A phone rang and Hiei groaned before handing the bundle in his arms to Yukina, "Hello, Hiei Jaganishi speaking, who is calling?'

"Hey! What's up fire brat? Up for a party tonight? It's Keiko's birthday."

A small frown replaced that smile he had just held, "As much fun as that sounds, Yusuke, I'm afraid I can't. I have to take care of Kitshu."

"Ah, alright, just thought I would ask. How's the little guy anyway?"

"He's doing fine... Finally he's sleeping more."

Yusuke laughed, "Like father, like son!"

Hiei smirked, "I suppose. So how are you doing? Still trying to convince Keiko that a cat's out of the question?"

He heard a low groan, "No... She moved off that about a month ago, now she wants kids. Just what I need mini pains-in-the asses like me..."

The short man held back a few laughs, "Good luck with that one-"

"Eep! Thanks but I got ta go now! Just remembered I have to pick up the cake!"

With a quick bye the call ended.

"Who was that?", his twin asked once again closing the door down the small hallway.

"Yusuke, wanted to know if I could goto Keiko's birthday."

"Oh, you're not?"

"Of course I'm not. I have to take care of Kitshu. I can't bring him along. After all the girl's turning twenty-one, they'll be drinking. I remember well when Yusuke turned twenty-one three years ago...," he chuckled to himself not bothering to finish.

The woman giggled, "Yes, you haven't been yourself since."

"Oh?"

Yukina nodded and beamed, "Yes. First of all, before that day you were- one, shut off." she counted off on her fingers as she continued, "Two, selfish; three, rude, and four-"

"Alright. I get the point, a bastard to the core before I met Ami," he grumbled and ran his hand, yet again, through his hair.

"Hiei, she wouldn't want you to be sad... Perhaps it's time to move on. It's been about half a year and mourning her any longer isn't going to bring her back."

He growled in frustration and slammed his hand on the table. His mind had been saying the same thing throughout the months yet he didn't know what he _could_ do.

Hiei wished to be loyal to his wife... but he also didn't want to remain lonely... Then there was if he _had_ met someone new, would that be replacing her? Taking up _her_ memories that he held?...

There was also Kitshu thrown into the mix. He would have to find someone who would be accepting of both of them.

All in all, he felt it was a lost cause. So he was content, at the moment, to just be alone.

"I never said it would... but that doesn't mean I _can_ feel that way about _anyone_ else. Thanks for the advice... but I believe this is a matter that cannot be helped."

Sheepishly the girl said, "Mukuro called earlier- about eleven... She had said something to me about you..."

After looking up and seeing Hiei waiting, she continued, "Now... don't take any offence Hiei... but she says and I quote, 'Your brother's a great and valued employ. It's because of this I suggest he go and get some help. Hiding behind his work isn't going to save him forever and he's losing all his creativity by not getting over his lost.'"

"She even said she would you could pay for the visits under your insurance. I think she might have a good idea-"

"No"

"But Hiei-"

He cleared his throat and looked away from his sister, "No. I'm doing fine. Just because I gave her all my stored up ideas doesn't mean I'm running out of them..."

"It's simply going to come when she hands me a product that _has_ hopes of being sold. No one wants a friggen underwear that talks or a soap bar that _taste_ just like it smells! If anything we should be questioning the sanity of the inventors!"

"Hiei... I'm worried about you. I know I say this everyday but I really am."

"Don't be, there's no reason to be. It's five-thirty, aren't you running a bit late?"

Her eyes quickly darted to the clock before she jumped, "My! The time flew by! I'll call you later oniisan!"

With a quick peck to his cheek Yukina hurried out the door.

* * *

_Well... do you like it so far? Thanks for reading and please review after this short sneak peak!_

_**"I'm still alive, aren't I? How did you get my number?"**_

_**"As soon as you can walk I'm potty training you mister. That is disgusting."**_


	2. Wistful Dreams and Remembrances

_Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you like it! hehe This chapter's going to be_ _short and the last for the year. hehe which is about a week and a half, give or take. Since phoenixfirekitsune offered to be my beta-reader for this story too, the next chapter will be edited by her. Hehe, I'm sure there's mistakes in this chapter but I don't likeinterruptingthe holidaysfor anyone... hehe_

_Thanks for thegreatreviews; Squiqqles.Candi,Jessica, Deannamay, hieiyamimoya, bloodyredsilver, KyoHana,WandererWolf, and phoenixfirekitsune! You guys are trully awesome! (Hehehe I simply use that word too often in real life XD)_

_Hehe, I'm so evil.. always making Hiei the bearer of some many misfortunes... Oh, I haven't even thought about an adult Kuwabara... now that's a funny sight:: makes note to put in story: _

_Hmm... You'll just have to see what really happen to Hiei's wife, Ami... muwhahaha! and thank you, hieiyamimoya, that's very sweet::hugs: you too bloodyredsilver::hugs too:_

_Glad you like this story too KyoHana! Hehe you're a very faithful reviewer! Thanks _so _much!_

_Please read and review, again thanks! (... I say thanks too much lmao, oh well, you guys deserve it!)_

* * *

_Ch. 2: Wistful Dreams and Remembrances _

He slumped down in a chair once he was alone. It wasn't long before exhaustion kicked in sending him into a light sleep.

As time went by a smile graced his face. He dreamt about how perfect life would be if his wife were still here, Hiei always did.

It was funny in a sense. Three years ago if you would have told him he would _ever_ be in love, he would have laughed- scratch that, he would have kicked your ass.

A slight sound caught his ears causing him to drift out of his little world with a sigh.

"Hn... I guess it's like they say; Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all..."

The sound became louder now to his ears and he smirked before standing to goto his room where his child laid.

He slowly opened the door and the sound of cooing and babbling filled the room, "He's going to be a talkative one... Just like his mother... If it weren't for the spiky hair and those odd brown eyes, one would say it wasn't my kid... But he's all her... At least one would hope."

Hiei leaned over the crib and Kitshu's eyes looked up and he beamed before reaching out a hand. It opened and closed slowly before babbling started again.

With a small chuckle the father kissed the palm of the hand causing little gurgles to sound and Kitshu also tried to wiggle away.

"Where do you think you're going little man?" he laughed and lightly tickled his son'ssides causing more laughs and squirming from the five month old.

Abruptly the phone rang and Hiei looked up before placing a finger to his lips, "Shhh..."

The phone rang again and Hiei answered, "Hello, Hiei Jaganishi speaking, who is calling?"

"Hello Hiei, this is Shuichi. How are you tonight?"

Hiei quirked an eyebrow, "I'm still alive, aren't I? How did you get my number?"

A nervous chuckle made it's way over the phone, "Miss Kai gave it to me. I just wished to find out a bit about what it is an assistant advertiser does-"

"Look, it's good to see you're interested in the job and all, but you couldn't have waited until _tomorrow_? Secondly I thought Mukuro said you had plenty of experience, so wouldn't _you_ know?"

"Um... I believe what she meant by experience is I've _made_ posters and such. All of which are said to be very clever and creative... other than that and a masters degree in psychology, I'm clueless."

He shifted the phone to his other ear before settling himself down on his bed, "So I'll be working with a newbie? Wonderful... Well, I suppose I'll explain it all tomorrow... and don't call my house phone if you need to get in touch with me, call my cell."

"But I don't have-"

After clicking the phone off he puffed, "A newbie got my old job... What's next? A dog?"

A whimper and a small grunt called his attention to the child, "Kitshu... you didn't..."

With a quick sniff he got his answer and scrunched up his nose, "As soon as you can walk I'm potty training you mister. That is _disgusting_."

After placing Kitshu on the changing table, dumping the soiled diaper, cleaning and powdering the bottom, he laughed, "Come on stop moving, you _need_ to wear your diaper."

A little while later the man finally conquered the quest and left his child in just the diaper, "Too hot huh? Fine. Let's watch t.v."

That's what happened for the remainder of the night before the young one feel asleep. Once Hiei placed Kitshu in the crib he went to bed himself.

* * *

_Hehe, a little filler chapter, short but sweet, please review after the teaser, will be for next chapter and future chapters..._

**_"Hello? Yukina can you met me outside your building? I'm running a bit late and-" _**

**_"Call me Hiei. Brown nosing gets you no where."_**

**_"What kind of products does this company make?"_**

**_"Oh, who's this little cutey?"_**

**_"Yukina? My I would never have known! How are you? Is this your husband?"_**

**_"Hiei why don't I take you out for dinner tonight? It's best if we get a bit more acquainted if we're going to be working together."_**


	3. Paying a Visit to the Past

_Here you are, chapter 3! I apologize for the long wait... I hope you still keep reading this, for I promise my updates will never take that long again (meaning the whole month XP)... Unless of course it's a must. _

_Mid-terms are next week, and so the reviews for them have been driving me off the walls..._

_Anyway, I'll do a speedy thanks to all of my reviewers; Jessica, KyoHana, bloodyredsilver, and phoenixfirekitsune (thanks so much for beta-reading this too! You're a great help, thanks!)_

_Alright, that's all, please read and review! Thanks!_

_(Just in case you haven't noticed, the rating has been upped due to the content in this chapter and, most likely, those to come. If you have a problem with this, I'm sorry but nothing will be done, though I do take some suggestions, thank you. At this moment, the content is really not that bad, but I rather play it safe then sorry.)_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Paying a Visit to the Past_

The faint sound of beeping made Hiei jump out of bed and check the time, "Shit! It's six!"

He took a quick shower before throwing on a suit and grabbing his car keys.

Only once he closed and lock his apartment did he remember Kitshu, "Fuck!"

The door flew open, the car seat was grabbed, the diaper bag snatched, and the baby tucked safely and neatly into the said seat. He sighed and re-locked his apartment before rushing downstairs and locking the car seat in. It is after all this that his car jetted out of the lot.

Looking down fast he grabbed his phone, called his sister, and tucked the said phone between his ear and neck.

"Hello? Yukina can you meet me outside your building? I'm running a bit late and-"

"Of course. I was starting to worry when I didn't see you sooner."

"Thanks. See you soon."

He hung up and halted in front of the traffic lights as they turned red.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Yukina. I have to go now. I'm going to be late. See you tonight. Good-bye Kitshu." 

The baby whimpered and whined as his father sped off.

* * *

"You're running late, Hiei." 

"I know Kai."

"Better hurry up. Your assistant is already here!" she called after him.

Hiei sighed and opened the door to his office.

"Hello there Mr. Jaganishi."

"Call me Hiei. Brown nosing will get you no where," he rolled his eyes and settled into his desk's chair, relaxing.

"What is that you're carrying?"

Hiei blinked before looking down at himself and mumbling, "Shit...I'll just give it to Yukina when she stops by..."

After placing the diaper bag down on the ground he looked up.

"Alright, let's get some things straight. Your job involves _you _helping _me_."

"You know: running ideas over with each other, adding features, and subtracting the useless. After a good idea comes, we give credit where credit is due; I will _never_ take your ideas and claim them as mine so I trust you to do the same."

"We also look over the models for future ads or commercials, pick a few of the best, and send Mukuro our opinions and then she chooses. Mukuro will also get sent the finished product of our ad. Any questions?"

"Just one...What will _you_ be doing?"

"_I_ will be dealing with the paper work, the dealings with the said ad, and trying to get our products on the market. Anything else you would like to know?" he stared across the room at the redhead daring him to ask more.

"I do, actually, have a few more questions...One being what's your cell phone number so I can get in contact with you."

With a small 'hn,' the man held out his business card, "Everything about me you _need_ to know is on here."

Shuichi stood after scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

He then walked over to the other's desk, took the card and replaced in with the scrap, "This is mine. So, Hiei...What do I do now?"

Hiei's other hand opened a large draw and lifted something before handing it over, "Scribble down some ideas. If you get a good idea bring it to me. Make sure it's a good idea before you go bothering me too. I have a lot of paper work to do...Fucking prick who last had the job rarely did it..."

With a quick nod, the younger man returned to his seat and bit his lip once he read what the product _was_.

About five minutes past before Shuichi's curiosity got the best of him.

"Hiei...?"

He dropped his pen down and eyed the redhead carefully, "Yes?"

"What kind of products does this company make?"

Hiei stared blankly across the room, "Shuichi, why did you take this job before doing _research _on it?"

With a small sheepish chuckle he replied, "Well...As an aspiring advertiser it's a great honor to work with a brilliant one such as yourself... My professors talked about you and used your works a myriad of times during class...So this job was simply something I couldn't pass up..."

He continued his blank stare at the redhead, "Talked about me? Look here, most of the shit that hits the books or out of the _professor's_ mouth is bullshit. They _never _get the true facts. You better look over your jobs in the future."

"This here company specializes in meeting the hunger of lovers. You know, lingerie for both males and females, soaps to accent the taste or mood, candles to pleasure the senses, and other things of that kind."

Shuichi's face turned as red as his hair, "A-And you've always worked here? I heard you started right after highschool..."

"Back to work. We've wasted enough time."

With a small gulp the taller of the two started writing down whatever came to his mind to promote the product called _Flavor Your Dildo_.

* * *

Hours past faster than Hiei had paid mind to and soon both him and Shuichi were disturbed by a knock. 

With a quick glance to the clock, Hiei smiled and opened the door.

"Hiei, Kitshu has been whining for the last couple of hours...You do know why, right?"

With a quick nod, he took the baby boy and walked over to the diaper bag. He pulled out a small white bear and held it out in front of Kitshu.

The baby squealed and reached for it.

"Oh, who's this little cutey?" the redhead smiled and looked up.

"Oh, that's Kitshu, Hiei's son. Aren't they so adorable together?" the sister said after closing the door.

With a chuckle, Shuichi nodded.

"Hn. Shut up."

Yukina smiled brightly, "Shuichi, it's been a long time since I last saw you. Look at how you've grown!"

With a small cough the man looked at her oddly, "I'm sorry...We've met before?"

With a joshing slap to his shoulder Yukina chuckled, "Yes silly! Highschool clubs and you were also in my art class."

He leaned against his desk and tapped his chin, "Perhaps a name?"

Hiei laughed and rolled his eyes, "You've dyed your hair since highschool Yukina."

Shuichi beamed at the mention of her name, "Yukina? My I would never have known! How are you? Is this your husband?"

The twins froze before Yukina all out laughed, though her laughs still came out soft, as it always had.

After a few blinks Hiei stated, "She's _my sister_."

"Oh! Hiei, here's your lunch," she reached into her large purse and pulled out a bag.

With a small thanks, he took it, placed it on his desk, and sat with his son.

"So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Hn. None of your business."

With a small glance to his sister, Hiei looked down at Kitshu. He bounced the young one on his knee a few times and Kitshu squealed as his head bobbed.

"So, Yukina, how are you?"

Her smile brightened, "I'm doing very well. I'm a daycare teacher during the week from seven to eleven-thirty. My husband and I are also thinking about having children soon, seeing as how he now has a sturdy job."

"That's wonderful to hear. You know I never knew you had a brother...But I do see the great resemblance now...You two wouldn't by chance be twins?"

"Yes, we are."

"Yukina, we should get back to work soon...I have a _lot_ of things to do."

Shuichi laughed when Kitshu finally noticed him and just stared.

"Hiei, why don't you let Shuichi hold him?"

"He doesn't like people he doesn't know touching him. Remember him screaming when Yusuke just tapped his nose?"

"And how do you expect him to get over this?"

"I _don't_ need him screaming in the office," he eyed his sister carefully.

"It's quite alright. I wouldn't want-"

Before Shuichi knew it, Yukina took the baby from Hiei and brought Kitsu over to him.

"Alright, you see how I'm holding him? Just mimic it, alright?"

Shuichi blinked and nodded.

Kitshu quirked his head and looked at the man as he was placed in his arms.

Hiei watched carefully, waiting for the scream...but it never came. Instead, his son grabbed ahold of Shuichi's hair and started pulling with a squeal.

Shuichi laughed and gently untangled the hand from his hair before tickling the sides of him. Kitshu squirmed and giggled as he tried to grab hold of the hair again.

He looked up and went blank when he saw Hiei continuing his work with eyes cast down.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Shuichi. Kitshu and I have to be going. Perhaps we'll see each other again.".

Yukina gently held the baby and diaper bag before leaving out the door the redhead held open, "Thank you."

With another small glance at his new comrade, Shuichi set back to work.

Again, time passed quickly and the older of the two finally stood and stretched. Slowly, the other looked up and sighed.

"I'm leaving, best you do the same. Lock up when you're done."

He received a nod and went off.

* * *

A few weeks went on like this. Shuichi not finding out much about his new partner and vise versa. It started to irk the redhead how set the dark haired one was to keeping it this way. 

"Hiei, why don't I take you out for dinner tonight? It's best if we get a bit more acquainted if we're going to be working together."

Hiei quirked his head as he looked up, "Can't. Have to take care of Kitshu."

"Well, bring him along than. Your wife too if you wish."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Why?"

With a nervous chuckle the other said, "Well, it's a bit awkward to be working with a person and not know a thing about him other then he has a sister and a family..."

With a smirk Hiei reclined in his seat, "That's all I knew about the old advertiser."

"Oh. Well, by the way you spoke about him before he didn't seem like someone you would _want_ to know."

"And I would be any better?"

"Look, it was merely an offer. If you don't wish to go,just say it."

"Whatever, a free dinner is a free dinner, right?"

"Quite right. How about after work? You can pick anyplace you wish."

Hiei looked amused as he watched the redhead fidget. He knew he wanted to ask something, "You'd need a ride, correct?"

Relief flowed off the taller one, "It would be appreciated. I usually just take the bus to work and back."

"No car at all?"

"Paying off student loans and apartment rent..." he smiled and stacked a few scattered papers.

The shorter man shrugged and stretched his arms until he heard a crack, "You haven't come to me with any ideas yet. The deadline for that product is in four months. Better think of something."

"Which product? I have over twenty here."

"The first one, the Flavored-"

"Oh, that one... Well, I do have one idea in particular that is pretty good..."

"Well tell me about it. I finally caught up on the paper work, so I can listen to a few," Hiei then made himself more comfortable in his chair and waited.

The other's cheeks reddened as he looked through his papers, "Here it is... Um. My idea is astrawberry cut in half...and in the area surrounded by white a small...well, pink shaped dildo..." (Don't give me credit for that... hehe I saw it somewhere and thought it was creative...)

"Has potential. How about a woman sucking on it though... more exotic that way and shows a bit more of what it is... If you were to leave it like that it could perhaps looked like flavored condoms."

By this point the man's face was the same color as his hair.

"Hn. Are you sick or something?" he grinned and rolled his eyes, "Or are you just nervousand embarrassed about speaking of this?"

"Well, it's certainly not something I would talk about in public..."

All amusement faded from the other's face as he put his feet up on the desk with a sigh, "How old are you Shuichi? Older then twenty-one I know this... but you need to... Hmm..."

He tapped his chin in thought as he tried to piece together his views, "Alright, you need to think of this as a job and nothing more. No one's here to judge any one of us so though one may be a perv in the office it doesn't mean one can't also be a reflective and charming man in the outside world."

"I know... it's just not-"

"What you planned for, for your first big job?"

With a small nod the redhead relaxed into his chair.

After looking at the clock, Hiei picked up his jacket and stood, "Get up. Let's go now. Mukuro usually doesn't care if we leave early on Fridays."

* * *

_Well, 'tis all for now. Please review after a small peak into the future:_

_**"A father's instinct. He can tell when Kitshu's awake with the faintest of murmurs."**_

_**"Hiei, you didn't tell him? You've been working with him for over a month and you haven't told him?"**_

_**"Oh, Kuwabara! I remember now, I was his student tutor at one point... As well as this other kid's... Now what was his name... The two use to fight with each other all the time... I believe it was... Urameshi..."**_


	4. Facing the Truth

_Thanks for waiting! I hope it was worth it hehe... I'll update again in another 2 weeks, give or take. The guessing game for my age also can be posted in these reviews! So don't forget! If you don't know whatI'm talking about I'll explain. _

_My birthday is next week and so the game is as followed: Guess how old I will be turning and win a story request or perhaps something else! So don't forget to take a swing at it! A hint is that I'm older than 10 but not older than 30, have fun!_

_Thanks again to my reviewers!; **phoenixfirekitsune**_ (_Thanks for beta reading yet again! hehe I'm glad you like it!), **KyoHana** (I'm glad you liked it! haha I know, I nearly cracked up when I thought it up! Hehe... more is to come XD), **hieiyamimoya**_ _(Hehe, thanks! haha! I hadn't thought of it that way... Than again, I haven't revealed _why_ Hiei's working here other than for money yet... XD hehe Thanks for the flowers and smiles!), and **Ryuuie** **Mizishi** (aww! That stinks! Okay, here it is "Flaver yourD i l d o" Quite funny, ne? hehe)_

_(The word error is fixed now, Thanks **hieiyamimaya**! Hehe I'm not upset, don't worry XD In fact I did question that myself hehe)_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Facing the Truth_

"This is a nice apartment complex you live in..." the redhead murmured.

The other man shrugged and opened the door.

"Yukina?"

"In the kitchen, Hiei."

Shuichi quirked an eyebrow at their whispers.

"Kitshu's asleep," Hiei explained.

"Oh."

"Hello Shuichi. What are you doing here?" Yukina asked as she washed a used bottle.

"I'm taking them out for dinner tonight," Shuichi said, motioning to Hiei.

"That's very kind of you," Yukina smiled.

"Hiei, Kitshu's first tooth is starting to grow in; he's been a bit irritable today."

"Alright, I'll have to buy him some more teething rings soon...Shuichi, do you mind waiting until Kitshu wakes up?"

"No, not at all."

"So Shuichi...How's your mother? I forgot to ask last time, but I remember her being ill..."

With a small nod Shuichi sighed, "She's fine...a bit weak, but doing fine. Her new husband is taking good care of her."

"That's good to hear. Oh! Are you still a fan of the outdoors?"

"Quite. In fact I pretty much overran my mother's backyard with all the plants and such."

Hiei shrugged and stuck the only teething ring he had in the freezer, "Every spring we rent a cabin in this valley. If you chip in a bit on the rent, you can come. It can house more than ten people."

"I'll consider it..." he smiled and sat down at the table.

"Be right back."

As Hiei left Yukina explained with a giggle, "A father's instinct. He can tell when Kitshu's awake with the faintest of murmurs."

He too chuckled before the father entered the kitchen with the baby in his arms, "Yukina, did you try any soft food yet? I've been getting him to eat pudding."

"I wasn't aware you were evening feeding him things other then the bottle... Hiei, you know you shouldn't be giving him pudding. He needs-"

Hiei grabbed the teething ring he had just previously put in the freezer, "Nutrition. That's why I did it only _twice_. Hn. He deserves a treat every once in awhile."

Kitshu cooed and reached out his cubby hand for the object, only to have it moved farther away, "You sure you want it? It's cold."

The baby lifted himself slightly trying to get it again. He finally touched it and squirmed away from it.

"Told you so..." Hiei chuckled before wrapping the handle in a wash cloth and finally giving it to his son.

"Ready?"

Shuichi stood after a nod, "What about your wife?"

"Hiei, you didn't tell him? You've been working with him for over a month and you haven't told him?"

"Told me?" he looked down at the small man's sister.

Hiei turned blankly to his sister before in the same matter turning to Shuichi, "Hn. Ami's not here..."

"Oh, so she's at work?"

"Hn. Sure..."

"Alright. Would you like to join us, Yukina?"

"I have to make dinner for Kazuma."

He tapped his chin and sighed, "Kazuma... Now why does that name seem familiar..."

"Hn. It could be because he was in the grade behind you in highschool."

"Hmm..."

"Kazuma Kuwabara..." Yukina offered

"Oh, Kuwabara! I remember now. I was his student tutor at one point...As well as this other kid's...Now what was his name...The two use to fight with each other all the time...I believe it was...Urameshi..."

"Yusuke? Yes, we know him as well...He's engaged to Keiko and works...at a police department. He's doing very well for himself. My husband is his partner on most cases."

The redhead chuckled lightly, "Never would have thought...Both were just-"

"Delinquents? They're still getting themselves into trouble and crap. For a while they had me running around-"

"Where are you two going?" Yukina cut her brother off.

"Um...I don't care. It's Hiei's choice," Shuichi stated.

"How about that old diner down the block?" Hiei suggested.

"Diner?"

Hiei and Yukina looked at the redhead strangely, "Yeah, the Yellow Rose...You can't say you never went there before; everyone in this town has gone there at least _once_."

With a small chuckle Shuichi started to explain himself, "I've been off at school. I haven't even been in this country for..." He blinked and leaned back on his right foot trying to figure it out, "Seven or eight years...I've lost count..."

"So you weren't here when the oafs graduated? Lucky you. I had to sit through it for _four_ hours because of her," he jerked his thumb over at Yukina.

With a small chuckle Shuichi nodded, "Shall we?"

"You're such a gentleman! I imagine your girlfriend must love you to pieces!"

Again the redhead flushed, "I'm afraid I don't have a girlfriend-"

"Oh! I know someone who-"

"Yukina cut it out. Kurama would die with the mere squeal of _that_ woman...Plus, Botan is too retarded to figure out Koenma's not interested so she'll be leeching on him forever."

"Botan, Koenma?"

"She's wonderful! You've really got to meet her! Botan is Koenma's assistant. Koenma is Kazuma's boss."

"As kind as that is, I believe I'm able to set myself up..."

"Oh! I know, but I thought-"

Kitshu suddenly started crying and pretty soon he was screaming.

"What's wrong with him?" Shuichi all but screamed.

Hiei sighed and rocked him back and forth before checking his diaper, "I don't know. Shhh...What's wrong?"

He fussed and cried more as he reached up at nothing, dropping the teething ring.

The redhead scooped it up and wiped it off before trying to give it back. Before he knew what had happened, he was at the mercy of the small child.

The man yelped as his hair was pulled. Gently, Hiei tried to uncurl the small hand but it didn't work.

"Alright...Hiei, give Kitshu to Kurama and _then_ try to untangle the hand."

Hiei's red eyes meet his sister's, "Who's Kurama?"

"Old school nickname– Just get his hand out of my hair, _please_!"

"Nickname?"

With a large sigh, Kurama carefully took the baby, "Just remove your son's hand please-"

"Look! He stopped crying!"

With a frown Kurama whined, "_Please_."

Hiei smirked and tickled the hand of his son. In return the little one squealed and pulled away, "There you go."

After a quick turn of his head to make sure his hair was out of reach he held the child out.

A small whimper started and Yukina laughed at her brother's confusion, "It seems he has become fond of Shuichi."

"Hn. Most likely his hair. Ami had long hair too," he lifted his son a mere inch and the screaming commenced again until he gave up, "Tff. Seems like you'll be holding him. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Yukina."

"_Hiei_..."

Just by looking in her eyes he knew what she was telling him. She was telling him to tell Shuichi the truth. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged before shaking his head no.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Table for two and a highchair please."

"Smoking or nonsmoking."

"Tf. Non."

"Alright, the wait will be about ten minutes."

Kurama sat down and cautiously sat Kitshu in his lap. When no screams were issued, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, Kurama? Where did that nickname come from?"

"Not surprisingly from Yusuke and Kuwabara... While tutoring them, I had to teach them about ancient Japanese legends of demons. For my great interest in plants they dubbed me Youko Kurama..."

"Their other reason was because of the similarities in both appearance and strategies... I can't say I see it but I was too exhausted at the time to put up a good defense... So it is there it stuck."

"Yeah. The bakas are always making up retarded nicknames. They called me fire brat..." he smirked as he folded his arms over his chest a bit proudly, "Lit their asses on fire quite a bit...Hair spray and a lighter makes a wonderful flamethrower, you know?"

The redhead chuckled and bounced the brown headed baby on his knee, "For some reason, that doesn't surprise me..."

"Sir, Ma'am, right this way."

With a short dark chuckle Kurama rose and cradled the baby, "I do believe I'm a man, unless of course women have"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry sir! I-I- P-lease follow me."

"I get that all the time, it's quite irritating..." Shuichi sighed out as he sat Kitshu in the highchair.

"Hn. Cut your hair then," the older man shrugged it off.

"Perhaps... but to me cutting my hair is like tattooing your skin. Both charge you and take years to get back or to remove."

"It's just a haircut, nothing as drastic as you imply it to be. But whatever floats your boat. Just get off the rant."

"Eh...Sorry about that..."

"I'll have a bottle of Buds beer, the chicken tenders basket, and a small cup of broccoli soup."

"Alright...One thing before I-"

"I'll buy. Now take the kid's order."

The redhead looked ready to protest but the look on his boss's face changed his mind, "I'll just have a cup of herbal tea and vegetable ramen, please."

"Alright, is there anything I can get for this little cutey here?"

"Hmm...A small glass of apple juice will do fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Hiei rummaged through the forgotten diaper bag and pulled out an empty bottle. Kitshu quietly looked around with his mouth slightly agape before babbling.

Kurama chuckled, "Your son's quite the talkative one, isn't he?"

"Gets it from his mother."

"So...What does your wife do? She doesn't sound like she's home very much..."

Hiei smirked to himself before shrugging, "Doesn't matter."

"Far be it for me to say, but that sounds a bit...cruel. You spoke so highly of her before yet you don't think..."

Kurama trailed off as Hiei's face grew cold and his form more stiff. "Hn. Not that _you_ need to know, but my wife has departed."

The redhead blinked but said nor did anything that would show him to be any more of a fool then he had already proven.

Minutes passed in silence. Though it seemed not to affect the older man, the younger one fidgeted in his seat with a set frown.

"Something wrong, Shuichi?"

"I...Well, I guess I just wasn't expecting that is all. By the way you spoke of your wife it seemed like..."

"She was alive?"

He nodded and Hiei smirked, "Hn. It's not something I want to say. But then again, I also don't need others knowing because I don't need pity. Understand?"

Another nod. "Good. So what country did you go to? The United States?"

The redhead sighed and again nodded, "Yes."

"And?"

"Well, I went to Yale for about five years. Got my degrees and then worked as a psychologist for a bit..."

"Hmm...I thought you said this was your first job?"

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "You asked something along the lines of 'this isn't what you expected for your first _big_ job.' Never did I say that this was my _first_-"

"Hn. I get it," he rolled his eyes and leaned into his seat.

"Hiei, is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You just seem like-"

Before Shuichi could finish however, the waitress showed up with their drinks, "Sorry. Things are a bit slow today. We're currently short a waitresses."

"Alright, how long will it take to get our meals then?"

The teenaged girl bit her lip and stuck the pencil behind her ear, "I can't say sir. But if you wait a little bit I might be able to get you some complimentary garlic bread..."

"That's very kind of you Trace, thank you."

The girl sighed out with relief before bowing and leaving.

"Trace?"

"Her name tag. Now where was I...Oh yes, you look a bit tense."

"Tff. You better not be trying to use your psychologist skills on me."

"No, no, I truly wasn't. I just a bit concerned. I've seen people this way and-"

Hiei's eye twitched, "Does it _look_ like I'm interested in that? Hn. Is that why Mukuro hired you? So you can get into my damn head!"

"Okay, I'll stop talking about it. Hiei, please calm down. What are you talking about?... Mukuro hiring me to get inside your head...?" the young man's eyes portrayed the worry his face didn't.

"Hn."

Hiei busied himself with unscrewing the empty bottle and pouring the apple juice inside it. Kitsu quirked his head and looked between the two before continuing his ignored babble. Shuichi sighed before turning to look a the six month old.

"Don't worry, your daddy's just cranky," he laughed and Kitshu did too before blinking.

His father continued to prepare his bottle so he reached forward and sucked on the end of a spoon.

Kurama chuckled and patted his boss's hand calling his attention to his child, "Kitshu's pretty smart...Grabbing a cold metal to numb some pain..."

Hiei frowned and took the spoon from his son's mouth, "Hn. Who knows where it's been beforehand though."

He finished and picked Kitshu up before letting him drink.

Kitshu made a face as he tasted the substance and turned his cheek so his mouth was away from the nipple.

"Trying to wane him off milk? Try adding some water to the juice...it cuts back the strong taste."

The older man looked at Shuichi oddly.

He in turn chuckled nervously, "My old roommate had a baby as well; I was asked to babysit sometimes while she had morning classes."

"Hn. You tried to get into _her_ head too?"

Shuichi sighed, "Look, it honestly wasn't meant to insult you. You can't say that your sister isn't concerned either. I've studied how one acts and what one means to express with certain gestures. She's _always _touching you in some form, physically or mentally, meaning she's worried about you being lonely-"

"Stop trying to analyze my family!"

All talking halted, sounds stopped, and eyes turned to the angered man. The redhead was stiff against his chair and the baby stared wide-eyed at his father before letting his own cry tear through the silence.

Hiei quickly dashed away his anger to sooth the child in his arms.

"I apologize...I never meant-"

"You never meant this, you never meant that- Just shut up and stop showing off how much of a fool you are."

Shuichi nodded and stood before extending his right hand, "Right, well far be it from me to spread my idiocy to your child. I'll see you at work on Monday."

With a roll of his eyes Hiei grabbed the offered hand before tugging it slightly forward to hiss in the other's ear, "Sit your ass down before I _make you_. Hn. If being called a fool upsets you, than _don't... _prove it. Tff Mukuro will be all over your ass if you just up and leave when our investors insult you."

Kurama's eerily calm face sent chills throughout the other's body but he didn't let that intimidate him.

With that same calmness, the redhead reclaimed his seat and retracted his hand, "It's quite odd how ones with such authority and with such high opinions are also the ones that have the worst people skills and worst attitudes..."

The shorter one shifted the baby back into the highchair before closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest, "That's life for you. Unfair, isn't it? Than again..." he opened his eyes slightly, "Whoever said life was fair? Yet, who are you to complain? That job you have now took me years to get, but here _you_ come and get it without a month's work for this company."

"College education does help with that," Kurama monotonously replied.

"Tff. It's _experience_ that should determine jobs. You can be the smartest in whatever you do, but where does that get you without knowing what to do with it."

"It's quite obvious it got you your job in this company. You _were _smart, weren't you? Yet it brought you to this company, why?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "If you _must_ know, it wasn't meant to be a full time job, just a means of money. But than again, you're supposed to be smart but you did no research on where you were going to work. Also, you _only_ wanted this job to observe and _meet_ me because of my advertisements your professors showed."

The waitress hurriedly dropped the garlic bread at their table before moving on.

The redhead's own eyes were closed now as he sighed out a bit shakily before picking up a slice of bread to nibble on. The other merely smirked and added some water to the apple juice before holding his son and trying to get him to drink again.

"Here you are...Small bowl of broccoli soup and a basket of chicken tenders. I'll be right back with your ramen sir."

With a roll of his eyes, Hiei set the bottle down and took hold of the soup's spoon. After cooling it down he brought it to Kitshu's mouth. The boy opened his mouth slowly and closed his mouth around the spoon when it was inserted. He started to wiggle and grasp onto the spoon.

"So, what would you say was the most interesting problem your patients had?"

Shuichi looked up slowly and shrugged.

"I suppose this one man; he thought that everyone was out to get him...Then again, in many cases it is true..." he replied meekly before sipping at his tea.

"How do you figure that?"

With a sigh, the redhead explained, "Most of any race is focused on only themselves. Few take into thought the effect they may have on another with any simple act. Many see themselves as being in the spotlight, thus they do whatever they want to get farther; even if it means destroying another's potential. So basically greed and selfishness causes those without much of it to feel taken advantage of, used, paranoid."

"Tff. I see. Trying to analyze people are as useless as trying to...find out what a dog thinks. Opinions change and are never truly positive. Another thing, what would be the point of living once we _are_ figured out? Hn. It leaves no promises, no adventure, no mystery."

Kitshu pulled at the spoon and started fussing for more.

"My job was to help people with their problems, not figure out how their brains work. It's completely impossible; at least with our present day technology," the other stated exhaustedly.

"Here you go sir. Sorry for the wait. Now, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, not right now."

"Alright, enjoy you meals," with that the young girl walked off again.

From then on, they both said nothing and the only sounds made were either from Kitshu or the clicks of silverware against the plate.

It all ended rather suddenly when Hiei asked if the other was done.

Shuichi placed his fork down and glanced up.

"Hiei, you barely touched your meal..." he mentioned with a bit of hesitation.

"Not that hungry."

"Check," Hiei called and raised his hand, the one unoccupied by Kitshu.

With a shake of his head, Shuichi sighed, "Hiei...I know this meeting hasn't gone very well...but you need to _eat_-"

"I'm a grown man, I _know_ very well when I'm hungry or not so don't go treating me like a child-"

"You're right. I mean, after all, you have a child of your own. Of course that means you're an adult because you have to care after another, right? But who's caring after _you_ then?"

"One day, if you continue to just care for your child and not the both of you, you'll die too, leaving your child to grow up with no parents _at all_."

"Trust me when I say this, okay? My mother was the same way. She nearly worked herself to death. I'd hate to see that again when I know I can prevent it," he fisted a few yen in his pocket and placed it on the table before walking off.

With a small twitch of his hand, Kurama opened the restaurant's door and left. His hand shifted through his pocket counting the remaining money he had.

"Damn... guess I'll have to walk..." he mumbled and started off to his apartment which he knew had to be close to twenty blocks away.

* * *

_Alright, I hope you enjoyed the rather long chapter! Please review after the teaser! Thanks!_

_**"Alright, well I'll get to that point then. Yukina's birthday's is today and we're all throwin' her a party. We're having it at my place. Don't worry about buying her anything, she doesn't take gifts for some reason..." **_

_**"I'm going crazy... This- This kid's driving me nuts... Why is it what he says... remind me of Ami...?"**_

_**Her shaky hand reached up to brush against his cheek and only then did he see her eyes growing fainter and skin paler.**_


	5. A Rush of Memories

_I'm sorry it took a while for me to update again..._

_Anyway, thanks to my reviewers: **hieiyamimoya **Hehe Yeah, I'm still making the mistake every so oft... I'm trying to fix it thouch hehe... As for why Hiei works there... I would love to hear what you think! XD :hugs: Thanks for the goodies! C;, **KyoHana **thanks! I'm happy you liked it! XD, **phoenixfirekitsune** :hugs: you're awesome! You do realize I'm never going to stop thanking you! Hehe XD, **>>Mi-ChAn **__I'm glad you liked it! And here you go, the next chapter! XD, **Ryuuie Mizishi **Aw, I hope you're feeling better C: and at least you reviewed! XD, and **Hiei Lover 2004 **Sorry it took awhile..._

_Here's the next chapter but before that I'd like to say that _**What Lies Beneath Our Skin **_has also been updated and _**Escaping the Heart **_will probably be updated soon too! C;_

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Rush of Memories _

The streets grew smaller and more littered the further he traveled and only once his long walk had ended did he stand in front of his rundown apartment building. The door squeaked and rattled as it was opened to only clatter loudly when closed. The stairs creaked and gave under the lightest weight placed upon them and so everyone knew when someone was coming or leaving.

"Hey Shuichi, wanta...come in for a second? I got-"

As politely as he could, he declined the offer, "I'm afraid not Miya... I have some things to take care of..."

The slim brunette's robe slipped down her shoulder as she leaned against her doorway with a pout, "Not even a minute?"

He swiftly unlocked his door, "Sorry, I truly am too busy."

"Ah...Alright, well, perhaps...later," she winked and closed her door behind her.

The door closed behind him as well before shaking his head and removing his shoes. The apartment itself was as well-kept as one could hope for given the state he received it in. All doors now on their hinges and oiled so no annoying sound followed, windows cleaned and given bright curtains to lighten the mood, and walls spackled and painted in light tones.

The furniture, though old and used, was refurnished by hand and the wooden floors were somewhat waxed and covered in area rugs.

It all went unnoticed to the redhead as he had seen this before and had in fact done it himself. He just pulled back a curtain that separated his living room/kitchen from his bedroom and fell flat onto the bed, completely exhausted.

His arm stretched out and fumbled blindly to his night stand to pull open the drawer then take out a container. He smiled into his thin comforter after removing the cap and a rather large pill before swallowing it with a gulp.

Only then did he get pulled out of his content time, his cell phone sounded and he all but cried as he reached for it.

"Hello Youko."

Shuichi froze and twitched, not speaking.

"Haha! Come one Kurama; it's Yusuke!"

After sighing in relief he finally spoke, "Why hello Yusuke...It's been a long time. Um, how may I ask did-"

"Oh, long story short, Kuwabara gave it to me, who was given it by Yukina, who asked Hiei to give it to her."

Kurama chuckled, "That's short?"

"Nah, Hiei's short. I guess that's a summary."

Shuichi laughed this time and turned onto his back, "Alright, so what are you callin' about?"

Yusuke's laughs stopped, "You okay?"

"Fine...Why...?"

"Well, you sound like you're slowing down or something."

"Mmhh. Just tired..." he rubbed his eyes that kept slipping closed.

"Alright, well I'll get to that point then. Yukina's birthday's is today and we're all throwin' her a party. We're having it at my place. Don't worry about buying her anything. She doesn't take gifts for some reason..."

"Oh...I don't know-"

"I'll pick you up at about eight. That gives you at least an hour and a half to rest. Where do you live?"

The redhead's head was starting to blank out, "Uh...Just pick me up on the corner of Sol and Rui..."

"'Kay, later."

"Good-bye..."

With that the cell phone closed as did the eyes of the young man.

* * *

"Tf. Baka redhead..." Hiei grumbled as he made his way into his own apartment. 

He set down the paper doggy bag before taking the now sleeping Kitshu to his crib.

Silently he watched before a vibration called him back to reality.

After leaving his room he answered his cell, "What now Yusuke?"

"Happy Birthday Fire Brat!"

Hiei's eye twitched, "_What_ did I say about-"

"I know, I know. Calm your ass down. Just thought I'd remind you that Yukina's party was at my place. Oh, guess who I got to come?"

Hiei ran a hand through his hair and huffed, "I don't know, we already have a clown, what else do you need?"

Yusuke laughed, "I invited Youko! Man, I wonder if he's still that up-tight mama's boy!"

"You what? Why?" the man growled over the phone, clenching his fists.

"Whoa, Fire Brat, chill it. What set this off?"

He mumbled and ended the call before shutting the phone off, "Fuck...What the hell did I do now to deserve _this_?...I'll beat the shit out of him if he tries to even analyze me _one_ more time..."

His home phone started ringing and he frowned before picking it up, "What have I told you about calling me _after_ I hang up on you?"

"Look, Hiei, I'm just like any other concerned friend...You know, after all we've been through, you can at least trust me."

"Baka, leave me be. There's nothing wrong and even if there was I wouldn't tell _you_."

"Damn...How long has it been? You've reverted back to your old self already..."

Hiei could almost see the look of pity on the other's face and slammed the phone down, affectively ending the call.

"Shut up..."

He grounded his teeth together and shook his head, "I'll never be that way again...I just don't need anyone's pity..."

_"You _were _smart, weren't you? Yet it brought you to this company, why?"_

"Shut up..."

_"He thought that everyone was out to get him..."_

"Shut up," he growled and closed his eyes.

_"But who's __caring after you then."_

"Shut up!" he cried out as his hands gripped at his hair and he fell forward onto his knees.

Dry sobs were swallowed in his throat and he breathed out jaggedly, trying to regain his sanity, "I'm going crazy...This-This kid's driving me nuts...Why is it that what he says...reminds me of Ami...?"

_"...the same way..."_

Hiei leaned the back of his head against the wall, "They're the same way..."

His eyes went unfocused as memories took this time to play his past.

Ami backing down this same hallway with a smile upon her face and his pants behind her back.

Her brown hair trailing behind her as she gave him a hard glare and then lectured him on why cutting himself hurt her.

Slender arms pinning him to a wall before whispering her secret of their unborn child...

This and much more showed like a movie screen before his eyes and a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

Then the last moment with her...

She was flushed, panting, and wearing the only smile that ever made Hiei's heart beat faster. Her shaky hand reached up to brush against his cheek and only then did he see her eyes growing fainter and skin paler. His own eyes froze on his wife as his hands clasped her's.

That was it. She was gone the next second...Only once she had past and when he nearly killed the doctor was he told that she knew the chances she was taking with giving birth and she took it wholeheartedly. It was just like her to be so selfless...

It was these memories that made him want to live and die at the same time...Live to take care of the life she gave her own for...Yet die just so he would be with her again...

His answering machine beeped before a voice started talking, "I just talked to Yusuke on the phone...Are you alright? Did something happen?...Hiei...I-I'll call back later."

The soft voice ended and he sighed again, "Yes you too...I'll live for you too..."

Hiei's legs wobbled as he made it back to his room before sitting on his bed, setting his alarm to go off at eight and going to sleep.

* * *

Kurama groaned as his cell phone went off, "Damn it...not even five minutes..." 

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Kurama? Where are you?"

"Huh?"

The redhead blinked and looked around before spotting the time and jumping up, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I overslept."

"Alright, well, if you just told me where you lived I could just pick you up in front of it..."

Shuichi sighed as he combed a hand through his hair, "Fine. The Suki Complex. I'll be right out."

He flipped the phone shut before grabbing his keys and locking up.

"Where ya-"

"Out with a friend, Miya."

* * *

"Yo! Over here Youko!" 

Shuichi smiled faintly before climbing into the car, "Hello Yusuke."

Yusuke backed up and speed down the street, "So what's a person like you doing living in a crappy neighborhood like that?"

"Cheap rent..." he chuckled nervously.

"Whatever, as long as you can protect yourself...Guessing your mom still doesn't know where you are?..."

Kurama froze and glanced over at Yusuke, "Is this why you offered to pick me up? To interrogate me?"

"Nah man. Just wondering. Never thought a mama's boy like you would ever pull that crap."

The redhead showed not even the simplest of emotions, "I have my reasons. So, I hear you're a cop. That is how you found out about this, is it not?"

He nodded and looked over when the traffic light turned red, "First real case I had. Clever of you to make your college provide all the tickets...Your mom's proud you made it into Yale."

"She...knew where I was?"

He nodded again, "Said that as long as she knew you were safe she'd let you be. Nice woman...I would have dragged you home kicking and screaming then shackle you to the wall..." he winked at the redhead, "Then again, you know me, rash and impulsive; I almost did."

The guilt in the green eyes showed clearly and so Yusuke left it be, "So what have you been up to? Last I looked you were a psychiatrist. What happened there?"

"I was offered a job from Mukuro..."

"Nothing before that?"

"Afraid not..." he mumbled and looked out his side door window.

"Oh. Well, I've worked my way up in the police. Started off doing just crap like directing traffic and now, I'm a detective; Kuwabara too. Even had Hiei going with us on jobs after work."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't want you to know, but he's awesome when it comes to fighting and getting his information...Real pro."

"I can see that..."

* * *

_Short teaser, I hoped you liked this chapter so review!_

**_"Yeah, about that, Hiei will kill ya if ya say happy birthday to him." _**

**_"He just now decided to make his father's life hell... He's trying to friggen crawl or something. Oh, Happy Birthday Yukina." _**

**_"I did some research the other day when I realized this; Shuichi went to the United States about a week after the Forlorn Hope was stolen..."_**


	6. Connected Cases?

_Here's the next chapter! _

_As I have stated in my other story, **WhatLies BeneathOur Skin, **__I will be updating only once a month until school ends or my schedule has become less hetic... Sorry, but it can't be helped... :pouts:_

_Anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their support!; **KyoHana **(Thanks! I'm _really_ happy that you liked that! I enjoyed writing it hehe Yep, they all knew each other... :smirks :), **phoenixfirekitsune** (Thanks! Don't worry though, you can take as long as you need to edit hehe I completely understand XD),__**Everqueen **(Thank you! hehe), **hieiyamimoya **(lol Alright, well sorry but I'm afraid my chapters aren't really long XD;; Hm.. nope, has nothing to do will Ami lol XD), and **Ryuuie****Mizishi **(:Smiles: Thanks:hugs:)_

_Here's the next chapter so read, enjoy, and review, thanks!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Connected Cases?_

"Well here we are, home sweet home," the detective declared as he turned the door knob.

As thedoor flew open, chattering stopped andthe redhead just stood there, "Hello. Sorry I'm late."

Yusuke laughed and shoved him past the doorway before shutting the door, "I'll be right back; I got to get Keiko..."

He laughed some more before going through another doorway.

The redhead walked over to Yukina, "Hello, Yukina. Happy birthday."

She giggled and hugged him, "Thank you, Shuichi."

"Yo! Kurama, long time no see. How have ya been?"

Helooked up and smiled, "I've been alright. How are you, Kuwabara?"

"Man, I'm great. It's awesome to see you again."

Soon Shuichi found himself being pulled into a bear hug,courtesy of the man, and squeaked from the sudden action.

"Kuwabara, don't go killing him now, damn."

The carrot top pulled back and meekly smiled, "Never got the chance to thank you for all those study sessions, man...Thanks."

Kurama smiled feeling a bit guilty for some reason, "It was nothing, honestly."

A huffing brunet wiped her hands on her apron, "Yusuke, what did you want me here for I was-"

"Keiko, Shuichi. Shuichi, my fiancé Keiko."

"Oh, nice to meet you Shuichi. Wait, where's Hiei and Kit?"

"Uh...Don't know. He hung up on me and told me not to call back almost two hours ago, but he said he'd be here."

"I've called him three times since then...I keep getting the answering machine. Shuichi, you were the last to see him, do you know what's wrong?"

Shuichi's mouth opened but closed with a sigh, "Well, you see, I was a psychologist in America...and..."

"A psychologist? That's almost like a therapist, right? I've been trying to get Hiei to go to one for over a month and a half now-"

"He didn't respond well when I tried to...help," he chuckled nervously.

"Hell, I wouldn't either. The last thing I need is some quack trying to understand me."

Kurama looked down and shook his head, "I feel my job wasn't to understand but to try and help you to understand yourself..."

He paused and chuckled, "Here I go rambling again. Anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't miss out on his sister's and his birthday."

"Yeah, about that, Hiei will kill ya if ya say happy birthday to him."

The redhead was slightly taken back by that, "Why's that?"

"Well...-"

"It really isn't our place to say, sorry Shuichi," Kieko interjected, cutting her future husband off.

"Oh, well don't worry about it..." he smiled.

Low mutters were heard as the silence took over the room. The door then cracked open slowly revealing a frustrated Hiei.

Yukina rushed over to him and helped him with the diaper bag that was slipping and Kitshu who was squirming.

"Hey, speak of the devil! Fire brat, what took you?"

The man in question flipped Yusuke the finger and set Kitshu down on the rug, "He just now decided to make his father's life hell...He's trying to friggen crawl or something. Oh, happy birthday Yukina."

He pecked her on the cheek and looked down at his fussing son.

Yukina giggled, "Of course he has to show his daddy his new tricks first. He's a little ahead of schedule though...I think crawling comes in the seventh month..."

"Hn. Tell him that."

"Yo, fire brat, come here. I need to talk to you."

The shorter man glared at Yusuke before nodding and following him to the kitchen.

"What is it now, Detective? I haven't seen you this way in awhile?"

Yusuke sighed and nodded, "Well, you remember that old case with that thief who called himself Youko Kurama? I think it's Shuichi."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "With what evidence? Just because of that ridiculous nickname you dubbed him? Think hard. I know it's difficult for you, but Youko is a well known legend. He was known for his thieving skills making the name the perfect alias."

Yusuke frowned, "Well, I only just remembered his nickname a week ago. I forgot I even met him; Kuwabara reminded me."

"I did some research the other day when I realized this; Shuichi went to the United States about a week after the Forlorn Hope was stolen..."

"Then there's the matter of how he got there- a scholarship can only provide so much andhis mother wasn't well off either. In fact, she seems to think her hospital bills were paid by her husband's life insurance."

Hiei growled and glared hard at him, "What do you expect me to do? I don't work there anymore, baka."

"Exactly...So you can get info outta him and not get in trouble."

"Hn. No. I'm sick of him as it is. Plus, he's my assistant. Mukuro gets a full-blown summary of every worker before even thinking about hiring them. She's paranoid like that."

"Maybe you need to think. If the police don't know she-"

"She knew that during highschool I was the one who lit the principle's car on fire," he folded his arms over his chest and smirked at the look on Yusuke's face.

"What? I thought that jock said he did it?"

"Tf. Point proven. Mukuro has her ways...Don't know how, but she does."

"Look, just get information. I'll get Koenma to give you a reward if you do-"

"And what about the kid? What if he did do it? Are you going to-"

"Yusuke, can you get the snacks?" Keiko called.

"Yeah, yeah. Be right there!"

Yusuke then returned to his whispering tone, "It's too late to convict him, if that's what you mean, but we can still return the artifact to it's rightful place-"

"Baka, a thief doesn't hold onto stolen cargo for long; they sell, then the buyer sells and so on. It's a lost cause. But I'll get the answers from the dumbass...I'll need to ask Yukina to watch Kitshu tonight..."

"Thanks man. By the way, the old drunken-tongue plan?"

"It's called getting the other drunk to get answers, baka. Stop with your stupid need to nickname things..."

They walked back into the living room; Yusuke putting all the snacks on the table and Hiei the beers and other alcoholic beverages. The father felt the nagging in his head about keeping his child away from the liquor but could do nothing but frown.

"Ready for the fright night, guys?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and sat himself on the carpet next to Kitshu.

"I thought we weren't going to do that this year? I mean Kit-"

"Baka, he's seen movies of this kind before, he's not afraid of it like you."

"Plus, with Halloween in three days we can find more ways to scare the crap out of the kids," Yusuke put in his two cents.

Shuichi was quiet as he was seated on the couch; Kuwabara and Yukina beside him.

"Kurama want a beer?"

The redhead shook his head, "No thank you-"

"Come on, just one!" Yusuke urged.

Kuwabara laughed, "Hiei, pass two over here."

After popping the tops off them Hiei placed them on the table for them to reach and get.

After twisting a few more tops off everyone had one. Kurama looked at his oddly before sniffing at it and eyeing Hiei carefully.

"So what first; _One More Step_ _and You're Dead_ or _Tick-Tock Time's Up_?"

"Hn. First. I heard the latter was a flop."

Kitshu lifted his upper body and squealed.

"Very nice...Now just watch the picture box, 'kay?" Hiei pointed to the t.v. and, amazingly, the infant followed and a smile spread on his face.

* * *

By the middle of the flick, Yukina had her face half covered against her husband's chest, Kitshu was asleep in his father's lap, Yusuke was laughing his ass off at how _scary_ it was, Keiko kept nudging him with her elbow so she could hear the movie, and last but not least, Shuichi was leaning on the couch's arm trying to stay awake.

"Damn it, stop! That friggin hurts after awhile!" Yusuke complained

Hiei looked over with a smirk on his face, "Then shut the hell up and the elbowing will stop."

"Shhh!" Keiko hissed at both of them and leaned forward for a better view.

Kuwabara looked to his other side, "Hey, Kurama, you okay?"

The red head blinked and looked up, "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Want another beer?"

Kurama shook his head no, but was handed another one anyway.

He frowned at the bottle before looking around, his vision was blurry as it was. It shifted and soon he was seeing things all out of order.

"Shuichi?"

He turned his head slightly and made out the blur of aquamarine hair that was Yukina, "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little disoriented."

Shuichi licked his lips and carefully put down the untouched beer, "Well, I really should not have had a beer, it doesn't quite go well with my medication."

Hiei slowly turned his head to glare at Yusuke. His eyes saying all that needed to be said, making Yusuke back into his seat as far as he could.

"Shuichi, if you knew that, then why did you drink it?" the woman pulled away from her husband and forgot about the movie.

"Honestly,don't worry about it. Continue to watch the movie, the best part is coming up."

"But-"

His smile cut her short and she sighed and nodded.

* * *

A piercing scream blasted through the t.v.'s stereos making everyone jump, which in turn left Hiei having to get up and go off to take care of the child who was now crying.

"Shh...Sorry, shhh..." Hiei whispered as he cradled Kitshu in his arms.

A few minutes passed and Yusuke came to join him.

Hiei fixed Yusuke a glare that if could kill, would have, "Look Detective, I may not like the baka, but I certainly don't want to kill him either. I thought you said you did research, somewhere in there it should have said he was taking some type of medication."

The younger man shook his head roughly, "I read over every bit we had on him, even his medical records. I can tell you when he was thirteen he broke his wrist and at fifteen he had an accident with a rusty nail, but there is no record of him taking medicine."

"Hn. Well, I won't be able to get answers then. I added some of that dozing powder that you had in you right pocket to his beer but he'll need more then that to start slipping. He probably won't touch any food or drinks either, so I can'teven drug him more. In all honesty, I don't think that goody-goody would ever steal a pack of gum nonetheless an artifact."

Yusuke frowned, "Yeah, I wouldn't have either...Alright, well...I know I shouldn't say this, but seeing as I told you this much, you might as well know this. Kurama left Japan without even telling his mom. In fact, he let his college pay for his transportation so it wouldn't be traced back to him."

"It was as if he wanted to just erase his past here in Japan. His mother filed a missing persons report about three days after his leave and it took the police about a five years to find him; it was my first detective's case."

Hiei's face showed one of disgust, "His one and only family he leaves without a clue to his whereabouts...I don't give a shit if he was in trouble, it was his fault and he should have stuck it out."

"Hey, it's not your job to go judging him. For all you know this was the only way to keep her safe and to leave any clues would have-"

"What's taking you guys so long?" Kuwabara called from his seat.

"Whatever..." he turned away before Yusuke grabbed his shoulder.

"Another thing, fire brat...I don't think he should be living in that dump Suki Complex or at least go there tonight..."

"What the hell is he doing living in a rat hole like that? With the friggin money he's being paid and only having to take care of himself he could easily get an apartment on Main Street."

"Don't know. Thatwasn't in his records either...Wonder if he has an inside man that removes that info.I mean, his file's full of lots of holes."

"Anyway, what was your point? You want him to stay here?"

"No, don't have the room, baka. This is only a one bedroom apartment."

"Let him sleep on the couch then."

"I was thinking more along the lines of your place...You know, you still have that guest bedroom-"

"No."

"I think that would be a great idea boys."

Both of them jumped and looked straight to the bearer of the comment.

"Yukina...uh, how long have you been there...?"

"Not too long Yusuke, just enough to hear where Shuichi lived...Why? Was there something else you were discussing?"

"No, um, what can I help you with? More snacks or something?"

"Actually, a glass of water for Shuichi-"

"Best not to, he might barf it up. You'll just have to let it run its course. Should be gone by tomorrow," Hiei shrugged and shifted Kitshu to his other arm.

"When did you become the doctor?"

The shorter man rolled his eyes, "When I took those damned antidepressants with sake a couple years back."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that..."

With that they sat themselves in their original seats to watch the remainder of the movie.

* * *

Yusuke popped the DVD out in an indifferent matter, "Could have been worse. At least that one part was entertaining."

"Could have been better too."

"Shut up, Kuwabara."

"Make me."

"Oh I'll make you alright!" Yusuke started rolling his sleeves up with amusement and mock anger.

"I see these two haven't changed..." Kurama commented lowly from his seat on the couch, his head now cushioned on his arms.

The lights dimmed again and Keiko came out with a cake lit with candles. The whole group sung Yukina happy birthday and soon the cake was served to all.

"Awesome cake Keiko. Guess you actually can cook something other than ramen," her fiancé joked, which in turn made her blush and smack him on the shoulder.

"Oh...Thanks Kitshu, I knew my shirt was missing something..."

Everyone looked down at Hiei and laughed, his son had stuck his hands in the said cake and then decided to become artistic all over his father's shirt.

"Brother, why did you let Kit do that?"

He snorted and took his eyes off his son to look at her, "Yeah, I just let him cover me in cake because I thought it would be funny..."

After shaking his head he took Kit's hands and cleaned him with his already dirty shirt, "It's way past his bed time, I think I better go."

They all agreed that it was getting late and they too started to get ready to leave, "Shuichi I'll drive you, come on."

The dazed man sighed and stood up only to sway a bit.

"Do you need-" Yukina started but Kurama shook his head no.

"Surprised you made it down the stairs without falling," Hiei commented with a smirk.

"I'm surprise you trust yourself to drive with the number of beers you inhaled," the other countered.

"It was only three. It takes more then that to shatter my thoughts. But if you don't trust me, I suppose you could walk all the way back to that hole in the ground you call an apartment."

_

* * *

Here's the teaser! XD_

**_"Hn. It's not safe for you to go back to Suki Complex being in the state you are in. I have a spare room you can sleep in for the night."_**

**_"Why did you take Kitshu out of my room?"_**

**_"And why should I answer? Just so you will be content? Tff. To think I have a criminal so close to my son. It was a wonder why you didn't kidnap him and ask for ransom."_**


	7. Who's Being Played?

_I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for being so understanding!_

_Thank you to all my reviewers: **Jessica **(Thanks! XD), **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _(Thanks:hugs:),**KyoHana **(hehe thanks! XD), **Mae Rose **(thank you!), **hieiyamimoya **(Haha! Thanks! By the way, a review is never late and always welcomed :hugs: XD), and **Alexisminamino **(:blushes: Really? Thanks a lot!)_

_Alright here's the next chapter! Please read and review! XD_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Who's Being Played? _

The car stopped, the jerk forward waking the sleeping redhead with a start.

"Calm down baka," the older man instructed as he got out and went into the back seat.

After blinking away the sleep, Shuichi noticed he didn't know where he was, "Hiei?-"

"Hn. It's not safe for you to go back to Suki Complex being in the state you are in. I have a spare room you can sleep in for the night," he lifted the sleeping brown-haired baby and took the diaper bag out before walking over and opening the passenger's door, "Come on baka."

* * *

"Nice shirt there Hiei!" 

The man rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder, "Kitshu's quite the artist, don't you think Tay?"

The woman giggled, "Whose your friend here? He doesn't look too well."

"No one to worry about," he called before the elevator closed.

"Thank you again Hiei..." Shuichi softly murmured while rubbing his eye.

"Hn. Let me just put Kitshu in his crib then I'll help you out."

Hiei walked back to his living room only to find the redhead had fallen asleep on the couch. For a moment he had thought to just leave him there, but having to deal with a stiff _and_ sick Shuichi in the morning changed his mind.

The man growled after his efforts to wake the other turned out useless.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was dead..." he laughed silently to himself before deciding to just lift him and bring him to the guestroom.

"Hn...Too light..." he shrugged it off as he carefully set Kurama down and pulled the covers over him before flicking the lights off and leaving to his own room.

* * *

Light flooded through the opened blinds and spread to the dark haired figure in bed. Reluctantly, he rose from his warmth and blinked away the sleep before looking around the room and back out the window. It was then he froze and took a double take. 

"Kitshu! Shit, where are you?" He jumped out of bed and fumbled around before seeing the ajar door and all but running out it.

The redhead stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway when he heard the noise, "Hiei? Is something wrong?"

The man slid to a stop and put two and two together, "Why did you take Kitshu out of my room?"

"Well, I heard him fussing and I didn't want him to wake you up. He was just in need of a diaper change. Kitshu's fine. If you don't believe me then look behind you; he's in his play pen."

The father turned slightly and saw his child basically drooling as he watched the televison.

Shuichi chuckled, "He insisted that the t.v. be on."

Hiei shook his head and sighed, "You almost gave me a damn heart attack."

"Oh, I apologize. Now, Hiei, there's just one thing I want to know."

"That would be?" he yawned slightly before going into his kitchen to make coffee.

"Well, I would like to know why you put that drug in my drink last night, but knowing you as much as I do, you won't answer that. So I'll just ask why, if you're not working for the police anymore, do you need to know about my background?"

Hiei glared at Kurama's reflection in the silver coffee pot, "Well, you have your first question answered by the second, for the most part, so at least you can say I answered one of your questions."

"Hiei, don't be difficult now. Just answer me. It's not like I'm going to kill you."

He turned around to look indifferently at the younger one, "And why should I answer? Just so you will be content? Tff. To think I have a criminal so close to my son. It was a wonder why you didn't kidnap him and ask for ransom."

Kurama's eyes turned cold and face just as impassive as Hiei's, "So, that's your reason?"

He nodded to himself and folded his arms over his chest, "Alright, so you know that I did _steal_ a few times, but I bet no one ever considers why. Then again, that's not the police's job to understand."

"That's because it doesn't matter. The fact is you stole. They might not arrest you now because it was too long ago and the case died, but they will put it on your record. There's always counter actions that could have been taken to take care of your mother's hospital bills and your education-"

Shuichi barked a laugh as he grabbed his coat that hung over a chair, "So you think that was the reason...Sounds sensible, go ahead with that."

"Well then smart-ass, what was the truth? Did you just want to?"

"Now Hiei, it's quite rude to make assumptions. You know how the saying goes, 'Don't assume, it makes an ass out of you and me,'" the other smirked but was grabbed when he went to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shuichi looked down at the hand holding him before looking up at the man, "I think the question is, what gives you the right to stop me _from _going?"

"I think you should sit down and explain yourself. After all, I'm not just going to let you keep being my assistant if I don't trust you. You need the money, don't you?"

"Now you're trying to blackmail me?"

Hiei shook his head, "No, I am. Now sit."

Slowly the taller one did as told as he watched with careful eyes the other man.

"Coffee?"

"No thank you."

He shrugged and sat himself across the table from the redhead, "So, what was your reasons?"

"Why would you care to know?"

"Well, you said police don't care. I'm not a policeman anymore, so I guess that I could, ne?"

"Just because you care doesn't mean it's your business."

"Then how am I suppose to understand why you did this?"

"You're not suppose to, as they say, once a cop always a cop."

"So I guess I can say, once a thief always a thief to you?" he sipped at his coffee and leaned into his chair, "Although, I can somewhat tell you were forced into the deal, weren't you? Well, so was I. Now cut the crap and tell the truth."

"Okay, well there was this guy and this guy told another guy that he knew a guy that could pick locks."

"Well the guy that knew the guy that picked locks told the other guy who he was. The other guy then called the guy that knew how to pick locks to tell him to steal this one guy's treasure. This one guy held it within a safe surrounded by tons of guys and the guy that could pick locks had to find a way in-"

"So the guy that knew how to pick locks called the guy to get more guys to help, etc, etc. I know that bullshit story. Why are you so fixed on trying to confuse me baka? Either way I'm going to get my information, so if you want to state your side of the story you best do it now."

"Now honestly, why is this any of your business? If I remember correctly, when I tried finding out a bit about you, you flipped, so why should I tell you anything? Another thing, you're 'going to get' my information? How?"

"Baka. Mukuro gets all your background information no matter how difficult it is. The last thing she needs is for her company to have a spy."

"A spy...for these porn products. For some reason I find that disturbing... Anyway, that goes against my privacy-"

"Hn. Once you have a smudge on your record you'd be lucky to have any privacy."

Shuichi remained silent seeing that talking was getting him nowhere.

"Listen, I'm just warning you now that you best not try any crap with all of us. Now I heard that you haven't spokento your mother for over eight years now; Your only family and you abandon her...Pretty pathetic no matter what the cause was."

"Just like you don't like me speaking of your sister, I don't like you speaking of my mother. So shut the fuck up or I'll do it for you."

Hiei smirked behind his mug, "Have I ruffled the fox's fur so early in the game?"

"Fox...?"

"Youko Kurama was a fox demon, was he not? Anyway, why is it you left your mother defenseless? You once said that she once worked herself to death for you, yet here you go leaving her to instead kill herself over finding you, correct?"

Kurama's silence led Hiei to speak more, "Of course you don't care though, do you? I mean you seem like you care, but you also seemed like an innocent boy who's never even sipped champagne without mommy's permission."

He downed more coffee and smirked at the man across from him, "I bet that you ran because you knew mommy would be disappointed that her perfect little boy was now a man with a knack for thieving, right little Shuichi?"

"Whatever you hope to be doing, Hiei, is not working. I'm use to be talked to like this, my patients, as well as my professors, made sure that I would sooner crack from lack of food than abuse of the mind. Trust me, you can't crack me that way."

"Sure I can, I just have to find your weak point. Everyone has one no matter how hard they try to conceal it. It's usually the thing they care of most or the thing they fear most...I know a touch of psychology and guess what, I never went to college, Youko Kurama."

Shuichi refused to twitch when that name came up, but his stiffness gave Hiei proof that he had found what he was looking for, "Oh, so your thief alias?"

Kurama rolled his eyes, but, yet again, said nothing.

"Hmm...If I'm not mistaken, Youko Kurama was known for more then just his slight of hand...I believe it was for his many lovers and toys," Hiei rose the mug up to his lips again to sip from it, "Can you say the same?"

The redhead's face glowed red, "W-What! Are you trying to imply that I'm some type of– some type of whore!"

Hiei sneered at the other's reaction, "If I am, would I be mistaken?"

"Y-Yes!"

A small chuckle left the dark haired man's lips, "A bit too quick to answer. It leaves me to assume that what I say is true..."

Hiei actually didn't know if it were true or not but it got the wanted response, a frustrated and unable to think Shuichi.

"Stop it...It's not true I say. From what I take from you, you're just a lonely old hermit who is only alive at this moment because of the child your wife beared."

The dark eyebrows knitted together to be followed up be a deep scowl, "I won't lie, you're correct in that I probably would have killed myself. But only because, unlike you, I've lost the love of my life and that is something no one can ever replace."

Burning red-brown eyes singed through emerald, awakening a touch of clover that was soon swept away when the redhead turned his head.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Well think of that pain tripled...Then you'd perhaps understand why I do not speak a name, a reason, a cause..."

Hiei analyzed the sorrow in the voice but it didn't stop him from erupting, "Nothing can be worse than that pain so stop your lying, prevaricator!"

A deep breath was taken in before the redhead decided to speak, "Be glad that this is not a contest of one's emotional pain. For when it reaches that point, it's no longer pain but an act of attention, wanting to be pitied, helped and so forth."

"Tff...We're getting off topic now.." Hiei mumbled before another sip at his quickly depleting coffee.

The silence stretched on as Hiei collected his thoughts and put them back in order, "You took it quite seriously when I asked if you've had multiple partnerships. It does lead one to believe that it was true-"

He paused when the redhead went to protest yet again and gave him a stern look before continuing, "Or you've indeed never committed such acts for you have had your sights on one in particular..."

"Was it your mother that you didn't want to further disgust or was it simply an infatuation with another?"

Still nothing would be said by the one the questions were directed at.

"Perhaps both...Is that why you think that, that pain is threefold mine?"

The dark haired one leaned forward onto the table so to be slightly closer while he told something most already knew, "Your mother housed you for all those many years before your run, correct? Well if you call that hard try considering how I had to manage school, a job, a house, and a sister with no parents to back me up from the summer before freshman year through four years after highschool. Not only all that, but also put my sister through a four year college."

Hiei pulled back and blinked indifferently at the nonmoving young man, "Can you say you've been through things more difficult then that? Huh?"

"Can you imagine in the least how much stress, hardships, and breakdowns I've had?"

"Yet, I didn't complain about it because others had it worse. Others lived on the streets, others were not even given the chance to go to school...Hn. Feel lucky for what you have; If you're not, you'll never get the chance to grasp it again."

It seemed to Hiei, at that moment, he had broken through some of Shuichi's inner turmoil for a sniffle was heard followed up by a shake of the head and a slight cough.

With a puff, Hiei raked a hand through his hair before gravely saying something he never thought would escape his lips to any criminal, be it old or new, "Hn. I'll be fair to you. Satisfy my curiosity and I'll tell the cops something like you were forced to do it or be killed, 'kay? They always fall for that shit."

A chill passed noticeably through Kurama as his eyes stayed downcast, "W-what if...What if what you said wasn't entirely a lie...?"

"Then I'd be telling them half-truths? So, spill it, what's your reasoning?"

Harden emeralds cast themselves towards the speaker. The face held nothing of fear, sadness, sorrow, or resistance, in fact in was also as impassive as a brick wall, "Why...should I trust what you say...?"

"I'm your boss, if you're going to stick with that statement saying I'm untrustworthy, then you're going to have problems in the future if you pursue this career for a great amount of time."

Still the face remained unmoving as the head bobbed up and down in a nod, "Alright..."

He gulped lightly, the only thing that gave off his uncomfortableness, "It was senior year...and since about sophomore year, my mother was in and out of hospitals and the visits increased as these years past...Well, this year was the time in which things turned for the worse...She was dying..."

He cast his eyes down for the umpteenth time, "My mother had cancer and being that our medical coverage didn't cover treatments of that kind, we were forced to do nothing about it...So it was slowly spreading..."

"Hn. So when you sold the Forlorn Hope you banked the money into your mother's account and when she found out about it you told her that it was your father's life insurance finally paying out, right? Well how did you even get in the field, you'd need high connections to pull something like that off."

Startled green eyes gazed at crimson, "Did she get in trouble for the money when I left?"

"Hn. No. Yusuke knew that your mother thought it was your father's insurance. I just put two and two together."

"Oh, okay...well this person, actually an old friend who had dropped out of highschool while he was in his junior year...Anyway...he tried to talk me into something a while back and one of the things he mentioned was they made money...and fast."

"And so it happened, first with smaller tasks such as picking locks and safes and it evolved into shops and...lastly the Museum."

"Who's this friend?"

Kurama coughed and shook his head with a very slight smile, "I don't believe that is your business. You've gotten your answer, can I now leave?"

"Hn. Not yet. Question, you get paid well and such so why do you live in that shitty apartment?"

"I've other things to pay for..."

"Oh?" by this time Hiei's mug was off to the side, finished, so it left his smirk open to all.

"Yes. I have other things I need to pay for, okay? This has nothing to do with your case, so I'll be taking my leave."

Hiei snorted, "If you could, would you want to live somewhere else?"

"Of course. I'm no fool; I realize where I live is a dump and dangerous," the emerald eyes rolled, followed by a sigh.

"Three thousand a month."

A hand rose to massage a temple below the red tresses, "What are you talking about now?"

"You pay me three thousand yen a month and you can stay here."

Kurama's jaw all but dropped to the table as his eyes widened to their maximum, "W-what? No!"

With a shrug Hiei got up to get more of the caffeinated beverage, "Whatever. Go back to that rat hole in the wall. But I know for a fact you pay more then three thousand a month for that. Oh yeah, I probably should mention that Yusuke will have to inform your mother that you're back..."

He turned back and leaned against the counter with mug in hand and an indifferent look upon his face, "Nothing will happen to me. I'm just doing this because Yukina will nag me otherwise."

"But Yusuke wouldn't give my mother my address!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "If she asks, he has no other choice but to. It's his job as a detective."

"No, that's the investigator's job and-"

"Tff...Baka. Thought you were smarter then that..." he yawned before gulping down another bit of coffee, "Yusuke was tracking down Youko Kurama, your alias, he found you and you also wound up being a missing person, no real surprise there though. Anyway he found you, he has to tell your mother."

* * *

_Teasers! hehe_

_**"No more nuts then you talking to yourself or was I meant to hear that?" **_

_**"You must have been a good thief. Didn't even wake me when you took Kitshu out of my room."**_

_**He hummed to himself before an idea struck him. With a smirk of his own, he quickly shoved the orange 'food' into the unsuspecting father's mouth.**_


	8. Accepting the Challenge

_Here's the next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait for you guys... Umm... I'm taking suggestions on what you would like to see in the story, so tell me... XD Hehehe, I'm getting pretty close to the end of what I wrote so far of this story because I've run out of ideas... _

_Thanks again to all my reviewers: **Everqueen **(Hehe, yeps... XD), **KyoHana**__(hehe Do we?__... :smirks: Hint, hint, another twist to the mix XD Thanks:hugs:), **phoenixfirekitsune**__(Thanks again! XD Oh and... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! hehe (well tomorrow but... XD):bear hugs:), **alexisminamino**_ _(hehe Thanks! Well, here's the next chapter, hope it's to your liking!), **Kurai-Kira-Mika **(Thanks! XD), **hieiamimoya **(Really! Thanks! Wow, a novel... I never would have thought of that lol!Hehe...I don't want to give too much away but... nope, sorry, can't tell... it would ruin the suspense : ( ...No problem:hugs back:), and **Silvermane1** (Thanks!)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8:_ _Accepting the Challenge..._

A ring sounded and Hiei grunted as his eyes darted over to the parallel counter.

He picked it up and looked at the caller i.d., "¿Alo?"(Hello?)

"Uh...Hello? Is Hiei there?"

"¿Qué?" (what?)

"This is Liz, would Hiei be there?"

With a smirk he continued his conduct, "No le entiendo. Salgas por favor, tonto." (Along the lines of, "I can't understand you. Please leave, idiot"... )

"Um...I think I-I have the wrong number, bye!"

He placed the phone back down with a satisfied grin.

"What was that about?"

"Trying to get rid of an idiot; nothing more than usual."

After another large sip, he placed his mug in the sink and went off to the next room.

Green eyes still blinked widely as they followed after the figure that was slowly disappearing from sight, "He's absolutely ludicrous-"

"No more nuts then you talking to yourself or was I meant to hear that?" the shorter one smirked as he returned with Kitshu, who was slightly whining from be taken away from the t.v. prematurely.

The redhead clammed up though his passiveness gave no indication of it.

The smirk never removed itself from the other's face as he made his way around the kitchen preparing Kitshu's bottle and a small jar of crushed carrots, "Last chance, yes or no?"

He stopped momentarily to watch the inner struggle of the redhead take place. Kitshu, seeming to sense the struggle as well, watched and pouted, whether it was for Kurama or for the food that was delayed was uncertain.

"Hn. Let me sum. it up for you. Take up my offer. You not only get a better place to live, you get to see your mother again without having to feel ashamed about where you live."

"As for me, it gets Yukina off my damn back about me, being your boss and all, letting you stay in that crappy complex, and then she doesn't have to worry about me being _lonely_," he spat out the last word with distaste though the words prior to it werespoken indifferently.

"It's so sudden. Plus I don't know if I'd feel comfortable about living with my boss..." the other mumbled more to himself.

Hiei snorted but did no more on the matter as he tested the bottle then gave it to Kitshu, "You must have been a good thief. I didn't even wake me when you took Kitshu out of my room."

"You were just exhausted. It has nothing to do with me being skilled," he sighed out still debating the matter in his head.

"Hn."

Kitshu sucked numbly on the bottle, his mouth open and drooling. Hiei snorted lightly before taking the babe into his arms and helping out.

Shuichi smiled softly before mentioning, "You know, you should do that more often in front of people. It makes you look sweet."

The other rolled their red eyes before replying, "Why be misleading?" he then smirked and removed the bottle from Kitshu.

The baby whimpered and reached for it, pouted and whined, but all he got in reward was a spoonful of some orange mush. The small hand tried pushing it away but the other steady hand didn't move.

"Try doing some movements and noises, you know like an airplane or train. They get a kick out of that," Kurama absentmindedly shared.

"So it's been said... Doesn't work for him though; he's too smart to be fooled like that."

He shrugged and leaned forward onto the table, forgetting all about leaving at the moment, "Perhaps you're not doing it right then."

Hiei lifted a fine eyebrow at that, amusement showing on his face, "Hn. Fine baka. You give it a try."

The redhead stilled, unsure if he should or not. It didn't take long for those smaller, more reddish looking eyes to convince him though.

After taking the spoon gently from the other's hand, he tried the 'choo-choo train' tactic and like Hiei had said, it didn't work.

He hummed to himself before an idea struck him. With a smirk of his own, he quickly shoved the orange 'food' into the unsuspecting father's mouth.

Hiei's eyes all but bulged out as the carrot mush flooded his mouth.

"Pretend to like it," Shuichi whispered as he removed the spoon and refilled it.

The man's eye twitched as his effort to not gag was taking all of his will power.

Kitshu watched with a quirked head as his father swallowed the substance and licked his lips. It was a moment later his lip started to quiver and Hiei knew what was going to happen.

"Give it to him now baka! It's too early for his damn crying!"

"You know Hiei, you shouldn't curse in front of your child– or yell for that matter."

Crying sounded and red eyes glared at green before all but ripping the spoon from the long fingered hands.

Kitshu now accepted the baby food with only a small amount of resistence.

"Hn. How did you know that would work?" he grumbled.

Kurama chuckled nervously, "Honestly...I wasn't quite sure it would but most times, or so I've read, a younger brother always wants what an older brother has because they look up to them. This characteristic is usually adapted during infancy though-"

"Let me guess, psychology?" Hiei interrupted with a scoff.

"Actually no...Just read a book or two on infants because of having to babysit my old roommate's child..."

Hiei gave him a quick glance, "You liked this girl?"

"My roommate? Yes, she was a very generous person once you got to know her."

He wiped away the mess Kitshu made before burping him, "Hn. You can leave now, but if you leave without giving an answer, then I will assume it as a no. Got it?"

With that, the man walked off back into his bedroom with Kitshu.

"I don't know if I can tolerate him if I were to stay...He's like a woman going through constant PMS...always complaining about something one moment, then the next second all kind..." he murmured as he sat back down in the chair.

"Kitshu's a doll though... One can hope he doesn't turn out like his father..."

He nibbled his lip and contemplated a bit more, "I wouldn't need to pay as much as I do for that other apartment...yet there must be some catch...like I would have to be Kitshu's nanny or his servant ..."

A snicker sounded and he snapped his body toward's the doorway, seeing his boss, "All good ideas."

"If that's the case, then no-"

"Now you're assuming things. Although I might have to ask you to care for Kitshu every once in a while. Like when I'm on business trips and crap- Although I'd still ask even if you weren't living here..."

Hiei shrugged and went off to another room, Kurama getting up to follow.

"Why not Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, or even Keiko? Didn't you say no more than half an hour ago that I couldn't be trusted?"

The shorter one plopped down on his leather couch not even giving the redhead another glance, "Hn. I'm not going to even explain myself for the first two."

"Yukina always has to watch Kitshu, along with taking care of other kids in the morning, and then having to go home, straighten up, cook dinner, and that's not even on her busy days."

"Keiko still goes to college and has to work because Yusuke keeps getting docked pay for either being too lenient on a nice guy, as he so claims it, or being too vicious on assholes," he then flicked on the t.v. and reclined further into the furniture.

"I doubt that it would bother Yukina any more than it does now. Plus how did you deal with this before?"

His face tightened and his teeth visibly clenched, "I rather not do anymore to her than I must. Another thing, I've never had to deal with trips because I was never the leading advertiser before. Anything else?"

Hesitantly the younger man sat himself down, "What makes you so set on not asking more of your sister? I can't seem to grasp the reason, for was it not you who did so much for her?"

On an old reflex Hiei's hand went to his hip but came up with nothing, "Hn. You're wasting my time, yes or no?"

Shuichi tossed a loose strand of hair over his shoulder to avoid the now piercing eyes settled on him, "May I ask a few questions before giving my answer?"

"Fine. Whatever," he huffed and turned his eyes back to the flashing t.v.

"Is their a washer and dryer here or is that separate?"

"Here."

"Is the cost of food–"

"I'm no restaurant you'll have to buy your own. A room, access to the bathroom, and use of laundry machines, that's all I'll provide."

"You won't by chance...kick me out whenever you feel like it, would you?"

Hiei smirked maliciously, "You never know...If you piss me off enough I might just kill you instead."

Kurama chuckled lightly, hoping it was meant as a joke, "I guess I could get pass the awkwardness of living with my boss...There's just one thing I don't quite understand, how do you benefit from this?"

Emerald eyes decided now was the time to look over at Hiei and wait for an answer... Unfortunately his boss felt it unnecessary and completely ignored it.

"About noon I'll drop you off so you can pack. I have to go grocery shopping anyways, just be done before an hour."

"An hour?"

With a dark chuckle, smirking eyes turned up, looking redder than ever, "Is that a problem?"

The emerald eyes widened at the color he now saw before shaking his head no.

"Hn. Thought so," he mumbled, that being followed by a loud snort before addressing something else, "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

Shuichi blinked several times before he quirked his head to the right, "What way is that?"

His mouth opened to retort something before he turned completely to the redhead, which froze him in his tracks. Hiei felt his heart pound faster for some odd reason and quickly stood, deciding now to get dressed.

Just as Kurama was about to question the dark haired one's actions, he too stopped, trying to place a name to the expression the other had just given him.

* * *

Cold water slapped fiercely against the slightly tanned face before he stopped, looking at himself in the mirror, "What the hell was that about?"

He sighed and wiped away the liquid that dripped down his face, "Tff. It was nothing, just imagining things."

Hiei went back to his room and pulled on a black shirt and jeans. Afterwards he bent over the peacefully sleeping infant. He straightened the kicked-off blanket and snorted, "Everyday he just shows so much more of her..."

A glance upward and one would see that a picture stood proud on his dresser beside the crib.

A young brunet's smile lighting up the whole frame to only be darkened by his indifferent scowl and black clothing...

He loathed that picture, not for the fact that the girl held him so lovingly, but for the fact that this had been three months after he met her and he still, at that time, questioned her real intentions...

"If only..." he breathed out, fixing his gaze on his sleeping son and nothing else.

A chill ran down his spine, one that often told that a window was opened or a door not firmly shut. He turned and found the latter to be true, causing him to fluster if only for a moment before turning angry.

"For that I should take back all offers," he growled harshly, pulling back from the crib.

Still, nothing else was said, nothing else was done to even make one aware of another presence. But the once officer knew better.

"I will tell your mother your criminal records, unless of course you stop pretending not to be there," he added, insuring himself that the other now how no other choice.

"You're going to keep holding that over my head, aren't you?" camea reply, it's owner still not showing himself.

Hiei's eyes darted around, still not knowing where the boy was, but it was certainly close, "Hn. Only until you tell her."

"That is something I cannot do," came the solemn response.

Calloused fingers threw open the bathroom door, "How did you get in there?"

"How could I not? The door wasn't locked."

"Than why was my bedroom door opened?" his attitude going from teasing to slight annoyance.

"How should I know? Perhaps it was ajar and a breeze blew it open," the redhead casually suggested.

The dark figure drew back to his bedroom where Kitshu was now whining for attention, "Hn."

With practiced ease the man swept the infant up into his arms and left the room, yet again.

The redhead followed with little hesitation, letting his curious nature take over, "You seem a bit cramped in this apartment..."

Hiei stopped and turned to Kurama, "So? What's it to you?" then continued on, as if saying nothing.

"A classic case..."

The smaller one heard this, even from the den in which he went, "You sure you're not a therapist! Jesus fucking christ, why the hell did I even offer you my apartment to live?"

The lithe one sighed and leaned against the wall, "I believe I did ask that question...You blamed it on your sister."

The brown haired infant started pouting from inside his pin which Hiei had placed him in.

"A few rules: one, don't answer my rhetorical questions, baka. Two, don't go into my room or anywhere near it unless I'm not home and Kitshu needs to be taken care of. Three, don't dig around through my shit. Four, don't question what I do. Five-"

"Don't try to analyze your family or you." the redhead stated wryly.

"Right," the other grumbled and looked at him carefully.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going out for a walk."

"But!-"

The front door slammed shut before the boy could finish. His green eyes looked down and met impish red ones, "Oh...Wonderful."_

* * *

_

_Here are the short teasers... here read and then review please!_

_**A grin took over Mukuro's face as she looked up at the roof. He followed her gaze and rose the binoculars before his mouth fell open, "Don't you dare-"**_

**_The crimson streamed down his arm as he contemplated what the other might be after._**

**_Mukuro pulled out the device in her pocket and spoke into it, "Go ahead. He already failed."_**


	9. Shattered Hopes of Moving On

_Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Summer's finally here and hopefully I'll have more time to write and come up with ideas for this! (Well, between doing chores and work hehe... XD;) I guess you can say I'm trying to get over this writer's block for this story so if you have any ideas feel free to share! hehe All help will be noted and thanked until you're sick of me! XD hehe_

_Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers: **KyoHana** (Hehe... I'll just say Kurama isn't quite what he portrays himself to be... XD), **phoenixfirekitsune **(hehe You're welcome! and thank _you_ for helping me. I'm glad you enjoy it X).), **Alexisminamino**__(That's awesome! lol), **Kurai-Kira-Mika **(hehe yay! A future anime obsesser! hehe Alrighty! Tell Kira and Mika I missed them! XD), **Silvermane1**(Thanks!), and **Hieiyamimoya **(Thanks! Hehe :hugs back: Hope I met your expectations for this chapter! XD)_

_Well here's the awaited chapter but a hint to all of you... this isn't what it seems and what Hiei thinks may not be entirely true... XD Enjoy! (Oh, by the way... there are some poems in here that I wrote... so yeah hehe... XD;)_

_edit: sorry it said Ch. 8 before... all is fixed now though xD _

* * *

_Chapter 9:_ _Shattered Hopes of Moving On_

He lounged back on the bench just enjoying the morning breeze for the time being. His eyes concealed from all behind his lids and arms cushioning his head.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself..."

Hiei sighed and shrugged, he knew who it was already, "What are you doing around this park, Mukuro?"

She smiled as she sat herself next to him, "Ah...You know, was in the area-"

"You live outside the city–a good hour or so from here," he growled, wanting this little _talk _to end.

"Hmm...It doesn't mean I wasn't in the area, now does it?" her smile turned into a smirk as she turned to see him better.

Red eyes opened and hands slammed down on the bench, "_What _is it that _you_ want on _my_ day _off_?"

She stood and grinned, "My, my, you have to learn to control your temper..."

He glared up at her, "_Mukuro_..."

"Fine, fine, fire brat-"

"Unless you know the story behind the name, don't use it," he muttered now looking away, realizing that this _was_ his boss and not merely his old friend.

"Would you rather Master of the Dragon?"

"It was Master of the _Dark _Dragon... and that was close to twenty years ago... Get to the point, Mukuro. By the way, if it involves going to work on my days off or on my vacation-"

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. Now follow me," it was only now that he realized there was something hanging from her shoulder as she turned.

"What–"

"Follow."

* * *

Kurama sighed as he shifted Kitsu to his other hip and sat down. It seemed that Kitshu liked to cling and, since his father wasn't here, he was the only option. 

He glanced down and was met with red eyes and a quivering lip, "Oh no...please don't–"

A wail followed by buckets of tears commenced.

* * *

"Why did you bring me-" 

Her smirk grew and she took out her binoculars, looking through them.

His eyes grew wide, "Why are you spying on-"

Mukuro's unoccupied hand clasped over his mouth, "For a child with very few words, you sure have grown into a loud mouth..." she replied cooly.

Hiei growled and forced the hand away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She pulled the strap of the binocular's over her head and let it drop to her chest so she could glare at the other, "It's kind of hard to tell when a certain one won't wait."

"_Kind of hard to tell_? What the hell do you mean by that? Why are you looking up at my apartment?" he all but shouted.

With a wave of the hand, she turned back to gazing through the binocular's, "Shuichi's there, is he not?"

"Why ask when you know..." he grumbled.

"Oh?" she smirked but didn't look down at him.

"I know you have your ways, baka...Being as paranoid as you are I'm sure you have someone that watches every one of your employees ."

"Why, look at that.." her smirk grew as she sensed the other's curiosity.

Hiei waited a moment, but she said no more, "Whatever. I'm leaving. Have fun _watching_ me...Didn't know you had grown that bored."

She chuckled lightly while her hand tugged at the turning figure, "Hush...You'll see in a moment. Here."

Hiei took the offered bag and pulled out the contents, "Another set of binoculars? What are you up to?"

"Questions, questions, questions... I haven't answered one yet so why ask more?"

A chill blew through the fall air, creeping up Hiei's spine–something about this didn't seem quite right.

A grin took over Mukuro's face as she looked up at the roof. He followed her gaze and rose the binoculars before his mouth fell open, "Don't you dare-"

"Hush, it's merely a test," she stated with slight amusement.

"But Kitshu-"

"Is the bait. I assure you he won't be hurt."

He looked at her with slight disbelief, "How did you plan this? Why?"

She sighed, but still didn't remove her eyes from the man scaling down the building, "You're too predictable. I knew that redhead went home with you last night."

"I also know that, though you questioned and were a bit upset with what he has done, you trusted him. I still find that part odd, but I can tell that you do."

"Anyway, you take walks to the park in the morning whenever you can."

Hiei didn't say a thing as he joined in with an indifferent, if not worried, look.

* * *

Kurama's voice, gentle and soothing, had the infant entranced as he read. Of course Kitshu hadn't the slightest idea of what the redhead was saying, but Kurama knew that it was the tone that comforted most, if not all, children. 

"-My failure to see the whole world as hope. Once left me to fall and do nothing but mope. But with this scarred heart and shaking hands. I plan to start over and forever stand."

His green eyes scanned over the poem once more before placing the book to the side with a frown, "How about we watch some more t.v.?"

At first Kurama wasn't really looking for an answer, but Kitshu took it upon himself to _tell_ him what he wanted. The young one looked and pointed to the book before turning back to him.

"Fine...Where did your father get this book anyway?... There's no author at all," he sighed, knowing this was something Kitshu couldn't answer.

"_Losing Innocence_," he started then cleared his throat before continuing.

"Crush the hearts of old romantics/ Plow the love of all that's true/ Seed the hatred in our minds/ Erase the fantasies we all once knew."

"Hypnotize the young and innocent/ Create the world that is to come/ Full of greed and arrogance/ Where one can call another dumb."

"Throw away the foolish fairytales. Replace it all with books of learning. Send the children into school. Make sure to keep their minds turning."

"So quickly their eyes have seen too much/ No more purity is left unaffected/ Too fast are they maturing/ Yet how could this be unexpected?"

"Call this living if you like/ I call it acting without knowing/ For without a childhood life is dull–"

A sound of something breaking made the young man jump but the child seemed unaffected, in fact, on the verge of sleep so he quickly finished the poem, "For where are the stories that keep hope going?"

He then laid the child down in his pen before backing away slowly and going to check out the rooms.

First he had checked his new room, the guest bedroom, but nothing looked out of place, so he then checked Hiei's room.

What he saw when he opened the door was a somewhat familiar scene in his eyes, a broken window. It set him on edge and he quickly closed and lock the door behind him.

Green eyes hardened to dark emerald as they scanned the room, finding nothing he cautiously opened the bathroom door, making sure nothing was there before locking that too.

"Come out, I know you're here somewhere...You're obviously here for some special reason. Why else climb to the fifth floor?" Kurama calming spoke; his eyes still darting everywhere for some sign of movement.

The lithe body quickly turned and put up his left arm, the glass from the vase shattering, piercing his skin.

"You're quite fast..." said the concealed figure as he stepped out of the closet.

Shuichi berated himself; he should have checked there first, "What did you intend to do?"

A smirk creased the other's face above the object wrapped around his mouth, "I will first have to take you out before I accomplish what I want."

The crimson streamed down his arm as he contemplated what the other might be after. Realization dawned on him, there was only one thing of value in this apartment that wasn't in Hiei's room that he knew about: Kitshu.

His brows knitted together, "What do you have against him?"

"Enough talk."

* * *

His red eyes burned through the binoculars as his hands gripped tighter to them, "Mukuro, stop this– " 

"Hush, the show has only just begun," she grinned, her eyes more intent on watching how it would play out.

"What will doing this accomplish?" Hiei forced out through clenched teeth.

"Shut up already," she commanded.

* * *

Kurama flew backwards, his left arm breaking his fall. The pain rippled through him, but he forced down the cry that would have revealed it and jumped back onto his feet. 

The other held his stomach, Kurama's previous attack leaving its mark in the blood that seeped through his clothes, "There's two ways–"

Kurama didn't let him finish as his stealth brought him forward to attack, or so the other thought.

With swift hands the wrap around the other's face came untied and with a harsh tug revealed the identity of his attacker.

He stumbled backwards and fell to his bottom while words stumbled to form in his mouth.

The other merely beamed arrogantly, "Yo, I wondered how long it would take you! Damn your attacks hurt more than ever!"

* * *

"Who's he? Why did Shuichi all of a sudden stop?" Hiei growled. 

"Oh, he's some old friend of his. You wouldn't know," she stated as if it were fact.

Hiei said no more and just continued to watch.

* * *

"K-Kuronue...Why?" 

Kuronue cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

Kurama looked at him numbly and forced back a smile that wanted to break to the surface, "Why are you doing this, baka?"

"Oh! Oh...Hmmm...One moment..." he turned and looked down, out of the window.

* * *

"Why is your guy looking here now?" 

Mukuro pulled out the device in her pocket and spoke into it, "Go ahead. He already failed."

"What? He failed, how so?" Hiei wondered.

She dropped her binoculars onto her chest and scowled, "He should have kept on attacking. A friend can be an enemy, he's going to have to learn that."

"Why?" he growled out frustrated.

"It's for his own good! Damn it, if you want to know then go ask him, though I doubt he'll tell!"

This puzzled Hiei even more, but Mukuro refused to say anything else as she walked off after taking back her things from him.

* * *

"So...Mukuro did all this...?" Kurama was still stunned as he plopped onto Hiei's bed. 

"Yeah, uh, don't you think you should take care of that before it starts dripping everywhere?"

He blinked before following the other's gaze to his left arm, "Oh...yeah I suppose I should. Come along, I should wrap that wound on your stomach too."

Kuronue did as told, "I'm surprised you didn't ask why she did that..."

Green eyes meet the contact-colored violet ones, "Mukuro's not one to do and tell... It's something I'm most likely going to have to find out myself. Unless of course I'm wrong, in which please do tell me."

"Nah, she didn't tell me. It was just odd you didn't ask."

He sighed, "As I thought...So, you're working for her now? Do you always do these types of tasks for her?"

The black haired one sat down as directed by the redhead before responding, "Yeah, I work for her... how else do you think you got this job? I'll tell ya one thing, it wasn't by your looks," he smirked.

Kurama frowned as he checked the bathroom cabinets for something of use, "I suppose I couldn't have been so fortunate to achieve this by myself..."

Kuronue lifted a brow, "I was kidding man. I had no decision in that matter, though I did suggest you... I only get her info that she wants. That's why I suggested you, the least research I had to do in awhile!"

That didn't cheer him up in the least as he took out some wrap and antibiotics he found, "We must hurry. Hiei wouldn't like strangers around Kitshu..."

"Oh, Hiei was with Mukuro so he knows I'm here!"

He opened his mouth to query, but gave in and shook his head as he handed the things to his friend as he removed all the glass he could find in his arm.

"Need some help–"

"No, no. I'm quite fine. Please worry about yourself, there's some glass in your cut as well."

"So that's how you made me bleed. Didn't even see you pick it up."

"Mhm..." he hummed as he tried to contain the pain that seared through him as he dug to pull out some glass from a rather deep cut.

His friend cringed slightly as his eyes caught sight of this, "Sorry about that...she said to improvise and act as real as possible–"

"Kurama!" a deep voice interrupted.

"It's alright, I'll forgive you if you forgive me for what I have done..." he looked up lightly before washing the blood off his hand and walking towards the bathroom door that also connected to the hallway, "In here Hiei. Please don't shout. Kitshu's taking a nap."

"Thanks...but what have you done?" he chuckled, "This minor cut? You're apologizing over this?"

His green eyes grew sorrowful as he heaved out another sigh, "Kuronue, you know what I speak of..."

The slightly taller black haired one blinked, "You're still not over that? It wasn't even your fault! It was mine and I've paid my time for it, it was actually for the best. I went back to finish highschool afterwards."

His violet gaze shifted to the new form leaning against the door frame, "Yo, Hiei right? Mukuro said she'd have someone over here right away to replace the window."

"Hn."

Shuichi nibbled lightly as his lip before continuing to cleanse his wound, "Hiei this is Kuronue..."

Red eyes trailed down to floor, emerald following before the nibbling grew fiercer, "I'm sorry. I promise if I can't get it out of the cracks I'll pay–"

"There's plyers in the middle mirror cabinet," with that he walked back down the hall, seemingly to the kitchen.

"Quite the social person," his friend muttered, "Took forever to get his background...not many were willing to squeal."

"Why must Mukuro know of it anyway? Isn't against the law to get information without-" Shuichi froze as his friend grabbed his arm to take a look at it himself.

"Suck it up. Hmm..." he grabbed the tool Hiei had told of and searched, "Still have good eyes I see. Not a single shard left as far as I can tell."

Kurama's hand clenched tightly at the sink's edge to relinquish some of the pain, "Yes, yes, not please stop–" he hissed slightly and forcibly jerked his arm away for the investigating tool, "fiddling around with it and worry about yourself..."

* * *

Hiei muttered curses as he sweep up the glass and carefully disposed of it before drawing the blinds to keep out some of the chilling wind, "She's pissed me off before, but this tops the damn list...She better repair this window _soon_...Especially since I now have to sleep on the damn couch..." 

"Yo, Hiei have anymore wrap?" Kuronue asked as his head popped in the doorway.

The shorter one sneered, "Check the closet."

* * *

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the two finished wrapping themselves and went into Hiei's room to see if they could help with anything. 

"No. It's all cleaned up," he grumbled as the last of it was quickly vacuumed.

"Alright. Well, thanks for the bandages, but I should get going now. Mukuro looked ready to have a fit for whatever reason," Kuronue off-handedly supplied before striding towards the front door.

"Wait, Kuro..."

The tall man turned slightly towards his old friend, "Same as it was years ago."

A small smile appeared on the redhead's lips, "Still know me well, I see. Alright, I'll see you later."

With a wink and a smirk, Kuronue left out the door.

* * *

_Hehe... So, how did ya like that? I added some action into the mix XD... Well anyway, before I bore you further, here's the teasers:_

_**"What did I say about touching my things!"**_

**"I'm afraid I'm seeing someone, the parent of this child..."**

**"This is Youko. Put Yomi on the line, I have some information for him."**

Hehe... Have fun guessing what's going on! XD


	10. The Move

_Hey, I'm back with the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but hey, now I'm not stuck at the block any more so it should move smoothly for a bit. However, **What Lies Beneath Our Skin **is my main objective at the moment, so this one will still only be update once a month, sorry! _

_In other news, this is another pretty twisted chapter that only _adds_ to the confusion... hehe poor Hiei... _

_Thanks again to my beta-reader: **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _(lol yep, Yomi's in this one... xD). and my reviewers: **Inu.Roxs**(Thanks! (.), **HieiLover2004**(hehe, I'm glad you like it, here you go, next ch. xD), **Alexisminamino**(xD I believe that's why I do it, I love to tease, sorry hehe :hugs:), **Kurai-Kira-Mika**(lol, yeps :hugs: pissed ya guys xD Hehe. thanks, and I hope you enjoy this one too!), **KyoHana**(You haven't even _seen_ what else there is... xD Next chapter Kurama tells the truth... hehe thanks!), **Ryuuie Mizishi**(Aww, don't worry about, it happens xD Thanks for reviewing when you could :glomps: Hope you like this chapter xD), and **hieiyamimoya**(Hehe... Well I'm certainly not going to stop you... However Hiei's reason is basically given... He needed a job, he's just a tad naive to Mukuro's motives xD)_

_Well, enjoy the chapter! xD_

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Move..._

Kurama smiled warmly before brought back down to reality when a muttered string of curses erupted from behind him.

"Is something the matter, Hiei?"

The smaller one huffed turning back to his room, "Until that damn window is replaced, Kitshu will be taking up your room."

"If you wish, I can stay–"

"On the couch?" he cut in, "Yukina will flip if I were to allow that."

"Um, not what I was going to offer. I was about to say at my apartment."

Hiei snorted, "Yes, I'm sure Yukina as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara will have my head for that. Lets go get your things now."

"Are you positive? Honest it would probably be better if I were to just stay a few more days–"

"Look kid, you either stay here now or not at all. Got it? Now if you're done, meet me down stairs, I have to collect a few things first."

"Would you like me to help–"

"Take the keys and warm the car up; they're hanging next to the door," he mumbled as he gathered the diaper bag.

It was then that he noticed a book laying on his leather couch.

"What did I say about touching my things!" he roared, startling his son awake it seemed as he now started to cry.

The redhead stumbled backwards, his back against the front door, "Reading usually helps to comfort and sooth a child into resting...I'm sorry, it was just the first book I noticed..."

Hiei snatched the book up from its resting place and glared harder at the redhead, "I don't care! Don't touch _anything_ of mine unless you _ask_."

Shuichi bowed his head as an effort to avoid the fierce glare he was being given, "I'm sorry...you weren't here and once I began Kitshu wouldn't let me stop until he drifted to sleep..."

The father mumbled underneath his breath as he picked up his weeping son to comfort him, "Just go. I'll deal with you later."

Once in the car and on the road Shuichi spoke up lightly, "Hiei, would you like me to take care of–"

"Kitshu? Tff. No, not in that place. He'll sooner be playing with a rat then being kept safe."

He sighed as his eyes cast on the streets he passed, "I fixed my apartment up, Hiei, so I'm sure there are no leaks, holes, or even cracks. Trust me, I would not make the offer if I couldn't–"

The small man chuckled lightly as his hands moved on the wheel while turning, "Weren't you complaining about babysitting before? Plus, take into account the wound on your arm."

"Well, Kitshu isn't that much of a handful. As for my arm...well, I do have another one, don't I?"

* * *

"Shuichi, you never said anything about havin' a kid..." the brown haired woman pouted from her sultry position in front of his door. 

He managed to force down a frown as he stood a few feet away, "As pleasant as it is to speak to you, Miya, I'm afraid I have some things to attend to inside my apartment. Perhaps another time–"

An overly oiled hand brought itself to cup his cheek, "You always have things to take care of or things to do...You need to put some time aside for relaxing..."

Kurama carefully sidestepped the woman as she went to lean up for a kiss, "I'm sorry. This is neither the time nor the place to do that, Miya."

Miya's smile turned to that of a coy grin, "So...how about my place in ten?

Being the quicker thinker of the two, he easily dodged the question without having to insult her, "I'm afraid I'm seeing someone, the parent of this child..."

With that being said he quickly unlocked the door and closed it on the stunned female.

"Thank you, Kitshu. You just saved me from having to speak to a whore for as long as I remain here," he chuckled as he tickled under the brunet's chin.

Kitshu giggled and squirmed underneath the teasing finger before it stopped, allowing his eyes to wander about the new surroundings.

Shuichi walked across the room before placing the infant on his bed, "Yes, yes, I know it's not the best of living conditions, but unlike your father, I have loans to pay off as well as..."

The man trailed off. He turned quickly on his heel, holding back a curse, as he went in search for his cell phone. Kurama quickly discovered it in the pocket of the jacket he had donned yesterday before flipping it open and calling someone.

A small acknowledgment over the phone line answered him and so he spoke, a bit more tense then usual but nevertheless just as calm, "This is Youko. Put Yomi on the line. I have some information for him."

There was a change of hands before one spoke on the other line, "Yes Youko, what do you have for me?"

"The local cops are onto the Forlorn Hope missing and the connection it has with me. I also will not be staying in the Suki Complex any further. My new residence will be the Kinsha Establishment."

"Local cops you say?..." the voice held a tone of little interest but also one of some concern.

"Its nothing to worry about, I know the detective from highschool. I'm more concerned with them saying I stole the Forlorn Hope- Though they say it's too late to convict it will go on my records–"

"Fine, we'll keep an eye on it. Now, stay with the story and–"

He nibbled his lip lightly as he collected a few things and placed them in the boxes he still had from his move there, "That would be another problem. The detective has told a few of his close friends of my past...and Leather Wings is working for Mukuro too. So the cover story was over before it really began."

"All of it?"

"Well, not all. They still believe I once was a psychologist and–"

"Whatever. Just make sure they don't discover any more. This is your only shot so don't screw it up."

"Yes sir..."

He lowered the device from his ear once the line was cut and sighed before continuing his packing.

Every once in awhile he would have to break and care for the fussing baby, but other than that he finished rather quickly. Glancing around a final time he made sure to leave nothing of much value behind. The couch and rug could stay seeing as it would cause more problems to actually move them and then try selling them.

Kurama settled himself on his bed before lifting Kitshu up and onto his chest. His hand ran through the small spikes of brown as a sad smile crossed his lips, "Ami's child...I hadn't even known she had passed on or had even wed."

The infant groggily yawned and rubbed his small cheek against the rough material of the other's shirt. The redhead yawned himself, only now fully aware of his own tiredness, although he forced himself awake as his own personal alarm went off in his head.

He forced back the message that streamed through his being and remained where he was. After all, Yomi didn't have to know about Kitshu or his father being his new roommates... right?

* * *

His leather boots walked up a few stairs and down a hallway looking for the apartment number twenty-three. He gazed around, nose scrunching up at the state of the walls and floors. 

"Haven't seen you around here before, ya new?"

His reddish eyes met hers briefly as he grunted before stopping a few doors away from the woman.

She smiled lightly at the man, "Didn't catch your name cutey."

Hiei's fisted hand knocked a few times on the door before him, "I don't recall me throwing it at you to begin with."

Miya stepped back a tad taken back, "Rude little midget."

He tilted his head back to gave at her with a wide malicious smirk, "Puta fea."

Her face turned scarlet, "I don't know what you just said, but–"

Kurama's door flew open at the sound of yelling before the short man pushed him aside to enter.

Green eyes blinked between the woman and the man before he shut the door, "Hiei, what happened?"

He snorted and carefully looked over the number of boxes and estimating how much his car could carry, "This is all you have?"

"Afraid so..." came the muttered reply as he lifted Kitshu off the bed and folded up the quilt.

After some shifting Hiei managed two boxes and glared lightly at the third and last box.

"I'll get it don't worry. I have to come back anyway to hand in my keys and such."

The redhead opened the door for his boss and shut it behind himself as he followed behind.

He grabbed the last box on his second trip before going to the landlord's room. It took a moment and a few curses but soon the man had opened the door, "What is it?"

"Well, sir, I came to tell you that I will no longer be–"

"Don't expect me to cancel the lease. I still expect the rent until it's done with," came the gruff reply from the clearly overweight man as his gut seemed to flow out of his sweat pants.

"Let's talk this over," Kurama gently spoke as he let the door close behind him.

* * *

Impatiently the man drummed his hands onto the steering wheel. A flash of crimson caught the corner of his eye and he started his car as the trunk was closed and pretty soon the passenger seat was filled. 

Without having to be asked Kurama answered, "I was trying to convince my landward to cancel my lease and such."

Hiei slowly backed out before driving off, "Baka, that'll never happened."

Shuichi chuckled lightly, "Oh, that's where your wrong. I got that and about three thousand yen. You see, I got the three thousand yen for leaving the couch, rug, and mattress–all pretty old anyway."

"And the lease?" He questioned with slight interest.

The man gazed out the window as he always did for a distraction before shrugging, "He was a nice guy..."

"Sure. Just like Kuwabara is smart, right?" he snorted out as he also rolled his eyes.

Kurama tapped his chin lightly as if seriously trying to think about it, "I can't say much for I had to tutor him in highschool...but I heard that he was fairly well in Psychology."

The black haired man sighed, "It was a rhetorical question that I probably shouldn't have mentioned seeing as you've seen the whole group together only once. The obvious answer is no."

Green eyes lit up with some amusement for being berated in such a manner. Of course he knew where his boss was going when he asked the question, but why give a perceptible answer?

"Here, let me give you a hand–" the redhead started as he tried to relieve the other of their struggle.

"Stop! I got it baka! Just get Kitshu and the diaper bag. I can handle the rest."

"If you're positive..." he sighed as he unstrapped the child from his seat and lifted him, "but do leave some here–Oh, I've got a better idea, I'll be right back."

A moment later Shuichi came out again with a trolley, "Here, this should help."

"Hn. I don't need–"

"I insist. If you won't let me help, then let me at least persuade you to use this to make carrying the groceries and my boxes easier."

He grumbled to himself but dropped his load onto the wheeled metal basket, "I could have managed without it..."

The other chuckled and shifted Kitshu to his other arm, "I'm sure you could have but why do things the hard way? Plus, I'm sure Kitshu wouldn't enjoy it much if his father showed his old age by hurting himself."

Hiei glared up but than smirked, "I'm only twenty-nine, although one wouldn't really think so at first glance. You, however show your age so just imagine how you're going to look in a few years...I see gray hair and wrinkles sooner in your future than mine."

With a small smirk of his own Kurama spoke, "Is that so?...Well, from what I've heard, I look to be no more than twenty."

The shorter man's face went blank, "How is that an achievement? It's only four years younger than what you actually are..."

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I'm twenty-seven. I started school at a late age even if it didn't quite show."

At this Hiei stared blankly at him, clearly not believing it as he guided the now loaded cart through the automatic glass doors.

"It's the truth. Honest, I have no reason to lie to you about this. I was a sickly child and only at the age of about ten did I finally persuade my mother to let me go to school," he pressed the elevator button before turning back to his boss.

He leaned lightly against the metal before questioning, "What was wrong with you that you couldn't even get home tutoring?"

A lone finger went to push back a stray red lock, "I was in and out of surgeries, testings, and child hospitals for well over two years...Cancer is hereditary on my mother's side and I had it in the form of a tumor next to my right temple," as if to prove his point he lifted his forelock and revealed a large but barely noticeable scar.

Slowly, he digested the story but made no comment on it as the elevator doors finally opened and maneuvered the cart inside.

He frowned slightly as he remembered how he lectured the other before about how he was basically Yukina's mother and father for years while really this boy _had _went through his own struggles...ones that could have possibly led to death.

A small humming brought him out of his thoughts. He gazed up at the redhead who seemed to have a small smile on his face as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and a dozing infant that had his small head tucked into the other's neck.

The small ding chimed and he shook his head as he pushed forth down the hall with Kurama in tow. Hiei paused for but a moment to unlock the door before pushing in and stopping in front of the small kitchen area.

Kitshu was laid in his pin by the time he turned around and the younger man was already helping empty the trolley.

With a lifted eyebrow he returned his gaze to Kurama, "What was it that Mukuro wanted you to be ready for?"

Green eyes looked up from what they were doing, "You're talking about before, right?...Well, I don't quite know myself."

Hiei secretly gazed at Kurama promising himself he'd find out more about this man; there was something that didn't quite fit.

"How did you learn to move like that?"

Shuichi blinked at him as he set down a few bags on the counter, "Move like what?"

"Swift, stealthily–Who taught you to be a thief basically. They obviously know what they're doing," he huffed as he placed some things in the fridge.

"My friend and a few of his friends taught me everything I know..." he tried, seeing as it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"You mean Kuronue and a few of his friends, right?"

He nodded slightly as he now picked up two of his boxes and carried them to his room. Hiei followed with the left over one, "So he's the one that got you into this business, right?"

With his unwounded arm Kurama opened his new bedroom's door, "It matters not who it was that got me involved in..._stealing_. It's in the past and I would like to keep it that way..." He sighed and set the cardboard casings on the floor.

The man shrugged and dropped his load in favor of leaving the redhead to his own business. Only moments later did he come back in with a bassinet, "It's easier to move than his crib, he'll make do for a few days."

The redhead nodded and started unpacking his things only stopping when he noticed his boss wasn't leaving, "Yes, is there anything else?"

Hiei shrugged, "Just thought I'd warn you that Yusuke might invite you to his job's Haunted House party...It's some fund raising thing."

"Oh, well I'll keep that in mind," he smiled only to later frown when Hiei left.

"This is becoming to close for comfort...Damn Kuro, he just _had_ to be such an idiot and use my highschool nickname as my alias," he sighed out as ran a thin fingered hand through his hair, "Even when dead Youko Kurama still enjoys haunting me."

The small man pulled away from the wall beside the door, "Multiply personality disorder...and he was once a psychiatrist? For all I know this guy could _switch _personalties with _Youko_ and kill my son in the night..."

* * *

"You're sure there's nothing..." was heard as the redhead went back to the small living room. 

"Alright, but you better be right and that friggin window better be repaired by tomorrow."

The tall man smiled as Kitshu spotted him and, with a pout, held out his arms wanting to be picked up, "You just love the attention, don't you? God, you're so much like Ami..."

He sighed and when he bent down to pick up the child, he was grabbed by the hair, a strong hand pulling hard on the locks, "Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know about my wife?"_

* * *

Teasers! hehe have fun xD _

_**"If you must know, I met her in America, okay? Now please let go of my–"**_

_**"Start talking, I want to know from the beginning to the end about how the fuck you got involved in this line of work."**_

_**"The Forlorn Hope was not really an artifact... It was a dangerous device that, if held, could send a bolt of electricity into your system, shocking the heart and causing immediate death..."**_


	11. Words Once Spoken

_I'm really sorry for the wait. This story has me stuck more than the other ones yet again. I'll try updating earlied next time, I promise... but it may be short. In the mean time stop by and read **Losing Our Head**, I'll be posting that soon xD. Again, sorry for the long wait and I hope that this chapter makes up for that..._

_I posted this chapter right away, I didn't even send it to my great beta-reader **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _so please excuse any mistakes. I'll just give a quick thanks again to my beta-reader,_ _**phoenixfirekitsune**_ _and my loyal reviewers: **KyoHana**, **Hieilover2004**, **Alexisminamino**, **Crystal Moonlight Shadow**, **Demonic War Goddess**, **Ryuuie Mizishi**, **Freaky Person O.o**, and **zekesbabe**._

* * *

_Chapter 11: Words Once Spoken_

Hiei tugged harder on the hair causing the redhead to face him, "Tell me now!"

Green eyes were squeezed shut and teeth were clenched, both done out of pain, "He looks... just like her! I saw a picture of her and his hair and smile–"

A heel was pressed into the other's stomach, "Don't bullshit me, how did you know Ami loved attention!–"

The infant started crying but was, for the moment, ignored, "If you must know, I met her in America, okay? Now please let go of my–"

"No! How do you know her? How did you know to track her down here?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I simply mentioned to her where I grew up and I guess she thought it was a nice place to live and–"

Hiei froze for a moment, eyes glazed over as if recalling a memory, "S-she got the idea to live here from... an old friend and partner... Jesus Christ! You're a fucking spy!"

Emerald eyes widened a touch but scarcely nodded, "Kind of retired... I'm sorry, but can you please let go now..."

In a flash he backed off and picked up his son, "It all makes sense now... Someone fucking knows you're living here now and _that's _why Mukuro put up that little test..."

The man stayed in his knelt over position, avoiding eye contact, "I've figured that part out... It is why I was so reluctant to come here to live. If you wish, I can find somewhere else–"

The other moved backwards to sit on the sofa, the infant still being rocked in his arms, "Start talking, I want to know from the beginning to the end about how the fuck you got involved in this line of work."

Kurama gave a defeated sigh, there was no way out of this, "First, I wish you to promise not to reveal any of what I'm about to tell you to _anyone_, alright? My... old boss would kill me if he were to find out that I've been discovered by a city cop–"

"I'm no longer a _city cop_... are you implying that..."

"Not at all... it's just that I was the best _youngster_ there was, it would be a bit embarrassing if I were discovered by a regular officer..."

"Whatever, go on," Hiei grunted, his eyes never moving from the still bent over man, "and sit up so I know you're not bull shitting me."

His eyes rose to met with his red, all emotion held back, "A promise is all I require from you before I continue my story..."

"Tff, _I promise_, happy?"

"Quite, for I trust that you will actually keep that promise," he sighed before starting his tale, "I was offered the job in my junior year of high school... Yomi, the leader of my sector, told Kuronue to offer me the training for he had been watching me and _liked my style and smarts_. It wasn't until the middle of senior year that I had accepted it..."

_I waited outside of school, as instructed, it was a moment later a sleek black sports car pulled up. My heart was racing at the idea of doing such activities that could cause my life's end. Yet it was an experience that was often possible... for all I needed was for another tumor to grow or even if just some freak accident came about. _

A tinted window drew down and I hesitantly peered down to see the driver. I was soon taken back by the sight of my old friend and his all too common cocky smirk, "Get in Youko, the boss wants to meet you before anything else goes down."

"Must you continue with that sad nickname– I'm not at all like the demon in the tale," I had chuckled as I climbed into the teen's car.

"The meeting was a regular test of knowledge, respect, and devotion. Afterwards training began and within four months time I had completed the task– Which is quite an achievement considering it was a one year course..."

Hiei now was laying on his side with Kitshu slowly drifting to sleep in his arms, "Okay, but what about the Forlorn Hope?"

A small smirk lightened the otherwise solemn mood of the redhead, "The Forlorn Hope was not really an artifact... It was a dangerous device that, if held, could send a bolt of electricity into your system, shocking the heart and causing immediate death. Though told a myriad of times by outside forces the owner, Enma, refused to take the object off display so, in order to insure no one was killed, we _stole_ it."

"How the hell is that possible? I've seen that thing and it's nothing but a damn mirror on a cord."

Kurama chuckled sheepishly, "You're just going to have to trust me that it indeed works..."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow, "And why do you say that?"

"Well... I have a curious nature and let's just say... this _person_ tempted me a little _too_ much to try it out..." he smiled slightly to himself before adding, "You'd probably know him from those martial arts competitions you fought in, Karasu..."

The red eyes narrowed drastically, "You _killed_ someone?"

"No..." he sighed out, his eyes clenching shut, "I.. paralyzed him... and he can't remember anything."

"Hn. I've heard of this kid in the past but what gave you the right to do _that_ to him?"

"If you must know, that _kid_ threatened my life on more than one occasion... He also had me in the recovery center for a month and a half because of one of his bomb _mishaps_... Anyway, this is the event that eventually had me retiring from his field because a few of his _friends_ tired to _take me out_..."

_My ears were stretching out and beyond for a sound, any small pin drop. I had a feeling that I was being watched, my instincts told me to move, to get out of my room. Though, to do so would mean I was afraid and I was anything but that. I looked around for a place to hide for the moment, just to wait things out and see if my suspicions were correct. _

_Just as I had I taken my position the door was thrown open and closed in the same matter. A few other things were tossed around and jerked open. The sounds didn't cease and it became apparent that this person wasn't about to stop his search. _

"Well, I managed to knock the man out and bring about a cover story for my roommates... but I knew more were to come and I had to get out of there..." he ran a slender hand through his thick hair, "It was years later, five to be exact, that I resigned and started to rebuild my true name... I had to reconstruct the file for the most part and than get rid of the name I adapted as my own while in America... It took two long years to get everything in order and–"

Hiei held out a hand, stopping the man from continuing his explanation, "Hn, just tell me one more thing, how did you know Ami?"

"I worked with her–"

"I know _that_, but how do you _know_ her! You seem like... like..."

"Like I actually _knew _her?... Hiei, she was like the sister I never had... That was why, after a year of being her partner, I made her retire. I edited her file, made a few changes, made up some tales and thus her old life was reconstructed and reborn..."

The frown deepened on the father's face as he gazed down at his son, "So, she was lying to me?"

The redhead shook his head, "It's very unlikely... If she trusted you enough with the information of her past occupation, then she trusted you enough with her life."

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence in the room after that. Neither one wished to break it though because anything said might either sound too emotional or seem like they were just looking for a way out of the topic.

Relief flooded the room however when the phone decided to ring. Stealthily the dark haired man placed Kitshu in his pin before going into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello, Hiei Jaganishi speaking." 

"Yo, what's up?"

"Hn. Why did you call Detective?"

"Damn it Fire brat! Your know why I called–" Yusuke yelled into the phone only to be cut off by his wife in the background.

Hiei listened to the pair bicker at each other for a moment before speaking, "If you want to know, talk to the redhead yourself."

"Keiko, shut up a moment. Now what did ya say?"

"Are you speaking to _me_?" the man inquired while he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, now what did ya say?" he grounded out, trying to listen to the phone over his fiancee's bout of anger.

"_If you wish to find out_–" he was cut off by the other man again.

"God damn it Keiko, what was that for?"

Hiei glared at the phone as he tapped his foot impatiently, "I'm going to hang up on you _again_ if you don't stop cutting me off–"

The phone dropped on the other side. All that was made out was a few shouts of, "Are you okay?" and rushing before he hung up.

"What a fool," he sighed out as he shook his head knowingly, "It's a good thing they're getting married next month."

"Hiei?..."

He sighed and turned towards the other in the doorway, "Yes Shuichi?"

Kurama's lip twitched slowly into a smile, "Thanks for doing that... it means a lot–"

Turning away and to the fridge Hiei grumbled out, "Ami explained to me it was to protect and not to really _deceive_..."

The green eyed man leaned against the door's frame, "You didn't believe her until it was too late, did you?"

A small, strong hand gripped the refrigerator's handle before he grounded out, "No, I didn't... I was a selfish, paranoid bastard who thought the whole fucking world was out to get him."

The white door flew open and the hand reached in, moving things around before finding what it was looking for and grabbing it, "I need a drink... Can you put Kitshu down for his nap? Thanks."

The taller of the two looked down sadly at the other, "Alright... but do realize that Ami loved you, a lot... She always talked about settling down with the man of her dreams, starting a family, and–"

"Shut up," he chugged down a good portion of the newly opened brown bottle, "She made a mistake with seeing me as her _perfect man_... Tfff... I was just a god damn mistake and a_ spawn of the devil_."

Shuichi sighed lightly before going to take care of Kitshu, after all, it would do no good to try reasoning with a man with alcohol in his system.

* * *

An hour later the man went to see how his boss was fairing. The sight that welcomed him almost made him smile as he remembered Ami doing the same thing many times before. 

Hiei's black head of hair lay cushioned on his right arm as his left hand curled loosely around the partially empty bottle. A tiny, gentle snore left his slightly agape mouth as his cheek rubbed softly against his arm.

"An overtaxed mind's antidote– a touch of beer..." he pushed himself away from his watching spot and slowly helped the man up. He grumbled lightly but complied with following.

It had to be hours later that the red eyed man finally woke from his slumber. The day's light was far gone and the red letters on the alarm clock read six.

"What...?" he mumbled to himself, blinking away the sleep even more, "Alarm clock?..."

He quietly gazed around before finding those bright, elvish eyes of his son, "Shuichi's room..." was what he then sighed out as he pulled himself from the covers and remade the bed.

Again Hiei looked down at Kitshu, "What are you up to mister? You have that same mischievous sparkle in your eye that your mother did when she was sneaking around..."

The infant in question seemed to pout as if he actually understood what was being said and in response was objecting with a how-could-you-accuse-me-of-that look.

It was after picking his child up that he pondered aloud, "Why is it you can't act like _normal_ babies, huh? Sure, screaming among other things are annoying but you've got me worried when you rarely show any signs of even _needing_ my help aside from a feeding and a changing..."

"Perhaps he sees no point in wailing when you always know what he needs just by his body language and eyes... He is pretty smart after all," Hiei looked over his shoulder at the talking figure, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Hn. I need aspirin before I get a headache..." he grumbled, moving past the other into the hallway.

"A hangover from _one_ beer?" Kurama questioned, slightly amused.

"A beer? No baka that was... I don't know, some strong alcohol Yusuke gave me awhile back."

"Mhm... Then I think I should take," he stopped to remove the small bundle from Hiei's arms, "him and you should go take your aspirin."

He glared up at the other only to later stop when a throb of pain warned him, "Hn."

"So... Do you drink often?"

Once placing the yawning baby into the highchair he turned towards the other, waiting for a response.

Hiei popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed, not wasting time on pouring water, "I have a kid, baka! Of course I don't– Rarely touch the stuff even at parties..."

"So... why now?"

Red eyes stared blankly at him, "Oh, I can't think of _any _fucking plausible reason, can you?"

Kurama thought better of telling him to watch his language in front of Kitshu and instead mentioned, "You seemed very capable of handling the information... I mean, from what I can tell you have a marvelous handle on your emotions."

The tanned cheeks redden the smallest amount, "Appearances are always misleading, now aren't they?... Up until the beginning of this weekend I thought you to be a completely different person than you actually are..."

"I take it that you don't trust me than?..." he mumbled as he set his sights on the small curious infant.

His mouth opened to object but stopped. Why did he feel the need to tell him he was wrong?... With a shake of his head he sighed, "If that were the case I would take back my offer, promised or not... The way I see things though, if Ami once trusted you I suppose I can too... She always was good at judging people– well most."

"Thank you, that really means a lot..." he chuckled lightly, "You know, you're nicer than your cold exterior implies although with your haughtiness I'd also think you would have more confidence in yourself."

Teeth clenched and held back the need to grind, "_Excuse me_? You're the one with the fucking haughty attitude–"

Kurama's smiled twitched until he could hold back no more and stared outright laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he growled, his hand slamming into the table, trying to startle the man out of his outburst of laughter.

"I'm sorry– b-but you–" he breathed out a bit, knowing by laughing he would never get out what he was trying to say, "Alright, well I found it humorous that you would oppose being haughty before going after my neck after saying you were nicer than what you try to show everyone."

Scarlet spread on his cheeks, "O-oh... Well... either way you're wrong on both accounts–"

"No, I believe I'm wrong on only one accusation... You're not haughty you're just overly stubborn," after that being said, he rose his left arm automatically in defense when a fist decided it's owner had had enough. His left hand curled up, fisting, in hopes of decreasing some of the sharp strings of pain that coursed through him.

Like a fish, Hiei's mouth opened and closed as he pulled back his hand and backed away.

With a composure that even the royal could not muster, Shuichi stood and smiled, "It quite alright, I provoked you, I apologize... Excuse me, I'm just going to tend to it before–"

"Sorry... Um, more bandages are in the hallway closet..."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have so many bandages?"

"Surplus is cheaper in the long run... I use to teach swordsmanship classes up until last year. To say the least, most kids can't withstand the weight of the sword and if they do they're reckless with it."

"You taught with actual _swords_?" he was shocked.

"How else?... Uh, your wound?" Hiei pointed out as blood was starting to go through the other's sleeve.

"Right..." With that he went off to do his aforementioned task.

Red eyes locked with red eyes after Kurama left, "Okay Kitshu, ready for some..." he paused to recall the fridge's inventory, "Bananas?"

The small one giggled and reached out two pudgy arms, "Oh, so you want to be picked up, do you?" he grinned and twirled a finger just out of reach of the small hands.

Reaching out as far as he could Kitshu soon grabbed hold of his father's hand and gurgled with content causing a gentle smile to spread on usually scowling lips. He then picked up the baby and, after spinning him around once, held him against his chest as he made his way to the refrigerator.

He removed the jar, a previously made bottle and the doggy bag from a few nights ago, still a bit _off_ after his little drinking episode.

A pot with a bottle was warming on the stove, the microwave dish was rotating as the timer ticked down from a minute and a half, and Hiei was seen feeding Kitshu but mostly feeding his shirt as the redhead walked back into the kitchen.

"I believe the one that should be wearing the bib is the one who is getting _messy_," he joked. However, the distracting sound is just what Kitshu needed to _accidentally_ knock over the jar right into his father's lap.

Immediately the man stood, a string of curses flying from his mouth. Shuichi couldn't hold back his chuckles, he decided to point out to Hiei that it was done on purpose.

"Baka, he may be _smart_ but that was nothing but an accident," he grunted out angrily before taking a kitchen towel and getting as much off his pants as he could.

Biting his lip to hold back more chuckles at the scene in front of him caused his face to turn red before again letting them loose.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" he gasped out when his chuckles became laughs and he was glared at, "But you- you look like you're- you're–" Kurama couldn't finish his sentence as a now red faced man through the towel right at his face.

"Deviant, save your pervert nature for work, not here!"

By now the laughing had ceased and both were flushed with embarrassment, neither knowing what to say to change that.

Green eyes, though still showing signs of laughter, implied none as their owner cleared his throat and decided to act as if nothing had happened, "Alright then... Well, I'm sorry, but I'll be out for the night, Kuro wanted to _catch up on old times_..."

It was only then that Hiei caught sight of a black backpack, though he chose not to question it, "Whatever, I'm not your keeper. The set of keys with the rose..." he paused, a frown marring his face before going on, "You can keep as your own, if you lose them then you'll be locked out. Don't expect me to let you in if you decide to come home at ungodly hours."

"Okay, well good night," with a departing wave he left.

After a few times of blinking and staring off his ears caught the sound of water boiling, "Shit!"

* * *

Alongside of the walking man, a garnet colored sports car stopped, the passenger side window mechanically opening to show a grinning black-haired driver, "Oh, you've gotten a new car?" 

"Oh yeah," he smirked, watching his friend get in, "trashed the other one years ago. I like this color better anyway, don't you?" He gave a wink with his violet eyes before driving off.

Shuichi quickly buckled himself in before sighing out, "Haven't you gotten out of that _need-to-speed_ phase?"

"Phase? Tff. Don't know what you're talking about Youko. So how's it been? What are you up to?" he chanced a look over to his friend's tense form.

"I'm sorry _Leather Wing_s, but we can't talk long, can you drop me off somewhere?"

Kuronue pouted, "And here I thought you wanted to spend some time with an old friend..."

Kurama unzipped his bag and began searching for something, "If you've done your _research_ as you've said, then you know very well what I do on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays at seven."

"You're no fun, always getting right down to the point–"

"Would you rather I crawl on your lap and make you forget you even _wanted_ a point?" he mumbled as he finally found what he was looking for, a hair tie, and put his hair up.

"You know, I wouldn't mind that old Youko charm... Mhm, I'll have to have you do that some other time–"

"Shut up, Kuro!" he blushed somewhat, "You should have known better than to let me drink five shots of vodka when I've never had alcohol prior!"

His rich chuckle only made the other blush further, "Yeah, but I thought I'd let you drink to your heart's content... Plus, it's not like I actually let you do any too much– I kept you away from all the old men after all, didn't I?"

"Asshole, you know very well I looked like some cheap whore!"

"You're right... you wanted to look like an expensive one, right? Should have put some leather pants on you..." he mocked.

"I hate you..."

"Ah, just like a woman, always meaning the opposite... Like, Ah! Ah! Harder! Translates to If you're going to attempt to fuck hard, do it better," he laughed, stopping in front of their destination, "See ya in three hours– You called to _hang out_, we're going to!"

Kurama laughed at his friend's antics before pulling himself out of the car, "Yes, of course, I just can't stay out too late... Kitshu will probable wake me up early."

Kuronue raised an eyebrow, "Why's that? Hiei has you being his nanny or something?"

He closed the door but bent down to the window, "No, it's just Hiei doesn't want his son in the den area and so Kitshu is staying in my room while the window is broken. Well good bye, I'm going to be late if I keep on chatting."

"Oh my! You're going to be late Shuichi, how horrible!" he comically yelled after the redhead who seemed to run from him.

"Man is he in for it. Having Hiei as a boss and roommate is going to kill him," he chuckled to himself before winking at some passing women and pulling out of the parking lot, "Kitshu already has him wrapped around his tiny little finger."

* * *

He stumbled through the door, trying to be as quite as he could be but having some trouble. His hands shook lightly as they tried to stabilize them to lock the door back up with the lack of light. 

A burst of white blinded him for a moment, causing him to fall against the wall to remain standing.

"Hn," Hiei grumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He lazily looked up with a knowing smirk.

"Aspirins..." he yawned, "Second cabinet to the left, bottom self."

"Not drunk, sore," he groaned, forcing his legs to hold and drag him into the kitchen.

The shorter man watched with curiosity before reminding himself it was none of his business and trying to fall back to sleep once he turned the lights back off.

* * *

He huffed and leaned against the counter, trying to force the ache out of his body. It was fruitless, he knew, so he stiffly rose his hand grabbing at the bottle of aspirins. 

A shuffle and stop, a sigh and a grunt, all a part of his mission to his bedroom which was being unknowingly monitored.

"You sure you're not drunk?"

The man turned his head back down the darkened hallway after getting over being startled, "I thought you went back to sleep... Um, yes, I'm quite sure, I didn't even touch a flute of red wine."

"Hn. Care to share why you're in so much discomfort then?" he murmured, casting aside his early thought of this not being his business.

It took effort to remain upright, though, he had to admitted, there were worse moments in his past, "Kuro insisted on testing my skills... I'm afraid we both were a bit too rough–"

"I don't even want to know," he interjected with a tone of disgust that sent the other blushing.

"Fighting!" he flushed further at his outburst before starting again in a whisper, "He wanted to fight."

"Does that mean you're going to have to check for broken bones, bruised ribs?–"

Shuichi slipped down the wall, his will power no longer in option to keep him upright, "The latter is a possibility... However broken bones is going a tad too far... I don't think either of us hit each other that hard."

By this time Hiei was sitting up on the couch, his mind fully awake as he sighed, "Get over here, I'll check you out."

"I can–"

"I said get over here, don't make me repeat myself," he growled as he shifted over to produce some room as well as to switch on a lamp, "Sit."

He was a bit unsure as he carefully stood and moved to the directed place, "Honest Hiei, I'm no child I can–"

A small finger poked at his side causing a large hiss to escape his lips, "Take care of yourself? Tff not likely seeing as I _was_ correct about that broken bone. Shirt off, I'll get so more wraps and alcohol seeing as you probably reopened your arm wound too, right?"

Again the redhead went to protest but was stopped by a fierce glare from his boss. Slowly, once he was gone from the den, the long fingers unbuttoned his shirt before he gazed down at himself and winced, "I know I had a broken rib... but I've dealt with much worse..."

"You're a fool for not going to the hospital to get this mended. Sit up straight."

His green eyes sought out the red, "Hiei... I–"

The compact form plopped beside him, placing the acquired objects on the floor, "Shut up. The last thing you need is puncturing your lung with the rib while trying to fix it yourself. Spy or not you're not experienced in _all_ matters."

His skin shivered as the cold hands pressed against the quickly bruising area, "And how do _you_ know how to mend a broken rib?"

Hiei remained set on his task before impassively saying, "I quickly learned how to in highschool... I had no insurance and I wasn't very well liked."

A tense silence would have occurred had Kurama not had hissed as the pieces were moved back into place while he was distracted. The pain gradually lessened giving way to the awareness of still being touched, "Thank you... I promise, there's no more–"

He didn't know why he gave two shits about this man, but again he growled at him to remain sitting up straight...

"_Hiei, I promise I'm fine... Please go to bed, you have work tomorrow morning..."_

_His red looking eyes gazed up into hazel, "No... You're hurt, what happened?"_

_Brown hair shielded the eyes as the head bowed shamefully, "I... Hiei, don't do this... What about your promise?"_

_He latched onto her hands, drawing her attention as well as making her remain in place, "Sue me for breaking it..."_

_A small smile bent her once firm frown, "Nuh uh, my privacy is my business as your privacy is yours."_

_A twitch of a smile was on his own lips before he shook his head, "N-not anymore, I swear.. Ami I know... I know I've only known you for half a year but... I–"_

_Her brilliant hazel eyes shimmered as during his stammering he managed to_ _lift her chin with his shaking hand, "Please... Hiei... Don't force yourself to–"_

_"But... Ami... I care about you a-and I..." he hesitated as the crystals fell from her eyes, "I... think I love you."_

"Hiei..."

Slowly he was drawn back to reality, though his eyes still refused to focus.

"Hiei," came another soft, somewhat frightened whisper.

His sights were blurry as he looked up to find himself close to the younger man, "S-sorry..."

He backed off, rubbing fiercely at his eyes when he realized how much his heart ached and thus the reason why is eyes where quite cloudy.

Kurama cleared his throat as he shrugged his shirt back on, "Are... Are you alright Hiei?"

"Hn. Why wouldn't I be?" he barked, an attempt to cover up his mask's slip.

"I think...– Hiei, if you _ever_ need to talk things over... nonsense even, I don't mind, I'll be there, alright?" he whispered, though his concern was easily portrayed in it.

"Tff. Go to bed, you're losing your mind, baka," was his reply as he tugged at the blanket they were sitting on.

"Perhaps we both are Hiei... perhaps we both are," he sighed before squeezing the blanket between his fingers and standing, "Good night Hiei, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Careful fingers wound the medical cloth neatly around his torso before tearing it and tying the ends together, "That should do it..." 

Slowly he stripped himself of his clothing and pulled out a night shirt and a pair of boxers, "I would have never have guessed that Hiei would say those words to anyone..."

He laid himself down after taking a quick glance at the still slumbering babe, "Then again... Ami definitely wasn't your everyday woman..."

A shiver racked his body as he recalled the terms on which they had parted...

_"Youko, you can't do this–" she begged only to be cut off._

_"Go away Tangia. You wanted this for so long–"_

_A young woman spun the swivel chair towards her, "It was a dream! I-I never expected it to happen, it's too dangerous..."_

_He grinned and shook his head, "I've been working on it for quite awhile... Your name will be the same... your life before all this will remain the same... The only thing different will be that your life from the begin of your service to this end will be altered, made to be similar enough so you can easily adjust but not so much so that you will be found out–"_

_"You've always been too kind to me Kurama... but," she paused to gain some control over herself, "How will Yomi react? I'm positive he didn't issue this– Once a spy always a spy..."_

_Kurama sighed and ran a hand through the silky brown hair of the woman who was now crying in his lap, "You're like family... As for Yomi, leave that to me, alright? I've got my ways of dealing with him."_

_She sniffed and wipped away her tears, "What about you? What about your dreams? Why didn't you–"_

_"Enough. Get packing Ami, a car will come to pick you up and drop you at a friend of mine's house in which then, in the morning, another car will drop you off at whatever place you choose..." he frowned and cast his eyes over his shoulder at his laptop, "From there on you'll be on your own... I'll give you a file so you can read up on your life's story, but destroy it as soon as your done."_

_A soft, slightly chilly hand reached up and stroked his cheek, "You're not telling me something... Kurama, what aren't you telling me? Is what your doing for me going to–"_

_The man steeled himself many times beforehand but nevertheless it was hard to tell her this, "Ami... I'm afraid that this is going to be the last time we ever see each other."_

_She smiled watery but managed a chuckle, "Of course silly, but we can still talk to each other."_

_"That's... what I meant as well... E-even if I get out of the business too... I can't come in contact with you. I really don't know why but," he huffed heavily in exhaustion, "it's in the rule books and the penalty is... Well it's death. There was a brief explanation about it preventing federal information from getting out to other spy agencies but... it's rather ridiculous."_

_"W-what?..." she stared unbelievingly up at him from her knelt position, "B-but who can I trust? I-I'll be all alone–"_

_"You alone?..." he smirked, trying to lighten up the mood, "Don't be foolish, you're the sweetest thing and soon enough you're going to make a man very happy... Promise me that, please? Just promise me you'll raise a family and forget about this whole spying business... So then you'll never have to worry about ever being alone again, got that?"_

_Her hazel eyes threatened to spill over again, "No... I'll get married, I'll have children... but Kurama, I'll never forget about this... I'll never forget my brother, I'll name my first child after you, I promise... But you, you have to promise me that you'll get out of this too no matter what."_

_He smiled, "No matter what..."_

Tears spilled from his own eyes as he remembered, "I didn't mean have a family and kill yourself while doing it... but then again, how is Kitshu named after me?..."

For awhile he did nothing but lay on his back and stare at the ceiling before sleep lazily swept him away.

* * *

_That's it for now! Please review after these teasers:_

_**"Just stop it... I... I can't handle this anymore..."**_

_**"Y-Yukina, I'm sorry to wake you up so early but... I feel like I'm going to crack," **_

_**"Relax? It's alright! No, I can't and- and it's not! I-I was getting over this! I was accepting the fact that I was never going to see her again and that I would be fine with having that fucking bleeding hole in my heart!"**_


	12. Collasped Confessions

_Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks so much for understanding the tardiness of my last chapter and reviewing. I'm sorry that I can't be as... 'enthusiastic?' as I usually am but I'm sure you've all lost something special so hopefully you'll be understanding. Anyway, before you get worried, it was just my cat... It was something very unexpected to say the least... _

_Well, before I get all gloomy again I wish to thank my fantastic beta reader; **phoenixfirekitsune **and my absolutly awesome reviewers;_ _**Kyohana, Hieilover2004, gabbygoose05, What2callmyself, Alexisminamino, Arada, **and **hieiyamimoya.**_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Collasped Confessions_

The sun wasn't even up and spreading its rays when a small cry woke Shuichi. He was mindful of his condition, thus getting up slowly before he lifted the child from his bassinet, "Up so early, little one?"

Kitshu smiled toothlessly at him, causing a small chuckle to leave him, "So what is it? A changing? A feeding? Or are you just bored?"

Seeing the pout and smelling no foul odor, he reasoned it to be the latter, "Well...I guess I do have some studying to do so how about some reading on what herbs can kill viruses?"

He glanced quickly at his clock, noticing it was only three, before he placed the baby on the bed and picked up a rather large text book, "Just for a bit alright, I need more than three hours of sleep..."

When he turned around he was met with a pair of bright red eyes that seemed to follow him wherever he went, "That's not nice Kitshu...You're suppose to show Daddy your new tricks first. I mean, how else are you going to prepare him for when you start crawling if you don't first show him that you can roll about?"

Again, the child looked like he understood and pouted before letting his supporting arms drop his head to the bed and gurgled.

He smiled and dropped his book at the head of his bed before moving to hold Kitshu, "Shh...Your dad needs sleep as well and I'm well aware of the fact that he picks up on your little sounds."

The boy squirmed a bit, trying to lift his head, "Calm down..."

Shuichi sighed and sat himself down on his bed, slowly rocking the child back and forth while humming a song his mother use to sing to him.

Kitshu rubbed his cheek against the chest, feigning sleep as his tiny ears listened to the deep vibrations.

However, unknown to the two, a certain someone could also hear the slight hum of a melody. He turned away from the hallway, trying to bury himself in his pillow as another set of memories threatened to rattle his nerves, "Just stop it...I...I can't handle this anymore..."

Hiei pulled himself from his couch and moved towards his bedroom to get changed. He needed to talk with someone...and there was only one person he'd ever let see his true desperation or his true emotions for that matter.

The humming soon brought the hummer and the babe back into sleep and the book on herbs fell to the floor unnoticed.

* * *

"Shhh...I'll get the door, go back to sleep..." she watched her husband drift off before silently rushing to the main door.

"Hiei?–"

"Y-Yukina, I'm sorry to wake you up so early but...I feel like I'm going to crack," he hurriedly whispered, a hand repeatedly running through his tousled hair.

Yukina stepped aside to let him in before locking the door in haste to follow him into the kitchen, "What's wrong? What happened?"

He plopped himself into a chair, not looking up at her once yet, "I-it's that kid...H-he _knows_ Ami...and...and..." he stopped himself as he tried to collect his thoughts, "He...he's almost like her–it's unbearable!"

"Hiei, calm down. What kid? Who?"

"Shuichi!" he nearly cried out as his hand tugged at his own hair, "I-I noticed it first after the restaurant...When I got home...I had these...these flashback kind of things and...and..."

Her gentle, even smaller hands untangled his fingers from where they held, "Hiei, relax...It's alright–"

For the first time that morning he looked up at her though it was like he was gazing right through her, "Relax? It's alright?! No, I can't and...and it's not! I-I was getting over this! I was accepting the fact that I was never going to see her again and that I would be fine with having that fucking bleeding hole in my heart!"

Yukina withdrew from him, looking truly frightened, "H-Hiei..."

He didn't seem to realize she was trying to speak to him, "And then, then this smug redhead comes along! And I thought I had him all figured out...I thought he was a damn thief and someone I could never trust...But, strangely enough, even after he deceived me, saying in fact he _was_ a thief I left him alone with Kitshu!"

Another breath was heaved in before he continued his rant despite his sister's attempts at calming him down, he laughed somewhat insanely before it though, "I only now realize why...It's because he's fucking just like her...He's like a fucking brother to her and-and...I want to kill him because of all the fucking memories he's bringing up that I want to fucking bury!"

Large hands grasped onto him, finally bringing him out of his insaneness, "What the hell is wrong with you? Chill it, you're scaring my little ice princess..."

His body grew taut as he realized who was here and what that someone had seen and heard.

"Are you...alright now brother?"

Hiei sought out his sister and found her clinging to the doorway, somewhat shaken up.

"I should...I should leave, I'm sorry for–" he said as softly as he could while also trying to shrug off hands that would not remove themselves.

"You're not leaving, shrimp. You've got some explaining to do. To start things off, how does Kurama know Ami?"

He started to become more like his normal self when he replied, "Baka, what makes you think I'd tell _you_?"

"Hiei...will you tell me then?" Yukina whispered almost inaudibly.

"W-why?"

"We're just trying to understand how this thing all started," Kazuma replied for his wife.

"I c-can't tell you much...but they use to work together and they became close...l-like brother and sister," he murmured, his head now bowed.

"That's weird...So they met in America?...But more importantly, why is this bothering you so much?" Kuwabara yawned out, not yet loosening his hold.

"Something like that..." he mumbled, though he too was still trying to piece out why it bothered him as well, "I guess...it's because he's...basically picking at fresh wounds, if you know what I mean..."

"So, your just going crazy because Kurama is reawakening your memories of Ami?...That's dumb–"

"Shut it! The day she died I lost my better half!" he growled, rearing himself to pound in his brother-in-law's face when he mustered the strength to free himself.

"Really? Wow, I never knew you liked Ami that much...I mean, I always thought you were neglecting her–"

"Kazuma!" his wife gasped in shock, "That's horrible to say, of course he loved her!"

"No...he's right, I probably was...I mean why else would she give her life for our son?...I mean...I'm heartless, I'm cold, and I'm an asshole... Maybe she thought Kitshu would change that? Tff...If anything I'm probably ignoring him more than I did her..." he spoke, though his past anger was lost and regret and sadness took its place.

Yukina gave her husband a look before she knelt before her brother, "Hiei, don't think that way...You never ignored either of them. You showered her with attention and you're doing the same, if not more so, for Kitshu...You're also not any of those things, you just...just don't know how to express yourself–"

Hiei turned his head from her, "Stop lying to me...I'm a horrible father and I was an even worse husband...I'll show myself out."

She reached out her hand to catch her brother as he backed up his chair, "Wait, Hiei!"

He frowned and shook his head as he left, "I'm sorry I came...I'm a horrible brother as well for asking so much of you...I-I'm sorry."

It was when their apartment door closed that Yukina let loose her tears, "K-Kazuma...What can we do to...to _help_ him?"

He sighed and picked up his wife effortlessly from the kitchen floor, "Nothing. There's nothing we can help him with if he has his mind set. You know how he is...He can only help himself."

She sighed against his chest, "I know you're right...Nonetheless it took so long for his true self to come out...I don't want to see him withdrawing so soon...He deserves to be happy, why can't god just let my poor brother have that happiness?"

* * *

It was hours later that the man returned to his apartment. His eyes, though straining to remain open, drooped as his feet shuffled to the leather couch.

"Hiei...where were you? Kitshu has been–"

He plopped down on the couch, seemingly not hearing anyone, as he brought up his blanket and turned to face the leather.

"Okay..." he mumbled, shifting the squirming child to his other arm, "I'll just...go to my room."

The baby boy propped his head upon the man's shoulder while he started down the small hallway, a rather large frown on his face as he struggled to lift his arms and whine for his father.

Shuichi sighed before closing his bedroom door and turning his head to peck a kiss to the child's temple, "He'll be fine...In the mean time, what do you want to do?"

The infant quirked his head and started babbling anew once laid down on the bed.

* * *

Drowsily his eyes fluttered open, his morning events feeling to be but a dream. Slowly he rose his fisted hand to rub the sleep from his eyes before pushing himself up. A frown marred his already solemn being as he took in that, for the second time, he was laying in his roommate's bed. He stayed there, the blankets pooled in his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. What could he do now?... A shiver crept down his spine involuntarily as he vaguely recalled his breakdown. Soon a throb pierced through his whole body causing him to hunch over as his stomach did flips and twists.

Kurama's ears picked up the faint sound of gagging and he bolted up leaving Kitshu to be entertained by the picture box, also known as the television.

Kurama knocked lightly on his bedroom door before entering and seeing his disheveled boss leaning forward and breathing raggedly, "Hiei...is everything alright?"

His red eyes hid behind clenched lids, "Leave me alone..."

Concern swept over his better judgement and he sat himself on the corner of the mattress, "What's wrong Hiei? Where did you go this morning?"

"I said..." he looked up, his burning eyes shooting open, piercing him with their intensity, "_Leave me alone_..."

He was speechless, the boiling torment within the crimson depths grasping his heart in a clamp so strong it held his breath for a moment, "Hiei..."

The man pulled himself up against the constant pain that told him to remain slumped over. His attempts at pulling on his mask of safety failed and he turned away.

The redhead bit his lip, his own heart went out for this man...his sadness was so strong that he couldn't help but to lean forward and pull him into a hug.

Hiei tensed the instance the arms wrapped around him, "What–"

"Shh...It's alright, everything's going to be okay. When you want to talk about it, know that I'll be here...Just try to find some comfort in the warmth I'm providing right now, alright?"

Hesitantly he laid his head on the other's shoulder and breathed in softly, inhaling the fragrance of tea roses.

Silently, Shuichi rubbed his back, trying to offer as much comfort as he could provide, "This is what I was trying to prevent...So many try to hide their insecurities and their hurt, it doesn't work, Hiei. Eventually all will fall apart with the gentlest of touches..."

Uncharacteristically, the man didn't argue or get angry but instead remained just there, his forehead dropping to Kurama's shoulder to hide his face.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" he whispered, his own sorrow mixing with his voice.

A slight nod was his only answer so he continued, "She's not really gone though, Hiei...There's much of her in your son..."

Still he said nothing though he felt not in the least reassured, for it wasn't the same.

"It's not the same...I know but you can't do anything to get her back," his own voice cracked slightly but he quickly composed himself, "She would want you to forget her...but don't. Remember her Hiei for... it's rare that you're graced with a true earth angel..."

The older man pulled back slightly to see the wet paths of tears upon the porcelain cheeks spawned from the glimmering emerald eyes. Shakily he placed his hand upon the soft skin and brought his face closer.

Their lips met tentatively as both sets of eyes closed; one from guilt, the other from trying to envision this as someone else...

When Hiei pulled away from his gentle kiss Shuichi turned his head to the side, ashamed, "Hiei...I'm not Ami either..."

He sighed out and opened his eyes, "I...I know. I couldn't even feign that you were her."

"Are you alright now?"

His hand hadn't moved from its previous spot and so he again pulled himself up to try and instigate another kiss.

The green eyes widened at this, "Hiei–"

"Shh..." he mumbled before they met again, a slight bit more pressure then last time.

Kurama pushed Hiei back and distanced himself, "Hiei, don't do this. You're not helping anyone...You're not in your right state of mind–"

"I thought...that I would never find someone who could accept us both...but you would, wouldn't you?" he softly asked, a desperation creeping into his tone.

He didn't know what to say to the heartbroken man, "Hiei, don't do this...You know you don't like me in that sense, in fact you utterly despise me..."

"Do I?" he laughed more to himself as he fell to again lean against the headboard, "I don't even know anymore...I keep giving you shit and trusting you– trusting you not to deceive me...but I've been deceiving myself..."

"Hiei...you don't even _know_ me–"

"I didn't know Ami either...but she insisted that as long as my–"

"Heart felt something that it was true?...Hiei, can you honestly say you feel anything for me or is it just because I'm like Ami that you think you do?" he sighed out patiently, trying to defuse this before it got anymore out of hand.

"I...I think I feel something–"

Kurama smiled softly, "Exactly, you think you're feeling–"

"_But_ with Ami...it took me awhile to feel it too..." he somewhat hissed out, not truly knowing why he felt the need to tell him everything.

"Hiei, I know what you're saying is not how you really feel...I'm but a person you've found in your time of comfort and need. I know that it is to be a rebound Hiei, so just trust me on this matter; you don't want _me_ you merely want what I can provide," he lightly lectured, his eyes closed while his hands lay in his lap.

This only caused the older man to get more angry. He shot up in an instant, nearly sending the other off balance, "I don't need your fucking _comfort _and _need_...If you're not gay or bi or whatever the fuck you want to call it then just say so, don't try letting me down softly! Asshole."

Green eyes blinked widely, mostly from being stunned, "Hiei...you don't know _what_ you want...do you?"

Grudgingly, Hiei stopped before the door, his hand already on the knob, "Hn. I want someone who's accepting of both my son and me _and_ someone I trust and care for. For some fucking reason, reasons out of my control, mind you, you _fit_ into that category. Alright, so don't go saying, _I don't know what I want_...I just don't know where to get it."

He winced when the door slammed shut before picking himself up to straighten up his room.

It was just when he folded down his blanket that his cell rang.

"Moshi moshi, this is Minamino Shuichi."

"Yo, want to train again today?" came the chuckled response.

The man huffed a sigh of relief, "Just who I needed to talk to. Want to go out for lunch?"

"Sorry kid, I'm just on my half hour break and thought to check up...What's up?"

He frowned and plopped onto his just made bed, "It's Hiei."

Another chuckle, "What you can't handle him?"

"Kuro, I'm being serious!" Shuichi hissed, his nerves still on edge.

"Alright, I gotcha. Jeez," he mumbled before continuing in a monotone, "He scolded you for being so reckless then had you take care of his son while he slept, ne?"

His green eyes blinked a tad startled, "That's part of it, however you seem to be missing the main events...If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that?"

"It's been my field to study people enough to read what they might do for years now. So, what happened?"

"Oh, well I guess you'd never think Hiei would do what he did then..." he said, now finding some amusement in it.

"Which would be...?"

He lightly curled his hair around his finger as his eyes drifted to the ceiling, "He said he thinks he loves me..."

Apparently whatever Kuronue had eaten was choked on as he started roughly coughing.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked quite alarmed.

"God! You could have at least warned me!" he gasped out before finally regaining his breath, "He _actually_ said that?"

"Mhm...but then became quite upset when I told him he just thought he did because I was providing him comfort when prior he was left to deal with this all alone–"

"You're a fool!" he laughed, "An utter fool..."

A red brow quirked up at this, "How so?"

"Alright, don't tell anyone I told you this but this man never expressed much emotions for _anyone_. If he's telling you this so early in the game, then it's going to be true. For, as they put it, love is known upon first sight though it could grow to spite–"

"You're a poet now too," he scoffed, "Love at first sight is a lie too. I've study psychology and most cases involving, 'love at first sight' have ended with utter hatred for that loved one once both gave into it."

"Knock, knock, anyone home? Are you even listening to me? You're looking too far into things, love cannot be controlled and that is why, when studied, it goes off the walls and becomes messy. Just let things flow and get some sex in if you can. You're getting too tense and you're too old to remain a virgin. Well, I've got to go. Work's calling. Later!"

"What?! Why you–" Kurama slammed the phone down when he was disconnected, his cheeks a burning red.

* * *

Hiei heard some commotion coming from the room he had recently left, but let it be as he picked up his son, "Hey, how's it going Kitshu?"

The little boy yawned and laid his head down on his father's chest, "Tired still?..."

When he went to put him back in his pin for a nap the small hands held fast and the small head of brown lifted to pout, "Tff...you want to hold onto _me_...I really have been neglecting you, haven't I?"

He shuttered lightly as more images flashed before his eyes. Soon, he couldn't resist anymore and was taken in by this...white light...

"It's not often that a child opens his eyes right after birth Mr. Jaganishi..." some nurse shared, trying to persuade the father to hold his son.

A deep frown marred his face as he folded his arms across his chest, an act that was meant to show anger when really he was just trying to hold himself together, "Yes, just in time to see his mother die...His first gaze upon the world and it has to be of his mother's passing..."

"Sir...I'm sure he doesn't even know _what_ he saw," another nurse tried, one who had just happened to see the sullen man in a place that was usually meant for joy.

Hiei sent a glare towards her, "It's a curse of mine to remember almost everything whether the memory be but a picture with no meaning or one so elaborate that it even details the type of drink one was sipping...I suppose I can hope my son's not the same way but from the look in his eyes I seriously doubt it."

His red eyes clenched closed as he gently rubbed Kitshu's back, "I'll just have to wait and see, ne?"

The babe looked up, his head quirked slightly to the side as if questioning his father's sanity.

* * *

_What's to come please review after the teasers, thanks:_

_"I'll talk to him, see if there's anything I can do to help him, alright?"_

_"Where is he?!" the voice growled, getting firmer as the glaze lifted from his eyes, "_Where is he_?"_

_"Tall, thin, long hair... kind of wiry-looking with a dark look about him. Sound familiar?"_


	13. On the Run

_Alright, sorry for the wait, I give you the right to harm me in anyway you wish... so long as I live through it hehe. Hope you had a great Thankgiving (I know, a bit late but better late then never.) Also, Happy Holidays! I'm pretty certain I won't update before the month's over... I'm still stuck on this story, I hope I don't have to put this on hold... T.T_

_Thanks again to my beta; **phoenixfirekitsune**_ _(I'm sorry I didn't send you this chapter, I wanted to get it posted as soon as I could...) and my lovely reviewers: **Arada**, **KyoHana**, **zekesbabe**, **Alexisminamino**, **HieiLover2004**, **gabbygoose05**, and **Freaky Person O.o**. _

_I hope you enjoy! Thanks and please review! _

* * *

_Chapter 13: On the Run_

It was some time later that the two were startled awake from the obnoxious ringing of the phone. Groggily Hiei stood, child in arms, before shuffling over to the phone, "Hn?"

"Yo Firebrat! What's up?"

"Yusuke, you didn't call to ask me how I was, what do you want?"

Yusuke wasn't too surprised at the man wanting for him to get straight to the point, however he didn't expect him to sound so... sad, "It's nothing much man, just the usual Halloween Haunted house thing... You okay?"

He huffed and shifted Kitshu a bit so he was more comfortable, "Fine. Now, when and where?"

"Uh...Tomorrow, Eight til ten at Genkia's old temple. Make sure to be there about seven, the girls need about an hour to put your makeup on and stuff, they even got Kitshu an outfit to match your's. By the way, ask Youko if–"

"Tff. Ask him yourself," Hiei growled before hanging up.

"What the..."

"Well, what did they say?" Keiko impatiently asked while dusting the shelves among other things.

Yusuke sighed and turned to her, "I'm guessing a yes... but I think he's pissed off at Shuichi again."

She giggled before shaking her head and stopping her chore to look at her future husband, "_Pissed off_? I think not..."

"Oh?" he caught her contagious smile and rose to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Mhm, it's puppy love all over again silly," she slapped his hands away when they started to drift, "Are you listening to me Yusuke?"

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Yes, I heard you... I just don't believe you. After all, it's Hiei you're talking about. He's not one to let emotions just go all willy nilly for all to see–"

"Unless he got a taste of what his life could hold with another and doesn't want to let it go... Maybe he's sick of being alone, ne?" she sighed, a small amount of sadness lingering on her.

"I'll talk to him, see if there's anything I can do to help him, alright?" he groaned, Keiko always used the guilt card to get him to do something.

Kurama cringed at the muffled yells he heard from his room. He sighed and continued the smooth motion of pen against paper before a piercing cry broke through his train of thought.

It was soon followed by a loud crashing sound and the abrupt end of the cry. The redhead didn't know why, but he thought the worse and shot out of his room.

What greeted his sights upon entering the kitchen, however, was the last thing he would have expected. Hiei was slumped forward, apparently thrown against the wall seeing as there was a rather large indentation.

He scanned around quickly before kneeling before the man and trying to get a response. Once, twice, he called the man's name before he grabbed a small kitchen towel to dab away the blood that was dripping from his wound that lay somewhere beneath his hair.

There was a small hiss from parted lips before clouded red eyes slowly crept open, "Kitshu..."

The emerald eyes grew wider but he guessed that he probably tried to block Kitshu out for he feared what he might see, either a missing child or...

"Where is he?!" the voice growled, getting firmer as the glaze lifted from his eyes, "_Where is he_?"

Without so much as a single reply he collected himself off the floor and went off to search. Shuichi held his breath upon seeing the pin knocked over but was utterly relieved when a crimson eye peaked out from beneath the neighboring blanket.

The child's cheeks were damp from shed tears he noticed after settling Kitshu against his chest.

"Is he.."

Kurama sighed and nodded before looking up at the father, "You should have stayed where you were. You're just causing yourself more pain."

Hiei seemed to scoff at that but said no more as he finally let himself climb down from the adrenaline rush.

"What happened?" the redhead finally asked.

"I don't know. I heard the front door open then close, so I went to see if you left. Instead I found this blond guy had somehow come in. I didn't even get a chance to flip out on the guy before he started throwing things around as he laughed–"

"What did this man look like?" he cut in.

At first his boss glared at him before relenting, "Tall, thin, long hair... kind of wiry-looking with a dark look about him. Sound familiar?"

He frowned and shook his head while Kitshu wiped his damp cheeks upon his shirt, "No, the physical appearance reminds me of someone however he didn't have blond hair nor the ability to remember me–"

"You mean Karasu, don't you?"

A small splotch upon Hiei's shirt caught his attention so he wouldn't have to answer, "I would check yourself out, it appears you're bleeding."

"I know for a fact I am and have been, but I want my answers now and a reason why he left after making a mess _and_–"

"It's a warning Hiei... It's common practice to get one's prey edgy so they're in constant panic, overwhelmed, and thus not able to clearly think..." he relaid, his hand rubbing up and down the slowly relaxing babe.

"Mukuro... she knew about this, how?"

"Perhaps it is time we found out..." Shuichi murmured out, his eyes being shadowed by his bangs, "If it were merely me that was affected I wouldn't mind, however you two are innocent and should not have been involved."

Hiei rolled his eyes and headed off down the hall to take care of himself, "Hn. I can handle myself baka so stop with the dramatics. It's not like I don't know how to defend myself. As for Kitshu... I'll think about what my options are, alright?"

He looked up bedazzled, "What? But why would you, it isn't your–"

The bathroom door shut, cutting off any further questions or answers.

* * *

"Yomi, it's Youko... There was an attack today and I feel that you may know who it was..." 

There was a deep chuckle, "You're no longer my concern Shuichi, why would I keep track of you?..."

"Yomi, I know you have, otherwise you wouldn't be monitoring my cell phone. If you weren't keeping tabs on me I would not be able to contact you even if I knew your number. Yomi, who is it and why are they–"

"Tsk, tsk, Youko you know I can't tell you who... However, you merely have to know the simple rules to discover why."

Kitshu squirmed in his lap and pulled on his shirt but was just caressed lightly with a hand, "The rules?... You're speaking of Kuronue, aren't you? He doesn't classify as a spy though, he never passed the final test, thus never learned any of the government's secrets."

"That is all my fox," like that the call ended, igniting a fire in the man's very being.

"Where does he get the guile to call me _his_ fox... I'm no one's..." he gripped the phone tightly in his hand before letting in fall to the comforter, "This is his doings, I know it now. He was looking for any excuse to 'skin' me and now, even if unjust and wrong, he's found a suitable clause..."

He gazed down and lost his anger, "I'll make sure nothing happens to Ami's family... even if it means disappearing again."

* * *

Hiei muttered to himself as he gathered a towel from the small shelf and turned the shower on. For a few moments he watched the steam gather and swirl before undressing and letting the warm bullets assault his aching loins that lay beneath now brushing skin. 

Streams of red fled down the body and to the drain as the water washed the wounds of both head and stomach. Soon suds joined the departing liquid as soap was scrubbed from hair and body. Although, all acts of lathering and rising was done out of shire habit rather than thought. The dark headed man was too caught up in trying to figure out what to do next for him to care much of what his hands did. That is... until they caused him to admit a sound.

He snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes not bothering to seek the cause of said sound as he shut off the water and dried himself. With towel wrapped firmly around his waist he went into his frigid room, collecting a new set of clothes, before changing.

The man wanted to avoid the other. Wanted to do anything just so he wouldn't have to feel ashamed of himself and speaking of forming a relationship with the other... But relented for matters had to be dealt with first; his child's safety needed to be handled as well as the redhead's, for Ami's sake in the very least...

"Shuichi," he knocked on the man's door only to have in drift open from the action. At first he thought nothing of it and pushed it further open only to display the redhead wasn't there even if his son was. What distracted him further was a few missing objects that the other had only just placed around the room and a looseleaf sheet of paper.

Quickly he snatched up the letter and read its contents, "Hiei, to insure the well-being of those whom Ami held closest, I've left. I'm sorry to disappoint you upon my decision, but truth be told, you're not up to par to handle a spy, nonetheless Karasu. Be well and take good care of Kitshu, Shuichi."

His hand crumpled the paper before giving a frustrated growl and throwing it to the ground, "You fucking idiot!"

* * *

His being sped through the crowded sidewalks, every once in awhile being shoved forward or to the side for his protruding black backpack. 

Thin, porcelain fingers held tight to the cellular that was pressed to his ear.

"Yo Kurama, can't talk long, I'm working here, what did you want?" came the slight whine of his friend.

"Kuro, there was an attack at Hiei's apartment. Hiei described the attacker to look like Karasu with the exception of blond hair. I called Yomi about this and he said I was no longer his problem when before he insisted on knowing what I was doing and such. I was a fool, I must admit, to trust him so readily with the info and I believe it is because of this that–"

"Calm it," the other growled whilst trying to collect his thoughts, "First off, why would you keep in touch with Yomi once your job was forfeited? Secondly why would he send someone to kill you? Weren't you some _prodigy _of his?"

His green eyes quickly scanned the area before pulling himself subtly to an empty ally, "It was in the agreement I made so I could start anew... You see, unlike Ami, I could not get out of there scot-free. The terms were that I would relay to Yomi where I lived and worked so if he ever needed any Japan jobs done he could find me and give me the files and equipment necessary to do such."

"And _why_ couldn't you just do the same as Ami?" he enquired slightly agitated.

"I..." he hesitated but decided he had told this much, "It was because I was to be the leader of the department had anything happened to Yomi or if he simply retired in the years to come... I didn't want it."

"Why did ya take the position then?"

"It was a compromise of sorts... Basically it's how Ami was able to leave without having to deal with penalties..."

"So... you sold yourself out for–"

"I did what I had to do. I just want you to watch after Hiei and Kitshu for me. Karasu is still around somewhere and if he doesn't find me he might go for the kill. I'll try to lure him somewhere into Tokyo but I can't promise much... Just the same watch your own back..."

Kuronue blinked widely trying to catch where is friend was going with this, "You better not be going on some suicidal mission Kurama! You don't have the tools to deal with that crow and just the same _you're_ out of practice!"

"I do what I must, Kuro... Now do what you have to," he whispered before hanging up and making his way back onto the packed streets.

* * *

His hands threw open his dresser drawers before tossing out the contents and continuing to the next, "Where the fuck did I put it..." 

As if that were the trigger he sprung from the drawer and out into the hallway. The closet door was then tossed open and box in the corner was taken out, "Finally..."

He huffed and removed the lid from it, the contents shown was that of a rather large walkie-talkie as well as a gun and a folded outfit.

The device was turned on before Hiei spoke into it, "Calling D.Y. Calling D.Y. Answer."

"Who is this?" came the static response.

"Is this D.Y.?"

"Yeah, this is D.Y. now who the fuck–"

"It's phantom, we got a runaway redhead on foot. Catch him, his cell frequence should be easy to track. It's a platinum roamer, only the U.S. sells them, I'll be looking for him too."

"What the fuck?"

"I'll explain upon his capture. I will remain online, contact if you need."

He huffed and attached it to his belt before taking out his cell and giving his sister a call.

"Moshi Moshi, this is–"

"Yukina, I need you over here quick... It's an emergency so I have to leave right now."

"Hiei?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I can't explain, I'll tell you once this is over."

* * *

Kurama sighed, his hair now hidden beneath his jacket's hood as the air began its chilling embrace, "Where shall I go...?" 

His eyes glanced over the stores in the area, he couldn't even tell where he was, things had changed drastically in this area that once wasn't so populated, "Perhaps I should just try and find a bus to Tokyo..."

The bell chimed in the humble, warmly lit store as the redhead entered, "Welcome!"

Kurama spared a smile to the man, "Thank you... Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but by chance can you direct me to the nearest bus stop?"

"Oh..." the middle-aged man seemed to deflate at this, "At the corner of Loi and Puw. It's about a block from here. I think if you hurry you might be able to catch the five o'clock one– It's the last for the night."

"Thank you again," he thumbed through his pocket and drew out some yen before placing it on the counter.

* * *

"I'd check all the close stops. If he got on a bus already we're screwed, it's out of my district when–" 

The static cut the other off as Hiei started, "Shut up, I know!"

"Chill it, this isn't like its some murder case in which we're looking for the killer!"

"Yeah, it's just this kid, who I just found out that was almost like a brother to Ami, could be killed!" he growled, his rushed pace not ceasing.

"He knows what he's doing though, he's smart ya know? How do you know he's not–"

"He's out of practice and is controlled by his emotions, both not too great to find in a spy for the main reason that it could be used against him," he huffed out, pausing at one corner and looking around, "I think I'm going to take to the building tops, be near by if I spot him."

"Roger that," the younger man mumbled.

* * *

His frozen hands rubbed together in an effort to bring warmth to them while he waited for his bus, "I wonder how much longer–" 

Kurama's hands stopped and pulled forward his hood as his ears picked up the light sounds of conversing walkie talkies.

"I'll wait here... This is the last bus stop there is, if he's not here he's gone."

Feigning sleep in his now seated spot against a store wall he listened further, blocking out the crowd's chatter, "Alright, I'll stay here..."

A tiny grin grew under the hood's shadow, Yusuke may be a detective but he wasn't use to his tricks, he was quite positive in that. Hiei however... that was questionable, mainly for the fact he had a difficult time lying to the man, just the same Hiei was very cautious, almost to the paranoid extent.

"Got the time?"

He pretended to rub the sleep from his eyes before altering his voice to that of a deeper, rougher one, "Five fifteen."

"Oh, thanks," the green eyes watched the other eye the crowd again before he shrugging, "So where ya off to?"

"Tokyo airport, family in America and all, you?"

A small grin grew on his reddened lips, "Waiting for a friend. The baka thinks who can off doing whatever he wants."

"Friend eh? Well, good luck with that," he stood and stretched lightly as the bus drew closer before stopping.

"Hn, nice job baka."

Kurama's hood was tugged off, though shock was not upon his face, nor was any other emotion, "Hiei, you can't force me to stay here, you're not my keeper–"

"Whoa! Hiei, how did ya know that was?!–"

The smaller man rolled his eyes, "He's out of practice. If he really didn't want us to find him he should have made himself look heavier, worn something not as suspicious as a hood, and–"

His small hand latched onto the redheads arm as he attempted to get on the bus, "Would have changed out of the clothing he was wearing before."

With his free hand he pressed against Hiei's stomach wound, causing the other to flinch but not let up on his grip, "If I wished to I could take you out right now, trust me on that. Secondly, I'm not _that_ out of practice, I merely lack the supplies as well as money to buy the supplies. Lastly, I'm a grown adult thus able to make up my own mind and do what I so choose."

Yusuke sighed and spoke in a hushed voice as there were still many around them getting on the bus as well as just walking, "If to make you stay here I'd have to convict you of a crime, I will. Sure you'd hate me, and sure you'd hate the service you'd have to do but in the long run you'd thank me. So make your decision, will you stay willingly or will I have to bring you downtown?"

"That's 'up'town baka. The station isn't south it's to the north. Nice monologue though," he scoffed before shoving the other forward, "My car's parked two blocks over lets–"

"Kurama!"

The three sets of eyes turned in the direction the call came from. "Not you too Kuro.." the man sighed and pulled at his captured arm again, "What is wrong with you three?"

His violet eyes glowered at him, "You fuckin' bastard! You know what the hells wrong with us!"

Shuichi gave him an odd look since he was being so serious however it didn't last long as Kuronue added, "We want our joints man! Don't hold out on us!"

Hiei dropped his head and rolled it from side to side, "I'm guessing your always this random, ne?"

"Random? Hmm...–"

"Let me answer for you- yes," the redhead offered.

"Alright, well Kuro you got this covered? I'm getting a page, I'll be seeing ya!"

Kurama's and Hiei's eyes now followed the dark haired man before turning back to the tallest of the group, "You know Yusuke?"

He seemed to look around before pointing a finger at himself, "Who me? Nope, never met the kid. Nuh uh."

The two couldn't help the smirks that spread on their faces.

"Honestly, how do you know him?" his friend tried.

A black brow rose before he gave a if-I-didn't-tell-you-the-first-time-what-makes-you-think-I'm-going-to-tell-you-now look, "Well, now that I'm off work for the day because of your antics, what do you two want to do?"

Hiei huffed and looked down the block, "I've got to get back, left in such a hurry Yukina's probably in a frenzy..."

"Need some help cleaning up?"

His red eyes gazed up at the dark, long haired man, "It shouldn't take long, why don't Shuichi and you 'talk', bye"

"Will do!" he yelled after the man before crossing his arms and staring down like a parent would do to their child, "Let's 'talk' then. Get in the car," he pointed to the side and low and behold, his red sports car was there.

* * *

She heard the click of the lock opening before she threw aside her dish towel and exited the kitchen, "You have some explain Hiei..." 

He glanced at her slowly before hanging his coat and walking past her to the stove, "Let me just make some tea–"

"I thought you didn't like tea?"

With a shrug he filled the kettle before letting the flame of the stove heat it, "I don't but the smell relaxes me."

"Oh... Well, are you going to tell me what happened now? I mean... look at this mess and-and the blood..."

A grim frown formed on his face, "I can't tell you everything... but I can tell you that Shuichi has a few foes. I may have to rely on you to take care of Kitshu for me later on."

The woman looked frustrated but bowed her head in acceptance to the information that was shared, "And there's nothing else you can tell me? Not a single thing?"

"I can tell you not to worry, then again I don't know how true that would be," he admitted while he allowed himself to reclined against the counter.

"Hiei... this isn't going to be like when you were partners with Yusuke and Kuzuma, is it? I don't know if I can handle having to worry about the three of you again..."

Hiei shook his head and his expression darkened, "I don't know what to tell you. Things can happen and just the same things cannot happen. I really don't know what else I can say."

His sister sighed and changed the subject, "Let's clean up and then get dinner started alright?"

"I'll finish it, don't worry. Thanks for coming over so quickly... Why don't you go home?"

Briefly she spotted the need for his solitude before her brother turned to the whistling pot, "Alright... I'll see you tomorrow morning, you're going into work, right?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow morning, good night Yukina..."

He sat himself at his table before he stared into the translucent brown liquid; his senses absorbing the sweet, tangy smell and warmth. Tentatively he sipped at it and forced down the portion that entered his mouth. For awhile he continued the process for reasons unknown to even himself before he looked his place over and shook his head.

* * *

"You were going to abandon them again." 

"Again? How could I abandon them again when I hardly knew them to begin with?!" Kurama cried, his mind clearly in a panic from the onslaught of questions and assumed statements.

"Perhaps not them in particular, but your cared ones; Shiori, Shuichi, Hatanaka?"

The man collected himself and gazed outside the window again, "What I do matters not to you, so why do you care? She's happy– they're happy, they don't need me creating a mess for them."

"You'd be surprised," Kuronue commented before swinging the car into a sharp turn.

The redhead, though strapped tightly in, hit the window he was previously staring at, "Kuro!"

A large smirk grew on his friend's lips, "Yes?"

He rubbed lightly at his nose, relieved that it wasn't broken but pissed that his friend hadn't apologized, "Ass."

"Hmm... Maybe some other time I'll take ya up on that offer."

With a calming breath he ignored the remark, "Where are we going?"

"There's no place like home is there Toto?"

His green eyes looked quizzically at the other, "The Wizard of Oz?... Wait, home? You mean you're place right?"

"Would you be asking me that so incredulously if you didn't already know the answer?"

"I-I can't!" his hand went to the door handle only to hear a click throughout the car.

"Ladies and gentlemen, must I again repeat to please keep all body parts _inside_ the moving vehicle at all times, thank you."

"Can't you be serious for one damn moment? Can't you just think rationally?!"

The car jerked off to the side, bumps slowing the car down before Kuro put the car in park and gave Kurama a once over, "You want _me_ to think rational? Weren't you the one who just tried jumping out of a moving car?"

Silence sat in their laps for a bit, Kurama's head bowed in obvious shame and Kuronue just waiting for the truth to settle in.

"I can't return though..." he finally spoke, his eyes still shadowed by his bangs.

"Why?"

"I've caused them so much worry and grief... My mother probably thinks I ran from _her,_ from _them_..."

"She'll be relieved to have you back, it's a mother thing, trust me on that. In the back of her head she'll probably linger on those matters but she'll be glad to just have her son back. Plus, it might make you remember why you started this trade, it might remind you that there _are_ some things to live for."

He shook his head and let out one chuckle, "Just the same there are things worth sacrificing yourself for... I'm not about to let Ami's family, the one she died for, just die too..."

"There are other ways of dealing with that," he stated, his hand shifting gears and pulling back onto the road, "As you know probably, Kingdom's Delight Co. is not what it seems–"

"Yeah, too bad Hiei doesn't know that... He _actually_ thinks that this is some type of adult pleasure place..."

Kuronue laughed, "It's a half and half deal. He knows some things and it's his job as the advertiser to conceal the true purpose of the company, in which he doesn't actually know but willingly accepts. After all Mukuro and him go way back–"

"Yes, they were once part of the school's 'gang' in which he was suppose to be her successor and declined. I remember that much of highschool though I didn't know a thug like him was actually related to a tender thing like Yukina–"

"It's because of him that she remained that innocent. He's told you the story so get off the guy's back–"

"I wasn't about to insult him. I was just saying that I would have never believed it back then... I realize now that there's something deep down that makes it believable but..."

"Aww..." he cooed, "You _do_ have a crush on him, so it's _not_ one way, ne?"

"What?!" Kurama yelped, "No! I'm not gay–"

"Tff, who's calling you gay?" he shrugged, "I like a piece of ass every once in awhile but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy some–"

"Kami! Enough of your perversions!"

"What, am I giving you some mental pics? Yums, you have a nice pick too ya know? I saw him teaching kids how to use swords and he has quite a set of abs and–"

Red spread from his cheeks to the bridge of his nose, "Stop it!...Anyway, I already know that..."

He couldn't help the laughs that erupted, "Jeeze, you're so predictable, why did ya fight it when he said he loved you then?"

His violet eyes caught the downcast eyes and he sighed, "I see... You don't believe if it's you that he likes or the fact that you're similar to Ami."

* * *

The door softly opened before closing and being locked up. The absence of light took time to adjust to but once he had he saw that the place looked almost as good as new. He popped his head into the kitchen and the wall there, though mismatched in color and plastered around the edges, held no indents, "He replaced that section with dry wall so quickly?" 

Soft snores drew his attention to the couch where the dark haired man could be found. He lay there on his back, blankets tangled around his feet and a child laying on his chest asleep. Gently he straightened the blanket out before taking the infant and going towards his room.

Small hands gripped tightly at his shirt when he went to place Kitshu in his bassinet.

His green eyes still didn't look down at the child as he lowered the backpack off his shoulders to the ground.

Kitshu tugged on the shirt and finally Kurama relented and looked down. The child held tears in his tiny eyes and a pouting lip.

"Don't start crying, your father's had a hard day..."

A silent tear ran down the plump cheek before the man wiped away the path, "You _do_ know what's going on... don't you?"

The disbelief he felt was swept away when the tiny lips parted and a soft sound came out in which he could have sworn was–

"Maaa..." the child repeated, again tugging on his shirt as more tears flowed from his glimmering red eyes.

Shuichi didn't know what to do so he just continued blinking blankly at the babe who was now rubbing his cheeks against the button-down shirt.

"I'm not your mother Kitshu..." he finally sighed out, before plopping down onto his bed. The brunet gazed up at him.

His own green eyes couldn't stand looking into those still tearing eyes, "I'm not... I could never compare to her either... Both your father and you are mistaken if you think _I_ can ever replace such an unearthly being as her..."

A pudgy arm reached up and after some struggling grabbed hold of his hair, "Mu... Maaa."

A single droplet fell from the ivy orbs at the implications of that, "She did have the same length of hair as me... only brown. Hiei showed you many pictures of her, didn't he?"

He chuckled sadly at the fact that he, for a second, was actually expecting an answer from the tot, "Who am I kidding... You're smart but you probably can't remember things like that... You probably don't even know who your mother is. Yukina brings you to her daycare so you see long hair you think ma because that's what the others say to their mothers."

"Maaa!" the child cried, tugging hard at the hair he got a hold of.

"Shh!! You're father's sleeping, you should be too..." he grasped the pulling hand with a sigh.

The child began to shake in his arms, the small hand losing its bearings, "Kitshu, are you alright?"

His hands started rubbing up and down the babe's sides, "Kitshu..."

Scared eyes met with his own but wails and screams were absent. Kurama couldn't help but to crush him against his own chest, "I won't leave you again, I promise... I promise..."

All he could do was hold the child and speak soft nothings to him all night long...

* * *

_Teasers! xD Also don't forget to review, thanks!:_

_**"Day off, Mukuro's orders, weren't you told?"**_

_**"She acted as though I hadn't abandon her... as though I never left."**_

_**"She wants to meet you... and Kitshu..."**_


	14. Meeting The Family

_Yay, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and review! Thanks!_

_Let's not forget my great beta **phoenixfirekitsune **and fabulous reviewers!: **KyoHana**, **Alexisminamino**, **HieiLover2004**, **zekesbabe**, **gobbygoose05**, **Enjeru**, **Midnight-Dark-Princess**, and **sesshy's numba1 gurl**._

* * *

_Ch. 14: Meeting The Family_

The silence was unnerving, his sights dropping to that of the child again, "You don't have to. I'd understand but she just requested to meet you and..."

He let his sentence linger off when he heard movement and then the creaking of the floor as feet passed across it.

"And?" Hiei questioned again, this time from further away.

"And have you over for dinner," he finished, his hand going out to withdraw the empty bottle.

His distraction was taken from him and settled onto the father's shoulder to be burped, "When?"

"Today, she wanted to catch up on what I've been doing and things of that nature."

Kitshu was set back down in his chair after a moment, "There's just one thing. What you told me previously about you going to Yale and being a psychologist, is that true?"

"For the most part."

"For the most part? Just tell me. Did you or did you not do that?" he growled.

"I was sent to America to train and spy. My mission specs portrayed me to be a student of Yale who also had an internship in a small lab. However, I went a step further and actually got into character by attending the school and passing with flying colors. I remained stationed there for approximately two years, only enough time for my A.D. in Psychology. The lab I worked at, where my true mission lied, tested on small children. I was required to gather evidence of this and then give it to the U.S. government. Does that answer your question?"

"Do I have to worry about being killed now?" he snorted, pouring himself a cup of coffee that had finally finished brewing.

"What I told you was vague, however I would still appreciate you not sharing this with anyone. So, will you come?"

"Fine, what time?"

The redhead smiled sheepishly, "About ten or twelve."

"At night?" Hiei blandly spoke, clearly showing he knew what the other meant.

"I know it's early and you probably have better things to do, but my mother truly wished to meet you–"

"Tff. I'll go but tell me why she's so interested in me? Or is it even me that she wishes to know more about?" he rose his brow at him.

"Truthfully?" he chuckled and shook his head at the look he received, "I really don't know. She wished to know where I lived and where I worked so I had to tell her. More than likely she's going to thank you for watching after her 'little boy'."

Absently the man nodded while sipping some more of the caffeinated drink.

Between entertaining the infant Kurama glanced sideways to the child's father. Having had enough of the subtle looks, Hiei locked his red with the other's green, "What?"

The redhead sat back, his forefinger brushing stray hairs behind his ear, "Has Kitshu started crawling?"

He watched as the man closed his eyes and inhaled the steam of his coffee, "What do you _really_ wish to know?"

With a look of soft reluctance he spoke, "I suppose I was too rash the other day."

"Hn. No, running away wasn't rash at all," he snorted though was anything but amused.

"That wasn't quite what I was talking about, but I see your point."

One lid lifted revealing a red eye, "What were you talking about then?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I apologize for speaking to you the way I did. I shouldn't just assume that your asseveration was false. I know you well enough to know that you don't waste your breath spreading tales–"

Abruptly Hiei rose catching Shuichi off guard, "Shut it. Don't say another word."

"But Hiei–"

"I said stop! I don't need your fuckin' sympathy. Don't you get it?–"

Swiftly Kurama stood, the chair toppling over from the force, "Maybe you should just listen! Did you ever consider that I might just think you have feelings for me because Ami and I were so much alike?! Perhaps why I left was because I _do_ care? If I didn't I would have just said, 'Fuck you! You're strong, you can handle a weapon, you can defend your own child! I don't need to fucking worry!"

Hiei glared heatedly at the other before the words sunk in and his expression turned to that of confusion, "What?–"

"I care," he softly shared, quickly gathering the composure he briefly lost.

"Huh?"

A gentle smile swept over his lips at the other's shock, "I don't quite know if I feel the same way for you as you do for me but I care so it's a start. Perhaps we can, well..."

Red eyes looked the man over skeptically, "Your friend put you up to this. This is a joke, isn't it?"

"Kuro?" he quirked an amused eyebrow but relented, "In a sense he did but in your favor."

The child, feeling a bit neglected, fussed in his seat, "Mmmaaaa!!"

Blankly the man looked down to his son, "I see." His head then shifted to the redhead, the direction that Kitshu was looking to, "_You're_ the one he's been calling for since last night. You feel as though you _have_ to–"

"I don't have to do anything!" he furiously cut in, "Don't you dare start thinking that either. I offer because I _do_ care and because I _am_ starting to see what Ami saw in you. I wish to give it a shot. Don't go ruining it before it even starts."

Hiei retreated one step, than another, and slowly another. Just as he turned to escape he was grabbed and forcibly turned around, "You can't just run away when put into an uncomfortable situation, Hiei. You need to confront it head on. How else are you going to–"

Surprise stunned his brain as he was jerked down and swept up in a mind-numbing battle of tongues and lips. To his utter disbelief Hiei was able to stir his own appendages into this 'fight'. After eventually collecting himself he drew away, gasping for breath and watching the smirk grow on the other's panting lips.

"Satisfied?" he snorted, his hand subconsciously wiping away the evidence.

"Hiei," he mumbled trying to contain the warmth in his cheeks, "Don't give me that. I'm being serious. You can't just go running away when you don't like the position you've been placed in."

"Fool. I know as much. How do you think I'm able to work, to live? I choose what I know I can handle. Business I can deal with, life is bearable for the most part, relationships..." he snorted and shook his head.

"You have a control issue. Your affairs are made so not to instigate emotions– you fear emotions for you don't have a handle on them, don't you?" was the dazed redhead's fruition.

"You fear commitment. You're afraid you'll be cornered again with no other ways to escape but to fight. If you're going to start analyzing me again I'm going to point out your faults too," was his growled response.

"Touché," he uttered, releasing his hold on the dark-haired man, "Well, let's get ready. It's already six thirty."

"Wait," the jade eyes turned questioningly to him, "How far away does your mother live?"

The redhead allowed a sigh to leave his lips, he knew this wasn't what Hiei really wanted to ask, "She lives about an hour and half away in the more suburban area."

Hiei nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright."

Just as he was about to speak again a ring cut through and he cursed, "I knew I was friggin forgetting something."

Shuichi gave him a small smile, "I'll get Kitshu ready for the trip."

"No, Yukina, nothing happened," he again moved his hand through his hair, obviously distracted.

"I'm telling you the truth, promise. Mukuro just gave us the day off, just ask–" his head turned to where his roommate just was only to find him gone, "Shuichi?"

* * *

The boy was settled softly onto his quilt, "I'm going to have to give you a bath, aren't I?" 

His smile brightened when Kitshu started squealing happily at his teasing finger, "I'll be right back, alright little one?"

Moments later he returned and laid a small outfit onto the bed and lifted the child, "Ready?"

* * *

Hiei's ears perked up at the sound of his crying son, "I'll call you back later, Yukina. I have some things to take care of right now, okay?" 

"Alright. Yes, I'll see you later. Bye," he dropped his cell to the table and went down the hallway where the producer of the wails was.

He frowned deeply and rolled up his sleeves when he saw what Kurama was attempting, "Let me help–"

"Wait, Hiei don't–" he winced when the child starting flaring his legs anew in the water, hitting his father directly with the splashes, "stand there."

The spiky white hairs in front drooped slightly, "You need to cradle his head in the palm of your hand more. With your other hand just try soothing him."

"Alright," he said after getting over the initial fact that the other wasn't angry, "Any other pointers?"

There was a snort and a shake of the head, "Keep any form of suds or soap away from his face."

"Well, I would think so. After all, it _does_ sting–"

"He _eats_ it," Hiei told him, amusement quite clear in his voice.

"What?"

"This is the calmest he's going to get. Use that yellow bottle across–"

Kurama bit his lip as Hiei was once again splashed, "This one?"

"Hn."

He carefully applied the shampoo to the child's head, being mindful of the soft spot beneath the brown mass.

"Subtly start to dip his head back. When the back of his head touches the surface just rinse it off, then you're done."

"What about body wash?" he asked as he did the what he was told.

"Kitshu has sensitive skin. I have some wipes that contain lotion and stuff though," Hiei sighed before reaching back to get the set aside towel, "Alright, lift him."

The small amount of time that Hiei was turned away resulted in a rather hilarious scene to meet his eyes when he returned. He couldn't hold back his deep laughs as his rich crimson eyes landed on a now drenched redhead cradling his wet child.

"Shut up..." was the only huffed comment before he tried unhooking those small hands from his shirt.

Still chuckling the father lifted the towel to his son and wrapped him partially in it while also trying to get the fussing child off the other man, "Look like your stuck with him again. Give him a half an hour and he'll pass out."

"But he could catch a cold if not dressed right away and–"

"I'll turn the heat up plus a towel and a warm body should keep him warm in the mean time," he shrugged and went to stand.

"But–"

"But what?" he sighed leaning against the doorway, "You don't want to hold a wet Kitshu? Can't do much about that until he loosens his grip, or you could take off your shirt. Then he'd cry though. Well, have fun. I have crap to get ready. Shit..."

With a slight pout Kurama gazed up, "What?"

"I just remembered something," Hiei sighed, his hand again running through his hair, "That Halloween haunted house thing is tonight."

"I nearly forgot what today was," he chuckled and shook his head, "Well, we could invite them to see it. I believe they would enjoy it."

"Whatever. We'll just have to be there by seven to get ready," he was just out of the doorway when he was called to a stop.

"What am I being?"

Hiei sighed and shrugged, "Don't know, every year they make it a surprise. Last year I was some evil Jack-in-a-box. Tff. All night I had to sit in a damn box and spring out."

"You don't mean they would just choose randomly, do you?" he questioned, slowly standing with the child.

"No," he yelled, his frigid bedroom door opening to his will, "There's some type of theme usually."

* * *

In about an hour a diaper bag was packed, the babe clothed, and the men dressed. 

"Are we going?" Hiei seemed to huff, his keys already clenched in his hand.

The redhead smiled and balanced Kitshu on one hip and the diaper bag on the opposite shoulder, "Don't be in such a rush. She doesn't know we're coming so anytime between ten and twelve is fine. She told me to stop by any day around that time."

Blank red eyes gazed at him, drawing out a nervous chuckle, "Why between those times?"

His smile was completely lost in that instant, "My stepfather and stepbrother are gone during those times. If they spot me before my mother, they'll turn me away. As it was Shuichi attempted to knock me out yesterday."

At the frown that earned he couldn't help but give a sympathetic smile, "They mean well. They don't wish to see her heartbroken if I ever was to disappear again. I would probably do the same in their position, so it's quite understandable."

"I guess you're just going to have to go there frequently to cure this," was his matter-of-fact statement before he opened the door and motioned the redhead out.

"We'll talk about this later Hiei. As far as I'm concerned right now, this is still my decision."

"Tff, I don't give two shits if you think this is your decision. If I have to, I'll drag you down there every week kicking and screaming. Now get going," he snorted, his hand instinctually grabbing at the car seat while his other closed and locked the door.

* * *

"Shh... Calm down, Kitshu.We'll be there in a little bit and then I'll get you out of that uncomfortable seat," Kurama tried, his body twisted so he could see the fussing child in the backseat. 

"Turn around, baka. He'll stop eventually. That's his I-want-attention cry. Just ignore it and he'll stop," Hiei sighed, his car slowing as it reached it's highway exit.

"But he wasn't crying. How can you tell–"

"You know, I thought you had actually done all that shit with children like you said, but now I know you didn't. I'm a parent, fool. I've spent hours on end learning his little ways of 'communicating'. Now where do I go from here?"

Shuichi looked around, taking in the street names and signs, before he spoke, "You took the wrong exit, but you can still get there by continuing straight for a few miles and then turning right on Kupi and another right on Prut."

"Hn."

* * *

They had just pulled alongside of Shuichi's mother's house when Kitshu began whining again. This time Hiei turned his head back to his child and frowned, "Diaper change." 

Kurama simply chuckled, got out of the car, and removed Kitshu from his car seat, "I'll do it. Just relax today, alright?"

His red eyes looked on curiously, "Are you sure?"

"Quite, I know how to care for a child. I wasn't misleading you on having once taken care of a roommate's–"

"Whatever. Just tell me, what should I call your mother, step-brother, and stepfather? You mentioned another Shuichi before but who the hell is he?"

A light red caressed the porcelain cheeks, "I apologize, I guess I was just excited. My mother's name is Shiori, Shuichi is my stepbrother, and... just call my stepfather Hatanaka-san."

Noticing the odd look he received Kurama turned away, "Shuichi's car is still here. Why don't you go knock on the front door? I'll be right there once I get the diaper bag."

A bit flustered Hiei shook his head, "Baka. You know them I don't. You knock."

"Please, Hiei just do as I ask. If Shuichi answers–"

The sound of a door shutting cut off their private conversation as both turned towards the house. A tall, brown haired man walked halfway down the pathway, car keys in hand, before stopping and staring straight ahead at them.

Kitshu started crying thus ending the battle of eyes going on between the two siblings, "Shhh... You'll be changed soon enough, darling. Just calm down."

Hiei on the other hand never let up on his glare, "So, you're Shuichi? I hear you're trying to–"

A slender hand quickly grasped his shoulder, before whispering met his ear, "Hiei, stop _please_. Don't start anything."

Shrugging the hand off, he sniffed and leaned against his car, "Shuichi will be staying here for quite awhile. I'll put a shock collar on him if you want, but you are not to stop him from seeing his mother–"

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think are but, that– that _asshole_ will not be setting a foot in our house regardless of him staying in one place or not. Yesterday I had no choice but to allow it because Kuronue's a ranking employee of the company on which sponsor's my father's. You, however, I could care less about. You're small; you can't even hurt me–"

"Tff," Hiei looked to the side, a small smirk upon his lips, "Sure, kid, but if being a ranking employee of a sponsor was all Kuronue needed to visit than how about an employee as well as a good friend to the owner of that sponsor? I can give Mukuro a call if you don't believe me."

"Yeah right shrimp! You don't look past twenty, why should I believe that you're friends with–"

Kurama watched the two bicker between each other before deeming it safe to escape towards the house. Silently the door opened and closed for the redhead.

* * *

_Let's not forget to review after these teasers! xD :_****

"Well, Shuichi and Hiei are outside..."

"Hn. I can't promise you anything except if you try and keep him away you won't be the only one to suffer."

"That was very kind of you. Your child's adorable by the way, your wife must be very beautify,"


	15. Running Won't Save You Now

_Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it, I made it extra long to make up from my absense XD. Anywho hope you like it!_

_A huge thanks to my fabulous beta; **phoenixfirekitsune **and my great reviewers!; **Kyohana**, **HieiLover2004**, **sesshy's** **numba1** **gurl**, **Alexisminamino**, **ShinigamixGirl**, and **Kitty Blue**!_

_Please read, enjoy, and review, thanks! _

* * *

"Mother?" 

A brunet popped her head out of the kitchen and beamed at what her sight brought her, "Shuichi! Oh my, is that Kitshu? What a handsome little man!"

The woman drew closer before taking the child into her arms, "Oh you're such a sweety!" She paused and looked to her son, a sheepish smile on her lips, "Shuichi, dear, I believe Kitshu has a smelly little gift for you."

Kurama blushed at being reminded of the child's state, "Yes, I know, I was going to ask if I could take him to the bathroom and–"

The infant was placed back into his arms, "You remember where the bathroom is, sweety. Just deposit the dirty diaper into the outside garbage, alright?"

"Yes, Mother, I know," he chuckled.

"Oh! One more thing, honey. Where is that nice man you talked about, Hiei?"

"Well, Shuichi and Hiei are outside."

Her brown eyes widened and she immediately rushed to the front door.

Upon the door's opening her hands went to her mouth, a small smile covered. She stared fondly down at the two in front of her before wiping her smile off her face, "Hiei?"

The man sitting atop her stepson's back looked up, his eyes meeting with her's. For a moment she stepped back, those red eyes seemed unnatural, before smiling again, "Do please come inside. Shuichi was on his way to college, right?"

Her stepson struggled still under Hiei before relenting, "Mom, you know what Dad said–"

"Shu, dear, I believe that matter's still up in the air and Shuichi is still my son regardless. Now unless you wish to be late and be in trouble with your father I would stop arguing and leave."

With a nod, the shorter one stood and watched the other stand, "Remember, kid, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Tff. You better leave before I get back or I swear..."

"Hn. I can't promise you anything except if you try and keep him away you won't be the only one to suffer."

Not knowing any easy way to defuse this, Shiori stepped forward to lay a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Please, you two, no more threats. Now let's just calm down."

Briefly he looked over his shoulder and nodded before glaring down in warning, "You were going, weren't you?"

* * *

"So, what brings you here? Don't you two work?" she lightly questioned, her back to him as she brewed some tea. 

"We were given the day off. Your son wished to visit you and mentioned to me that you would like to meet Kitshu and me," he offered from his seat.

"That was very kind of you. Your child's adorable by the way. Your wife must be very beautiful," she smiled, expecting to see an equivalent one upon his own face as she placed the tea on the table.

Upon seeing his darkened expression she frowned, but said nothing more to upset him. However, a small twitch of his lips lightened the tense air that was beginning to form, "She was..."

A soft giggle turned their attention to the doorway where the tall redhead leaned with the infant in his arms, "I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't think to tell her."

Catching on quickly, the woman covered her mouth to hold in her gasp, "I'm so sorry, Hiei–"

The man shrugged, sending the other a look in which told what he wanted. Pushing himself up, Kurama deposited Kitshu into his father's waiting arms, "I hope we're not disturbing you by coming over without warning."

"Not at all, dear. Now sit," her ever-glowing smile returned as she poured the tea, "Now, Hiei, what can I do for you? You've taken it upon yourself to make sure my son is out of harms way."

As an afterthought she added, "And don't go saying it was nothing for I was filled in on his escapades."

Kurama's face paled at the news, "Y-you were told?"

"Yes, yes. Your nice friend Kuronue stops by every once in awhile to check up on things. He's told me quite a bit and got me out of a particular jam when the police were at my door asking questions on how I received a large sum of money. Now, Hiei, how about–"

"Hn. I want no payment for this act. It was done to satisfy my sister's growing concern," he shrugged, "He needed a place and she worried about me being lonely, thus both problems were solved."

With that motherly look that said this situation wasn't over she stood, "Well, we can't just stay here all day, now can we? Let's go out for a bit."

"If you're quite sure, Mother."

Hiei shrugged at the look the other man gave him, "We'd have to take my car. Kitshu needs the car seat."

"That should be fine, dear. Let me just get a few things and I'll be right out," she pinched Kitshu's pudgy cheek as she passed by and made her way up the stairs.

"Let's wait outside," Shuichi suggested as he collected the teapot and cups.

"Whatever, I just want to know where the hell we're–"

His cell phone's ringer broke through their chat and he sighed as he answer, "Moshi moshi, Hiei Jaganishi, who's calling?"

"Alo?"

"Sorry, I don't understand Spanish, guess you've got the wrong number–"

"Good, I finally got the right number! I've been calling for awhile now and this Spanish speaking person keeps–"

Hiei rolled his eyes and cut the call short, "Baka."

Kurama turned from the sink and gave him a questioning glance before the other snorted and walked off.

"So, where is it you'd like to go?" Shuichi asked from his spot in the back seat.

"Oh, I have to stop at the supermarket and get some candy for the children. I forgot to buy it beforehand."

"Where would that be?"

"Hiei, dear, would you mind if I took the wheel? There's a few places I wish to stop by and–"

"Sure," he mumbled, hesitantly getting out of the driver's seat to switch.

"Alright, seatbelts on everyone," she giggled and fixed the mirrors and the seat.

Hiei's nails gripped tightly at his seat as the car continued speeding down the streets, "This car's absolutely wonderful!"

"Mother," her son started, both noticing the way his boss's nails cut into the cushions and the way Kitshu's eyes bordered between fright and crying, "Why don't you slow down a touch. You're new to the car so you wouldn't want to misguide–"

"Nonsense, Shuichi. Kuro used to have one just like this, a nice midnight blue one. We had a blast when he actually allowed me to drive."

"That explains a lot," Kurama said to himself however not as softly as he had thought as Hiei glanced back and snorted.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, nothing. So how much farther is it to this supermarket?"

"Not much longer!"

* * *

Small imp red eyes gazed around with awe, cooing every so often when something sparked his interest, "Maa–" 

"Mother, how about we get that candy and get going? We don't want to hit traffic on the way–"

"Shuichi, dear, did Kitshu just say what I think he did?" she asked, completely ignoring what her son was trying to say.

"Yes. He can't say 'Da' so he calls me 'Ma'. My sister says that's normal," Hiei shrugged, taking to the lie as if it were as simple as breathing.

"Oh. I suppose, but I'd never know, Shuichi here was never said 'Ma' or 'Da'..." she chuckled lightly.

"Mother."

"So...What did he say?" Hiei sneeringly asked.

Shiori shrugged off the tone in favor of gushing over her son, "Mommy, Daddy. My, I was so shocked when I heard those words come from a seven month old that I nearly fainted!"

"Kitshu's six months old mother, I believe he beats me regardless off my first words being more advanced," the redhead bashfully said; the child he held starting to settle in and nuzzle his cheek into his flat chest.

"You better watch it, Hiei. It looks like your son might start calling mine Ma soon," she winked and went off ahead to where she finally saw the sign for candy.

"Tff. Too late for that warning," Hiei mumbled, missing the double meaning behind her words.

Shuichi, on the other hand, blushed quite noticeably, but didn't correct or mention to Hiei what his mother had actually meant.

"Are you hot?"

With a laugh and a shake of his head he brushed the question off, "So, Yusuke does this haunted house _every_ year?"

Hiei shrugged as he followed the other's mother, "Just the last five I think. Keeps the kids entertained and out of trouble. Around the haunted house there's usually game stands set up and the neighborhood people for the most part are good and give out candy for the trick-or-treaters. It also supports the police department and the junior police squad."

"That's quite a nice thing to do. Did Yusuke start this himself?"

"You could say that. After all it was him who annoyed the shit out of Koenma until he gave in and got some sponsors."

"Really? I wasn't aware Yusuke loved kids that much–"

"You haven't seen him around Kitshu. But that's besides the case, he just knows how dangerous this city can be. His mother was a drunk and they lived in the low end side of the city. It's the main reason he became a cop. He didn't like what he saw and wanted it to change."

"Oh..."

"Hiei! Be a dear and carry this for me, alright?" she walked over, struggling to hold up the rather large bag.

"You need this much?" he asked while taking the bag off her hands.

"Quite, the kids simply love coming to my house for some reason–"

"If I remember correctly mother, that reason was because you give out about four pieces to each child."

The woman smiled and gathered the infant from her son's arms, "It's the equivalent of a full candy bar silly. It wouldn't b nice to just give out one or two, imagine all the effort they put into making their costumes and walking around."

Shuichi merely shook his head with a smile upon his lips, "I suppose whatever makes you happy mother."

"Maaa!"

Shiori frowned and tried to soothe the now fussing child, "Is he always like this, dear?"

"He's not around strangers that much, so I wouldn't know–"

"Maaa!!" the child cried out, tears threatening to spill from the tiny red orbs.

"Give him here, Mother. Let me see if I can settle him down."

She gave her son Kitshu and didn't comment when the child quieted almost immediately and rubbed his cheek against his shirt, "There you go. Settle down. She didn't mean anything."

"Is this all you need, Shoiri? I need to put him down for a nap soon," Hiei huffed out, shifting the bag to check the time on his cell phone, "It's about eleven."

* * *

"You can place Kitshu in Shuichi's old room. When he's settled in I'd like to have a talk with you both." 

Hiei nodded his head as the woman made her way into the kitchen before asking, "What room would that be?"

"It's the third door on your right–Would you like for me to put him down for his nap?"

"No, but you can help if you want," he offered though couldn't for the life of him figure out why Kurama would want to.

"You do know why she wishes to speak to us both, right?"

"She wants to know something. What would I say to her if she asks about our current relationship?" he mumbled, his hand gentle running down his son's back, luring him slowly to slumber.

The man nearly jumped when a hand settled upon his shoulder, "That's what I wanted to speak to you about."

With his first concern finally asleep Hiei turned to look the other in the eyes, "So?"

A slender hand trailed up his neck to rest upon his cheek, "May I?"

"Have I ever asked you?–"

He dipped down to sweep him into a soft kiss before pulling back, "Thank you. I needed that."

The smile upon the radiant face did nothing to rid him of his blush, "Hn. So, what do I say?"

"I'd like her to know the truth. If she accepted me after all these years, I trust this wouldn't be any different–"

"Running away and being gay isn't the same in some's eyes. Your mother's nice, so do you really want to take a risk?"

"Yes," he paused to consider how he'd explain, "I rather not lie to her about things I _can_ tell her. Besides, it wouldn't be much of a relationship if I go about hiding it. If anything, I'd think you'd be upset by that."

"It's your choice. After all, it's not my mother on the line."

A smirk settled upon Kurama's face at this. His mother was one who enjoyed being called such by others, not just by family. She always had that way about her that soon made you believe you were part of the family. Most likely, she would say something about this to Hiei.

"What?' he grouchily asked.

"Nothing, Hiei. Come, we best not keep her waiting any longer."

* * *

"I've made some sandwiches for you boys. Come eat," she gestured towards the mentioned food as she placed down the book she'd been reading. 

Hiei sat beside Shuichi before thanking her.

"It was the least I could do," she gave them a shy smile before scooting forward and placing her hand upon her son's reaching one, "Tell me, am I going delusional or is that handsome, little boy calling you Mom?"

"Well..."

"No. He's calling your son Maa. He goes to a daycare where my sister teaches. He probably sees other kids call long haired woman 'Maa'. It's most likely why he's calling him such," he let the humor show in his voice before snatching a half of a sandwich.

"Oh. I see," she let Kurama's hand slip from her own, "If that was the only case though, why hasn't your sister earned that title?"

"Kitshu's pretty quick. I'm sure he can tell the difference."

"It's still adorable," Shiori gushed, trying to cheer up her son who's smile seemed to struggle with it's existence for a moment.

"Yes, but that's Kit for you. He's doesn't even scream for attention. He's just so..."

"Perfect?" she giggled, "My, I wasn't quite sure before but seeing you with him now I know for certain. You're falling hard for him!"

"Excuse me?" Kurama almost cried from shock while Hiei's eyes grew wide.

"Well, I was talking about you and Kitshu, but I suppose just the same applies to you two."

"M-mother!"

She frowned and looked between the two, "You are seeing each other, right?"

Hiei looked to Kurama waiting for him to speak.

The redhead gazed right back at him before nodding, "Yes."

The woman smiled, "Shuichi, dear, I'm your mother. There isn't much you can hide from me. Especially with Kuronue telling me things. By the way, I hear your participating in a fundraiser."

"Yes, it's for the police department," her son told before sheepishly asking, "Kuronue hasn't left out much, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. He couldn't tell me the extent of your training or missions, but be did tell me where you were and that you were going to Yale. Although, what drew you to work where you now do?"

His head shook from side to side, "I'm sorry. I can't say."

"Oh, alright," her smiled faltered before he took her hand it his.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, Mother. I truly am. If I could, know that I would. If it helps, would you like to come to the this fundraiser?"

"I don't think I can dear. Remember Shuichi and your stepfather?"

"Invite them. Leave out that he's going to be there and draw them there with it being a good cause and that Kuronue's going to be there. I'm sure we can convince him to come if he doesn't have too much to do," Hiei spoke after his period of just watching the other two speak.

"I'll see," she smiled and cleared the table, "By the way, what are you two being? Is Kitshu going to be dressed up too?"

"We don't quite know yet. Hiei said that they tell us when we get there, but Kitshu is going to get dressed up."

The spoken about child's cry drifted down into the kitchen and when Hiei went to stand Shiori held out her hand, "No, let me. I haven't taken care of an infant for many years."

Before he could even protest the woman fled the kitchen.

"Just appease her. She loves children."

"But–"

Kurama took the other's hand in his and smiled brightly, "Thank you."

He shrugged, but did no more as a soothing kiss was placed upon his lips.

"I mean it. Thank you. You've been so kind to me. You've helped me get my family back–"

"Kuronue did, not me. Go thank him," the man stated oblivious to the falsity in what he said.

"He forced me to come. You helped me accept that I couldn't leave her behind any longer. You underestimate yourself and what you do, love," he lightly chided though his lips remained smiling.

"Hn."

"Hiei–"

"Hiei, dear, I believe your son is hungry. Where's his food?" they both looked over to her and Kitshu perched upon her hip.

"In his diaper bag. I'll feed him. He likes to–"

"Play with his food? Paint with it? Hiei my own son use to bury it in the backyard. I believe I can handle what normal infants do."

"You use to bury it?" the father snickered.

"Apparently, as she said, I was anything but normal," the younger of the three adults bashfully admitted.

"Quite! You probably wouldn't believe this, but he use to–"

"Mother, must you share every embarrassing moment with him?" he all but pleaded, his face turning a tad red.

"It's not something you should be ashamed of. I'm sure he'd be able to relate with what he's seen Kitshu do!" she giggled as she looked down the little boy, "That's right, I have to feed you. I'll be right back boys."

"What did you hope would happen?"

"Huh?" Kurama sighed, his face cooling down slightly.

"Well, did you hope to grow plants?" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I was one," the redhead huffed.

* * *

"You have a twin sister?" 

Hiei sighed and nodded, "Yes. Her name is Yukina."

"Yukina Kuwabara?" she eagerly asked.

"Yes, you know her mother?"

"She worked in the hospital daycare center. We used to talk. So how's she doing?"

"Hospital daycare center?" Hiei murmured.

* * *

_"Hiei._" 

I continued to just stare ahead into the room where the newborns lied.

"It's been two days and you have yet to hold him Won't you?"

She rested her head upon my shoulder, her red eyes catching my own, "Hold him, Hiei. Cradle your son and take away his loneliness."

I said nothing, but I knew she meant let him take away _your_ loneliness. My face turned back to look through the window and his own small red eyes were open, aware, and looking into my soul.

"He knows who you are, Hiei. You can't take this out on him. What would Ami think?"

"Stop," I whispered as I forced my eyes closed, "I'm not taking this out on Kitshu. I just...I just need some time–"

"I'm not going to let you miss out on one of the most memorable things in your life. Go hold Kitshu now, Hiei. If you don't I...I don't know what I'll do."

Her soft foot steps retreated down the hall.

What she said was true. I shouldn't have let my love for her get in the way of the love I now have for him.

* * *

"–Hiei?" 

He felt a pressure on his shoulder, but instead of looking at its owner he looked to the table, "She got another job a few months ago. She's doing fine and is trying to convince her husband that they're ready to have a child of their own."

"Hiei, she's not here anymore that was five minutes ago. Are you alright?"

Hiei shook his head, "I couldn't bring myself to even hold Kitshu until my sister stopped by during her lunch break. She said basically that she'd lose respect for me if I didn't start taking care of his needs over my loss."

Kurama brushed his hand through his boyfriend's bangs before pulling his chair away from the table to kneel before him, "It's good that we have people around us who love us enough to talk some sense into us. But instead of being sad of what you almost did, be happy of what you did do–"

"Shuichi, I said to leave them alone!"

His glassy, hazy eyes went to the doorway where the young adult was pulling against his mother's resistance, "I told them to be fucking gone by the time I came back. It's not my fault that faggot–"

He blinked away his tears and backed away from Kurama, "Hiei, don't–"

Instead of doing what everyone thought he would he brushed by Kurama's stepbrother and hugged Shiori, "We should be going. It was nice meeting you, Shiori."

The woman returned the embrace full heartedly, "Come by anytime, son."

"Thank you and thank you even more for taking Shuichi back. Come tonight if you can It's at the old temple on the outskirts of the city," he pulled away with a sigh, "Is Kitshu still upstairs?"

"He's in the living room. I hope you don't mind, but he's watching t.v."

"Kitshu watches t.v. whenever he can," her son shared after he too moved passed Shuichi, "Come by the apartment anytime after five on weekdays. At least then we won't have to worry about being kicked out."

He leaned down to leave a peck on her cheek when a fist collided with his own. Much to everyone's surprise he, out of instinct, kept his balance, followed through, and spun around for a kick. It stopped just short of hitting but it gave his stepbrother an idea of who would have won if they did fight.

His doe green eyes blinked, "I apologize. I didn't mean to–"

"Baka, worry about yourself. You didn't hit him, but he hit you. It looks like he busted your lip," Hiei venomously spoke, "I can understand _attempting _to hit me, but who the hell gave _you_ the right to hit your brother?! I don't give a shit if you're not _really_ related. You're connected by this woman right here and by doing this you're showing that you have no respect for your mother's wishes!–"

"She doesn't know what's best for her. Now get the fuck out of here–"

Shiori spoke firmly, "I don't know what's best for me? I'm sick dear, not senile. Now I've never had to ground you, but if you continue to do this to Shuichi, I'll make sure you don't go to that party tonight, understood?"

"I'm doing this for Dad–"

"Yeah, Kuronue? Get me in touch with Shuichi's stepfather," Hiei said, speaking into a cell phone.

"Is that mine, how did you?–"

"Because we've got some things to settle," Hiei continued over Kurama, "Alright, thanks, bye."

"What the hell are you doing?! Unlike you two freeloaders my Dad has a job to do–" he want to grab the cell but was held back by his intervening stepmother.

"I've never seen you like this Shu! What do you think gives you the right to say such things about others? Did your father coach this to you or did you come up with these beliefs on your own?"

"Hello this is Jaganish Hiei–No, I'm not here to talk about sponsoring or making ads for your company's projects. I wish to speak to Hatanaka-san. Yes I realize that this isn't in my department, but this isn't for my company. Please just put him on the line. Yes, I will wait."

The three of them turned towards the cry that issued not to much later. The couple's eyes met before Kurama went off to take care of Kitshu.

"Hello, Hatanaka. This is your...Stepson's friend. On behalf of him I'd like to speak to you about the way both your son and you are treating him–"

There was shouting on the other end that drifted out, but Hiei took it with a bored look, "I don't care if this is between _family_. If that were the case, I wouldn't be talking to you. Now Shiori was his mother before she was your wife so he has as much right as you do to see her–"

A dark look seemed to conquer his face, "_Stop _cutting me off and no, you're not being fair about how you're treating him. All of you need to work this out, but before that you need to get this ridiculous notion out of your son's head that Shuichi doesn't have the right to see his mother. Your son busted his lip–"

He rolled his eyes and huffed before holding out the phone to the young man, "He wants to talk to you."

Once the phone switched hands the shorter man walked off to where the redhead had went.

"Shuichi?"

The man looked up from the infant he cradled, "What did Hatanaka-san say?"

"He agrees that you all need to talk, also Shuichi is get punished for what he did. The old man wouldn't admit to me that he instructed his son to act that way or that he acted that way towards you, but his ways are going to change. Whether I have to see to that is still unknown, but I wouldn't mind coming back," he stroked his own son's hair, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh, why? Want to chew and spit Shuichi out or is it my mother that has you hooked?"

Hiei could hear the humor and his smile only lengthened, "She called me son. I can't remember the last time I've been called that."

Kurama leaned over and laid a tender kiss on his forehead, "She has her way of knowing just what someone needs. I'm glad she accepted us so gracefully–"

"She's your mother. Why would you expect anything less?"

"I'm not as forgiving as she is."

"If that's the case we better keep an eye on her or she'll befriend a murder," he joked.

The other dropped the subject, "I think we should leave now. We've burdened her long enough–"

A calloused thumb brushed against the wounded lip, "I think we should get some ice on that before both the lip and cheek puff up."

He turned his face away, "I want to go before I actually harm someone. For almost ten years I was trained to fight without thinking and kill without remorse. In many ways you might say my mother _did_ befriend a murder. Until I manage to reprogram myself, I don't wish to be placed under any form of fighting."

"Unless you confront the problem now, you'll never be able to face it. Just the same, fighting in defense or to protect is never wrong. You just need to know when you have crossed the line," he tilted the face towards him, "Got it? Plus we're not leaving yet. We still have some things to work out."

Hiei saw the jade eyes weren't focused on his own anymore, but above his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were _really _gay."

He forced his face upon Hiei's shoulder and shook his head, "I want to leave, please. I don't want my mother to hate me for causing her family any more harm, please."

The man held the red mass there for a moment before pulling away, "Fine, for now, but we will be back."

"Don't think you can leave now because the old man's getting off early so we can all _talk_. So who's kid? Is he your's"

"His name is Kitshu. He's Hiei's," Kurama murmured, his eyes blinking away his pitiful tears.

The infant in question peaked up at Shuichi before hiding his face back in Kurama's chest. His father smirked and rubbed his back, "Kitshu, don't do that. Come on; turn around."

Hearing a snort Hiei faced the brunet, "What are you laughing at? Kitshu's an infant not an idiot. He understands us for the most part."

"Mmaaa..." Hiei turned back and found his child shaking his head back and forth while his hand fisted the redhead's shirt.

"Hiei, let him be," he sighed and shifted him into a more comfortable position, "Where's Mother?"

"In the kitchen making dinner," he switched the channels and leaned back into the lounger, "Let's start over. I'm really not that violent I'm just overly protective. Mom's been through a lot, and having lost a really good friend recently hasn't helped her health. She just got back from the hospital about a month and a half ago, so she's still a bit frail."

"A friend you say?" Kurama questioned, trying to relax.

His brown eyes turned to him and nodded solemnly, "Yeah. Kuro introduced them a couple of years back and they've been friends since. Kind of odd to tell you the truth because the woman was a least ten years or more younger then mom."

"Does this woman have a name?" Hiei whispered, his nerves were tensing and ready to snap with all that he found out today. He was just waiting for him to say her name so he could finally just break down.

"She never did tell us her last name, but Ami–"

His hands fisted and he stormed off, all being followed by the slamming of the front door.

Shuichi was on the edge of his chair, "What the hell was all that about?!"

Kurama tried soothing is the fussing child before answering, "Ami was Hiei's wife. This is their child. Ami also was a very good friend I met in America who I helped move to Japan."

"You can't be certain that we're talking about the same person here–"

"Brown hair, brown eyes," he murmured, his fingers playing with Kitshu's hair, "very outgoing, sweet, and playful? Then there's Kuro who I told her would meet her in Japan and help her out."

The younger man shook his head in disbelief, "The last time we saw her was when she was reaching her due date–God, I'm an idiot."

"Do you wish to hold him? I really should go see how Hiei's doing."

"Uh, sure thing," he held his arms out and the child was coxed into his stepbrother arms.

* * *

"Hiei?" he called when he couldn't spot him easily. 

After still receiving no answer he went around to the backyard. His eyes tracked the creased grass to the woods and he's feet followed.

Kurama didn't know what possessed him to look up, but when he did he was rewarded with the black figure high up in the tree, "Hiei?!"

The man's closed eyes opened and glowed red from the sun's light. All of it brought about the childhood imagination of a demon peering down from the trees at night.

"What are you doing up there?!"

Hiei seemed to shrug and look off towards the house. With a sigh, the man decided to have his try at climbing the thick based tree.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead paused and smiled up, "If you won't come down, I figure I have to go up–"

"You're too heavy, go away."

"Heavy, me? I think not. Spies like me are required it be slim and only a hundred fifteen pounds. We're not suppose be seen nor heard."

"Could have fooled me–"

"Boo," he chuckled as the other's hands flew to his side to steady himself.

"What the hell's your problem?! Do you _want_ to kill me–" he was silenced with a chaste kiss that was lacking what he needed to calm his nerves.

"Far from it. Now tell me. Why are you up here?" he supported himself on the branch on the opposite side of the trunk.

"It's just a childish reaction of mine," he shared as he leaned against the trunk, "When I just needed to unwind after working fifteen hours straight, I'd go to the park and either sleep on the benches or in the trees."

"_Childish_? You've spoken very little of your childhood aside from having to take care of your sister and working hard. What happened to your parents?"

Hiei sighed and, just when Kurama thought he wasn't going to say anything, he spoke, "My father was driven away by relatives on my mother's side. He was found dead later that year. My mother died of a broken heart. She tried to do what she could for us, but by the eighth grade her health took a turn for the worst and she just never recovered. As for my relatives, they abandoned us. We were never suppose to be born, and thus we were treated like such.

"I guess it's why I coddle Kitshu so much, and why Yukina decided to spend her life teaching kids," he added after a pregnant pause, "So what happened to your father?"

"He died before I was born. In the report I found on him it said he was a victim of a hit and run."

"Shuichi! Hiei!" they looked down and found three figures looking around for them.

"I suppose we should go in. It seems like Hatanaka-san is home."

"Hn, I'll go down first. That way if you fall, I can catch you," he snorted and shifted his way down the bark.

About ten feet above the ground he jumped off and patted himself down, "Alright, come on."

The redhead laughed and carefully made his way down before he felt hands helping him with the last few feet.

"You just wanted to feel me up. You know I didn't need your help," he joked as he brushed the bark and dirt off of him.

"Yeah, that's the case," he sarcastically contributed, "Now hurry your ass up or your family might think I kidnapped you."

* * *

"There they are. They were in the woods," Shuichi pointed out with Kitshu still in his arms. 

"You said Hiei got upset about something. What was it?" his father questioned.

"I would say, but I think he should," the young man looked down at the infant who had finally gotten use to him and received a toothless smile.

"Fine. So it's name is Kitshu? That's quite an unusual name."

"It's a boy, Dad, and I think the name kind of fits him. He's really bright. He's only six months, I think, and he kind of crawls _and_ he understands what we're saying,. Right, Kit?"

The infant made a face, "Maa."

"He speaks too, huh?" the old man chuckled.

"Yeah, but he only says ma. I'm not sure if that's his way of calling for Shuichi or Hiei though."

"I'm going to go finish dinner. Play nice, alright?" She kissed her husband's cheek before going back into the house.

"Good evening Hatanaka-san. I'm sorry you had to leave work to–"

Kurama winced and squeezed his eyes shut fearing the worst when his chin was yanked up, "Damn it, Shuichi. Look what you did. What possessed you to punch him?"

"Dad, I was just protecting Mom and–"

"In all truth it's my fault sir. He warned me not to be here when he returned. I'm sure it was all just a simple misunderstanding," he smiled lightly as he was set free and Kitshu held out his arms to him, "May I?"

Kitshu squealed when he was lifted by the redhead and rubbed his cheek against his chest.

Hiei through all of this stood off to the side, a small frown on his face as he looked to the sky, "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"It's getting a bit chilly out. Let's go inside, alright?"

The other two were already going inside before Hiei nodded his head and followed.

"So, tell me, were you on the track team in highschool?" Hatanaka had a smirk upon his lips as he directed his question towards Hiei.

"No, I was too busy."

"Too bad, because you're pretty quick. I was just pulling into the driveway when I saw you dart off. I couldn't for the life of me figure why you did though, and Shuichi won't share."

Hiei huffed lightly, but stared the man straight in the eyes, "I was just upset that my wife never told me that she knew your family. You see I'm still trying to come to terms with her death and in this month alone I've learned more about her then I did when she was alive. She was Ami, all but a sibling to your stepson and a very good friend of your wife."

The smirk fled his face, "This is her son? I didn't even know she was married."

"Yeah, well apparently she was hiding many secrets, but she was still a wonderful person so I guess that's all that really matters now," his nervous habit took over and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's kind of odd. We're all kind of linked together because Shuichi left to America and met Ami who then came to Japan and met us _and_ Hiei."

"Let's not forget that mother also knows Yukina, Hiei's sister, and that both of them went to the same school as me regardless of them being a few grades ahead," Kurama added to his stepbrother's observation.

"Yes. All very interesting, yet at the same time somewhat...Disturbing."

Kurama chuckled, "Disturbing? I say fate. Why else would we have all met? Perhaps it was destiny for me to go to America–"

"Why did you?–"

"Shuichi, let's save that discussion for later," the older man walked into his study and shut the door behind him.

"You could always just tell me now. I'm really curious. How is it over there too?"

"Hiei, I think Kitshu wants you to hold him," he gave Hiei the child before clearing his throat, "I can't say much, but what I can say I'm saving for later. I hope that's alright. As for America, it's pretty nice there, but no place can compare to home."

His stepbrother seemed to be taking on a new persona as he continued, "Come on. You know what I mean. Were the chicks there hot?"

"I suppose, but so are the ones here. They aren't as _easy _as they say they are in highschool though, so you can go tell your friends that," he smirked at the disbelief he saw, "I know how teenagers think and, though you may be twenty, you're still a teen in my eyes."

"Whatever, man. I already have a girl anyway," he huffed, his head turning up.

"Then why the hell were you asking about how_ hot_ the _chicks_ were in the U.S.?" Hiei snorted.

Kurama shook his head and chuckled once, "Quite. How would your_ girl_ take to hearing you ask this?"

"Don't know," he answered seriously, his glare turning to him.

The redhead looked curiously at him, "Problems in paradise, hm?"

"Don't start that shit again, Kurama–"

"Hiei!–"

"Kurama?"

The two looked to each other, one on the receiving end of a fierce glare.

"A nickname from highschool," Hiei finally stated after shrugging off the look he was given, "When he starts getting like this it reminds me of how he was back then. Youko Kurama is, after all, a fox spirit, and foxes are naturally curious creatures."

"Cool. I never knew the great Shuichi Minamino had such a nickname! Kind of reminds me of that _gang_ they said the seniors had until this Black Dragon kid cursed them all off. Told them to grow up, and then nearly beat the shit out of all those didn't agree."

Both looked to Hiei when he let out a dark chuckle, "It was Master of the Dark Dragon, and I was no _kid_. What a lame summary. Who told you that?"

"Oh, I don't even know. It was a long time ago–Whoa! Wait! You're kidding!!"

"I must side with, Hiei. He doesn't lie about things like this; however, why did you join this _gang_?"

A small, light sigh filled the air as the young boy rested his head against his father's chest, "I think I should put him down for another nap."

"He just woke up not even an hour ago! Plus you didn't finish telling us about–"

The shorter man shrugged as he climbed the stairs, "Who ever said I was _going _to tell you?"

"You know, he _is_ right," his partner chuckled, "But from what I can remember, he was the leader and he always had something mischievous up his sleeve. Why, one time the principal's briefs were found superglued to that bronze statue in front of the school."

"_That's_ why they have all those scratches and crap on it!" Shuichi laughed, "Wow. What else?"

"Well, there was–"

"Kurama," both looked up at the man leaning over the railing, "You're not giving your brother the best impression of me."

"Ah, come on man. He was just reminiscing his highschool experiences!" Shuichi chuckled and slapped Kurama on the back, startling him and keeping him from responding.

"Hn. I meant using that meager little _prank_. Do you not remember when everyone got a 'snow' day in the summer? I got someone to hack into the school database and trigger a calling list for a day off."

"I forgot all about that," he chuckled and shook his head, "I remember getting the call and wondering what was going on. I figured out a bit later what had actually happened, but I wasn't about to pass up a free day. However, wouldn't you call that a prank too?"

Hiei gave him a look and rolled his eyes as he joined them in the living room, "It was a thought out plan that did nothing to deface or ruin someone's career, so it _wasn't_ a prank."

"Really? What would you call it then Hiei?" he teased while at the same time smirking at the glare.

"Don't make me embarrass you," he warned before glancing down at his cell phone for the time, "It's about three. We have to leave a little before five thirty if we hope to make it on time."

"Where are you two going that you have to _make it on time_?"

"Hiei, Kitshu, and I are doing this haunted house fundraiser," Kurama re-told for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oh, well what time? My girlfriend's little brothers might want to go. Is there anything else there?"

For the remainder of the time before dinner that talked about the fund raiser and a bit about Shuichi's girlfriend, Tea.

"So, I heard you three talking. Was everything resolved?" their mother sweetly asked after placing the meal on the table.

"For a bit, but now that we're all here, how about spilling the beans and telling us, Kurama?"

"Kurama?" she gave her stepson an odd look before being told that it was her son's nickname.

"Kurama, intriguing. Care to elaborate?" Kazuya, Kurama's stepfather, asked.

Shuichi thanked his mother as he accepted the plate of food before replying, "It's just as Shuichi said, a nickname. I received it from these two kids I had to tutor on Ancient Demon legends and for some reason or another they dubbed me Youko Kurama. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are their names and it just so happens that I met up with them again after all these years–That's how Hiei discovered their little name for me."

"Detectives Urameshi and Kuwabara? Shiori told me you know Yukina being that Hiei is her brother, but I didn't think you would know Urameshi."

He took a tentative bite of his food, not quite sure of what to make of his stepfather's words just yet, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," he shrugged it off, "Just thought you'd stay away from someone who was tracking your whereabouts."

"Kurama thinks five steps ahead," Hiei said before the redhead spoke, "If he wants to hide he will, but that's not the case. He returned to Japan for a reason and, while he didn't say why just yet, you haven't given him the chance to either. So stop your assumptions right now before anything gets out of hand."

Everyone turned to the red face man after Hiei's little _speech_, expecting him to explode. To everyone's relief he took a few deep breaths and continued eating his meal in silence.

Unnoticed by the family, a slender hand slipped beneath the table and grasped his neighbor's, portraying his ultimate thanks for his help. Hiei squeezed back after quickly getting over his shock.

It was after a few more minutes of the unnerving silence that Shiori asked, "Why did you return? Why did you leave?"

"I returned because I couldn't continue the life I was living. I hated it, but it paid very well. Well enough so I could send money to Mother and still have enough to get by on," he lowered his eyes, his hand still not releasing Hiei's, "I left to America after I passed the final test. My first job was in the U.S.. It was for the best that I left without saying goodbye, for, by telling her as much, my foes might have tried to use her against me."

The click of metal against plates ceased as one question flooded both of his stepfamily's minds, "What was this _occupation_?"

The red hair swayed from side to side, "I've said enough already–"

"You haven't said anything useful at all!" the man yelled, "Now tell us or get out of here and _never_ return!"

Kurama's head darted up and their eyes connected, a deep sorrow coming to the front of those emerald orbs, "If that's how it must be...Then I suppose I should get going. For while you wish to know the truth I seek to keep you safe and so your safety goes above your search for knowledge."

He went to stand only to be pulled down by the hand he still held, "You're not going anywhere. He has no right to demand this or to keep you away from you're family."

"The hell I don't!"

"You're not taking my sons away from me!" Shiori finally spoke up, "I haven't seen my Shuichi in close to ten years. Now that he's back I'm not going to let you take him away. Just the same I've never seen him this happy. So don't get everyone involved in your quest to know his past. As far as I'm concerned it's his business not ours."

"I don't know what the hell he did, but with his having _foes_ it doesn't bode well. For all we know he could be putting us in danger just by being here!"

His shoulders finally drooped as he softly said, "I've put myself in danger to protect strangers, I've sacrificed years of my life to give freedom to one, but when it comes to my mother I nearly gave up my life to just make sure she could have a better one. Both her and I know what death feels like. I nearly succumbed to it at an early age, but watching her fight through her pain to try and ease my own...It helped me."

"It made me the person I am, and so I felt it was my own right to pay her the same attention she had paid me. But Hatanaka-san is right. It's probably for the best that I should never return. I shouldn't have returned to begin with. I shouldn't have left the U.S.," he sighed and pulled his hand from Hiei's grasp, "Please excuse me."

"Whoa, wait–" Shuichi tried only to be ignored, "Look what you did, Dad! You were on my friggin' back about what I did to him, but when I finally give him a damn chance you do this! I was just beginning to like him too! If you haven't noticed, Mom's been in a better mood these last two days!"

Hiei stood up not even a second later to stop Shiori from chasing him, "I'll bring him back, but all _you_," he pointed a finger at Kazuya, "Need to know is that he did a lot to protect _all_ of you! So get over the fucking fact that Shiori loves her son more than you and accept that he will remain here so long as I'm around to keep it that way!"

The three watched a bit stunned at the petite man stormed off after Kurama.

"I'm disappointed in you. I've been searching all this time for my son and this is what you go and do to him? How dare you," Shiori whispered, upset clear in her voice as she too left.

* * *

_Alright, time to review after the following teasers! Thanks!:_

_**"I told you! I told you I should have just let her be, but no! 'She misses you!' 'They'll like you, don't worry!' Bullshit! This is all bullshit and now, now I have to actually face that they hate me! At least before I could say, maybe they could have!"**_

_**"The girls called me up before. They found the perfect costume for you two but you're going to need to come here a little earlier, maybe about six, six thirty?"**_

_**"We're not teenagers, we can't just do things out of the spur of the moment and–"**_

_**"— you're right, we're not young anymore, but doesn't that mean we should do what we want when we can?"**_


	16. Dressed For The Past

_Here's the next addition to the story! Enjoy!_

_A big thanks to all my great reviewers!; **KyoHana**, **phoenixfirekitsune**, **HieiLover2004**, **dragon**, **Alexminamino**, **sesshy's numba 1 gurl**, and **Alyxandrah**!_

_Please read and review! Thanks a bunch! _

* * *

_Chapter 16: Dressed For The Past_

It was a good ten minutes before the running redhead was tackled from behind, "Let me go! God damn you, let me go!"

"Calm down," he hushed to his close-to-crying friend, "Relax."

Kurama struggled against the offending man who managed to get him on his back, "I told you! I told you I should have just let her be, but no! '_She misses you!_' '_They'll like you, don't worry!_' Bullshit! This is all bullshit and now, now I have to actually face that they hate me! At least before I could say, _maybe _they could have!"

"Shut the hell up!" he growled over the gibbering, "She did miss you and at least Shuichi likes you. Are you fucking listening to me?!"

"If I just stayed in the U.S. I wouldn't have to worry about any of this! I wouldn't have to worry about paying Suzuki two hundred thousand yen, I wouldn't have to worry about any of my loved ones being harmed! I would just go on mission after mission before I screwed up on something and just died!"

Hiei glared at him but made sure to store some of these things to ask about later. His fist slammed into the ground beside the other's head, startling him out of his nonsense jabbering, "Are you done?! Huh?! Are you done talking about how you're loving mother doesn't care about you?! Are you done plotting out what you did _wrong_?! God damn you! I would kill to have what you have! I wasn't even given the choice to have my mother taken from me! I wasn't even given the chance to have her beside me to coax me into believing I was loved or that I was... accepted."

The tears finally slipped down his reddened cheeks upon hearing his boyfriend's voice crack.

Finally his anger fled and he rested his head on the other's chest, "I went too far, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm giving up too easily, aren't I? I mean, she's my mother, I have to try harder," he sniffed before wrapping his arms around him, "You're accepted by many and you're family is here, no matter what your mother's family might think... I love–"

"Don't speak it unless you're totally sure," he whispered, his hands fisting in the grass while his eyes clenched shut, "Just a few days ago you pushed me away, said I was delusional... but now that I think about it, maybe I am. You're some perfect model that all of us strive to be, why would you even like me?–"

"I'm not perfect, if anything this would have showed you that."

"You're smart, you've seen parts of this world, you once lived on the edge of death, you've survived a possibly fatal disease, you have a family. You've done crap that some can never do in their entire lives and you're only twenty-seven. You might not see it, but you _are_ perfect–"

"Perfection? That's what you think all that was? It was chance, it was cursed, I would give anything to have my life back but I gave that to the devil years ago," he sighed and shook his head to dislodge some of the tears, "_I've killed_. I took away someone's liberty to insure my security. It's like Benjamin Franklin once said, 'If you take away liberty to insure security, you deserve neither.'. I wish sometimes that I never have taken those lives. I wish sometimes that I had died when I was younger for one life is better than then eighteen I've taken. But I didn't and now I deserve whatever horrible fate I must serve."

"You might have done all that crap but that doesn't make you a bad person," Hiei growled, "That was Youko Kurama, not you, that killed those people. Shuichi is a kind hearted man who, though over dramatic and analytical, is loved. You may be haunted by your past choices but understand that everyone is, some for lost chances and lost loved ones or others for their past misdeeds–"

"You idiot!" he cried, his hands clasping at those shoulders above him, "_I am Youko_! I'm not some delusion person who can just say that, 'Oh, I have an alternate personalty who kills and sleeps around but this one's kind and blah blah blah!'."

"You slept around?"

"Hiei you're such an ass–"

He smirked at the small smile he was able to pull from the other, "Look, this isn't the best time and place to have a melt down. You're family's probably worrying now and Kitshu's probably screaming his head off– he knows when I leave somehow. Anyway let's get back, eat dinner, and head to the Temple."

"I don't want to go back," Shuichi mumbled, "They're not worried, they don't want to ever see me again."

With a sigh of his own Hiei sat up, his hand brushing lightly against the damp cheek, "Get off that, you of all people should know no one can ever hate you. Tf, I thought I did but look at me now– and Kuzuma says I hate everyone!"

"Kuzuma never was too bright but he does have a good heart," he airily said.

Without much notice the other stood and pulled the redhead up, "Come on, get your lazy ass up."

* * *

"Shuichi! Hiei!" the two were enveloped before they even breached the front door, "I was so concerned, I didn't know what you were going to do." 

Full heartedly Kurama accepted the hug, "I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted. I won't trouble you anymore, I promise–"

The woman pulled back and stared her son right in the eye, "Don't you dare leave again! I don't know what was going on through his mind but you are allowed back, you understand?!"

"Yes mother..."

"As for you Hiei," she held the stern look upon her face, "You better make sure you come back too! Now that I have a grandchild and another son I want to see them all as often as possible."

A mix of emotions ran over the man's face before blank confusion settled, "Huh?"

"You're dinners are getting cold so you better eat fast. Shuichi's entertaining Kitshu so you don't have to worry about him– Hiei someone called your cell phone but I didn't want to intrude so..."

Hiei nodded his head while Kurama said his thanks as they all walked in.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Yo Hiei!" rang over the line.

"What?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"The girls called me up before. They found the _perfect_ costume for you two but you're going to need to come here a little earlier, maybe about six, six thirty?"

"It's about five right now so six thirty will have to do."

"Aw, you're not going to even ask whatcha are being?!" he laughed into the phone.

"You're not going to tell me so what does it matter?"

"Hiei?"

He turned around and snorted, "It's just Yusuke, we're going to have to be there by six thirty now."

"Oh," he smiled and sat beside Kitshu on the bed, "wouldn't that mean we'd have to leave now?"

"Yeah, let's get going, we have to say goodbye to your mom and stepbrother–"

"She wants you to call her mother too if you haven't noticed her _hinting_," he chuckled before sobering up, "I also should say goodbye to Hatanaka-san, he may not like me but I'm not going to give him any more reason not to."

"Hn, whatever, but don't expect me to," he sniffed, his hand rubbing gentle circles on his son's back.

"Of course Hiei, you're candid, it's one of the things I like most about you."

"Ami use to scold me for it," he smirked, "She use to say–"

"Be nice and the world is yours?" Kurama chuckled again at the nod, "Yeah, she use to always say that."

Before he allowed the memories to flow to the front again Hiei lifted his sleeping infant, "We should get going."

After saying a few goodbyes and making a promise of returning soon to his mother and newly accepting stepbrother, Shuichi left.

* * *

"Yo Hiei! Kurama! You're late!" 

The two didn't have a chance to respond or even greet Yusuke before they were ushered away.

* * *

"Hiei!" his sister hugged him briefly upon him getting pushed into the trailer, "We have a lot of work to do, sit. Keiko take Kitshu." 

"Yukina what the hell is going on? Why is everyone in such a rush this year?" Hiei inquired not soon after he sat and his sister started pulling at his hair.

"There's a lot to do and we're a bit short handed. This years theme was decided upon by Yusuke of all people too! You'll never guess who inspired him."

He cringed as a massive amount of some type of gel was plopped in his hair, "Just tell me the theme."

The brown haired woman smiled lightly as she placed Kitshu down in the pin set up for him, "Hiei you know we can't tell you. However you could always guess."

His red eyes glared at the wall in front of him, "How about a mirror? Or some friggin hint."

"We can't allow mirrors after what happened last time," Yukina laughed, "Now sit still."

"Can we at least show him the picture! It's so cool because they're so similar!"

"Fine, I need to look at it anyway."

The picture was taced to the wall and once the girl moved from her once blocking state Hiei just stared at it.

"Isn't it great?" his sister giggled, her right hand tugging a comb up, her left spraying more hair products.

"_What _is it?"

"He's a fire demon, his name is Hiei too! It's part of some demon folktale–"

"Keiko! You weren't suppose to tell him," she sighed lightly before spinning Hiei around, "Since she told you that much I suppose I should finish. This demon was a great foe as well as a great ally to Youko Kurama– that's how Yusuke found out about him."

"Hn. Okay, well you got your work cut out for you," Hiei snorted, "He has a third eye _and_ spiky hair."

He was turned around again, his hair being played with yet again, "The third eye is called a Jagan. It's going to be difficult. He also has a pet dragon who remains on his arm in the form of a tattoo until called upon, I believe it's the black dragon from the pits of hell or something– That reminds me, Keiko why don't you start putting that tattoo on, it's going to take a bit for it to settle into his arm."

"Okay!"

"Just one thing, what's Kitshu going to be."

The two women stopped and looked at each other, "About that, we've decided that he's not going to be part of it."

"He's only six months old Hiei," Yukina continued, "He'll get fussy and tired and hungry, it's just not something that's wise. Not to worry though, I'll be taking care of him and he'll even go around and get to look at the people in their costumes."

Though not pleased he didn't argue, "Fine."

* * *

"So this is the great Shuichi Minamino?" 

"Well I'm not too sure about the great part but you are correct, I am Shuichi. And you are?"

"Shizuru, Kuzuma's sister. Now sit down, we have some work to do."

"What am I going to be?"

She smirked and stood behind his now sitting form, "Nuh uh, no _actors_ get to know their character until they're all done. You'll guess it easily enough though, at least as far as those two numbskulls said."

"Oh, alright," he said rather tentatively.

* * *

Hiei frowned and poked at the annoying thing attached to his forehead, "It's glowing purple..." 

"It's the color of his Jagan– stop poking it, it wasn't easy getting it to stay there," Yukina scolded, her hand slapping away his, "How's that dragon coming out?"

"Wonderful, take a look," Keiko lifted up his arm and lightly twisted it from side to side, "It curls around his arms almost like it does in the picture."

"Great!"

"Hiei!" the door was flung open and a carrottop stood there, "Kurama ran off, Yusuke said that you should go after him."

"Why?" the brunet asked but not before Hiei darted out the door.

"Yeesh, that guy looks pretty damn creepy. Yusuke sure knows how to pick them."

For the second time that day Hiei found himself chasing after Shuichi. Once again it didn't take long to catch up either,"Kurama stop!"

The man dropped to his knees and rolled his head back and forth.

"What happened?" he gasped out, his hand resting on the shaking shoulder.

The silver wig toped with two fox ears shook, "They made me Youko Kurama."

"So?"

Kurama nearly jumped away upon turning his head, "Hiei?"

"Yes?" he grinned, the well placed fangs showing.

"I don't know if I can handle this– not after eight years of actually being _called_ Youko Kurama," he admitted after getting over the way Hiei looked.

"It's just for a few hours, you can't let it get to you. Plus, you'll never guess who I am."

His now amber colored eyes looked up at him and shook his head, "I don't know Hiei."

"I thought you didn't know," he snorted at the look he received, "He has the same name as me. He's a fire demon. Yukina told me he was a foe _and _an ally to Youko."

"I've never heard of him before," the other murmured, still not rising from the ground.

Sighing Hiei sat beside him, "Look we still need to get into our costumes. So you can do one of two things; bail out and have everyone hate you or do this for a few hours and make the best of it."

"I know Hiei, I know. I just panicked and booked..."

The smaller man stood, "Come on, I'll make sure you have a good time."

* * *

"There they are!" yelled someone from the side before they were shoved in two different directions. 

At first Kurama was nervous but upon seeing Hiei's bored, annoyed look he relaxed.

* * *

"Now you know the norm Hiei, we borrowed these outfits from our sponsors so be careful with them– Oh I stopped by your place and got your sword too, just don't draw it out." 

He tapped his foot and rolled his eyes before, "Wel?."

"Well? Oh, oh!" Yukina blushed and left the trailer to let him dress but not before hearing his chuckle drift out behind her.

* * *

"He went all out this year," Hiei said plainly as he gazed around the large room. 

On one side lie mixtures of purple and black fire– plastic. The lights inside the plastic flickering to give off the effect of flames. Then out of the corner of his eye a ball of fire came shooting at him, needless to say he jumped to the side, his eyes following it. He found it to be a projector's image and snorted.

"Is it always this authentic?"

Hiei snapped his head to the side and found that Youko of legends examining the plants that looked to be man-eating.

"Hiei?"

The call of his name seem to clear his head, "It wasn't always. It was only a year ago Koemna found this great sponsor, one that stored movie supplies and things like that."

Kurama jumped back when out of no where vines and flowers with little teeth in them shot forward, "What kinds of movies could possibly use _this_?"

He smirked, "Who knows or cares– wait turn around again."

"Huh?"

"Stop," the man moved forward and chuckled, "A moving, furry, silver tail? I can't believe you're wearing that!"

The other shrugged, "It's interesting plus what about your little flashing eyeball there? Can you control that too?"

He pouted and his eyes crossed in an effort to see it, "I don't like it, it itches but I can control it."

Kurama laughed and tweaked his nose, "Silly don't do that. Now Shizuru was telling me that there should be a switch on both sides controlling the lights. She also said that we'd have to do a quick planning to make the most of the props."

All of a sudden the lights turned off and then flicked back on, "Obviously they're on a timer too., about five minutes I guess."

"Kurama! Hiei! You guys look awesome! So how do ya like it?"

"And what are you suppose to be?" Hiei snorted after they both turned towards the yell.

"Some flesh eating demon, I liked the tattoos, sue me. So you guys almost ready we have only twenty minutes?" a curious look came upon his face before a large grin took over, "You guys are wearing nails?!"

At the same time both looked down at their hands before looking back at him, "The better to scratch out your eyes?"

The originally redheaded man chuckled, "I love the black Hiei, it's _so_ gothic."

He rose a thin black brow at this, "Black is better than that silver crap you have on."

"I don't know, I rather like it," Kurama smiled holding his nails out to view them mockingly.

"Yeah, I'll leave ya lovebirds to it just remember three things; this door doesn't lock, no having sex, and stay on your platforms at all times," the door slide shut automatically before reopening, "Also, these doors, when everything gets started, won't just slide open and close. You know, the usual guy watches the camera, once the scene from the last room ends the door will open blah blah. Make sure to leave the lights off until ya need it too. Oh, if ya need to go to the bathroom there's a door on Hiei's side."

One blushed at the comments while the other glared daggers at the shutting door, "Fucking idiot, he'll get his just deserts soon enough."

The lights flicked off and on once again giving them time to collect and think, "Alright well let's get this show on the road I guess."

"I suppose but if we can't get off this stand at any time then how can we possibly goto the bathroom," Kurama jokingly asked while stepping onto the talked about platform.

Hiei merely smirked and glanced around before pressing down on a button with his heel, "Found the control."

All light fled the room as both sides lost their light, "I can still see you Hiei!"

"Yeah, yeah, the stupid Jagan."

"So long as you know," he laughed, "Now how about you turn your side on first. When you 'shoot' that fireball I'll turn on my side."

"Whatever."

The room was flooded with darkness, the screams coming from the behind the door egging them on.

"Ready newbie?"

"Shh..." the door slide open and a small hissing sound filled the eerily silent room.

A tiny flickering purple drew the people's sights before the light blinded them. When their eyes adjusted a scowling man of black stood crouched in front of them.

He crept towards them, baring his fangs before jumping up and back. His tattooed arm rose and shot forward just as the ball of fire was projected. There were screams and gasps, cries and jumps.

Upon 'impact' the other side lite up and a snarling fox was revealed to their sights. Just as they were wondering what was so scary about him he lunged forward, his plants snapping out at them as a hiss left his lips.

Not a single one didn't jump when the plants seemed to grow and 'attack'. Then the lights flicked off and both _demons_ went back into place, holding down the switch.

* * *

"It must be about eleven and we haven't had anyone in at least an hour." 

There was huff, "What do you want me to do about it? It always ends at twelve."

His red eyes gazed around upon hearing noises before jumping when a hand touched his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Kurama chuckled and sat beside him, "I'm bored and sick of us yelling back and forth at each other."

"What if someone comes? You won't be ready and they'll see you."

"Nah, the fog's pretty thick on the ground and I'll just make sure I'm off your platform before your lights go on."

"Whatever," he shrugged before laying back.

"Hiei?" the other murmured softly.

Hearing some shifting and a weight settle on him he froze, "Kurama–"

If he was about to say anything else it was cut off by a searing kiss. When they broke for a breath Hiei held onto Kurama's shoulders, holding him back, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The electronic tail brushed against the inside of the older man's leg before he got his answer, "I don't know why, but seeing you over and over grinning so sinfully and in this get up turned me on so much."

He couldn't help but to snort at that before pushing on him once again, "Look there's a bathroom right over there, if you really need to release the tension then go ahead; I won't even hold it against you, much. However we can't do anything about that right now–"

A swift hand drifted down his chest and before he could stop it, it brushed against his crotch, "S-Shuichi!"

"You're aroused too!" Kurama whined, "Can't we just make out and continue this later?"

Hiei shivered and jerked the hand away from his body, "We're not teenagers, we can't just do things out of the spur of the moment and–"

"Hiei, you're right, we're not young anymore, but doesn't that mean we should do what we want when we can?"

As the movement against his leg increased he couldn't help but wish that he had an extra hand, "Fine! But no groping and if anyone comes in I won't be ashamed of booting your ass right off my stage and–"

With permission granted the man took after the demon he was dressed as and attached his lips to the other's.

* * *

_Alright guys, time to review! Of course after these small teasers!:_

_**"I get it, you're horny!" he yelled before shaking his head, "We get home, Kitshu goes to sleep, and then we'll finish alright?"**_

**_He withdrew his hand and stretched, "The subtlest touch of silk upon my skin naturally turns me on, then add a moving tail rubbing up against me all night. It also doesn't help that, that_ bad boy_, or_ demon _in this case, look of yours just further egged me on."_**

**"You've never had sex?" he blankly asked.**

_In case you haven't realized, the next chapter holds a lemon. :wink:_


	17. It's as Smooth as Silk

_Here you go guys, the next chapter! Have fun reading and reviewing!_

_Thanks a lot to my crazy and great beta-reader,_ _**phoenixfirekitsune**, and my wonderful reviewers!;** HieiLover2004**, **Sweetnsexy89**, **Gemenice**, **ShinigamixGirl**, **sesshy's numba1 gurl**, **gabbygoose05**, and **Alexisminamino**._

_Note this chapter has a lemonish part so please don't read if your underage and if you still do don't blame me if you get in trouble... hehe. Also, I'm not that great a writing lemons so please just bare through and review... Thanks! XD_

* * *

_Chapter 17: It's as Smooth as Silk_

Their little make-out session grew heated, and soon enough Kurama found himself on his back with Hiei all but attacking his neck with kisses, licks, and love bites.

The redhead moaned shamelessly and rubbed himself up against the other.

"Stop that! If you ejaculate we'll have to pay for the ruined costume and the others will know what we've been up to," Hiei scolded once he drew back.

"If we were to do as I suggested we wouldn't have this problem," he panted back, "As it is this silk on my heated skin is making me hornier–"

"Shit, that's silk!" the man backed completely away, "Crap, now you're going to have to pay for a dry cleaning."

"It's silk, but at a different consistency, baka. Why do you think it doesn't look as shiny or feel as smooth?" he smirked, his hand going up in search of Hiei, "Now get back here and–"

Suddenly the door slid open and the familiar hiss of the fog machine sounded.

Within an instance Kurama disappeared from where he lay.

"The fun's over guys! Twelve o'clock!" with that the door then shut behind the detective.

"Kurama?" he felt around for the switch before the light overtook his side of the room.

The other side lit a second later showing a rather pissed off youko.

"Well you knew what you were getting yourself into when you came over here," Hiei pointed out, his nailed hand scratching at his chest, "This shirt's itchy as hell."

A mischievous smile crossed the other's face, "I can help solve that."

"I'm sure," he scoffed, "Let's get going."

"But Hiei–"

"I get it; you're horny!" he yelled before shaking his head, "We get home, Kitshu goes to sleep, and then we'll finish, alright?"

"I guess," was the embarrassed response.

* * *

"Kitshu, guess who's back?!" Yukina giggled as her nephew reached out for his father. 

Tiredly, Hiei took Kitshu into his arms, "You weren't causing any trouble were you?"

"No, he was a dear as usual," she smiled before glancing at the tall man beside him and stepping back, "Kurama?"

The man in question grinned showing off the sharp fangs, "Quite, you like?"

"Aren't you cold clad only in that tunic?"

Her concern touched him but he couldn't help but to tease Hiei a bit, "I'm actually very hot right now. I suppose it's from being in that room all night, wouldn't you agree, Hiei?"

The father merely rolled his eyes and bounced the infant up and down to detour the small hand from going to his forehead.

"Well, I'll take him again and you two go get changed–Hiei, tell me when you're done, I'm going to have to use a special solution to get that Jagan and tattoo off you."

"Alright."

* * *

Once all was taken care of the two were on their way back to the apartment with the already sleeping toddler. 

"He's been sleeping an awful lot today, is he alright?"

He looked at his son through the reflection of the rearview mirror, "The car tends to lure him to sleep and he also loves to nap, so it's kind of normal I guess."

"If you say so."

Hiei nearly swerved into the other lane when the slender, gentle hand from before cupped his privates through his pants, "Kurama!"

A chuckle near his ear made his skin crawl as the sultry message was whispered into his ear, "Better hurry or you're going to have to pull to the side."

The man spared a quick glance at redhead beside him, "Why the hell are you so bothered?"

He withdrew his hand and stretched, "The subtlest touch of silk upon my skin naturally turns me on, then add a moving tail rubbing up against me all night. It also doesn't help that, that _bad boy_, or _demon _in this case, look of yours just further egged me on."

"So if I bought you some silk sheets, you'd be turned on all the time?"

The lids covering the green eyes fluttered closed, "Mmm...don't tease."

A deep chuckle left Hiei's lips, "The thought alone is making you aroused!"

"Well, I'm not the only one with a bulge in their pants."

"Hn. I wasn't saying you were."

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower, can you just change Kitshu and put him to bed?" Hiei asked as he placed his sword back in the closet. 

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind once he stood, "Done. Care if I join you?"

"You're not stupid, so you know that the bathtub has close to no grip–"

"I was thinking a bath," to support his suggestion he started nibbling on a small ear lobe.

Hiei for awhile relaxed into it before shrugging him off, "The tub isn't that big–"

"It's plenty big," he pouted, "Please."

Reluctantly the man agreed, "Fine, but you better not make a mess–"

He was dragged off before he could even finish.

* * *

"Your hairs so soft compared to the way it always looks," Kurama whispered, his hands running through the lathered black hair. 

"Tff. I'm sure it's also much softer than your dick that's poking into my backside too," he commented before ducking his head forward to wash away the shampoo.

With a fox like grin he allowed his hands to drift up and down the body in front of him, "You can always take care of that you know."

Hiei shot his head up, splashing the other with his hair, "Baka, after!"

"Then you better hurry up," he nipped at his neck while he brushed his forelocks against the other's nipples.

The man turned to straddle the redhead's legs, "You keep telling me to hurry and I'll just call this whole thing off. Trust me when I say that I can control my desires."

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and brought him closer, "You'd really try resisting me?"

Snorting at how the redhead touched noses with him he decided to answer truthfully, "The only thing that could possibly pull you away from me at this moment would be–"

"Kitshu," he smiled at the nod he received, "I know love. He would pull me away from you as well."

"So what are you saying?"

He rolled his green eyes, "I'm his Ma so of course he comes before you. Right now you're going to take care of me though, correct?"

"I don't know," the grin on the black-haired one's face did nothing to appease him, "You're taking my son over me–"

"You're doing the same, so don't play–"

His warm hand rubbed circles around the penis nested in the red curls, "You don't want me to play?"

"If you're going to be playing with _that_," he breathed, his body arching into the friction, "then go right ahead."

Hiei grasped the base and drug his hand up slowly, "We'd better get out of here."

The green eyes that were drifting closed snapped open when he felt the water swish and then the hand removed, "What?–"

"Meet me on the couch. I need to get something from my bedroom."

Kurama pouted when Hiei left no room for argument and closed the door to his bedroom behind him.

Just as he was getting out and drying himself off the door leading to Hiei's bedroom drifted open, "Change of plans."

He tried his best to see into the darkness, "But it's cold in there and–"

The redhead was jerked forward by a pair of arms only to have the door closed behind in, "Hiei?"

"You found me in the dark before. I'm sure you can do it again," there was some sounds of movement to his side and he followed.

A second later he stopped, picking up the fact that the moon was drifting through the thin plane of transparent material, "They replaced it sometime today I see."

Frowning at the lack of response he drifted over to where he remembered the bed to be and where he thought Hiei would be.

"See?" Hiei rose his arms to wrap around the thin neck, "You found me."

They shared a gentle kiss which Hiei used to guide Kurama onto his back, "We've had enough foreplay, wouldn't you agree?"

With his trademark 'hn' he skimmed his hands down the untarnished skin, "Maybe."

In hopes of making the other agree he lifted his hips up to meet the other's only to moan at the feel of silk against his pelvis.

When Kurama kept rubbing against him like a cat in heat Hiei pressed him into the bed, "I see you like this–"

"I would have liked it better if you were wearing nothing. I'm already hot and bothered," he puffed out, his hands going up and under the light cloth to cup his bottom, "I highly doubt you want to ruin this too."

The shorter man lifted himself to make the removal easier, "I don't know. I like seeing you all _hot_ _and_ _bothered_."

His green eyes followed his own hands as they traveled back up the small but well built body.

Familiar slightly chapped lips sealed his mouth when he was about to speak, tongues meeting and twisting together in a fight for dominance.

When Hiei's hands ran through the fine strands of red and tangled his fingers within it, Kurama gasped and relinquished any of the control he might have had.

He continued to ravish the other's mouth for a little bit longer until he decided to move a bit lower. Upon taking in the sight of the hairless chest, he grinned further and licked at the already perky nipple gaining another quick intake of breath.

"Hiei, just take me. Enough of this torture, please."

Kurama's eyes widened when he felt the slick, fleshy organ brush up against his entrance, "H-Hiei, don't, that's gross!"

The man quirked an eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows, "You didn't even give it a chance. Plus from the way your opening was quivering I'd say you're a virgin or, in the least, never let anyone top you."

"Well, for the last eight years I wasn't exactly in the position to hold a relationship–"

"You've never had sex?" he blankly asked.

Quickly losing the passionate mood the redhead tried squirming away, but only succeeded in being pressed further into the mattress.

Seeing the truth for himself, Hiei slid himself up the slender body and kissed him, "Just answer me this; if it's your first time, why do you act as if you know what you're doing?"

His eyes were forced open when they tried to clench close to hid the layer of tears that were forming, "O-on my third mission, the one right before Ami became my partner, I had another. The mission itself was nothing you need to concern yourself with, but we failed, we were caught. Instead of being tortured and beaten I awoke to find myself chained to a wall while Chase, my partner, was chained to a headboard–"

Seeing where this was leading, Hiei sat up and silenced him with the caressing of his lips while his thumbs brushed away any tears that might have escaped their threshold, "Shh...I'm sorry I asked."

He shook his head and smiled shakily, "No, don't be. I'm actually happy you asked. It shows you care and you're the first and only person in whom I can share my memories with."

The calloused hand brushed away hair from the other's face, "How about we call it a night?"

"Why? If you're worried about the pain I'd be in, then don't be! I have a high pain endurance and–"

Hearing that need to finish what they had started in the soft voice he consented to completing, "Just give me a moment, I need to get some lotion."

Upon his return he was shoved on his back and his breath was stolen from him by a kiss before Kurama released him, "I saw that look on your face when you got up. It was as if you were giving into something and I won't have you being submissive in the least, understand?"

His crimson eyes blinked before smirking, "I think you've been spending too much time with me if you can read my looks."

"Perhaps," he whispered whilst his hands poured the lotion into his hands, "but is that really such a horrible fate, to know and love you?"

"Well," Hiei started only to moan when the warmed application was massaged into his manhood, "Mmmm, m-make sure to cover it real thickly."

Kurama did just that before rising above him and placing some lotion in the smaller hand. "Make sure to get in there_ really_ deep," he chuckled before nearly losing his balancel when the first finger entered right away.

Hiei's mouth attached to the neck displayed in front of him before gently circling the entrance with a second finger.

"H-Hiei..."

Hearing the breathy moan, he coxed the two fingers in, only beginning to scissor them when Kurama pushed against them.

"Ahh, H-Hie-Hiei, do that again...right there," he pushed back further on the fingers, arching his back up and dropping his chest down to lay flat against Hiei's.

When the third finger entered, the redhead's prostate was struck head on and Hiei's free hand rose quickly to cut off the scream on the trembling lips.

Needless to say Kurama didn't want _that_ feeling to go away any time soon and so he started to ride the fingers until they were sadly withdrawn as well as the hand once placed over his mouth.

"If we're going to finish this, you're going to have to stay as quiet as you can. We don't want to wake Kitshu up."

"O-of course."

"Alright," he grinned, his hand grabbing hold of his still slick shaft before lining it up and rubbing it against the tight crevice, "Ready?–"

Both moaned as the redhead slid onto the manhood before stopping at a moment's pain.

It took Hiei some time to regain his speech, but while he was his hands grabbed hold of the gracefully thin hips, "You should have let me guide you; it would have caused less pain."

Kurama wasn't listening to him and instead he brought himself all the way down even against the strong hands trying to hold him in place. Once his eyes cleared a smile graced his face as he carefully went down for a kiss, "Are you ready, Love?"

Seeing the brief look of confusion, he chuckled realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry. When I get really excited, I tend to speak English–"

"I see. Whatever the case I'm ready, _Love_," Hiei smirked before rolling his hips.

"Ah," escaped his lips before he bit down on his bottom one and slowly moved up and down.

"E-easy you don't want to–"

The younger man released his own lip in favor of silencing the other with them, "I'm new to this, not stupid. Just lay back and relax."

To ensure he didn't have to tell Hiei again he moved sharply up and down, causing him to jerk up into him. As quick as he had done the action he found himself on his back.

Hiei smirked at the pout he received before shifting the legs on his side to wrap around his back, "You don't understand how much pain you're going to be in. Trust me on this. Now you sit back and relax."

"Don't you want to see me ride you with my back arched and head thrown back in the throws of passion–"

"Stop trying to get your way like that," he snorted and nipped his nose, "Plus, I'd rather see you arching off the bed into my touch; I want to see your face flushed with pleasure as you moan my name."

Moaning from the way the hand brushed against his hardened member, Kurama could do nothing but arch into Hiei's touch, just as he had wanted.

Carefully he pumped in and out a few times before the other's thin hands grabbed tight at his shoulders, "H-harder..."

Hesitantly Hiei picked up his speed, his passion, though there, pushed to the back to make sure Kurama wasn't harmed.

"Hiei," his voice hitched as his prostate gland was touched, "D-don't hold back, please!"

Hiei shook his head, but raised the lithe legs to rest upon his shoulders as he pressed closer.

"Mmm, faster, h-harder!" by this time Kurama and lost all sense of anything but the pleasure he felt.

The older man figured as much, so he sealed their lips together to make sure no loud sounds could end this before they were done. Bodies moved as one as the pace was made and rarely broken aside from random jerks.

Feeling that they were approaching their ends, Hiei lifted his heavy lids to watch for Kurama's completion. Not even a moment later those emerald eyes snapped open and his body lifted, spilling his seed onto his stomach and his lover's taut chest. Seeing the unworldly sight would have been enough to set him off, but the twitching, pulsating crevice just further drew out Hiei's climax until he could do no more but collapse to his side with Kurama following him.

"I-I almost thought I was going to pass out," Kurama breathed out, "With you kissing me for all that time–"

Hiei smirked wearily before subtly repositioning himself so the other felt where he still was, "Are you really complaining?"

"No, to tell you the truth, it just made it all the more exciting," the redhead whispered while lowering his legs back to rest upon Hiei's hips.

"Hn," he mumbled as he rested his head down to sleep,"I love you. Remember that, Shuichi."

His smile grew at that before following his example, "I love you too, Hiei."

* * *

He awoke before the sun even rose which meant he couldn't have been asleep for more than four hours. To his side still lay his new lover, but what woke him up, he found out rather quickly, was that Hiei was also still inside him but hard. 

Kurama groaned lightly when he shifted for Hiei was right, he was very sore.

"Morning wood? I thought only teenagers got that?" he chuckled softly after untangling himself from the other.

As tempting as it looked he was in too much pain to do anything much about it. He was also too itchy.

"What did I tell ya?" his bedmate murmured with light amusement

He blushed lightly as he was dragged back into his embrace, "No matter what, I would have felt some pain, Hiei."

"If you just took it slow, then it wouldn't be this bad–" Hiei cut himself short at the look of horror that passed across Kurama's face, "What?"

"We have work today."

"Yeah, it's going to be a long day," he grumbled, sitting up to stretch, "We have a meeting today with the sponsors of those stupid edible soap products then I have to figure out last month's total projects done."

"As horrid as that sounds," Kurama sighed, not moving from where he lay on his stomach, "I don't know if I'm in any condition to even move."

He squeaked when he was lifted off the bed with ease, "Hiei!"

"Hn. You need a bath. I'll join you as soon as I change Kitshu and put him in his play pin."

"I could have easily walked–"

"Trust me, the last thing you want to do is walk unless it's absolutely necessary."

Kurama hissed lowly when he was placed into the tub, "You've had past experiences?"

"Yeah, you can say that," he turned the knobs until the water came pouring out at the perfect temperature.

"Well?"

Hiei wrapped a towel around his waist before turning back to him, "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you after I take care of Kitshu, alright?"

Seeing the nod of approval, he left to check up on his son.

* * *

The baby boy gurgled with contentment when he saw his father in the doorway. 

"Someone needs a new diaper, ne?" he chuckled and lifted Kitshu up and to his bedroom.

His tiny head rested against his chest before he was laid down on the changing table, "You're being more compliant then usual. I wonder if you really are sick."

Kitshu giggled and squirmed away from his father's cleansing hand. The man in turn chuckled and tickled him until the diaper was comfortably fit on his tush which was then covered in a one-piece outfit.

"There you go. Now time for some t.v., okay?"

Hiei switched the television on and once sure Kitshu was distracted, he returned to his redhead.

* * *

Kurama scooted forward carefully allowing Hiei to slip in and pull him into his lap, "Now if only I could sit on your lap all day..." 

"I'm pretty sure you'll have more of a problem if you did that," he snorted and brought one of his hands down to cup the sore bottom.

"Ouch!" the redhead went to pull away but was held fast, "Hiei!–"

"Shh, I'm just trying to massage it."

He cringed a bit, but tried his best to relax into the touch, "So, how do you know all that you do?"

"You mean how do I know how to have sex with a man?" he jeered, "Well, I shut people out for more than the obvious reasons. By highschool I was supporting both my sister and myself and had to go to school, the usual after school job of minium wage wouldn't cut it."

His green eyes stared blankly at the water and tangled legs in front of him, "So you sold your body for cash?"

A light puff of air brushed against his skin, "No, I sold my soul to make sure my sister could live well."

"Please don't think me wrong for asking, but how did you come to get respected?–"

"You mean how did I become feared and known as the Dark Dragon?" Hiei snorted and lifted his hands to lie on Kurama's hips, "Well, I nearly killed this kid freshman year when he thought he could get a free feel. He was able to get my shirt off me before I started punching the living shit out of him. By that time I had my tattoo and thus the nickname–"

"You have a tattoo of a dragon?"

Hiei blinked blankly, "You didn't see it?"

"When was I suppose to? When we were in the dark or when you slid me into your lap?" he chuckled, turning very slowly and backing up, "Well, I want to see, so where is it?"

With a small stretch and a roll of his eyes he turned and leaned forward, "It's customary in my family that the males, at the age of thirteen, receive the Ryu emblem."

His long fingered hand touched upon the rather large black dragon with red eyes just above the other's waistline, "It's beautiful, but why does your family receive this?"

The man suddenly stood and grabbed at a towel, "Don't you think it's funny that the character I did last night had the same name as me and a black dragon too?"

"Don't forget he had a jagan and your last name is Jaganshi which means someone who wields a jagan," Kurma pointed out though he was disappointed at the change of subjects.

"Quite," he mumbled before quickly dragging the towel through his hair to dry it, "Well, we don't have much time. We have to get moving."

"But–" the redhead tried, however it went unheard and the door closed behind Hiei, "Now I'm more sore than I was to begin with..."

* * *

_Alright, here's the teasers! Don't forget to review afterwards! Thanks!:_

_**"Hiei I've told you more than once not to talk to me in that way. I could fire you with the simple snap of my fingers and then where would you be?"** _

_**"Mukuro uses people with total disregard of their rights and safety. In the past she's done the same to me and I refuse to let her do the same to you."**_

****

"You couldn't just leave him alone, could you? Do realize that if he dies, so does your job. It all lies on your shoulders; the guilt, the blame, and the death. Now get out."


	18. A Childhood Illness Reborn

_I've said it in my other stories but I'll say it once more; I'm going on vacation next week and since I'm lazy I didn't gather all this to send to my oh-so-wonder beta reader, **phoenixfirekitsune. **With that being said I hope you can overlook any errors you may find hehe... XD_

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader,_ _**phoenixfirekitsune**, and my awesome reviewers!;** Silver-arctos-star**, **Dragon77,** **gabbygoose05, sesshy's numba1 gurl**, **HieiLover2004,** and **Alexisminamino**._

* * *

_Chapter 18: A Childhood Illness Reborn_

By the time Kurama had managed to remove himself from the tub and shuffle to his room he found Hiei already up and about rushing around.

"You _just _got out? We only have about ten minutes–"

Kurama shivered at the tone and closed the his bedroom door behind him. At that moment he felt like a whore who was sweetened up, fucked, and then told to rush and leave. He realized he had instigated it but he thought it was actually accepted by both sides and–

The door clicked open, "What's wrong?"

He turned his head lightly to gaze over his shoulder before shaking his head, "Nothing Hiei–"

"Kurama, lay down on the bed."

The man snapped around and hissed at the pain that brought, "What?–"

"Lay down on your stomach, I have some cream that numbs the nerves for a few hours," he sighed, a frown upon his lips.

A blush took over his cheeks as he did what was asked of him.

"Relax," Hiei instructed next before his slick finger rubbed against the red and tender crevice.

Kurama in turn bit his lip, his eyes starting to sting.

"There," he removed his hand and sat up to stroke him with his other hand, "Now what's up, you're upset about something."

He slowly turned on his side and shook his head, "It's nothing Hiei."

The man rose and started looking through the dresser, "You may fool others but I know something's bothering you. If you're worried about me having any STDs then–"

"It's not that at all, I promise," he was quick to assure before clothes were placed at his side.

"Alright I'll give in for now," his hand patted Kurama's side, "Sit up."

"Hiei, I can easily dress myself–" Kurama attempted only to be persuaded by a loving kiss.

Not too much later did the redhead chuckle and push the other away, "Hiei stop it, we should probably get going anyway."

He stole one last kiss before folding down the green button-down shirt collar, "You're right, mind grabbing Kitshu's bag?'

* * *

"Your sister's too nice," Shuichi chuckled, "Does she always pack you lunch?" 

"Not always," he answered honestly before plopping down in his office chair, "Now–"

Just as the taller one had settled down the office door flew open and low and behold there stood Kuronue.

"Kurama, Mukuro wants to have a word with you now."

"In person?" he asked, groaning to himself when he again stood, "Do you happen to know why?"

Before they could finish their conversation Hiei cut in, "We have a meeting in ten, she's going to have to wait. This sponsor is one that of our biggest and Shuichi has been handling more than a dozen of their products."

"Perhaps I can speak to her later."

Kuronue shrugged, "Hey, it's your ass on the line, not mine–"

"Is that so Kuronue?"

The man yipped and leapt behind his redheaded friend.

Hiei disregarded whatever silence that was suppose to happen after such a scene, "Mukuro, you never come down here unless you want to bother the shit out of someone, what do you want?"

"Hiei–"

The woman stepped in and closed the door swiftly behind her, "Hiei I've told you more than once not to talk to me in that way. I could fire you with the simple snap of my fingers and then where would you be?"

She turned from him and was about to address Shuichi when she was spun around, "The more accurate question is, where would _you_ be? I'm the only person here who actually covers your ass! Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe you sell enough of these perverse products to run this huge industry?!"

"Really now," she quirked a brow at him and crossed her arms, "How _do_ I earn my money then?"

"Like I care to find out," he sniffed and threw down the files he was looking at, "But there are only two _advertisers_ for this whole place. Just the same why the hell would you need a full background check on every person and why did you do that staged attack? Now stop trying to act all high and mighty when as far as you can see everyone in this place plays a key part in whatever the fuck you're doing."

Kuronue cleared his throat and tried backing out the door before the spark could light the fire.

"Don't you dare move another step Bat Boy," the woman hissed.

"I– Well, I don't see why I have to–"

"Shut up!" she snapped, sending a dagger piercing glare at him.

Hiei huffed and squared his shoulders, "Shuichi and I have a meeting to goto now so we'll pick this up later in your office where the walls aren't paper thin."

"Where do you think you get off telling me, _your boss_–"

"When you started holding the sheepskin over my eyes," he snarled and threw the door open, "Kurama?"

Startled from his thoughts he grabbed at the folders he needed, including the ones Hiei had thrown to the floor, before following.

"Hiei?"

"Later."

* * *

Kurama held Hiei back from leaving the room after the meeting, "Hiei what caused you to react–" 

"Mukuro uses people with total disregard of their rights and safety. In the past she's done the same to me and I refuse to let her do the same to you."

"Hiei, I know," he sighed and shook his head, "I took this job knowing what she was primarily involved in and my past job was just a bonus for her. Why else do you think I was hired?"

"I don't care what your main purpose of being hired was, you're not going to do it. You won't like it. If you don't believe me, ask Kuronue," Hiei gathered his things and left.

* * *

"No, it's thirty-three Hiiju Road! Damn it by going to Loka Street you're going to get a tracker! Run around a bit and keep low, I'll get another on it," he huffed and clicked his headset to disconnect the call before typing away at his computer, "What's up Kurama?" 

Timidly the redhead crept forward, "Kuro–"

"Before ya go wasting your breath, Hiei's right, you really don't want to give her that power," Kuronue backed away from his computer and gave him a look in which usually belonged to a parent looking out for their child's best interest, "But if you don't find another reason for her to keep you, you either take it or lose it."

"I see..."

"One sec," he pressed a button on his headset and listened before speaking, "You're in the right spot now just use you good judgement and get it."

"Thanks Kuro, I'll talk to you later," he whispered, a small but grateful smile upon his lips.

* * *

"Hiei?" 

The man ignored him and continued doing his work.

His long fingered hand went out and closed the file those red eyes were scanning, "Hiei–"

Abruptly Hiei slammed his hands on the desk and stood, "What, do you still not have enough fucking proof?!"

Kurama took a step back, "That's not it at all Hiei–"

"So what is it? You don't trust me at all that you actually had to go confirm it with Kuronue?" he barked, his hands forming fists upon the desk where they still lay.

"Hiei stop this, of course I trust you!–"

Hiei lowered his head and rolled it back and forth, "Do you really? Then what's this about..."

"This, what are you talking about?"

He moved away from the desk as well before gesturing towards the file that was just closed, "Go ahead, take a look."

"How did you get this?" the redhead inquired after looking it over, "Mukuro gave it to you didn't she? You do see what she's trying to do–"

"I know what she's trying to do but it doesn't stop the fact that I'm pissed–"

"I know you're angry and I wish I could have told you myself but you need to realize is that this is my problem," Kurama told, the file now held close to him as if being hugged.

"If you trusted me you would have told me you have a malignant tumor," Hiei whispered, disappointment clear in his voice.

"I did tell you I had one," he murmured right back, "and I saw the way you looked at me and treated me a bit more gentler. I don't want to be treated any different than what you usually would Hiei. In much respect I'm like you; I don't want fuss and I don't want pity."

Hiei didn't know what to do, he was frustrated beyond belief and didn't know how to get his point across without yelling some more.

"Hiei, please don't get too upset about this," he begged though didn't dare get closer, "It's getting removed in a few months, that's where all my money was going."

"So when were you planning on telling me this?"

"It hasn't even crossed my mind for awhile–"

"So I was just a distraction?"

"No!" he roughly shook his head which in turn dislodged a few tears, "I really do love you, I swear!"

His nervous habit of running his hand through his hair returned, "Then why didn't you let me love you?"

Sparkling emeralds gazed upon him in shock, "But I did, by telling you _this_ you might have felt your hand to be forced and then how would I have known if _you _really loved me?"

When Hiei said nothing he wiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry, I never meant for you to feel this way I just didn't want it to control my life as it once did."

"How long have you known of this?" he finally asked as he retook his seat.

"Oh Hiei, I don't know," his hair shook to and fro, "About a year–"

"A year?!"

His fingers grabbed tighter at his upper arms, "Yes, I don't have an insurance plan and so I'm saving up my money for when it kicks in."

"And that bitch knows this," suddenly a malicious smirk overtook his once angry countenance, "I've got an idea but let's get back to work until the day's over."

Kurama didn't dare ask what was going through the other's mind. As it was he just wanted to be left alone and away from those accusing and hurt crimson eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Jaganishi, Ms. Mekaei is requesting both Mr. Minamino's and your's presence in her office." 

"Thank you Kai," Hiei monotonously responded into the speaker.

He looked over to the redhead who stared blankly at the work set in front of him, "Kurama?"

Almost immediately Kurama snapped out of his daze and looked up at him, "Yes Hiei?"

"Let's go out for lunch, my treat," he attempted a smile but the other's solemn demeanor brought back his frown, "I overreacted before, let me make it up to you."

"I'm not very much hungry, I'm sorry," the redhead softly shared, his eyes casting to the side.

"Please?"

He nearly fell out of his seat when Hiei uttered those words right into his ear while he had spaced out again.

"It really isn't anything against you Hiei, I'm just not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since about five last night," Hiei tried again, his hands enveloping the other's, "Lets at least share my lunch."

His red hair lowered like a curtain in front of his face, "You're not upset with me anymore?"

"How could I stay upset with you?" he then smirked and tugged the other to stand, "Lets see what Yukina packed, ne?"

Before Kurama knew it he was seated in his boyfriend's lap as he looked through the bag, "Some sushi, rice balls, and apple slices."

Hiei propped his head atop the redhead's shoulder, "Her rice balls are the best, try some."

"Mmm this is good," he tilted his head to the side and lifted up a piece.

He leaned a bit forward and accepted the food into his mouth but not before licking at the offering fingers.

"Tuna sushi?"

"Mhm," the older one answered, "Not much of a person for fish but tuna and flounder I can tolerate."

"I see," he chuckled, popping one into his mouth.

Hiei smiled and nuzzled his nose into his lover's neck, "I'm glad you found your appetite."

"What can I say, I can't resist you," he turned his head and brushed his lips against the other's.

The intercom sounded for a second time, "Mr. Jaganishi, Ms. Mekaei is still waiting for you two."

"Thank you Kai," he growled back.

"Mukuro wanted to see us?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to delay it so I can think of a way for you to stay around without taking the _job_."

Kurama smiled and twisted around to see him better, "I was thinking because Sweet Love Co. appreciated all my work that she'd let me stay–"

"She'd most likely rather someone who does her line of work and a minimal amount of this," Hiei sighed, "As it is she only keeps me around for the name I've made for myself."

"Hiei?" he questioned upon seeing that devious smile cross his boss's lips.

"I have an idea," was all the man gave away, "Let's pay her a visit."

* * *

"You two better not have been playing around anywhere in my building–" 

"Damn, you caught us Mukuro," Hiei ridiculed, "Get on with why you called for us."

The woman turned towards the redhead, "Have a sit, both of you."

"Now then, I believe you know why you're here Shuichi, correct?"

"Yes, I believe so Ms. Mekaei," he replied.

"However you, Hiei, don't know why you're here, do you?"

"Some shit about me disrespecting you no doubt–"

Her hands slammed into her desk before she stood, "For now on you will address me properly, understand?! You will speak professionally to me and in my presence. You are a friend however you've taken this friendship into the office and I've allowed that for far too long. If you disrespect me one more time realize that your job as well as your lover's will be terminated, got it?!"

Kurama blanched at this before swallowing the lump in his throat and staring her in the eye, "I'm sorry to intervene however I can't allow another to hold something so trivial like this so greatly. Granted, Hiei can be ill tempered at times but–"

"I can fire you both right here if you like. I'm the boss, I make the rules regardless of what you believe to be _fair_," Mukuro pointed out, "Now then, is there any other things either of you two would like to say?"

The petite man glared out right at her, "If I may speak freely without worry as to what you may do to me thus Shuichi, then yes."

Her brow lifted before picking up a sheet of paper from her desk and offering it to him, "This is what you sought, right? I won't give him his own yet but you can add him partially to your own. You only need to sign here to make it happen. If he were to do what I originally intended him to do it would be paid for but hey, that's _his_ choice, right?"

"Don't you worry yourself over it, _Ms. Mekaei_. I'll take care of the rest," he grounded out, his hand scribing out his signature.

"Excuse me!" the redhead stood once sure he had gained their attention,"Now then, what is this all about? I'm not naive to not have some assumptions but I rather have an answer."

"Oh, so this _isn't_ your choice?" Mukuro smugly asked, "Well then Hiei, let's just take this little contract and–"

Hiei slapped her hand away, "Don't you dare. Shuichi, you're going to join my insurance plan so you can get taken care of. Granted you'll have to pay a bit more than you would if you had your own but I don't want this growing out of hand."

"I can deal with this myself, Hiei," was his cold response, "Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm leaving."

Before either could attempt to stop him, he was out the door.

"You couldn't just leave him alone, could you? Do realize that if he dies, so does your job. It all lies on your shoulders; the guilt, the blame, and the death. Now get out."

As was his normal response to anything, he glared before taking his leave as well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will also like these teasers! Please don't forget to review! Thanks again hehe:_

_**"It's all my fault?"**_

_**"No, I hold repentance and I want forgiveness... To get that I must first go through the pain in which my victims went through, it's only right."**_

_**"Your present deeds cannot make up what you've done in the past. Only a fool believes that it does. It only makes you feel like you have but in the end the sins still scar your soul. There's no act that heal a scar, it can only grow less apparent."**_


	19. Who's At Fault?

_Hey! Let me first say I'm _so _sorry for the long wait! I keep telling you it won't happen again but I always let you guys down... I will try my hardest to update within the next month to make it up but college applications aren't filling themselves out nor is my pre-cal class going to pass itself[I'm currently doing poorly... about a 75 avgerage hehe... Anywho I didn't send this to my wonderful beta-reader, **phoenixfirekitsune**, again... [I think I'll give her a break for a bit, she's going through the same things as me at the moment. _

_Well a big thanks to my great and loyal reviewers!; **HieiLover2004**, **Gemenice**, **Dragon77**, **sesshy's numba1 gurl**, **Vampiress-06**, and **gabbygoose05**._

_That's about it, I hope you like the chapter and please review! Thanks!_

* * *

_Chapter 19: Who's At Fault?_

When Hiei returned to his office he found it empty, not too surprising. The only thing was, he didn't exactly notice. His mind kept repeating what Mukuro said; was it really going to be all his fault?

His steel exterior faltered as his shoulders slumped forward under the weight they carried; his bills, his sister, his child, his job, his life, but above all his turmoil of his past and previous lovers.

The office door silently opened and closed. The being now before it froze in his place and his harsh expression softened greatly.

Then to both of their surprises a single droplet fled his red eye, his soft cheek, and landed on his desk. That single one was soon followed by more before he fell forward into his folded arms to hide them from his own view.

"Hiei?"

A soft whisper of his name had the man immobilized and the gentle hand placed upon his already weary, weighed-down shoulder did nothing to help matters.

"Are you alright?"

"If I said yes, would you leave me alone?"

"Hiei..."

The brunet rested her head upon his chest once she was sure no harm would come of doing so, "What's wrong? Please tell me?"

He pulled away in a huff, "No."

"Whatever is bothering you, is bothering me, Hiei. Whenever you wish to realize this, I'll be at my place."

Hiei watched her leave, the door sliding firmly shut behind her. Back then he didn't know how true her words would be...

"It's all my fault?" 

Green eyes watched quizzically as the man started trembling in his seat, "Nothing is your fault, Hiei–"

"It's all my fault," he quietly stated this time, his head never lifting from where it rested, "I stopped you from taking that job and in turn you suffer. I try to remedy that without thinking about how you'd see that as pity and in turn you suffer more."

"Hiei... it's not like that at all–"

"It is," Hiei growled, his head finely rising but refusing to turn in the redhead's direction, "Don't think I'm fooled so easily–"

"No, it's not, you told me to avoid that job, I trust in your word and so I didn't take it. I did this on my own, if I wished to I would have taken it," Kurama scolded gently as he turned the swivel chair towards him, "You take on too many things that aren't your's to worry about–"

"It is!" he yelled this time, "What bothers you, bothers me–"

A sweet smile gifted the younger man's face at this, "That's sweet, but as true as that may be at times, not all things can be that way. The tumor is in me, it isn't growing, it won't anytime soon. I'll wait until my healthcare kicks–"

"Why? If I add you to my own then–"

"Then it would only cover half of the payment, I don't have nearly enough to pay for that. By the time I did a year would have passed either way, it's simply not worth it," he tried to explain but Hiei would have none of that.

"You've already had it for a year, you shouldn't take the risk. I'll work something out with Mukuro, she has her ins when it comes to things like this–"

"Hiei, no," Shuichi sighed lightly, "You've asked enough of her. Let this be, please."

Abruptly he stood, "I can't. I don't want to lose another–"

The older one paused after his true motive was revealed.

"I knew that's why you wished it done as soon as possible Hiei, don't think _me _to be a fool. You must learn that what I do, I do for a reason– not to suffer more but to come to terms with death. I don't wish to die but, until I have enough money, I will feel what those I've hurt or even killed have. In a sense I hope it to be a bit of a _reborn_, if you will."

"You're sick..."

"No, I hold repentance and I want forgiveness... To get that I must first go through the pain in which my victims went through, it's only right."

"How so? Those _victims_ were criminals– why else would you have killed them?!"

His head lowered, "Hiei, there is much you don't understand. The life of a spy is not to uphold the law, it's to fulfill the will of the one you're hired by– to get him information that he wants, to kill who he wants killed."

Hiei stood and grabbed his coat, "We're leaving, it's obvious we're not getting anything done, not that it even matters. Come on."

"It's only three, we still have another two hours– "

"Need I repeat myself?!"

The redhead stood his ground and firmly shook his head, "No, I've done enough to alter your life. Let's finish the day and then we'll talk about it."

"_Shuichi_–"

"No Hiei, you listen to me this time," his green eyes were heavy with emotion as he met with red, "This won't kill me and I _need_ to feel... something. You wouldn't understand but doing what I have done really changes a person and I don't quite like what I have become."

"What, caring, kind?!"

"No, I don't value life anymore! I see people as expendable and my own life as something just waiting for death. I see red upon my fingers, a weapon in my hand, and my reflection staring back at me twisted and distorted beyond that of any normal ningen. Hopefully in coming to terms with how close I may actually be coming to death I'll learn to appreciate life..."

"If you didn't _appreciate _life then how could you treat Kitshu and me so well?"

"Trust me, I ponder the same things everyday I wake..."

"Maybe it's not your sacrifice but the people you surround yourself with... Kitshu changed me quite a bit after all."

The head of red shook as he made his way back to his desk, "Perhaps."

Hiei sighed but relented for the moment as he knew that Shuichi could be very stubborn at times, just like him. Plus he could always get Shiori on his side to help if he remained patient.

* * *

"Tf, satisfied? We stayed here all day now let's get going." 

The slender figure rose and collected his things, "Hiei, I would like it very much if this could remain between just you and me."

"I would like the rest of my life to be living on easy street too but that doesn't happen," he scoffed, "Where there's happiness there must be sadness, where there's privacy there must but viewers–"

"What privacy is there if there are viewers?"

"My point."

"Fine, be that way Hiei!–"

"You've fuckin' bet I will!" Hiei yelled right back before clenching his teeth and reaching for the doorknob, "Your present deeds cannot make up what you've done in the past. Only a fool believes that it does. It only makes you feel like you have but in the end the sins still scar your soul. There's no act that can heal a scar, it can only grow less apparent."

"Where do you get those radical ideas?"

"Next to the load of shit you choose to believe."

"Hiei..."

"No more, we're leaving now and I would rather not entertain the office."

"Then shut that door because I'm sick of just- just being so damn submissive to you!"

His red eyes regarded the other calmly as he leaned his back against the door, "I never asked you to be. You chose that for whatever reason. However my child calls you his mother and I won't stand for him having another one taken from him. I'm sorry but you must make up your mind up about this operation. If it's not soon I might reconsider our current relationship for the sake of my son."

"Who do you think you are to try forcing this upon me?"

"A concerned father. If I were making this choice by myself I might just take that chance but Kitshu doesn't deserve this. Not so early in life, don't you get it? You remember all to well how painful it was to watch your mother dying from cancer."

"Hiei, I'm not dying from–"

"Kurama, I'm not going to put Kitshu through this. I would rather him miss you then see you slowly fading to nothing before him. I've been thinking this over and that's my decision. You're not being forced, if you wish to continue your little sanctifying mission I'll ask your mother to take care of you. I'll stop by occasionally... just without my son."

"That's so cruel..."

"You're just selfish and that's why you don't see the effects you'll have on others. Your mother is still ill and recovering from a recent attack. Your stepbrother has only just gotten to know you and you were so upset at first when he didn't accept you. So tell me, do you really want to do this? Why can't you just... talk this over with your mother first?"

"Me, selfish?! I've been–"

"Yes, your original intention of being a spy was selfless. Now, however, your being incredibly selfish because of what you're putting me through!– us– god damn it Kurama!"

There was a break of silence as the two's eyes finally met.

"Do you honestly like me that much Hiei?"

"Like is not the word. I don't willingly admit my feelings often but that doesn't mean I don't know what I feel," he scoffed, his chin caught and held in place when it went to turn away.

"Why do you care at all about me?"

Hiei sighed, "Because you're a good person but you're too hard on yourself. Not only that, but you return the gesture to me as well as my son, my life. Not many feel they should take the time to even view me much less talk or have a relationship with me. You however did so without any thought... you're different the rest."

"Hiei, I'm no different than the others..."

With little hesitation the smaller hand caressed the smooth cheek of the taller man, "You'd be surprised how incorrect you are."

Neither was exactly sure who moved but the two joined in a gentle, lip caressing kiss.

When a droplet of water slipped down the pale cheek Hiei pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, his other hand sliding into the red strands.

Kurama panted softly as they parted and his tearing eyes blurrily stared at the other, "I don't know what to do..."

"I've learned to trust the heart when faced with such a problem. For the most part it knows what you really desire, it's your mind that makes everything confused and paranoid."

A wavering smile bent upon his face as he brushed his fingers upon the soft face, "Where do your wise phrases derive?"

"From a wise, old, bitter woman who taught me all I know about martial arts and swordsmanship. Later Yusuke was taken as her apprentice and took control of her temple when she passed on."

"Ah... Genkia–"

"Shuichi, we need to get back, Yukina has things to do."

The redhead pulled away, those hands of his lover falling from their holdings,"How long do I have to make up my mind?"

He pursed his lips while straightened his suit and tie, "A week."

"A week..." he repeated softly, his brows twisted in thought.

"Shuichi..."

"Coming!"

* * *

The car ride was silent, not even a single word left their lips. It was only when they got to the parking lot that Kurama thought to mention that Yukina was pacing in front of the apartment complex. 

Instead of parking and then going to see what was going on he drove up in front of her and stepped out of his car.

"Hiei, can you please do me a really big favor," her teeth bit into her lip as she bounced her nephew up in her arms, "Kuzuma's in the hospital, can you please drive me there, please?!"

He took his child in his arms and nodded, "Of course, but where's your car?"

"Kuzuma needed it today, Yusuke couldn't come pick him so he just dropped me off," she explained while settling in the backseat beside Kitshu's car seat.

Hiei strapped the child in before retaking his seat and pulling away and back to the streets, "Local hospital?"

"No, Kuzphi Hospital..."

"Ah... An investigation, ne?" he sighed as he directed the car to the left, "Wrong end of a gun?"

"Hiei!" the redhead gasped, "Have you no sensitivity for your sister's feelings?–"

"It's alright Shuichi... Kuzuma's been wounded two times before. I guess I should be use to this..."

"Yukina, he may be a fool but he's smart enough to move out of the way from any true harm," her brother tried.

The woman smiled softly out the window at the obvious attempt he was trying to make, "I'm just concerned is all."

* * *

Kurama watched Yukina through the glass window on the door. The young, aquamarine haired woman ran a hand up and down her unconscious husband's arm as the machines beeped away. A bag of blood dripping into tubes that ran to Kuzuma's body as she let loose her sadness and cried. 

"Sir, can I help you?"

He snapped around and smiled feebly, "No, I'm just visiting my brother. At the moment I'm giving my sister-in-law some time alone with him though. You don't mind that, do you?"

The brunet nurse shook her head, a small frown upon her lips, "Not at all. She needs some time to say her good byes, poor girl..."

"What do you mean?"

Her brown eyes drifted sadly to the room that Yukina and Kuzume occupied, "Don't you know?... Your brother was shot twice. One time in the leg and the second time... in the head. We don't even know how he's alive right now. We're awaiting the x-rays."

"They just said he was shot," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," she grasped his hand for a brief moment before releasing it and scurrying off.

Like the fox he was dubbed as he moved swiftly and quietly through the building towards the entrance.

"Hiei–"

The man jumped and startled the child that had just settled down causing a loud cry to issue from the small mouth.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

He gazed up when no word was spoken to view the solemn look of his partner.

"What's wrong?" was all he could think to say after sobering himself and bouncing his child up and down a few times.

"I ran into a nurse," Kurama softly shared, his fingers twisting in Kitshu's tiny spikes quieting him slowly, "She told me Kuzuma was shot in the leg and the head. They don't think he's going to last very much longer. Right now they're awaiting his x-rays to see why he's still alive..."

"How did you find that out? Does Yukina know?"

"I said I was his brother, I wouldn't be allowed into ICU otherwise. But no, your sister doesn't know, I didn't have the heart..."

"Let's keep it that way," Hiei sighed, "Can you take him? I'm going to call Yusuke and Shizuru."

"Of course..."

Kitshu switched hands before the man walked off with his cell phone raised to his ear, "Yusuke?"

"Come on little one, I have a favor to call in..."

* * *

"Oh Beautiful Suzuki, I need you to come down here and help out a friend of mine. Instead of spending the money I've sent you on my surgery I want you to use it on a friend–" 

"You've only sent me two hundred thousand yen–"

"I know, but that's enough to pay for removing a bullet from the head and insuring the patient remains alive. You're the best surgeon I know, I trust you with all of my heart. Can you please just do this for my friend and then I'll never bother you again."

"Ah, but what of you, Youko? Don't you wish to be well too?"

The redhead sat himself upon a bench and rubbed the squirming infant's back, "Of course... and while I may only use you once for I'd never be able to afford you without that first time discount, I wish my friend well more."

A tiny sigh escaped the doctor's lips at this, "I can get there in an hour. If any other doctor goes near that head I will not touch it, understood? In the mean time consider what you're saying. Your cluster of tumors are growing as time progresses while your friend can probably get away with one of those amateur surgeons."

"I've made up my mind, I'm afraid his friends would miss him more than any would miss me..." he let his sentence die as his eyes looked up and found Hiei before him.

"Mhm. Well I'll be there as soon as I can, tata!"

"Who was that?"

The phone fell to the ground as the man drew his face closer to the other's.

When Kurama spoke he could feel his warm breath bounce off Hiei and back to him, "The best surgeon I've ever had the pleasure to meet–"

"What did you say to him?"

"A begged him to take care of Kuzuma... If the bullet is indeed close to being fatal than he's the best to trust."

"For free?"

The scorn in his voice wasn't hidden as his red eyes pierced him, "Of course not..."

"Then how much?!"

"Don't–"

"God damn it Kurama, don't make me kill you! How much are you paying for this guy?! Why haven't you used him for yourself?!"

The child between them started weeping softly into the redhead's shirt as he told, "I was saving up for him... I had enough to cover Kuzuma right now though so I thought it was best used on him–"

"You should have told me, I would have loaned you some money!–"

"I don't need your damn money! Money is the source of all greed and evil. It's why I don't hold onto it for long, it means very little to me–"

"Money is the only friggin thing that will save your damn life! Do you think doctors will accept _flowers_ as pay?!"

"I suppose not but that would be a rather amusing sight to behold–"

"This isn't a joke."

"No, it certainly isn't. Your brother-in-law is on his death bed right now–"

"You don't know that!"

"My money will be wasted if someone tries to operate on Kuzuma's head, I would stop them if I were you."

"Hn. You're not going to win, that doctor wouldn't do that–"

"He's traveling on a his personal jet to get here, I'm sure he would."

"You're a bastard."

Shyly he kissed his lips, "I've been called worse."

Hiei's brows wrinkled in confusion, "Why are you doing this to me, to Kitshu? Look at him, look! Can you bare to seem him crying like this over your death?"

"Hiei, one issue at a time please. Go stop them from touching Kuzuma. Tell them that Suzuki-san is on his way. They'll most likely know who he is."

"Hiei," Kurama said cutting the man short of speaking, "Go, please."

* * *

"H-Hiei," 

The man sat beside his sister and pulled her into a hug, "How's he doing?"

"I don't know," she brokenly whispered, "They won't tell me anything but he's never been this bad before."

"Yusuke and Shizuru are on their way... Yusuke said he would drive your car here too..."

She sniffed and finally threw her arms around Hiei, "I'm so worried... He's lost a lot of blood and they're checking on him regularly.. And-and he's in ICU still."

"He'll be fine. Let's get a drink and get some air," he hoisted her from the chair and towards the door.

"But what if he wakes–"

"Then he'll still be awake when we get back."

* * *

The redhead sighed from where he lie on his back when his cell vibrated against him. 

"Kitshu, cell phones are nothing but a form of a tracking device, don't _ever_ get one."

He giggled atop the man's chest as the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"_Youko_?"

Impassive he regarded the sinister voice, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"_This_? Do you expect me to be able to read minds?"

"Crow, did you do this to Kuzuma?!"

"Ah so that's the ugly brut's name? Just thought I'd put him out of his misery. I don't know why such a pretty little thing would marry such an idiot. What has the world come to?"

Mindful of the baby boy upon his chest he softly hissed, "I shall twist your intestines out of your ass if you touch another innocent. If you want a fight, name a place and time and I'll be there. No tools, just bare hands–"

"Mmm bare bodies too?" he darkly chuckled, "Alas this game is not over, farewell, for now, my fox."

"Maa," Kitshu yawned.

He sat up and held the child against his chest, "Shall we leave this little garden and see what your father's up to?"

The oddly colored eyes quivered lightly as his head shook side to side, "Ma!"

"What's wrong?"

His small hand grasped at his hair and pulled as the tiny droplets finally escaped, "Ma... D... daaaa... "

"Shh... Let's go find your father–"

"What a cute child..."

Both looked up at the older woman as she shuffled upon the path, "Thank you Ma'am. Please have a nice day."

"Wait," she softly called to the man as he got up and started to walk off.

"Yes?"

"May I ask why a young man like you looks so upset?"

He smiled bitterly and shook his head, "Ma'am, this is a hospital, rarely do you find one happy to be here."

"I see," the grey haired woman said as she sat herself down upon a bench and sighed, "But where there are tragedies there are miracles. One may die while another lives... everything equals out despite what we try to do."

"Ah, yes karma and such, thank you. Have a nice evening ma'am."

"Farewell, child..."

* * *

"One second," Hiei told his sister as he answered his cell, "Hello?" 

"Hiei, where are you?"

"The cafeteria, do you want anything?"

"No thank you, we'll be there in a second."

"Fine," he offered before replacing the phone back into his pocket, "Now, as I was saying, Kuzuma–"

"Hiei, I'm not too sure he's going to be fine this time... He was shot, not diagnosed with some fatal disease. If this were like the cases prior he would be awake right now," the woman sobbed into her hands.

For a moment her brother remained still and quiet but then a sigh left his lips, "Come what may, you above all must believe he'll beat this. You're his strength, without you he'll without a doubt succumb to the darkness, understand? Don't let him see your sadness, just your support. I know you want to return to him, scat, go. I'll be there soon."

She bowed her head before rushing out the door, nearly knocking Kurama over.

"Did something happen?" he asked softly once the child and he were settled comfortably in a chair.

"No, nothing's changed," Hiei muttered between sipping at his coffee.

The redhead softly smiled at Kitshu as his tiny fingers curled around the edge of the table.

He settled down his hot beverage and leaned back in his chair, "Is Kitshu hungry?"

His green eyes brushed across the other's pale face prior to looking back down at the brown haired boy, "He doesn't appear to be."

Kitshu giggled and pointed to his father, "Daaa!"

Kurama could hear the other choking on his drink as he gazed back up.

"D-did he just?..."

"Mhm."

"Did you coach him on this or something?"

"No."

"Kurama–"

He held up a hand and shook his head, "Please, not now–"

"Listen to me," was his soft hiss, "You see the friggin hell everyone's going through because of what happened to Kuzuma?! The same would happen for you, if not more so because you'd be actually dying or dead!–"

"If I'd just died sooner this would not have happened. Karasu shot Kuzuma because of me." His long finger twisted gently into the child's hair as he continued, "Perhaps you finding out about this is for the best. That way I can leave and you can hate me."

Hiei rose and shook his head, "You may be pulling, twisting, and all but killing me but I cannot hate you no matter how much I would like to. Do think of this though, if you make me any colder than I already am what will come of Kitshu?"

His draping coat whipped out when he snapped around only to be stopped in his tracks by the rather strong grip of his lover, "Why are you forcing this issue? It's over–"

"If you wanted this _issue_ to remain in your hands then you shouldn't have gotten involved with me. I've dealt with having my own hands rip at my heart, I can recover. But when others take their place I can't say I'll recuperate, not again, not this time," he huffed, his shoulder trying to pull from the hold on it.

"You once said that Kitshu was your life–"

He grasped his hand and removed it harshly from him, "Well maybe I'm sick of it. Let him be another's problem–"

"You don't mean that!"

"Hn," was all he grunted as he threw away the other's appendage and walked off.

* * *

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It turns out that this man doesn't have a brother–" 

"Yes, he has a sister, my wife, Shizuru. She'll be here soon. I just happened to be with Hiei, Yukina's brother, when he was called so I rode along with him. See, Kitshu, his son."

The nurse's glasses slid down her nose and she shook her head at the man, "Please sir, don't insult my intelligence."

He rolled his eyes and shifted the child in his arms, "Look, there's my wife, let her tell you."

Shizuru eyed the woman wryly before hooking their arms together and dragging him towards the room, "You're lucky I'm in too bad of a mood to tease you."

"You needn't worry, I called in a favor. Your brother will be just fine..."

The red glare that pierced him upon his entrance had him turning to leave, "You know, why don't you take Kitshu and I'll go wait in the waiting room–"

"No!" the younger woman blushed after her little outburst as she wiped away her tears, "Please stay... It would mean a lot."

"Plus, hubby, you're with me now," the other woman tried as a means to brighten her own mood.

"Hubby?" Hiei growled lowly.

"I don't know what caused them to actually investigate his family but they somehow discovered I wasn't his brother," he replied, his voice deadly calm but just the same accusing.

"Yeah, because you look _so _much like him!" the man scoffed.

"Hiei? Kurama? What's going on?"

"Well, are you going to tell them?!"

"Tell them what, _Hiei_?"

"Ouch, a lovers' spat," Shizuru muttered as she went to stand beside Yukina.

"You mean..." a smile lit up her face only to be extinguished a moment later.

"I don't fuckin' know anymore! This asshole over here is frigin killing himself and expects me to just smile and nod!"

Kurama glowered at him and pointed a finger at him, "You needn't worry, I'm leaving."

"Please, no! I'm begging you, please," her tears muddled her words as she threw her arms around him, "Don't do this to Kuzuma, you were like a brother to him– to all who knew you and now know you..."

His hard glare lightened as he patted her on the back, "That may be true but–"

"He has a damn cancerous tumor in his head and won't do anything to get rid of it," Hiei finally spat out even if it did go against his code of loyalty.

Out of habit Shizuru withdrew a cigarette and placed it between her lips, the other woman remained quiet and utterly shell shocked.

"Kurama, this _favor_ of yours, how much is it costing you?"

"It's costing him–"

"Hiei, don't you dare!"

"What's wrong with my little bro that it requires you to do this?" she dared to question.

"I would rather not say."

Causally the brunet ran a hand through her hair as she thought all this over, "I'll be paying for it then. My real hubby won't have a problem paying it off."

Everyone turned to her in clear confusion.

"It was a spontaneous thing a few years back, what do you want me to tell you? He's been in the Philippines for the last couple of years."

"Two hundred thousand yen," Hiei growled, "That was how much you gave Suzuki... he is the doctor, isn't he?"

When those emeralds gazed at him again it was as if a cold shower had rained down upon him, chilling his bones. "You are correct but only those of my past profession get that first time discount, _Hiei_. Otherwise it would easily cost three times as more."

The unlit cigarette fell from her lips as she let out a few good laughs, "Here I thought only Hiei could master such a look. Really though, money's no issue. In fact I might be able to help you out too. Just let me give a call to Sakyou."

Anger flew from him only to be replaced in sheer shock, "Sakyou, as in the multimillionaire who started his career as a _drug dealer_?"

She rolled her hazel eyes before looking down sadly at her wasted stick of tobacco, "Yeah, that sounds about right. You familiar with him?"

"Not at all, I just know of his name and what not," he offered a small smile that revealed nothing but quieted any further questions.

Hiei rolled his eyes at that before addressing Shizuru, "Go call him. Kurama will take care of your brother for the mean time and your husband can pay back the favor by wiring the money back for his operation–"

"My operation without the discount could easily cost five times as much as Kuzuma's. I must put my foot down, I'm not going to allow this to go any further–"

"Shuichi, stop this! I understand you don't want us to help but do you honestly think we're going to let family just remain in pain? Now you can thank us later and hate us now but it will be done," Yukina scolded as she snatched her nephew from his arms, "If you'll excuse me, Kitshu needs a new diaper."

They all watched her grab at the child's bag before leaving the room.

"Wow, didn't know the girl could raise her voice nonetheless reprimand someone–"

"Tff, she's always reprimanding me but it is a rarity to see her yell," Hiei glared at the man beside him, "Don't piss her off again."

"I believe it is me who should be upset–"

"We'll be right back," the shorter man cut in and told the brunet. He then grabbed at the resisting man's arm and all but dragged him out of the room.

"Hiei, what do you think you're doing?"

The red eyes quickly darted around before throwing Kurama into a storage room and locking the door behind himself, "Look baka, you've been helping your mom for years, don't you think you should allow yourself help!"

"I–"

"I'm not finished! I let you have your word before but I will not allow you to upset your family as well as my own, understand?!" he huffed but went on, "You may feel you owe people your own torture, but who is that really friggin helping? Certainly not you or them! They're dead! They're six feet below ground! What's in the damn past can't be changed and it makes no damn difference if you try to make up for it now. Get over it or..."

Kurama watched in shock as Hiei uncharacteristically allowed another single tear to fall in his presence, "or... just die already..."

"Hiei..."

"Kurama, I can't just watch another die again– not when I know I can do something about it. I-I've been thinking this over and... I realized I was doing just as my mother did. I was taking care of Kitshu and everyday dying a little bit more inside. Then you came. I hated that I was falling for another but it was true and– and it– God damn it, I just wasn't feeling like shit everyday anymore. If you friggin do this..."

He sighed and brushed away the small path of the droplet, "I understand, but you must understand this. If I go along with this procedure there is still a chance that I may die. When I was a child and had it removed they almost lost me. It's another underlying reason why I haven't undergone it."

"A chance to survive is better than none at all."

"I suppose, but if that's the case I won't be able to work for close to two months, if not more–"

"You don't have to worry, I was covering rent before you came and thus be able to when you can't chip in. You don't have to pay me back either, just be Kitshu's Ma and it will be fine," he lightly told, his back reclining against a wall.

Slowly Kurama followed, his arms going to wrap behind his neck, "But Hiei, I don't want to feel like a burden, there must be something else– anything–"

His head lifted and brushed his mouth against the other's, "Just be there for me right now, okay? When you're well again you can return to work if you so wish and–"

Both of their eyes drifted close as they joined in a longer, intimate kiss.

"We should... stop," Kurama murmured against his lips.

"I know, but it feels so good to make up with you," he whispered, his tongue brushing lightly against the slightly parted lips.

"It does... and I really am sorry for having done this to you... I was selfish–"

Hiei dug his hands into his red locks and brought him forward for another embrace.

"It's in the past, let it remain there with its lesson learned," he breathed afterwards.

His smile returned as he rested his head upon the other's strong shoulder, "Fine, for now I shall but what if the past comes to me?"

Somehow Hiei knew he was talking of Karasu and so he replied, "All of us will make sure to give it a resting place if it will not rest itself."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the drama! There's certainly more to come... :grins: Here are the teasers and then please review! Thanks again!:_

**"When did I become a pillow?"**

**"So it's some type of rebound, fling thing?"**

**"I think I know what I now must do."**


	20. Fueling The Fire

**_Once more I'm sorry for not having posted sooner. I have no excuse nor will I make one up... I just feel like a jerk to all my loyal readers, reviewers, and my beta-reader, phoenixfirekitsune. _**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Fueling The Fire_

Everyone turned to the doorway as the two reentered.

Breaking the silence Shizuru couldn't help but grin and point out, "Hubby, your hair's a bit mussed. Do I have to start worrying about our marriage?"

Yukina giggled lightly, being the ever optimistic person she was known for again, "So I take it we don't have to worry about you fighting about the operation anymore?"

Sheepishly he nodded, his hands at work to straighten his hair, "I suppose not– but I must pay you back somehow Shizuru..."

Hiei hned but nodded his head in agreement. It was one thing to be in debt to him but another to be in debt to his sister's sister-in-law.

"Nah, he said it would be fine. The only thing we require is that you stay around and keep Mister Party-Pooper in check," she laughed, brushing off the red eyes' glare.

"When did you say that doctor was going to be in?" Yukina cut in.

"Well, I suppose any time now. Hiei, what happened to Yusuke coming?"

As if on cue there were a few curses and yelling in the hallway before the brown haired man pushed the door open and slammed it shut, "Couldn'tcha have come and got me?! Damn, I had ta force my way in with saying that I was following up on a what happened to Kuwabara!"

"What do you want? We've been busy," the taller woman shrugged.

"Well, how did Kurama get in?!"

"I posed as Shizuru's husband."

"Oh... well what's going on?"

* * *

"I see, so this is your friend? Hardly worth the discount if you ask me."

The others remained still as the redhead let off a soft sigh, "Well, is there anything you can do?"

Suzuki ran a hand through his hair and nodded his head, "Oh course, the Beautiful Suzuki can do anything. Seeing as the price for this type of thing is a hundred fifty thousand yen I think your two hundred thousand yen should cover it."

"Thank..." the doctor's skilled hand tilted his chin to the side and tapped upon his forehead, "you..."

"It's a bit swollen, when's the last time you had a follow up on this?"

He bashfully lowered his voice, "Not for some time... I've been saving up for the operation, I couldn't possibly afford to have a regular look this over–"

"Yomi kicked you off the plan? Alright, well let me just take care of this and then I'll see what I can do for you."

"Dr. Suzuki–"

"Ah..." his blond hair shook from side to side as he looked the man's file over, "Well I'll send a few nurses to prep Mr. Kuwabara in a few. In the mean time rest at ease knowing that the Beautiful Suzuki is here to help."

"A bit full of yourself pal?" Yusuke muttered beneath his breath when the doctor had left.

"He has every right to be. He's thirty years old and is amazing in the field he practices in," Kurama told as he rose his hand to the bump that was becoming more apparent to him now that it was pointed out.

* * *

"They're still in surgery after an hour..." Kurama breathed, his fingers curling in the soft brown.

"Simpler cases have been known to take longer," Hiei just as softly pointed out, "Its possible we'll be here a few more hours."

The redhead nodded and let a gentle sigh leave his lips. Kitshu huffed at a small breath himself as he squirmed in his lap, "Daa..."

Hiei smirked and lifted his son up and into his arms, "What do you want now?"

Slowly he twisted and rested his cheek against his father's chest.

"I guess he's tired," he murmured as his own head went to rest against Hiei's shoulder.

His red eyes rolled at the act, "When did I become a pillow?"

Kurama winced slightly as he shifted himself to get more comfortable, "When you came to sit with me beneath this tree."

"Are you still in pain?"

He yawned and offered a shrug, "The numbing cream you put on is just starting to wear off. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhm..."

A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight of the drowsy redhead falling asleep, "Alright, I'll wake you up if anything happens."

A soft mumble was all Shuichi returned as he gave into sleep.

* * *

"Yusuke, I swear if you fucking wake him..."

The brunet being threatened snickered as he lowered his hand teasingly close to Kurama's shoulder.

"Please remove your hovering hand, Yuu-kun," muttered the redhead as he rubbed his cheek into Hiei, still asleep.

A brown brow quirked up at this, "How the hell did he...?"

Carefully his lightly calloused fingers twirled in the red strands, "He's sleeping not deaf, subconsciously he's probably picking up what we're saying."

The detective didn't quite accept this as truth but he couldn't dub it as a lie either so he let it be, "So, when did you two get all close, huh? Last time I saw ya two you were at each other's throats."

"Hn, it's none of your business."

"So it's some type of rebound, fling thing?"

His red eye's glare intensified, "Unlike you I have control over my dick and don't require the need to stick it in someone or, in your case, your hand. Thus there's no need for what you're suggesting, baka."

"Oh, well I guess nothing's going on then because no sane person would have any _real_ relationship with a crabby thing like you."

Seeing the smug way the detective walked away Hiei called after him, "By the way, Keiko's pregnant!"

The next step he took had him stumbling forward and nearly face planting it into the sidewalk.

"That wasn't very nice Hiei..."

He looked down to the drowsy man who had spoken, "He deserved it."

"Mmm, so how's Kuzuma doing?"

"They're still in surgery. You've only been sleeping for forty minutes," he told, the infant yawning as he too woke.

Lightly his hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pulling away, "How are you?"

Hiei moved his numb arm a bit before shrugging, "Better off than you."

A gallant smile spread upon the pale countenance, "I'm fine, I promise."

For his troubles he was gifted with a small kiss upon his cheek. One that in turn had him slightly red.

"You're so cute sometimes," Kurama mumbled into his ear.

"Tff, think what you will but I'm not _cute_ by any means," he growled, his hand reaching for the diaper bag to his side as Kitshu started whining.

"Here, let me," the redhead chuckled while reaching over to pull out a bottle.

Kurama yipped from a sudden teasing pinch before that same hand accepted the object.

"What was that for?"

Hiei lowered the bottle to his son's mouth as his face turned innocently towards him, "What was what for?"

He huffed and sat carefully down on his folded legs, "If you weren't holding Kit I'd..."

Thinking it lingered off like that meant it was a mock threat Hiei snorted, "You'd _what_?"

"Hmm?" he managed after shaking off his thoughts.

"What were you just thinking?"

"Oh, well just how you spell Kitshu's name. It sounds like Kit-su, but is there an h between the s and u?"

"Is that all?" he laughed, "Baka, are you just realizing he's named after you? She told me about her past history. Well, without the fine detail, like your name or her organization. What she said about our child's name was that it was a promise she kept to a very good friend. I understand now, kit, the child of a fox, and shu, the first three letters of your name. For as smart as you can be, you're quite oblivious sometimes."

"In a sense, it could be said he's the merging of both my lives... thank you."

"For what?" his hand placed the half-empty bottle to the side as he turned to fully face him.

A gentle hand brushed across his cheek as the owner's eyes stared at the now content child, "I think I know what I now must do."

"You better not–"

"No, I won't run, instead I must accept what is happening and tell the others–"

"Can't you get killed for that?"

A fine red brow raised, "Isn't that what they're trying to do now? The least I could do is make the other's aware so they can protect themselves. After all, as I said, Kuzuma's being here is due to Karasu trying to get to me."

"If you're sure."

He nodded his head slowly, "When the time's right. I would also like to leave them naive to... the attacks."

"Hn–"

"Yo, Lovebirds! We ordered a pizza in the cafeteria, want some?"

"We'll be right there!" Kurama called back, the teasing name completely ignored.

Hiei grumbled lightly to himself as his hand guided the red hair back into place, "And that's why I did what I did to him."

* * *

"I asked a nurse how he was doing and they said they had to stop for a bit. They'll resume when they feel it's safe to," Yukina softly shared over a warm cup of tea.

"You know my little bro, he'll pull through, don't you worry," Shizuru tried as she dished out the food, "He's probably kicking himself right now for missing out on this pizza."

She managed a smile for her sister-in-law's efforts but sighed a moment later, "I remember when we were younger, he said once that I could heal anything I touched with a smile..."

"Yeah, that's him alright, cheesy down to the very last bit," his sister softly added before looking over Yukina to the two men that had come, "Why don't you give you brother and nephew a hug, that will cheer you up a bit."

Yukina turned in her seat and met her brother's eyes.

A short exchange went on between Kurama and Hiei that lead to Kitshu again switching hands before he went to his sister's side.

"Did anything happen?–"

Silently she attached herself to him and tucked her head into his shoulder.

Hiei looked to Shizuru for an answer but found her chatting quietly to the redhead.

"Hiei, I just needed a hug. I'm sorry, I know..."

He gazed sadly down to his sister before hugging her closer, "Yukina, for you I'd do the most insane thing. Don't worry about a hug, okay?"

The aquamarine head bobbed lightly as the owner's arms tightened too, "Thank you brother..."

"It's the least I could do. But really, stop worrying, this guy's the best out there and I'm sure this is as easy to him as breathing."

A flash startled the siblings out of their private talk before they both settled on the brunet beside Kurama who was smiling at her phone and the picture captured, "There's nothing like catching the twins in such a cute embrace is there _hubby_?"

The redhead nodded in agreement as his green eyes slid from the device to the glare Hiei pierced him with, "I'm sorry, it was too sweet to pass up."

All laughed when Kitshu squealed and started clapping his hands.

"I think he agrees too!" Yusuke laughed.

Kurama slowed to a chuckle as he bounced the baby boy up and down in his arms, "Well, we should probably eat before the food gets cold."

Slowly Yukina pulled away but not before Hiei gave her a kiss on the cheek, "He'll be fine, promise."

* * *

"Kurama, stop," Hiei grumbled, his body resisting the tempting motion to rest himself between his lover's legs.

"You must be tired Hiei, you only had at most four hours rest," Kurama sighed out, his hand running gently through the dark mass, "You allowed me to sleep before now you try. Kitshu's safely with Yukina, Yukina is being kept busy by him and Shizuru, and Yusuke is dozing in a chair inside. I'll wake you if I find or hear anything, okay?"

He relented and allowed his head to be guided onto his lover's chest, "Remind me why I'm still here?"

"Because Kuzuma's a nice man as well as your sister's husband and you'd do anything for her," he whispered, his hand soothingly caressing his back.

Hiei sighed and shifted so he could instead lean against Kurama, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He smiled and kissed the nap of his neck, "Absolutely."

Unconsciously his fingers curled around the slender limbs of the redhead and drew them closer, "A'right... just tell me..."

"Sh... I will," was his breathed reply as he allowed for his arms to tangle slightly with the shorter ones.

Kurama watched step by step as Hiei was drawn in by the call of sleep. He briefly wondered if Hiei realized that when he slept and let his guard down he was utterly and remarkably handsome.

* * *

"Hello Shizuru, did you get any news?"

The woman in question gave him an odd look before leaning against the tree and lighting her cancer stick, "They just started continuing it."

"Well, that's good at least."

"So... what's going on with you two? Is this serious or does this fall into the other pile?"

He gently squeezed the one he held and smiled when all he received was a grumble and a slight change in the expression on his face, "I'd like to think it's serious but I wouldn't be upset if it wasn't meant to be. It's not often you find someone as sweet and caring as Hiei is, despite his attempts to hide it. To have met him is enough for me."

A transparent, white stream floated into the air from her mouth as she thought over what he said. "So, you're saying, if he rejected you, you wouldn't fight?"

"I'd try and find out why and see if there's anything I can do but I won't force myself upon him, it's the last thing he needs," he revealed, "I don't think it will come to that though. Can I ask how Sakyou and you came to be?"

She smirked and puffed out another cloud of smoke, "It was a while ago when we first met. Both Yusuke and my bro got themselves stuck in a fix and were entered into some tournament owned by this group... I think they were called The Black Black Club. Anyway, the dimwits gave me a call to ask me if I had Hiei's number and that's how I got involved."

The brunet let off a short laugh, "I got there and started talking to the person that had entered them. He obviously didn't understand that two people did not make up five. Sakyou must have seen what was going on because he intervened. I remember this huge man behind him backing him up... the boys looked ready to piss themselves when before they were cursing me off. All in all he invited us to his private room to watch as his team all but crushed the others'."

"Ah, the Dark Tournament..."

Accidently her polluting smoke hit him head on as she turned her head down to look at him, "Sorry, but how the hell did you know that?"

A few coughs racked his system but thankfully the man he held was still in slumber.

"I stumbled upon an ad while researching what may draw men to death," he sighed as he went on with his lie, "I had a theory that what draws one to death is not the mind but rather the thoughts placed in it. You see, we have a set goal in life that is enforced at a very early age; success and–"

"Yeah, okay, I get it," she dropped the butt to the grass and crushed it beneath her heel, "Anyway, we kinda were drawn together so we exchanged numbers. Later on we went to a bar, got drunk, and got hitched in one of those twenty-four hour chapels. I try to keep it on the down low so only a few know."

"That's wise, you wouldn't want to become a bargaining chip after all."

She shrugged and brushed her hair behind her ear, "How is it a goody-goody like you fell for this rough diamond?"

"For one, Hiei knows I'm not some _goody-goody_, as you put it. Plus while we had a rough start I think that's what drew me to wanting to know more about him..."

"Will you stop talkin' you baka fox..."

Both looked at the mumbler who turned his body to lie chest to chest with the one beneath him.

"You know," Shizuru said after a pause, "I don't remember him ever being this at ease with Ami– you do know who she is, right?"

He hide behind his smile as he nodded, "I know of her."

"Oh, well, I should probably go see how Yukina's doing, I'll update you when I can."

"Alright, thank you," he gratefully thanked as she walked off and into the large, sterile building.

* * *

Kurama chuckled lightly as he called his lover's name. The man in turn still did not wake but his hands and mouth continued to work the body against it's own.

Finally the redhead pushed against the other and forced him to the ground, his hands threading with the others to keep them at bay, "Hiei, love, it's time to wake up."

Hiei's eyes just squeezed tightly shut as he tried pushing himself towards the warmth above him, "'Rama..."

He was a bit glad that the sun had set but with that the coming winter chill also made itself known. It was all the more reason to try and wake the smaller man from his slumber.

"Hiei!"

The lids snapped open and panicked before resting on Kurama and growling, "What the fuck do you–"

Again a chuckle left his lips as he lowered his face an inch away from the other's, "Sorry, I had to wake you. As much as I enjoy your touches this is hardly the time and place."

Despite the dim light the hospital offered Hiei's blush was clear as day, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Mhm," Kurama muttered before giving a small kiss to those frowning lips, "Well, let's go inside, do try to calm yourself though."

"Why you..."

To prove his point he lightly brushed his hand against the clothed arousal before standing, "Shall we?"

Hiei sat up, his hands pulling at his coat as he stared up at him, "I..."

His arm stretched out as his smile extended, "It happens, your jacket is long enough to cover it until you've cooled down. If necessary you could always..."

"I'll be fine," he grounded out as he took the offered hand and stood as well.

"Just so you know, you look adorable when you blush," a chuckle left him as he dodged the other's punch.

"Just wait..."

"I was going to suggest the same to you," Kurama winked, his fingers swiftly wrapping around the fist that tried to punch him a second time, "If you were so eager for us to hold hands you could have just told me."

"Shuichi..." he warned.

The man being threatened smiled merrily at him as he curled the smaller hand and threading their fingers together, "Yes Hiei?"

If not for the gust of wind that racked his being Hiei would have tugged his hand away in a fit. The distraction however had him doing quite the opposite.

He decided to keep quiet as they walked close together to the hospital entrance. The less he spoke the longer this sweet little moment would last and the longer Hiei would not even realize what he was doing to keep warm was just that.

* * *

"Brother!"

Yukina insistently threw herself at him causing Kurama, who had managed to finally persuade Hiei to still hold his hand, stumble backwards.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing... it all turned out fine," she cried, her tears catching in his jacket.

Immediately Hiei was reminded of his little problem and drew her back, "That's great, I'm happy for you. Wait... don't tell me you left Kit with..."

"Yusuke, he said he'd look for you two but I wanted to tell so I asked him to hold Kitshu for me," as if a trigger had went off in her mind she snapped to Kurama and blushed prettily as she hugged him too, "Thank you so much Shuichi, if there's anything I can do..."

"I assure you that Kuzuma's and your happiness is all I seek," he said before kissing her cheek and returning the embrace.

She sighed out softly as she squeezed him once more before stepping away. When a quizzical look came over her searching face he chuckled and guided her back to the waiting room, "Hiei went ahead to get Kitshu."

* * *

"Yusuke, stop playing around, give me Kitshu! He's not some toy!"

Seeing the teasing young man hold the tiny boy in the air above the father's head had Kurama rushing forward and snatching him up.

"Yusuke, this is a baby," the redhead started, his eyes though serious still held the other in place without the need of glaring, "If he were your child would you dangle him in the air? How would you feel if he were to start to squirm and fall from your hands? It could very well give him brain damage–"

"Any kid of his would already be suffering from that," Hiei scoffed, his sight only set on his calming child.

"Whatever the case, that was a very irresponsible thing to do," he continued, "Not only that but you could also be causing a fear of heights to spring up if not a fear of arrogant men. Children are very vulnerable at this early age. Before Keiko has your child, before you get wed, you should perhaps get accustom to dealing with a child and the causes your actions may later play."

"Jeeze," Yusuke grumbled as he scratched at his head, "I was just kidding around. You, know, in a way, you scolding me kinda reminds me of high school–"

"Yusuke, I thought you knew better," Yukina cut in softly but sharply, "Why don't you call Keiko, she's probably worried about you and she'll be able to keep you in line once she gets here."

He rolled his eyes and walked away from the trio after all was said and done with.

"He is right though, I use to always chide both him and Kuzmua when they started to fight or fall sleep when I tried to help them," Kurama thoughtfully sighed out as he entertained the child.

Hiei snorted and looked away, "Not much has changed."

Yukina, seemingly not hearing the comment tapped her chin, "I could have sworn Shizuru was here when I left..."

* * *

Idly Kurama moved the bear in front of Kitshu, the child in turn giggling and trying to grab at it.

"Kurama, just give it to him."

His green eyes snapped to attention and landed on the black haired man, "I'm sorry, what was it you said?"

Hiei leaned forward and took the toy from his hand and offered it to his son, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh this and that," he gestured his hand around and smiled, "It's evening and–"

"Youko, Yukina said I could find you here, come on, I've got to go soon," Suzuki impatiently called as he stepped through a set of doors.

Kurama stood and handed the child off to Hiei, "I'll be right back–"

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I want to know what's going on."

"Really Hiei, please don't–"

"Come on, I don't have all day!"

The man shifted Kitshu into one arm and pushed the other forward with his free one, "I'm Hiei, it's nice to meet you Dr. Suzuki."

"I prefer the Beautiful Suzuki," the doctor mentioned offhand as he led them through the hallways.

* * *

"Headaches? Nausea? Disorientation?"

"None," Kurama told, his fingers curling around the examining table's edges.

"Have you been taking any medication?" he asked, his boredom quite clear.

"Only sleeping pills and only when I need to."

"Mhm," Suzuki mumbled as he tilted the head of red to the side and up, "When do you plan on getting this removed? I can insure that it never comes back if you use me... Never perhaps is too strong a word, things do happen after all. Whatever the case what are you doing?"

"In truth I don't know. It hasn't really harmed me yet–"

"You'd be surprised. Your reactions seem a bit slower then they were when I last saw you. Not only that but you look a shade paler and your eyes are a bit dull. If this bump is any indication, Youko, then this is about to get worse. I suggest you do it soon– two months at the very most."

The redhead dropped his head to the side, a frown on his lips, "How long will it take to recover? Will I need chemotherapy? Can it be done all at once?"

"Well, first I want to get a MRI done. I'll tell you what we can do from there. Hopefully it's still small and if that's the case then I can send you to radiation therapy. Otherwise I'll have to shave your lovely hair off and..." he lingered off for a moment and rubbed his chin, "Well, I'll have to research a bit but that's the gist of it."

"Well, an MRI only takes a half hour or so, why don't you send him there now and have them mailed to you?"

Both looked to Hiei, his presence nearly forgotten until then.

"Sure, why not. Wait here, I'll get you a nurse and have her guide you there."

"Hiei!"

He rose a brow at his hiss, "What? You're here already might as well make the most of it."

"But–"

"No, you're doing this, I don't care," Hiei firmly told, "It won't take long. Once you're done we'll go see how the baka is and go home."

Before anymore could be said a tiny thing of a nurse opened the door and smiled, "Right this way Mr. Minamino."

* * *

"Alright, we're all done. We'll send these right over to Dr. Suzuki. Oh, the exit's to your right and the changing room is right next door, to your left."

Kurama carefully rose and made his way to the door after a short thanks and farewell.

"See, not long at all," Hiei grinned from where he leaned against the parallel wall.

"Yes, yes, can I have my clothes back?"

He chuckled as the other secured the patient garb's back with one hand and extended the other.

"I suppose you could..."

"I'm in no mood to play around, Hiei," he coldly told, "I'm already upset about having to get undressed to preform an MRI on my _head_. Just give me my clothes."

Hiei frowned but did hand over the outfit as he jokingly said, "They probably just wanted a peek at your sexy body."

His cheeks were flooded with red as he went to the changing room.

* * *

"There you are, how did your examination go?"

"Yeah, it seemed a bit..." Yusuke drifted off and stopped his tease less he piss them all off again.

"I took an MRI, Dr. Suzuki said he'd take a look at it and tell me my options."

"He also said that he should get this taken care of before two months have passed," Hiei added when the other didn't.

Kurama sighed and swept his hair up and over his shoulder, "It really isn't as extreme as they make it out to be–"

"Shuichi, I want Dr. Suzuki's phone number, if you're not going to take this seriously then I'll do it for you," Yukina gently rebuked.

Having heard what was said the oldest of them stepped forward and shrugged, "Give it here. I have to work out the payment and whatnot anyway."

Everyone looked at him expectantly before he finally relented and gave into their request.

* * *

"Yukina, do you want to sleep over at my place tonight?"

The tired woman looked up from her husband and shook her head, "I don't wish to be a bother–"

"It's settled then," Kurama cut in, his body appearing in the doorway, "You'll take my room and I'll take the couch."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the man before helping his sister up, "Kurama will drive back with you."

"But Kuzuma..."

"I'll contact you if anything happens," Shizuru assured.

"I'm sorry, but only two visitors at a time... but visiting hours have just ended so I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave," a nurse spoke up from the back.

"We were just–"

"God damn it woman!"

Everyone filed out of the room to see what was going on.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you jerk!"

Kurama, along with the others, winced as the smack echoed down the hall to their ears.

"Maybe I should have waited to tell her what he did..."

The baby boy squealed and gurgled happily in the redhead's arms as his father snorted at Shizuru's remark.

"Um..."

"Yeah, yeah, we're leaving. Take good care of my little bro. If anything happens call me on my cell, alright?"

"Of course Ma'am," she bowed briefly before leaving the group to go check on her patient.

* * *

"So..."

Kurama smiled lightly as he spoke, "You didn't say you knew my mother, Yukina. When we saw her the other day she said you and her talked to each other quite a bit."

"That's right... I met her in that hospital, when I still worked there," she murmured, "She's very kind."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking–"

"Oh!" Yukina shook her head and tried to make light of her situation, "It's alright, you're just trying to make conversation. You know, I've been wondering... when did Hiei and you...?"

He could have taken that many ways but chuckled and said, "I suppose only a few days ago. It was a rather rough start but it's gotten smoother."

"Oh, well Kitshu has taken quite nicely to you too. I'm somewhat amazed because he's much like Hiei in that he doesn't like attention or being cuddled."

"Really? He's always calling for me..."

"Exactly. With his father he never needs to look far for because he'll always be there but you're different, to him at least."

A slender finger twisted in his hair as he thought this over. "He called for Hiei today, he said 'da'..."

Her hand stilled on the steering wheel prior to turning it to the left, "That's odd... has Hiei not been at his side recently?"

"Well, not too much less than normal. He's just been a bit more distracted as of late."

On the receiving end of an odd look Kurama blushed and shook his head, "No, not because of _that_. For the most part he's still trying to come to terms with our relationship. With his discovery of my... problem, he grew even more distant."

"Distant, how so?"

"Just to me then," he offered a brief smile before going onto another topic, "What's this about the Ryu emblem?"

The car pulled to an immediate stop, her hands wrapping tightly around the steering wheel, "H-he told you about the Ryu emblem?"

Feeling the tension fill the air he could do no more than negatively shake his head.

"Then...?"

"He just told me the name, nothing more..."

She wedged her bottom lip between her teeth as she continued her journey to her brother's apartment.

The redhead kept quiet the rest of the trip less he wished to upset her any further. It seemed he was off his game tonight and answers were not going to be as easy to get at, at this point.

When they arrived Hiei was there waiting, child and bag in hand, against the apartment complex side.

"Let's agree to not mention any of this to Hiei..."

"That will be fine, I'm sorry for upsetting you..."

Yukina softly patted his hand and sighed, "No, it's alright, I'm just a bit sensitive with everything going on and all..."

"It's understandable," he told as he stepped out of her car, "but he's going to be fine, I'm positive..."

"Yukina? Kurama?"

"Thank you so much," she smiled through her tears before following suit and getting out.

* * *

"Good night, Yukina."

The woman smiled and offered her own good night before going to sleep.

He let out a soft breath at her leave and settled himself on the soft couch.

"You're not actually going to sleep there, are you?" Hiei grinning as he picked up his son, "Baka, get up."

"Hiei, I don't want to put you in that position with your sister–"

"Kurama, you're kidding me right? After today if everyone didn't notice then they're idiots. Now get off your ass," he scoffed as he walked away.

Kurama shook his head and followed Hiei into his room.

"Can you grab a diaper and a one-piece?"

"Sure," he found the diapers right beside the dresser but the other object wasn't as obvious.

"Second drawer on the right," the father told as he cleaned the squirming child and disposed of the soiled material.

Soundlessly the dresser was opened before he selected a plain yellow one and brought it to him, "You have so many in this size. Babes grow pretty fast..."

Hiei snorted as he dressed his son, "We'll see about that."

Slowly Kurama pulled at his tie and waited for the other to finish with their task.

"Night, night Kit," he whispered while he pecked his child's cheek and tucked him in. For a moment his eyes watched the tiny one's drift close, a soft breath parting his lips before he turned to his lover.

"What? Are you expecting a show?"

The redhead snapped back to reality and blushed, "I'm sorry..."

"About?" he grumbled, his hands roughly throwing the bothersome material that wrapped around his neck into a basket.

"I suppose staring..."

He sighed and ran a hand through his shock of black, his other falling to the side, only halfway done with unbuttoning his shirt, "What's on your mind? The results of the MRI? Kuzuma?–"

"It's none of that," his green gaze lowered as he began to undress, "It's just... why is this Ryu emblem so sacred?"

"What makes you think that?" was his sharp reply.

Kurama silently swept his swift hands over his shirt prior to parting it and removing it, "You avoided speaking of it this morning. All you spoke of was the tattoo and how it was passed down to the males at the age of thirteen."

"So when you don't want to talk about something I should think that what you're not sharing is _sacred_?"

"No, it's just–"

"Did you ever consider that this is a curse of my family?"

The emeralds darted to the furious, darkened, garnets, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I–"

"Listen baka, I would say more but you're not ready for it. Yusuke doesn't even know but somehow fuckin' nails it on the head,' he stripped to his boxers before he continued, "One thing to keep in mind is that the Jaganishi name is over two thousand years old."

Somewhat bashfully the redhead followed suit, "What makes you think I'm not ready?"

"What makes you think you are?" he spat back, his body settling beneath the covers.

His fingers stilled in their own efforts to pull back the blankets, "Well, it's obviously related to Hiei, the fire demon..."

He shrugged, "Yukina doesn't know that part but, yes, that's true."

"The jagan, it was said to be the evil eye. It's rumored that it had the ability to control the minds of humans and weaker demons," Kurama recalled before going on to say, "Fire also could be thought to be the destroyer, something that can only bring a moment's enlightenment and a lifetime's regret–"

Hiei growled and threw himself on his side, "I'm not talking about this with you–"

"Fine," he sighed, a small grin on his lips, "It's odd, Youko and Hiei were enemies and allies, not so much different than us–"

"Shuichi..."

"Shizuru told me that after my little escapade. He's like you in so many ways too," his finger twisted thoughtfully in his forelock as he went on, "Short, strong, silent, deadly, raven hair–"

A hand clasped around his mouth, seeming to spasm before it's owner calmed, "I said I'm not talking about this."

Kurama looked to him and nodded so the hand would remove itself, "May I ask why?"

"I'm tired and we have work tomorrow," he grumbled as he settled himself back down.

A gentle hand coaxed the strands of black hanging hair behind it's owner's ear, "Good night..."

The veiled red eyes opened and held their prey frozen in place with their intensity, "Night."

With their eyes still focused on the other they scooted forward and shared their warmth in an endearing embrace. It was all that was needed to relax their troubled minds and sweet-talk them into the sleep they both dearly needed.

* * *

**_Sorry, no teasers this time. Please review! Thanks!_**


	21. It's All Going Down Hill

_Sorry for the long wait, college life is not fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! I won't be able to post my other stories.... sorry. Also stop by my profile to cast your votes in my poll. _

_Thanks a lot! I reaaallllllyyyy hope you guys in enjoy this.... Please review! xD_

* * *

The next morning brought a surprise to them through the ring of the ever annoying phone.

Sleepily Hiei rolled forward and reached for the device, "Hello?"

"You two are on indefinite leave. Your friends and you will be relocated until this insane Crow is caught."

"What?" Hiei sat up, pulling a groan from the one who he unknowingly been stretching over and now sat on.

He slid away as he talked into the phone again, "Hello?!"

"Kuronue will be by about noon to help you pack," with that the line was cut.

"Hiei?"

The man leaned himself against the headboard as his eyes scanned his bedroom, "Mukuro... she said we're on leave and that... we're all basically going into hiding."

The redhead crawled over and concealed his face in the other's stomach, "You should have just let me leave–"

"You know what, I'm sick of you frigin saying that," Hiei growled, "Now stop it and instead start thinking of a solution to this mess, one that _can_ be done."

He shivered at the chilled hand that skimmed his back after it had placed the phone in its cradle, "There's only one thing that _can_ be done... We lure him to us and try to reverse the roles while giving the illusion that we're still the prey."

"Kuronue will be by later. We'll talk more about it then. In the mean time, lets get some more rest."

Kurama slowly pried himself off the other only to be pulled back and kissed.

"Don't worry," Hiei whispered as he drew his head down to rest upon the other's chest.

He sighed and when sure the other was asleep whispered to himself, "You don't understand that I just can't do that... I know what Karasu is capable of."

* * *

"Hiei, Kurama, what are you two still doing here? Don't you have work?"

The two looked at each other before her brother moved forward and hugged her, "A few things are going to have to change..."

"What do you mean? Were you two fired?–"

"No, it's nothing like that," Kurama tried to assure, "But in a sense it does have to do with a job I once had."

"You mean, your psychologist job?"

Hiei released her and shook his head negatively, "No... it's a very long story but Ami and Shuichi met each other during this particular job."

"Both her and I were spies," the redhead told when given a perplexed expression, "I became an important member of this spy organization. When I resigned I fear my boss was not as sincere about letting me go as he let on and as a result..."

"As a result this bastard was assigned to take out his friends and him– Shuichi, what about your family?"

"I don't know... but Kuronue wouldn't allow for anything to happen to them."

"Where are we going?... Will I be able to see Kuzuma?"

Hiei sighed and scratched his head, "I don't know, we'll have to wait for Kuronue. In the mean time go home and pack– just the necessities. Pack for Kuwabara too, we don't know how long we'll be gone."

* * *

"She's taking this rather well," Kurama offhandedly mentioned as he passed off a stack of clothes.

"We're use to being moved around," was all he shared as he zipped up the suitcase and pushed it aside.

"When your mother passed away?"

The man sat back on his feet and nodded, "Right away we downgraded to a one room apartment in a somewhat well off area. From there we took another step down... then another. In the end we found ourselves in a place not too far from Suki Complex. We stayed there until I got my job from Mukuro."

Shuichi smiled softly before resting his head upon Hiei's shoulder, "No wonder why you've been taking everything so well... for the most part."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes and snorted, "Up, we have a lot of packing to still do. Go take care of your things, I'll finish everything else off."

"If you're sure," the redhead stole a quick kiss prior to retreating to his room.

* * *

"Shhh... Don't get upset," the father bounced his crying child up and down in an attempt to comfort him.

Kitshu hiccuped and buried his head in the shoulder before him, "Daaa...."

"Kitshu, da needs you to be a good boy right now. Would you calm down some if I read you that poem, hmm? You know the one I'm talking about."

He smiled when the impish red eyes met his, the shine of tears still there but no longer dripping down his cheeks.

"Alright, ready?" Hiei leaned against the kitchen counter as he closed his eyes.

"_The Tune of Life_," he cleared his throat lightly before going on, "A swollen throat/ A bright blue moon/A song that's wrote/ A repudiated tune."

"It was thrown aside by the ears of all/ To the love who did attest/ To the ground it continued to fall/ As the day showed head in the west."

"Raining skies of the morrow/ Clouds of gray, white ones follow/ Suns that hid with the sorrow/ As commanded to by Apollo."

"So as the wreckage falls back together/The one that fell learns of life/ That things will always happen for the better/ As long as you don't misjudge its price."

The baby boy relaxed against him content, his fist twisting the light material of his father's shirt.

"I heard you drop your boxes, do you mind taking Kit so I can finish?"

The head of red popped into the doorway with a sympathetic smile upon his lips, "Sorry... sure. There's just one thing Hiei, did you write that?"

Hiei shrugged and handed the now quiet infant to him, "Hn, my junior year English teacher said I needed to find a better outlet for my anger. He kind of took it upon himself to _reform_ me– Yukina was on my case too."

"Your poems are rather good, so you're the author of that black book? Have you ever–"

"Yes and never. Tff you don't understand but these poems are _me_ if anyone else were to so much as read them... I'd feel too vulnerable–"

"I get it, you don't want people to see your emotions or your memories. Thank you for sharing them with me though," he hugged him with his free arm before patting his butt and sending him on his way, "Go finish up."

* * *

It was a little after noon when the front door slid quietly open and close for the tall black haired man, "You two..."

A large grin broke out on his face before the tiny child between the sleeping couple met his eyes.

"Hi there Kit. You ready?"

His tiny hand rose to tug harshly at the red hair dangling in front of him, "Maaa!"

Kurama yipped, his eyes quickly opening as his fingers held Kitshu's in place, "Little one, what did I say about pulling my hair..."

He pouted but whatever else he might have done went unseen as Kurama finally noticed his friend. "Kuro?..."

"I see you've been busy... It's so sad," he dramatically shook his head, "I will so miss Prude Shuichi..."

Kurama flushed, "Kuronue!"

"Baka, shut up..."

Both froze to only a moment later laugh as the insult rolled off the tongue of a still sleeping Hiei.

"Does he talk in his sleep often?"

The redhead's expression dropped, "How should I know? Can you please stop teasing me?"

"You know I can't, but I guess my present will get some use after all," Kuronue grinned and slapped his hands together, "Alright, I got a van downstairs so let's get going–"

He put off asking what the other had in mind to question what was to come of his family as well as friends.

"Yeah, you've been kind of busy with making _friends_ haven't ya?" the black haired man gave a wink and chuckled, "Don't worry though, everyone will be fine. Get off your ass and help me bring the things down."

"Fine, but on the way up we'll get a trolley."

"Nah," he walked over to the door and opened it, "I'd rather use it on the way down."

Shuichi smiled and gracefully rose from the couch, "I see you've come prepared."

A thin black brow quirked up, "When don't I?"

* * *

"Hiei..."

He felt himself smile and hang his arms over his lover's shoulders, "'Rama."

However Shuichi stiffened against his touch before a low, different, laugh sounded somewhere off to the side. Immediately his eyes snapped open and arms went down.

"Don't stop on my account!" he teased, a blush forming on his victim's cheeks.

"I'll kill you if–"

"It's between us, now get your ass up, we're going," the keys jingled in his hand as he waved it around, "I have places to get and people to do, come on!"

Hiei gave him an odd look before noticing his place was devoid of items as well as Kitshu's play pin, "Are we going to pick up Yukina?"

"Got another man on it, don't worry."

"What about my car?"

Kuronue tapped his foot impatiently, "The car seat's in the van, your car was picked up and placed in Mukuro's garage. Shuichi's family was picked up yesterday night. Your friends and sister are being picked up as we speak. Anything else?"

The shorter man walked over to his closet and pulled out a box, "Because of your smartass comment I've made my decision to carry my gun and sword."

"What? Why?!"

He smirked and rose with the acquired items, "If you're that quick to move everyone then something major's going down. In that case we'll need extra protection. Kurama, you want the gun?"

"Hiei, I'm afraid I'm not all that skilled–"

"He's a marksman but prefers the whip," Kuro sighed as he shifted back to the door, "Can we leave now?"

Having finally accepted the weapon the redhead slipped it beneath his shirt into the top of his pants, "Shall we?"

Hiei shrugged and attached the sword to his waist with the belt that was secured to the sheath, "Whatever."

* * *

"A soccer mom's van..."

Kuronue tapped his fingers upon the wheel as the traffic pressed on, "Yes, we know, get over it. Is this the kind of men you're attracted to Shuichi? He's a friggin pain in the ass!"

"Kuro, I told you to stop teasing. Also, I fear I find you to be the only annoyance presently."

"Tff, you're obligated to say that, if you didn't you wouldn't be getting anything," his hand then pounded against the horn in anger, "Come on! Stop gawking at the fuckin' accident and move!"

"You speak so often about his sex life and so little about your own. Makes me wonder if it's nonexistent," Hiei snorted from the far backseat.

"Nonexistent?! The only one who's sex life is _nonexistent_ is Shu's!" he laughed, his mood cheering up as the cars speed up.

Hiei chuckled softly to himself at that comment as he looked at the blushing man beside him, "Even he knew that part?"

"It's not like it wasn't obvious," he muttered under his breath.

"You ever supposed he didn't originally know but instead posed a question and you reacted positively to it?" the older one smiled and tilted his head to the side, "You may be a spy but you tend to let your guard down when around friends–"

Kurama turned to him, a pinch of anger in him at that last bit, "Or perhaps after having to hold that mask up after so many years I'm just sick of hiding behind it. One can only so tactically avoid giving information about themselves for so long... The only thing that mask has helped me avoid was pain, but it doesn't go to say it didn't bring its own too."

His red eyes softened, his hand going up to cup the pale cheek, "I know."

"Hey, hey, no sex in my car– unless it involves me, that's the only exception!"

Hiei smirked as he licked the other's willing lips, "Then it's a good thing this is a soccer mom's van..."

Kuro rolled his violet-contact eyes as he jerked to a sudden stop sending them crashing against the row of seats in front of them.

"Wings!"

The shorter of the two massaged his jaw as he looked up at the other, "Wings?"

"A nickname of sorts," was all he would give, "So Kurana, how long have you been sucking dick?"

"E-excuse me?!–"

"We haven't had sex," Hiei lied, after all, they were barely dating a day when they actually had so what would that be saying about them?

The driver shifted his rearview mirror briefly, "Yeah, sure ya haven't."

"Kuro, what's going on? Why the interest in my affairs?"

He laughed it off before tapping a button and speaking, "Alright, what's the problem?"

Hiei gave him an odd look before being told that he was talking to one of Mukuro's spies.

"Well take the back roads!– You screw up! God, can you get to the Huzi district in ten minutes? Good, roll her down the hill– no, she'll be fine, we'll be at the bottom to pick her up. Don't stop either! If you mess this up anymore I'll have your head, got it!"

"Her? What's going on?"

Kurama tucked a strand of red behind his ear absently as he turned to gaze out a window, "Well, I believe someone just fell into Karasu's trap."

"Don't aggravate me... No, stop bitching and– Shui?"

Kuronue growled into his ear piece before swerving the van to the side and into the exit waking the sleeping infant.

Hiei mumbled to himself as he leaned over the seat and brushed his fingers against Kitshu, "Shh, it's alright. Nothing's wrong, calm down."

"Get your damn kid under control! Shui, are you there?!

The redhead snapped around and clamped a hand over Hiei's snarling mouth, "He's just concerned. Relax and cool off, I'll take care of Kitshu."

After a moment he removed his hand and crawled over him to the open area beside the crying infant, "Kit, would you like your little bear, huh?"

His tiny mouth quivered as his arms stretched out, "Maaa..."

Shuichi smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss the cubby hand, "What sweety?"

In the background more curses issued from the driver's mouth but the three in the back were ignorant of it.

Kitshu clenched his raised hands open and close, "Maa."

"Nuh uh, you have to stay seated," he whispered as he tapped the child's nose, "Can you do that for me? "

As if he understood every single word spoken to him he nodded and lowered his arms. That isn't to say he wasn't still pouting though.

"Hiei, can you hand me his bear?"

The father seemed to drift back to what was going on at the request, "Yeah."

Kurama shifted to get more comfortable before taking the small toy into his hand and holding it out to Kitshu, "Hey Kit, do you have a name for this cute little bear of your's?"

He quirked his head slightly to the side, "Ma?"

"No, you call me 'Ma'," the redhead smiled as he rocked his wrist back and forth, making it appear as if the bear were dancing along the seat's edge.

The babe's pout increased as he watched the object move, "Amm..."

He paused and looked up at the focusing red eyes, "Amm?"

Kitshu shook his head in obvious frustration, "Amm! Ammmmm!"

Hiei was staring down at his son in horror before whispering, "Do you mean, Ami?"

A squeal filled the car as well as a round of content claps, "Amm!"

"Yo, Youko, throw open the door. Be ready to grab and lift!"

Relying on his instinct alone he followed the task, his thoughts right now straying to a certain brunet who once accompanied him on such missions as these.

Only when the door closed did he let himself relax and look down at the woman he held, "Yukina?"

She clung to him in that moment and buried her head into his shoulder to sob, "I– I was so scared... No matter what we did he followed! Then something crashed through the window a-and..."

"I'm sorry... It's going to be alright now, you're safe. Are you hurt at all?"

Her head of aquamarine shook to and fro as she mumbled, "Just a bit roughed up, nothing else..."

"Kurama..."

The green eyes looked up at Hiei before following his gaze, "Oh..."

"Everything alright back there?"

"Do you have a first aid kit? Broken glass and Kurama seem to be attracted to each other."

Immediately Yukina pulled away and gasped, "Why didn't you say anything Shuichi?!"

He gave a sheepish smile as he replied, "I honestly didn't feel it until Hiei pointed it out–"

"He was trained to ignore the pain and get the task done. That's just how it works for the most part. Even if you're knocking at death's door your first and only concern is to get your mission done," Kuronue told before going onto say, "I'm a more lenient boss but some others, if their spies return without accomplishing the task, kill them."

Kurama's expression dropped as he watched the blood stream down the back of his wounded hand, "It's a cold world where there's no excuse for mistakes. For the most part once you're caught you're better off killing yourself."

"_Do you have a first aid kit_?" Hiei repeated in annoyance.

"Look around, it's not my van."

* * *

"It's fine Hiei," Shuichi tried to reassure but cringed when pressure was applied to the area, "Please stop–"

His small hand stilled as his eyes rose to the other's, "Stop pissing me off, there's still glass in there and it needs to be taken out. Now suck it up."

"Hiei, maybe I should take a look at it," Yukina softly suggested from the seat in front of them.

He shook his head and turned back to the hand he held firmly, "There's only one sliver left, I can finish it."

"I can do that myself–"

The woman giggled lightly at the redhead's comment, "There are many things one can do themself, Shu. That's not to say that friends will allow for that, isn't that right, Kuronue?"

"Yeah, uh huh... We still have at least three hours left."

"You can't really talk to him much when he's in this state of mind," Kurama shared lightly, his free hand all but crushing the seat cushion, "Once he's completed his _mission_ he'll be alright again."

"There, got it."

Just when he was about to release a breath of relief a tear cut through the air, "Hiei!"

Hiei snorted and bunched up the material ripped from his shirt to apply upon the wound, "You expect it to miraculously stop?"

"But your shirt..."

"Is just a shirt? I do still have a jacket, baka," to prove his point he zipped it up.

Yukina smiled and shook her head at the two's antics before turning her attention to the squirming child, "Kit's never been on road trip this long, he's getting fussy."

"He'll fall asleep soon, just leave him alone," her brother mumbled, his own eyes starting to close as his exhaustion finally took over.

"Are you sure you're not talking for yourself?" Kurama chuckled, his uninjured hand rising to lightly brush across his cheek.

He sleepily nuzzled it before turning to kiss it, "Yes, just give him some time and his pacifier..."

"Hiei, why don't you take a nap, I'll wake you when we've arrived," Kurama tried.

The head of black lowered to the vacant shoulder and sighed, "I should be... talking care of you right now..."

A soft smile graced his lips as he turned his head enough to kiss the other's temple, "You did a fine job before, now allow me to watch after you for a bit."

"You know, Kurama," the woman started once certain Hiei was indeed asleep, "I don't believe I ever saw him this happy... Thank you."

The redhead was a bit startled to say the least, "I imagine Ami–"

"She was sweet and caring– very much like yourself, however a copy cannot always make up for the original, now can it?"

"I admit she and I are very similar but that doesn't mean that I was a copy of her nor vise versa..."

Yukina offered him a sweet smile, "I don't know about that.. I loved her to death but there's something about you that makes me realize that she was trying to be you. That or you're just an incredible actor who is superceding her personalty and such."

"Nope, whatcha see before you is the top student, Shuichi Minamino. He sure as hell hasn't changed much since highschool."

"Kuro... not you too," a light breath left his lips, "I can't speak for Hiei when I say this but Ami had something that many don't possess. Her determination and honor got her far..."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you don't–"

"Please, let's get off this."

She nodded gently, allowing the conversation to end as she looked to her young nephew, "It appears Hiei was right."

"Apparently so," he agreed, a slimmer of a smile on his lips as his green eyes gazed fondly at the now sleeping infant.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, I will only be able to update this story today, I hope that's okay. Please read and review! Thanks for waiting! Don't forget to look at my poll and vote! Thanks again!_


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm really so sorry but the delay can't be helped.... However summer is quickly approaching so I, hopefully, will get back into the swing of writing again. Until then, I'm afraid you're going to have to accept this meager offering.... I hope it's enough for now to get you interested with this story again [but I won't get my hopes up... hehe] I will also be trying to update my other stories soon.... _

_Love you all! Please read, enjoy, and review, thanks!!!!_

_____________________________

_Chapter 22: Truce_

______________________________

The short man gasped and jerked harshly in his lover's arms as the van flew over a rather larger pothole.

Kurama groaned lightly and rubbed his sore head, "God, Kuro!"

"Whoa, it's not my fault this road's shit! Just be glad that banshee didn't wake!"

"You okay?" Hiei mumbled, completely ignoring the other's comment.

"Just hit my head on the window," he sleepily grinned, his legs teasingly rubbing his sides.

Red eyes slowly blinked away whatever sleep that remained to take in his new position. "Aren't you uncomfortable leaning your back against the window."

"Mmm, no," the redhead chuckled as he pulled him closer with one arm, "I enjoy holding you and having you between my–"

"Don't make me come back there you two!"

A sweet giggle met their ears as Yukina turned to them from the passenger seat, "You two are really cute together. Keiko thinks so too!"

It took them a moment but her brother finally snapped to attention, "And how would she know?"

She beamed and held out her cell phone, "A pix message of course! She thinks its adorable how you two cuddle and kiss in your sleep."

Both flushed and looked at each other. "We _cuddle_ and _kiss_?..."

"I guess so, Hiei."

"Yeah, but I draw the line at–"

"Enough!"

Kurama tried to calm his boyfriend but it wasn't to be. The only result it had was the smaller one pushing him off and glaring out the opposite window.

"Aw, poor Shu... You're lover is neglecting you! I think you and I need to hit the clubs again!"

He held his head and sighed, "You know, Kuro, you can really be an asshole sometimes... How much longer do we have to travel?"

"A little less than two hours," was his dull reply.

"Oh Kuro, he's just grumpy. You have a charming personalty," Yukina attempted.

"Hn, is _that_ what you call it," Hiei scoffed to himself.

The redhead, seeing the two talk quietly to themselves, moved closer to him. "I'm sorry if I embarrass you..."

A thin black brow quirked at the apology as their owner turned and whispered, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't care if what other's think about our relationship. What bothers me is when others get interested in our affairs."

"Well then... I'm sorry for–"

He growled and pushed him harshly against the van's side before sealing those foolish lips with his own.

"I see who's the dominate one in this relationship!"

The kiss turned gentler yet more passionate at the comment as the compact form slid into the taller one's lap and deepened it.

Violet eyes glared at the rearview mirror's reflection prior to lowly speaking to Yukina, "Doesn't it bother you that your brother is making out with a complete stranger?"

She shook her head and giggled lightly, "He's not a stranger, I knew him in highschool. Plus, it's his choice, and if not that than his heart's– you can't fight who it loves. I get the feeling that you feel that way towards my brother though."

Seeing some shock as well as a barely there guilt spread upon the handsome face beside her, she continued, "You've been working with my brother for years... Maybe you still don't know much about him but you do know a lot about Shuichi. Do you think there's any possible way that he too is not in love with Hiei?"

He sighed as he looked back at the mirror and his friend who was idly stroking the other's back as they whispered to each other.

_____________________________________________

"Shhh, Kitshu, it's all..." he started only to contort his face and back up, "Well, we're going to have to make a quick stop. Less you wish to be assaulted with some pretty toxic fumes, Kuro."

"Aw! Come on kid! Ya couldn't hold it in for another hour!" he groaned but nevertheless took to the next exit and eventually pulled into a fast food parking lot.

Kurama unbuckled the now crying, fussing child before asking, "Is anyone hungry? I can get some hamburgers and drinks."

"I'll get the orders, you just go change Kit," Hiei told as he handed him the diaper bag.

_________________________________________

"I'll have two cheeseburgers– no pickles, a chicken caesar salad wrap, four medium fries, and three cokes."

"Is that all, sir?"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the girl's fluttering eyelashes and looked back at the menu, "Can I get a chicken nuggets kid's meal with a side of yogurt and a root beer?"

"Yep! Is this to go?"

"Yes, it is," was his dry answer.

"Okay, that will be sixteen ninety-nine!" The teenager's intentions were now clearly obvious as she pushed her breasts against the cash register.

His face showed only disgust as he laid the amount down. "I'll be over there, tell me when my order's done."

"Will do!"

He snorted and had just sat himself down when the redhead and his son joined him.

"Is something the matter? You seem–"

"Tff, just that idiot at the counter. She keeps flirting with me, it's pissing me off–"

Kurama cupped his cheek and captured his lips in a sweet kiss to only a second later pull away, "There, she won't be bothering you anymore."

"Thanks..."

"Uh, yeah, Sir, your order's done."

_____________________________

"What's with the kid's meal? I know you're short and everything but–"

Hiei slammed the van door shut before turning his sights on the driver, "Kitshu likes their toys, do you have a problem with that– wait, stop, that's implying that I care what you say."

"Why you–"

"Both of you cut it out!"

The unexpected yell came from the usually composed redhead who now had his hair fisted between his fingers.

"Fox?..."

Kuronue even turned in his seat to look at his friend.

"I'm not going to choose between you two so please stop bickering and fighting," he sighed and allowed his hands to drop into his lap, "All of us are under a large amount of stress at the moment but lets not do anything that will be later regretted, okay?"

The stubborn, hardheaded man was the first to relent to everyone's surprise. "Truce?"

Somewhat begrudgingly Kuronue shook his hand and mumbled, "Truce, but we're talkin' later, got it?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and handed out everyone's meals. His child squealed when his tiny eyes caught sight of the toy he held.

"Why the hell are they giving out miniature Barbies?! I saw their damn display, it showed those race cars!"

A round of laughs filled the car before Kurama leaned forward and took it from his hands, "Oh well, Kitshu seems to like it, don't you?"

The tiny boy clapped his hands and giggled as the tiny doll's pliable arms and legs moved due to his 'Ma''s hands.

"I won't have my son playing with dolls..."

"Hiei, just let him be. Plenty of little boys in my daycare classes play with Barbie dolls, he'll grow out of it."

His eyes narrowed and glared out the window as he chomped down on a chicken nugget.

"Oh, Dragon look!" The amusement in the alto voice almost had Hiei ignoring the new nickname for a brief moment.

"He's sucking on it's head..." he dully noted before looking back at the redhead, "Dragon?"

A small blush ran over the bridge of his nose as he smiled sheepishly, "Well, you've taken to calling me fox so I thought it was due time I gave you a pet name."

"Hn," he lightly smirked and inclined his head.

Kuronue huffed and drew a fry into his mouth in thought, "So, Youko, what do you think we can do about our Crow problem? Hiding only works for so long, after all."

"I'm not quite sure yet, is there anything that comes to mind in reversing the roles yet allowing for him to believe he has the upper hand?"

A figurative light bulb lit up, a grin spreading upon his lips, "I think I have an idea... Just give me your cell, will ya?"

Kurama chuckled lightly and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I ditched that a while back– when we picked up Yukina. You see they've most likely been tracking us through that."

"Damn, I could have used that... Oh well, I'll figure something out," he took one sip of his cola and cracked his knuckles, "You guys ready?"

"Let me just feed Kitshu."

"Hiei, perhaps you should feed him afterwards. The ride might make his stomach turn. I'm sure he can wait," Yukina sweetly mentioned before her brother could peal back the yogurt's cover.

His son continued to happily suck at the plastic-haired Barbie, a lopsided, toothless smile around it. "Fine... but that toy's going in the trash once we get wherever the hell we're going."

_____________________________________________


	23. Rewriting The Stories

_

* * *

_

Here you go guys. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter sooner because of what I said earlier in my last update on another story. My laptop kinda broke so I had to buy a new one and then try to transfer files... I imagine many of you have faced this in the past and it is not fun, ne? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

_I hope you have fun reading this and please leave a nice review! Thanks!_

* * *

_Chapter 23: Rewriting The Stories_

* * *

"Here we are!"

Hiei surveyed the quaint neighborhood now surrounding them before blinking blankly at the man.

"Kuro, don't think me rude, but won't we stick out like a sore thumb here?"

"That's why, my dear friend, you'll all be assigned an identity, think of it as being undercover!–"

"You mean, being under witness protection, ne?" Hiei muttered out.

Kuronue turned in his seat and fixed him with a disgruntled look, "I'm tempted to assign you a woman's name..."

"A woman, with this deep voice? Tff, don't make me laugh. Shuichi on the other hand..."

"Don't you dare," the redhead cut in, "I'll go under the alias Thomas Johnson, an American photographer. I'll need a wig, any _normal_ color will do and I'll need camera equipment as well... Lets see... I'll need a supply of colored contact lens as will Hiei and Yukina. Their eye colors are even more rare than my own–"

"Damn you always go ahead and start thinking before I tell you the plans!" After gaining the other's attention, as well as the twins', he clapped his hands together and grinned, "Hiei, you're going to be a new shop owner, congrats! You're new name is Hibari Phi. Yukina, you're going to be playing his wife, Tea Phi. Sorry about the incest thing and all but it was last minute and there's only so much we can do. You're shop has been open for about a month and you've been _managing it_ from afar up til now. Whatever else you need to know is in the files you'll get later."

When it came to Shuichi's identity Kuronue sighed and scratched his head, "What's your genius plan?"

"It's not that brilliant... If I play that character I have access to taking photos at a whim. That being said I can keep track of the people residing in this town and thus will be able to see when a new one has arrived. Karasu will first send someone whom I never met before coming himself you see."

"Yeah... anyway, you're going to be a tenet at their house, an ad was put out two days ago in case it came to having to move you guys," he lightly tapped his fingers upon the wheel before saying, "Whatever you need to know is inside. There will be wigs and files for each of you. Kurama, just discard yours– or you could alter your identity to fit into it. I'll try and get those cameras to you as soon as I can... Oh, an agent of mine is waiting inside for you. If you need anything else just give me a call."

"Kuronue, you're not staying with us?"

The sweet woman's inquiry had the man gently smiling, "Nah, I've got to get back to work. I'll pick ya all up when this is all over, okay?"

"How long do you think this will take?"

"Don't know, we'll have to see. That reminds me, I'll be keeping track of Kuzuma's condition. Don't call him or the hospital. When he wakes up I'll give you a call and maybe let you speak to him. Alright, time to pile out!"

* * *

To their surprise as soon as the van's door opened a brunet came out of the house's front door to help.

"I'll take this little one, his diaper bag, and his car seat, you three just worry about your luggage, alright?"

"Wait–"

A slender finger pressed to the redhead's lips, silencing him, "Nuh uh, not til we go inside."

Hiei slapped her hand away and glared, "Don't touch him."

"Shh," Kurama mumbled, his hand drawing out his boxes from the back, "We'll speak later."

Once all bags and boxes were out the once spy tapped upon Kuronue's window. The plane of glass slowly disappeared as it was rolled down. "Yes?"

"I just wished to thank you... and be safe, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah–"

"I mean it... and..." his hand snapped forward easily plucking the micro ear device, "I'll be taking this. _That's_ how _I'll _stay in touch with you. Be well."

"Fine and your present is inside waiting for you..." His grin said it all as the man pulled away leaving them in this odd new town.

* * *

"First, please allow me to introduce myself," the woman started once everyone was settled in the living room and the babe was taken so he could be feed. "I am to be called Tina, while here I'll be playing the role of housekeeper and nanny."

"And... are you actually qualified to do such?"

The brunet smiled and sat herself on the arm of the sofa next to Hiei, "Of course, I all but raised my five younger brothers."

Seeing how Hiei was tensing up Kurama cut in, "Kuronue said something about our alias files?"

"Yes, they're in your rooms–"

"I'm not going to pretend to be my sister's husband. We'll play it off as the shop seller's mistake for thinking that but really we'll just be twins that look completely different, like we now are–"

"Hiei–"

He cut Tina off with a growl, "I said no. I'm sure we can pass it off as us just being siblings."

"We'll see what we can do... In the mean time why don't you guys go look around– Your rooms are marked with a post-it note," abruptly after saying this she stood and walked off down the hallway.

"I wonder how mother and the others are fairing..."

This was marked by another brief period of silence before the speaker sighed and walked off.

"Yukina..."

"Go Hiei, I'll take care of Kit."

Her brother softly pecked her cheek and thanked her before setting off after his lover.

* * *

"Shuichi?" His red eyes scanned the hallway before going up the stairs and smiling when an open door came into view.

"Fox."

The redhead stayed where he sat with a package in his lap and a wig in hand, "Yes Hiei?"

"Blond's not your color."

"Mmm, I suppose not but it will do."

He took a few steps forward to sit on the edge of the bed, "Shuichi... I'm positive they're fine."

"Mhm."

"How is your hand?"

"Fine." The green eyes drifted to the other but they did not hold a trace of their owner's true feelings.

"Oh, I get it, you're playing the part of the suffering artist. You're doing an impressive job," Hiei scoffed, his fingers digging lightly into the comforter.

"Thanks, Hiei. I really appreciate that, really, I do," was the response thrown back as the redhead went to leave again.

"Shut it," he growled out after pinning him to the bed, "You're not here on your own nor are we expecting you to worry about every single trouble. Kuro, despite the way he acts, would never allow for another to get harmed, especially someone special to you. It's this very reason why he probably planted them somewhere very far away."

"But–"

"No buts. Think of this as a small vacation, away from the city," a well placed kiss upon those pouting lips grew heated before they drew back, "and away from work... Now what was that little _gift_ Kuro was speaking of?"

"It's just a joke between us..." he bashfully shared, his hands now tightening around the package and holding it to his chest.

"Do tell," the grin overtook the older man's face as the red flooded the other's.

"You see, Kuronue took me to a bar when I was younger," Kurama again tightened his hold on the parcel before he went onto say, "And I looked like cheap whore when the alcohol got the best of me."

Hiei snorted and rose slightly to look down at the gift, "Really now?"

"Quite..." the blush upon his cheeks grew more intense as he tried to keep those prying hands from getting at his gift. It wasn't to be however for those callused fingers skillfully untangled the other's and moved it to the side.

"It feels heavy, did you look inside yet?"

Kurama licked his own lips lightly as those tempting ones drew closer, "No..."

"Do you mind if I do then?"

"Hiei, stop this! It's hardly the time to–"

"That's where you're wrong. We're all a bit overwhelmed at the moment, as such you need to just relax and let the adrenalin rush cool down... Get it?"

"But..."

"Shuichi, do you really want to do this all again, by yourself? You did come back here to prevent that from happening again, didn't you? Allow me to help you there."

The redhead smiled lightly at him, "You have too much to risk. I'd rather not be the reason Kitshu grows up without a father, so no, you've been denied–"

Hiei harshly nipped at his collarbone before meeting his eyes again, "Too damn bad. Yukina's his godmother and if I die she will take care of him. If anything, that will be for the best."

"Hiei..."

Seeing the other about to protest his statement he sighed and laid his head upon his chest, "She wants children... but in order to have them she would have to adopt. At least that's what the doctor keeps saying– they've been trying for a year or so now."

"I didn't know... I'm sorry–"

"Enough. You didn't know, you weren't suppose to know. I'm the idiot who let it slip, but that doesn't go to say I'm enough of an idiot to also let you slip away– That reminds me, I want to know what's inside that package."

"Please Hiei, don't... It's really rather embarrassing..."

He sat up on his lover's stomach and grinned, "All the more fun, ne?"

"But–"

"I see some leather in here," his black brow drew up as he peeked into it and looked back down, "Do you have some fetish for having material rub–"

"Hiei!" His hands went out for it once again only to have the other evade them.

"Leather pants?... And what's this, matching wristbands and collar?"

Kurama's cheeks burned bright as the objects were held up for his viewing pleasure, "I'm going to kill him..."

Hiei grinned as he laid them off to the side, "You know, I didn't know how kinky you were... So what's it going to take to get you in it?"

"Well for one you might want to close the door."

Both froze before the redhead hissed, "You didn't close the door?"

"You didn't notice either!" he growled back before turning his attention to Tina, "Sorry, we'll be more careful–"

"I have someone working out the bugs. Your new files should be in tomorrow morning," just before she had closed the door all the way she chuckled out, "I'll see what I can do about getting you two a radio."

"A radio?" the redhead quietly murmured upon the lock's click.

Hiei couldn't help the grin that formed upon his lips, "Yes, a radio... To cover up our _own _music."

Kurama's hands were brought to lay beside his head as they went to shield his face, "Just what we need..."

"Mhm." The short man then planted a gentle kiss on his lips before moving off, "I should probably look for my room."

A small smirk spread on those slim lip's as he turned on his side, "But Mr. Phi, aren't you going to tell me what I need?"

Hiei snorted, allowing himself to lean against the door, "I don't know _Thomas_. Perhaps if you crawl into that leather attire I'll be able to think better."

Despite him having just teased, a glow of a blush brightened his cheeks, "But Mr. Phi... wouldn't that just distract you more?"

The older of the two didn't know what spurred this little role playing to begin nor what made it so amusing to continue, "Ah... quite possibly but then again it might not– we'll have to see."

Still a tad reluctant to do such he only sat himself up and pouted, "You're not very good at your job, are you Mr. Phi?"

He leered at the redhead, "You're mistaken, I'm far too _good_. Here let me help you into that, it's a pretty tight squeeze..."

"Isn't that against customer policy?"

"Not at all," his hand gently pushed the other onto his back, his other hand going out to skim the buttons on the shirt, "Unless you have a problem?"

"I don't know, it may not be my size..." Kurama murmured, his own hands settling on Hiei's hips.

With a smirk he mockingly slapped the other's hands away and quickly drew down his pants, "I'm here to offer my services to you, now let's slip you into those nice black pants, ne?"

Kurama wasn't given much of a chance to protest before his pants were drawn off completely and replaced with leather that was only pulled up to his knees.

"Up, come on," Hiei chuckled as he dragged the other up so he could finish the job.

By this time a nice red resided like a permanent marker upon his complexion, "Hiei..."

To Shuichi's embarrassment his boyfriend stepped back and, after a moment of eying him, gestured for him to turn around. Green eyes snuck a peek over his shoulder after doing so only to chuckle, "Nice view?"

"Most definitely, however, might I suggest something?"

A red brow quirked up, surprised to find that Hiei was still continuing with this little role play, "What might this suggestion be?"

"May I?" Given permission he again stepped closer and began to unbutton the shirt. Once done he slipped it down and nodded his approval, "Much better..."

"Should I be concerned that you're more aroused from the role playing rather than from me?"

Red eyes blinked rapidly before settling on his face, "Huh?"

He chuckled as he meet with those lustful eyes, "Nothing. That was fun, but I guess you probably should look for your room."

"Only after I help you out of that."

To his surprise he was shoved back onto the bed and not even a moment later at the mercy of the other's kisses and groping hands.

"H-Hiei, calm yourself–"

"How can I? In this outfit you're the absolute hottest wet dream imaginable..." he breathed out between love bites and butterfly kisses.

"O-oh... i-if you don't slow down I'm going to reach my end before our clothing is even shed...."

Not another word was spoken as the muscular man rose to once more take in the beauty beneath him.

"Hiei, stop looking at me like that..."

"Hn?"

His face turned to the wall as he spoke once more, "Like you're some starved child about to get a homemade meal."

A rich laugh tore through him and into the one he straddled as he breathed out a question that, in essence, was already partly answered, "Would you like me to stop?"

The underestimated strength of the redhead soon had them switching places. "Not at all... I just think the meal needs some time to simmer before the child forces it into him..."

Red eyes widened a tad at the implications of that, "You mean to say...?"

Curious clover-green eyes gazed upon him, "I mean to say what?"

"What you said before implied that you wanted to be dominant. Is that what you wish?" he calmly explained to his naive lover.

He froze above him, his eyes even wider than the other's now, "No, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Hiei gave out a deep chuckle at that, "You're talking to a whore here, you're not going to _hurt me_."

"Hiei, you're not a whore, less you'd like to say I'm a killer? That's in a life style long gone, understood?" he lightly brushed his lips over the other's before sighing out, "It's your decision."

"I'm fine with it so long as it's fine with you." His arm wrapped behind Kurama's neck pulling the man down for a lip-locking kiss. In the midst of all this his other hand was making its way down the other's body which soon pulled out a large gasp as it reached its intended target and squeezed.

"Y-you're going to have to tell me what to do..." was all he got out before being pulled down for another embrace of tongues.

A smile formed in the corners of Hiei's seducing lips as he felt his lover's own hands start to pull and travel about his shirt-covered torso. He knew the man above him started getting frustrated when the fingertips started to dig into him to the before soothing, massaging palms. A few pants left him once he turned his face to the side before he stilled the others hands.

"Sit back a little."

Glazed green eyes accented by full dark lashes and flushed cheeks was the sight that welcomed his view once the other had followed his instruction.

"Rather than you rip my shirt, take it off," he smirked and made everything a tad more easier by first untucking it from his pants.

A twinkle resided in the eyes of the redhead as he leaned closer once more and slid his somewhat chilly hands under the hem of Hiei's shirt to the very warm skin beneath. "Dragon...you're so _hot_..."

Knowing his redhead needed this distraction as much as him he decided not to pull him from his dazed state. Instead he kneaded his bottom once more through the leather, stealing another gasp from his lover who then stole one from him in turn by grinding against him.

Their efforts to remain as quiet as possible seemed to have worked as the other house occupants, aside from Tina, knew nothing of what was occurring. However, as these two brought about their own form of happiness, another's was falling, as was the evidence upon her cheeks.

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks!_


	24. Solitude, A Spy's Friend, A Family's

I'm sure you'll all use to hearing this from me by now but nonetheless I must once more apologize for the long wait. I must also say that there might be a bit more of a wait for the next chapter because I'm trying to focus most of my attention on finishing **What Lies Within Our Heart**, that and while I have an ending for this story it's the middle that I'm having a problem completing...

_Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations and please review! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 24: Solitude, A Spy's Friend, A Family's Disturbance_

_

* * *

_

"Fox..." The pant took more strength then the other would admit but nonetheless he repeated himself, trying to gain his lover's attention.

Sated and thus quite content, Kurama did nothing but turn his head up to his equally spent Dragon.

"Pull out," he deeply grunted.

"If I do not wish to?"

Red eyes drooped before he shook his head and pushed the other a bit, "Out, we need to clean up and get dressed."

"Mmm, maybe after a nice nap." He chuckled at the groan he received for he could too feel his arousal building up once more in the other.

"I'll take care of you once you're out and cleaned. Don't forget we have to see how Kitshu and Yukina are."

At the mention of their names Shuichi snapped out of his peculiar mood and frowned, "I'm sorry, Hiei, I don't know what came over me."

Hiei held his breath as the pressure from within him was slowly released. "Heh, maybe's it was the leather. Silk made you aroused, leather might make you insatiable."

Flushing from the comment that came from those smirking lips he quickly stood and started gathering his clothes, "That would be highly unlikely, Hiei."

An arm snaked around Kurama's waist as he tried to hide himself under his clothing, "Maybe, maybe not. Shower?"

"You go first." Seeing Hiei's raised brow the red in his face intensified as he tried to explain himself, "We might otherwise get distracted and take longer."

"Hn, Shuichi, taking one shower is more efficient, you just have to control yourself."

As the shorter one pulled on his pants Kurama realized just how much pain the other might be in, "Hiei–"

"What? We just had sex, what excuse do you have–"

The redhead pressed a finger to his lips and sighed, "I was merely going to ask if you're okay. I imagine you must be in some form of discomfort and there isn't anything here to numb it..."

Glad that nothing was overstepped he just shrugged and said, "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Stop that."

Kurama chuckled lightly as he continued gently massaging the tender area, "Is this not what you did for me?"

His red eyes rolled as he slapped away those groping hands, "It was your first time, of course your rear was in need of tending, baka."

"Am I to believe that your still well versed in this line of work?" he smiled at the other's glare prior to pulling away to wash the conditioner from his hair.

Kitshu squealed from his highchair when he spotted his father and 'ma' in the doorway.

Tina smiled as she dried her hands with a kitchen towel, "You two look _relaxed_. Oh," she walked to the fridge and pulled at the paper attached to it, "Kuronue said that you can be a couple because the details of the owners are a bit sketchy. Here's his personal radio frequency, you can contact him here between three p.m. and nine. Other times you should be able to get in contact with him with the second one."

The redhead accepted the note, "Thank you. Is there anything I can do?"

"How good are you at cooking?"

"Cooking?... I suppose decent. Do you wish for me to make dinner?"

She sheepishly nodded, "Yeah, if you don't mind. I can make mac and cheese but that's the furthest my skills extend."

He gave a soft chuckle, "That will be fine. Hiei?"

The man looked up from his child at the call, "Hn?"

"Why don't you see how Yukina's fairing, we'll watch Kitshu."

"She's in her room; up the stairs, first door on your left," Tina offered, "But first what do you guys feel like eating, chicken or beef?"

"Beef, I guess," he lightly pecked Kitshu's head before going to see how his sister was doing.

* * *

"Yukina?" Hiei rapped gently against the door before twisting the door knob and pushing it open.

His unique colored eyes looked to the bed and saw the sleeping form of his sister beneath the covers. Silently he knelt at her bedside and frowned. The tear stains upon her cheek reflected in the sun's evening light, evidence of her early acts of sorrow.

"Yukina, wake up," his small fingers ran with care through her bangs, continuing until, finally, that those familiar brown-red eyes met his own, "How are you?"

A smile, despite the corners that refused to turn completely up, appeared upon her lips, "I'm fine. How's Shuichi?"

Hiei merely shrugged, "He's fine now, if not a touch guilty."

She rubbed at her tired, irritated eyes before sleepily muttering out, "Guilty, for what?"

He thought a moment before sighing out, "Many things... However, once more, how are you?"

The woman looked into her brother's telling depths before snapping her eyes away, "I'm fine, I just had a moment of weakness–"

"It's to be expected, after all, your husband's in the hospital... and you cannot be near him."

"Hiei..."

"Yukina," he started, moving to sit beside her now that she was also sitting up, "I know how it feels to lose someone special. I imagine almost losing one is just as bad. You can't follow my example though. You can't seclude yourself nor can you pretend it never happened. It only makes things worse in the end."

"I know... I just... I can't let it get to me. When I return to him.. I want to think about that smiling face... and those sparkling brown eyes... and– and..." Hiei pulled her into his arms and she instinctually tucked her face into his shoulder. Her form shook as her violent tears came forth.

"That's it... let it out. When we return your tears will be dried enough so you can see Kuwabara."

* * *

"You just pick up a few things in your travels. This dish I just happened to learn how to make from someone I worked with."

"Well, it smells delicious."

He laughed before turning the meat once more in the skillet, "It's just simmering ground beef and some spices, I've yet to really even start."

"So? It still smells good!"

* * *

"She had cried herself to sleep when I found her... At that moment she appeared so much like me that... it killed me inside."

It was well after dinner now and they were in Hiei's room settling down for the night. The comment was murmured into the darkness but his lover was still in a doze.

"Hiei, being away from a loved one is hard enough without having them injured as well... As a spy I had to deal with pretending I had no past and no future so what was to be, was to be," he paused and turned in the loose embrace to face him, "At least she has you to give her comfort while her husband recovers from my mistake..."

His red eyes narrowed before grumbling out, "You're so fucking selfish, you know that? How is it your mistake? How did this get back to you? We're talking about my damn forsaken sister!"

"Hiei, she wouldn't be forsaken had I not returned. None of this would have happened. For all you know, this could end with me dying, then you'd be left alone. There is no happy ending. This is spy business, if we happen to kill Karasu then another will come... a loss is nothing but a number to them..."

"What do you want us to do about that? Do you want us to forget about you? Tff, you're a fool to think that _I'd_ be willing to do that."

Shuichi sighed and shook his head, "You're a parent now, perhaps you should start acting like one–"

"Well, you are now too–"

"No I'm not, Kitshu has known me only for a month, he'll forget me. You're his father though, he's known you since he came into this world. If you die he will not be the only one devastated. Yukina is already suffering enough, do you really want to give her that last blow and send her spiraling into complete and utter dismay?"

Hiei pushed him off and stood in one sudden move, "Fuck you."

Sheepishly he smiled and quirked his head to the side, "You already have or can you not recall that?"

"You're a bastard," his old habit of running his hand through his hair came into play once more, "and you're impossible..."

The redhead remained silent as the other closed the door behind his retreating form. As he tucked his head into the pillow and cocooned himself in the comforter the only thought that raced through his head was, "It's for the best..."

* * *

"Brother?"

The man huffed and lightly inclined his head before passing her by and once more going up the stairs. Tiny cries from her nephew flooded the halls as she followed them to the source of it all.

"Shh little one, it's okay," Tina was rocking the crying infant back and forth when Yukina found her.

"Oh Yukina, thank god! Kitshu won't stop crying! He keeps crying for his father but Hiei..."

"Hiei, came from this direction, why didn't he take care of his son?"

The brunet shook her head and gave the child over to his aunt, "He just looked at him and kept walking... Is he usually like this?"

"No..."

* * *

"Your child's screaming his lungs out downstairs and you're just ignoring him? How could you–"

"How could I? Tff I'm just fucking doing what you did!"

"This is by no means the same!–"

"Are you sure? You're abandoning him, aren't you? It's for his own good, isn't it? Well, so is this. I'm a horrible, unfit father; he deserves better. He suffers because of me and I can't let him suffer even more when he sees me once more going down hill and into that tomb at its bottom," there was a pause before he breathed, "Now get out of here."

"Hiei–"

"I said get the fuck out, do you want me to follow that up by shoving my foot up your ass! Get out!"

Yukina backed away from her listening spot and went once more down the stairs.

* * *

Once more a brush ran through the blond hair strands as brown colored eyes gazed upon their owner's reflection. With a sigh he placed it down and fixed the ear piece in his ear before leaving the household.

"Good morning!"

He smiled and offered a wave to his new neighbor. "Good morning," the blond replied, his voice strong, kind, and not at all his true one.

"You must be the new neighbors," the young man called, his forehead glistening in sweat as he took off his dirt-covered gloves, "Hi, I'm Travis."

They shook hands as Kurama told his name, "Thomas. It's nice to meet you Travis."

"Cool! You're from the U.S. too right? I thought your accent seemed a bit off..."

"Yeah, I guess I just can't kick the accent... Well, I must be going, I'll see ya later, Travis."

"Later!"

* * *

"Oh, it's so nice to see a new face! What can I get you sweetie?"

The elderly cashier smiled kindly at the man as he looked above her shoulder, "Can I get a pack of Marlboro lights?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"Nope, that's it," he leaned onto the counter and chuckled, "You don't get many new people here, do ya?"

"No, you're the newest next to those shop keepers down the block," she laid the box down and rang it up, "Five seventy five."

"Here ya go, have a good day."

"You too, sweetheart!"

* * *

"How was your day on the town? It's pretty nice down here, isn't it?"

Red strands spilled out as the blond wig was ripped off. "It was nice... They're very friendly around here."

Tina sniffed and grabbed at the other's coat as he walked by, "You haven't smoked in years–"

"Excuse me, but I believe that's my business, Sasha– Sorry, Tina, wasn't it?"

"Youko, don't you friggin be that way–"

"And why the hell can't I be? You lucked out when you failed your entrance exam..."

The brunet's eyes narrowed before she whipped him around and pressed him into the wall, "You can't go back to your loner days. Hiei's been ignoring Kitshu all day and I can only guess it's because of you. What have you done to that man?"

"Release me now and keep up the act of not knowing me, you've been doing a pretty good job of that."

"Hn, I knew something was going on. I guess by now nothing should be a surprise, ne?"

Both looked to the kitchen doorway as the black haired man strolled out and back up the stairs.

"Youko, you need to start learning to work with others less you wish to live the rest of your _free_ life miserable." She shoved him into the wall once more before pulling back, "Now go talk to your lover and then we can get started on getting Karasu."

"Sasha, stay out of this–"

"No, you pulled these people along and it's about time you accept it. By ignoring it now of all times you're not helping anyone– especially that sweet child–"

"I know I pulled them along, it's why I must do what I am now. I can't allow for them to get any further into harms way. I won't let anything more happen to them. Do you think Yomi's going to stop if we get Karasu? They're just going to keep sending more and more spies–"

"You know they're trade secrets, of course you're a liability for him. You can cause his entire company of spies to fall. Black mail him, air his dirty laundry before the press– do something!"

"Do you know how many good people would go down with him?–"

"You have some ins, baka! Start using them, call in favors, corrupt the spy business from the inside out– but first, fix yourself. There's no point in doing any of this unless you have something to look forward to. It will give you motivation, with that you're sure to win."

"Okay, I'll think about it," he straightened out his shirt and picked up his wig before heading up to his room.

* * *

_I know, what's with the back and forth progression of Hiei and Kurama's relationship? You'll just have to wait and see but until then please review! I will try my hardest to finish this story soon but once more, I'm not making any promises._


	25. Let's Make A Plan

_Here's the next installment! Hope everyone enjoys reading it after the long wait! I'll try to update this when I can but that is really all I can promise, I'm sorry. I actually wasn't planning on updating this today but I was able to get around to it so... enjoy!_

_Please read and review! Trust me, this story does have a lot of twists coming to it, some you may expect and others you most likely won't. I'll leave a tease at the end, just to hopefully keep all my lovely reviewers staying around! Please review! Thank you xD_

* * *

Chapter 25: Let's Make A Plan

* * *

"You're a pretty good actor... I had suspected you knew her but neither of you showed any indication, aside from you being very familiar with her. You're not like that to just any old stranger."

The redhead hung his jacket on the back of the room's desk chair before placing his other possessions on the desk. "Hiei, fuck you, okay? You're mocking me because you've spent enough time at my side to know when I'm _acting_. However being a spy is not about being able to just read someone you've spent time with but those you hardly know."

"Tff, I wasn't implying that I was trying to do something I was not trained in. You feel you're lacking something and you've shown me just what it is– you feel like your out of shape. Perhaps, you've slowed down just like that egotistical doctor of your's said."

"Hiei–"

"I'm not here to go off on that though," he sighed, his hand going up to run through his hair only to get caught.

At the questioning look Kurama dropped the caught hand. "It's an annoying habit..."

"I know..." he smirked softly, his hands clenching into his pant's material, "I picked that up from Ami too... Probably why you get so irritated with me doing that, ne?"

"No, it just something that portrays how upset you truly are... You stopped it for awhile and to see that you're doing it again..."

"Hn, but I am," his red eyes lowered to hide their sadness, "I can't stand being so reliant on someone– I was never this way in my youth..."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I can't protect you without hurting both Kitshu and you–"

Hiei hugged the man to him. "Don't worry about it then. I don't want your protection, we don't need it. Together we'll figure something out."

"If you say so..." he shifted around in the embrace and returned it, "I'm sorry... for being as childish as I have been."

"Baka..."

* * *

"Those two are both such drama queens..."

Yukina smiled at Tina as she feed her nephew on the living room couch. "I imagine they just have a hard time trusting and relying on one another because of their pasts. Given time they'll gravitate back to each other– they're simply too similar."

Tina softly grinned and inclined her head from where she sat before a computer. "Yeah. Well, anyway, I think it's about time I gave you a briefing on the situation at hand, ne?"

"Oh... There's more? Kuronue told me a bit about what's going on..."

She spun in her chair to face the other woman, "There's much, _much_ more..."

* * *

"Just promise me that if anything were to happen... You'd still father and raise Kitshu. That's my last request."

Hiei by this time was at the desk, his fingers tapping against the wood impatiently, "I already said that what I did was wrong. Everyone's going through enough stress without either of us adding to it."

"I'm sorry..."

"I told you, enough of that," he growled.

He took a deep breath before letting it out once more, "How far did your officer experience take you?"

The man gave him an odd look as he tried to figure out what to say. "Well, the biggest case I dealt with was having to chase down this kidnapper... Solved a case that was about two years old in a week's time. They wanted to make me a full time officer but I had obligations with Mukuro, she went out of her way to give me a good job, I couldn't very well let her down to pursue my own interests. Instead they gave the job to Kuzuma and now he's working alongside Yusuke..."

"Is that why you resent him so? He took you're sister away from you, got your dream job–"

"He's just a whiner who bitches all the time about shit... It just annoys me."

Kurama smiled kindly as the other once more lied to himself and tried to hide behind the truth. "Okay, Dragon. Perhaps this is your chance to see if this is really the lifestyle you want. First, do you have any ideas on how to catch Karasu? I'm actually quite interested to see what you can come up with."

"Why?"

"Because you're not trained to be what Tina and I are. As such you weren't exposed to the routine protocol and nothing should inhibit your thinking..."

He snorted and moved so his red eyes could meet with the other's green. "That and you'd probably get a good laugh."

"Probably," the redhead chuckled out as he flopped onto the bed, "But truthfully I'm actually quite curious as to how you'd deal with this kind of situation. You've handled all of what's been happening rather calmly."

"Hn, acting out leads to mishaps like what just happened between you and I. Things happen, it's better to accept that and think of a solution then to pretend nothing ever happened and wait for it to come back to bite me in the ass."

"True," he shifted around a moment to get more comfortable only to huff and flip onto his stomach, "I like your bed better, this one's so lumpy."

Hiei allowed for the change of topic and smirked before getting up and going towards the door, "I'm going to go check on Kit."

"Bring him up here, please? I wish to see him too."

"Are your legs broken?"

"Hiei, I'm tired... please?" Knowing the older man couldn't resist his pouting lips he used them to the best of his abilities and only stopped when the other had agreed.

* * *

"Hiei?"

"Yukina... How's Kitshu doing?"

His sister gazed down out the sleeping child sprawled across the crib's blanket before softly speaking, "Well... Or as well as a child who's father just spontaneously abandons him can."

Hiei's eyes tightened as he bent over the small brunet's bedding and lightly ruffled his hair. It caused Kitshu to squeeze his eyes and squirm a bit but aside from that it did little else.

"Are you going to do this to him every time you have a disagreement with Kurama?"

Again he said nothing, only folded his arms upon the crib's railing and propped his chin upon them.

"Hiei!" A chill crept through him from the cold hiss while his irises viewed her from the corners of his eyes. "Stop this now, while you still can... I-if Kurama leaves you in some shape or form... are you going to allow your child to suffer alongside you? You must be strong... I know you're passionate about matters such as these but you mustn't allow that to get in the way of raising your son... If you mess this up now you'll never be able to forgive yourself."

He still gave no indication of having heard nor notice she was speaking, but she knew better. Hiei had always paid her particular attention and she knew that no matter how hard he tried he would abide by her and heed her words.

"I'm going to take a nap. Why don't you wake Kit up and give him his afternoon feeding?"

* * *

"Maa!"

Hiei snorted and lightly tickled the child's tummy as he laid one knee on the unmoving redhead's bed, "I think you should wake him up, Kit–"

"If you suggest that he pull my hair, Hiei, I shall do something much worse to you in return," was the muttered reply as a single green eye peeked open.

"Hn."

The infant by this time was frowning and pushing at his father's motionless hand while a gurgle of sounds passed from his mouth.

Shuichi lightly stretched before reaching out his arms for the infant, "Let me see Kit, Hiei."

"Careful, he was just feed."

Kitshu happily squealed as his 'ma' settled him on top of his chest, "What are we going to do with you? You're a dead giveaway, Kit..."

The older of the two men sat upon the bed now and sighed, "That's right, he is..."

Slender fingers twisted softly in brown spikes as its owner murmured, "Just some food for thought... We're going to have to be extra careful. For instance, even in the house, we should get use to wearing our wigs. If someone were to see us through the windows without them, it could cause problems."

"Maybe it's time Kitshu gets a hair cut... Infants all look the same around this age and they grow quick enough that one may not be able to foresee what the kid would look like in a month's time," he paused and looked down at the other, "Shuichi?"

Emerald eyes blinked rapidly a view times before focusing on the dark haired man, "Hmm?"

"You've been sleeping a lot lately..." Rough fingertips brushed lightly against the long red strands, coaxing them away from the pale face beneath.

Kurama disentangled the other's hand from his hair before kissing its palm and lowering it to rest upon Kitshu, "I'm fine... just tired."

Red eyes, which were clouded with concern. watched the other struggle against sleep for a few more moments before lifting his child up. "Then sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Thank you, Dragon..."

* * *

"He's been sleeping a lot lately... and sometimes I notice a look of confusion pass quickly over his face..."

"Kurama's also been quite stubborn and a tad argumentative... In the past, he wasn't like that, well not as stubborn at least."

The light flickered on in the hall, cutting short their discussion as a silhouette was seen approaching.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard bits and pieces of what you two were talking about... I'm worried as well..."

Hiei turned towards his sister before patting the seat beside him, "We have to figure out a way to draw this mission to a close, and fast. He needs that operation performed..."

The brunet across from him inclined her head in agreement before going on to say, "Granted, he's no longer in his prime, but he's slowed down quite a bit since I last saw him..."

"Are you sure we're not making something out of nothing? Maybe he's just out of practice? Maybe–"

"He's been smoking... In his youth he once confessed that he did so not because of the stress, but because it eased his tense and sore muscles– it helps him endure his pain..."

"Oh... what can we do?... How can we help?"

"We take Karasu down... It's a short-term solution but it should give us enough time to get Shuichi his surgery... But to really secure his safety, we'll have to kill Yomi–"

"Hiei, think rationally," Tina muttered, "We have to think smart... draw them into a trap somehow... but Karasu won't be easily caught nor Yomi easily killed."

"Why don't we _accidently _slip then?... We'll let Shu do his thing, expose the spy for Karasu, then purposefully, in front of them, slip, like say our names or let hair strands fall out from our wigs?"

Both Hiei and Tina stared unblinkingly at Yukina.

"It was just an idea..."

"It's simple, yet smart... It's a start," Tina grinned, "I don't know why I didn't think of that."

At the statement Hiei thought back to when they had first arrived there and what the redhead had said to him, "We can't think like spies... Karasu will be expecting that. We'll deceive but no more than any other normal person... By leading him on, making him believe we're like everyone else, full of mistakes, we'll lead him into a false security."

His twin smiled and hugged her brother, "By doing that, wouldn't we then be _thinking like spies_?"

"Hn," he rolled his eyes as he returned the embrace, "We aren't trained like Tina, Kuronue, and Kurama are. We aren't fixed on following protocols..."

"I'll call Kuronue in the morning and then we can tell Kurama–"

"No, Shuichi is not to know of this. He's already inhibited enough because of his condition and worries."

"You can't be serious! He will eventually have to be told our course of action and while he may not be what he once was, he is still far greater than any of us here!"

"Fine, ask Kuronue, his ruling is final," he released his sister before standing and picking up his son from the play pin, "I'm going to sleep."

* * *

"Good morning!"

A gentle smile, made brighter by the whiteness of teeth, was gifted to the bearer of the greeting, "Good morning, how are you?"

"Good, good, getting ready for work in the town's greenhouse. How about you? What do for a living?"

Green covered eyes sparkled at the forwardness of the man before sharing, "Just a freelance photographer, however I'm still waiting for my equipment... the airline placed it on the wrong plane. But anyway, you said there was a greenhouse around here?"

"Yep, just on the outskirts of town. You like plants?"

"Very much so, I'm almost embarrassed to admit that in my youth I use to tend to the gardening at my house," he tucked a blond strand of hair behind his ear as he chuckled at himself, "Well, I've held you up as it is, it's best I let you get to work, I'll see you around Travis."

The man laughed as he climbed into his car and pulled away.

* * *

"How was your travels?"

He shrugged and grumbled, "No leads."

Tina shook her head and sat him down at the kitchen table, "Is everything alright? You're usually so much more careful and patient about these matters... How are you feeling?"

Kurama eyed her carefully. "Tell me, would you like it if you placed innocent people in harms way? Yes, the deed may be done, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I'll also have you know that my tumor is by no means inhibiting me, that is what you meant, isn't it?"

"Kurama, I know you've been a little to worried about taking care of those three however if you had taken the time to see, you would have noticed–"

"That they're worried about me and as such are conspiring behind my back?" A rather uncharacteristic snort came from him as he then continued, "Please, don't look so surprised, I've been in this business for awhile now."

Tina stood with a huff and a dark look in her eyes, "If you knew then I'm sure you also know that Hiei's at that blasted store of his 'subtly' exposing himself!"

Green eyes widened at the news, and without even asking more about it, left in a rush.

* * *

"Uh... Brother can I see you in the back for a moment?"

The now brunet, long haired man turned from his stocking and gazed questioningly at her, "Why?"

Yukina sheepishly smiled before taking him by the arm and leading him away from the shoppers' view, "I'll watch the front, okay?"

"But?–"

Glaring brown eyes found his own before the door was gently shut behind him. "You're part in this mission is to _not_ look suspicious... understood? Now tuck in your black and white hair strands and act your part–"

"Why should I? We have to drawn them in somehow and you're not letting us help with _your_ plan, not that you really tell us what that is, so what's the problem?–"

"You're not trained to protect–"

"You're bullshitting me, right? I'm a friggin black belt, swordsman, and I'm trained to use a damn gun– and I'm not trained to protect?"

"I've been trained to use anything I see as a weapon. I've also been trained to be a medic and psychologist– I can basically all but perform surgery and make someone question their own existence. Along with such, I was trained this way to kill... if one can heal, they know the weak points, of both the body and mind," he tapped his forearm in annoyance, "Now, I want this nonsense–"

"Nonsense? You want to fucking hear nonsense? Why the hell are we out here trying to draw Karasu's attention when it could take him friggin months to locate us? Why not go back to the city?"

Kurama sighed and rolled his head side to side, "There are too many people that can be harmed there, just the same too many witnesses. If we do succeed in killing him, then there's a good chance we could be sent to jail. However, if we stay here, under these false personas, they'll try to arrest people that do not exist."

"Well, we have to draw him in quicker–"

"But Karasu is not are true goal, our aim is to take of Yomi. That's why we're really here, we need to think of a plan."

"Well it's obvious just staying here is not working."

"I know," the originally redheaded man sighed as he leaned himself against a wall, "We're not going to be able to take Yomi out by trying to fight him... but I do have a plan."

"Well share it–"

"Just as you were going to share your's?" he rose a brow before once more shaking his head, "I'm awaiting my camera equipment, Kuro said it should come in by this afternoon."

Hiei quirked his head to the side in confusion, "So?"

"Since we're not too far from the city, Karasu should be sending out some lackeys to look around the surrounding area to find us."

"What do you mean 'we're not far from the city'? Didn't we fucking drive for–"

"We were driving in circles to see if anyone was following. When you drive in a circle a few times, it becomes very obvious if someone's following you, because they'll be making the same turns. We're really only about half an hour away."

"You've got to be kidding!"

Kurama had to do a double take for when he glanced at the other man for a split second, in his place, was Ami. "Take off your wig..."

The man growled, "Why?"

"Because," was all he returned while his hand went up to massage at his temple.

"Because? Tff." His eyes flashed quickly with concern before he pushed off from where he leaned and brought himself closer, "It's her hair length and color– almost to the tee, I know but maybe if I look like her in the slightest you'll treat me like your partner, like someone you trust."

Pained eyes locked with Hiei's own before their owner swallowed hard and shook his head, "I trusted her as much as family trusts each other... Hiei, I trust you on a completely different level. I just wish you'd understand and trust me to do what I was trained to do– I'm not as incompetent as you seem to think I am even with this tumor."

A tad reluctant Hiei sighed in defeat and brushed his lips against Kurama's, "I know, but I worry... and just the same I am not as incompetent as you think I am despite my lack of experience."

"I know, but as you already know, I worry– not just about my safety or your's, but everyone's. I uprooted all our friends, Hiei, and while I may be repeating myself in saying this, it is my fault and I must take care of it. We have to be smart and just so you know I am not drained everyday by this condition but rather by not being able to get a good night's sleep for fear of having something happen."

"I understand... but it can't be helping–"

"I imagine not but it cannot so drastically change the way I move or act regularly either," he huffed out.

"Then why are you smoking?"

His lips picked up a touch at this before relenting, "Tina told you... but the reason I do such is not what you may first think..."

"You're in pain, she said that at one time you told her that it helped to ease it."

Kurama frowned now and lowered his eyes, "It is true but it's more about the emotional pain, Hiei. My mind is taxed with trying to think of clever schemes when in truth I don't even know where to begin. We assume he'll look here, but what if he doesn't? What if he in fact finds the group or my family first? This, however, leads me to my next thought..."

"Being?..." Hiei carefully asked, his fingers grabbing hold of the other's arms because of a sneaking suspicion.

"Well... I was thinking that everyone could remain in hiding while I returned to the city to seek him out. Granted, taking Karasu out would be a short term solution but so long as I am able to take on his persona and adapt his speech when talking to Yomi over his cell I'll be all the more closer to obtaining my ultimate goal, his death–"

"And how do you think that will that help? You're just putting yourself back in danger! Why the hell do you think Kuronue put you here?"

The redhead pushed the other off him and glared, "Because I messed up! I've done told you why we're here but the questions you should be asking are for how much longer and if we will even get out of this alive."

Hiei growled but stood his ground as he watched the other pace around the backroom.

"I've thought of many plans, Hiei, but this one seems to end with the best scenario," he chanced a glance at him before once more turning away, "I would ask what you had in mind but you've already tried to put your plan into action. Did you ever think that you're _plan_ would only result in nothing more than suspicious neighbors?"

"Tff, we all thought it would draw Karasu in but I guess we were all too anxious to see what you did– that he may not have anyone here for us to hint at. If you would let us help you though we could have–"

"Enough, I am in control of this operation as of now. Tina, Yukina, and you will no longer do anything more than to play out your new identities," Kurama snapped before stopping in mid-pace with his back towards the other and sighing, "I love you but you must understand that while there are things you do indeed know, there are just as many things that you don't– this being one. Having had over eight years to live this lifestyle I know that one's luck is hugely outweighed by his or her experience and in the end most do not have a second chance if they mess up the first time. You have to live as if you have no past, no future, and certainly no present– you must throw yourself out into the unknown and forfeit your soul in this business..."

Hiei, by the end of Kurama's long-winded speech, had enough of being told that he was inadequate and incapable of helping or for that matter understanding what was going on. In a rather blind fury, he would later admit, he flew at the unsuspecting man.

Once more, because of an instinct that he had taken to following these last couple of years, Kurama stooped before following it up with a counter attack. When he realized what he was doing a gasp parted his lips but before any words could spill from them he was once more assaulted by the man who in fact dodged his attack.

"I've had enough of you fucking telling me what I can't do!" Hiei hissed as he managed to grab hold of the other's left arm, "I can do whatever the fuck I want! If I want to, I can take him down on my own!"

The redhead cringed as the healing wound on his arm was twisted before he wormed his way out of the hold, "I get it, you don't want to be told what to do, but you have to listen to me. If I can kill Karasu, act his part, then get shipped back to headquarters, I can kill Yomi. I can–"

The man's wig came flying off as he flipped away, "Hiei, let me finish!"

Red eyes seem to burn through the brown contacts he wore as he settled down into a fighting stance, "And if you are discovered? It's as you said, you've worked with that man for eight years, he'll know it's you!"

"I know..."

"Then why do you lie and say you'll be able to play the part of Karasu?" Hiei grumbled, his being relaxing the slightest.

Seeing this Kurama allowed his tense muscles to unwind, "I'm not lying, from a distance I can play the part of Karasu."

"But–"

The door creaked open slightly as Yukina peeked through, "Can you two please take this home? The customers are becoming concerned."

When she left again Hiei shook his head, "We'll talk about this more later, until then don't do anything."

"Fine, but don't tell anyone," Kurama instructed as his hands tried to put the hair piece back in place.

Hiei stepped forward with a small smirk before tucking in a stray red hair and helping to pin it in place, "I'm going to stay with Yukina–"

"Tea. Hi-kun, it's Tea. Don't forget our cover names."

Seeing hesitation in the man before him Hiei took the initiative and leaned forward for a kiss. "I'll remember that Thomas but you remember this, I will not respond to–"

He chuckled and cut the other off with another kiss despite its briefness, "I shall call you Hi-kun because I think its cute, you may call me Tom-kun if you like."

The older man responded with a rather wicked smile, "Fine, I'll call you aisai..."

Green eyes widened beneath brown contacts at that, "You wouldn't..."

"Why not? You're an American and since you're going out with me I get to tease you with words you don't know, my beloved _wife_."

In the end the man just left with a smile on his lips and a spring in his step for he was pleased with how he was able to get back at his lover.

* * *

_Alright, here are the promised teases, enjoy and review please! Thank you!_

_** Hiei stood there, his eyes all but frozen on his son as he took his first steps, of course with some support. The support, he soon realized, was the redhead's gently guiding hands, the very same man he was currently annoyed with... again. **_

_**"S-someone knows you're here! They called the house phone asking for you-" ..."What did they want?"... "They asked for Youko and I hung up..."**_

_** "...sent me three files of the people on your tail. The first, and most obvious one is Karasu. However the second one I never even heard of. His name's..."**_


End file.
